Amor puro felicidad completa
by serena2012
Summary: una nueva batalla, esto para demostrar el verdadero amor y lo que se es capaz de hacer para demostrarlo. vencer a un antiguo enemigo la consolidacion de el amor verdadero!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que termino la pelea son Sailor Galaxia, las chicas por fin podían pensar en que tenían una vida tranquila y en paz después de tantas luchas para mantener la paz de la tierra. Las chicas estaban felices por fin ingresarían a la universidad y estaban muy contentas por eso.

Mina Aino, nuestra querida Sailor Venus la diosa del amor seguía con su idea de acaparar las cámaras por esa razón se había decidido en estudiar actuación estaba feliz por su decisión por que para ella esa era su pasión y todos los idas lo demostraba con su gran talento; pero existía una gran pena que atormentaba su corazón, para ella era un secreto que después de la ida de cierta estrella fugaz al planeta Kinmoku su corazón no volvió hacer el mismo, nuestra querida diosa del amor durante este tiempo demostró que nada la atormentaba y logro engañar a tres de sus amigas, pero hubo una a la que por más que sonriera no lograría engañar por más que quisiera ya que ella sabía muy bien cuál era la pena que la atormentaba.

Lita Kino, nuestra querida Sailor Júpiter, se decidió por la cocina, la carrera a la que denominaba su segundo gran amor, estudiar para ser la mejor chef de todo el Japón era indispensable para ella, no sin antes olvidarse de su primer y gran amor, Andrew Furuhata. Ya que tiempo después de la pelea contra Galaxia Andrew había terminado su relación con Wanda Señalando que no podía seguir con esa relación ya que se había enamorado de otra mujer y esa mujer era nada más que nuestra querida lita. Habían iniciado una amistad especial y hace poco más de cinco meses decidieron formalizar su relación, eso sí con la felicidad de todos sus amigos. Eso sí tomando la decisión por parte del grupo de guerreras de la luna que Andrew era un ser de los pocos que tenía el derecho de saber quiénes eran cada una de ellas en realidad, y quien era su novia nada menos que Sailor Júpiter; cuando Andrew se enteró no se asombró mucho ya que según con palabras textuales de él "_ya lo sospechaba, desde un principio que ustedes chicas, y tu Darién tuvieran que ver con esos grandioso guerreros" _eso sí sin antes prometerles que nadie se enteraría de su secreto y que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, ella igual de enamorada de sus estudios quien por sus magníficas calificaciones en la preparatoria Juuban le obsequiaron una beca de estudios para su ingreso a la universidad de Tokio al igual que tres de sus amiga, claro estas si presentando examen de admisión; para iniciar la carrera que es su gran sueño medicina al igual que su mama y que uno de sus mejores amigos y príncipe de la tierra. Pero no sin antes dejar de lado a la chica preocupada por sus amigas y por sus estudios ya que ella se encargó de ayudar a sus amigas durante meses para que se presentaran a la universidad de Tokio en sus respectivas facultades. Pero igual que una de sus amigas no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto y guardaba la esperanza que algún día por cosas del destino se volviese a encontrar con aquella estrella fugaz que le había no solo igualado en sus conocimientos sino que le había robado el corazón.

Reí Hino, Sailor Marte aquella chica rebelde y de carácter fuerte que no dejo de lado su misión como sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, pero también está su amor por la música y solicita el ingreso a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar música su otra gran pasión, su relación con Serena no ha cambiado todos los días se encarga de recordarle su aprecio con su ya conocida frase "_Serena tonta" _pero para nadie es un secreto que la adora. Después de la batalla con Galaxia le sucedió algo parecido que a Lita con la diferencia que la que se enamoro fue ella o mejor acepto que estaba locamente enamorada de Nicolás que a pesar que al principio se mostró un poco torpe y desaliñado fue madurando y demostrando poco a poco su porte ya que hacia parte y por fin demostró ser parte de una familia que goza de muy buena posición económica y encargándose de los negocios de la familia ya que él había estado en la universidad estudiando administración de empresas; se había convertido en un prestigioso empresario, y al igual que a Andrew se enteró de la verdad de su pareja por decisión de los príncipes ya que no se les podía mentir con respecto a las verdaderas identidades de sus amadas, y también se comprometió a guardar el secreto y cuidar y ayudar a las Sailors.

Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus había iniciado su carrera como corredora de autos, se había convertido en la mejor del Japón esto ocasión su reconocimiento y su amor por los autos, no sin antes olvidar su gran amor por Michiru con la cual se encontraban en su mejor momento con su relación, relación que era conocida por todos y aceptadas en los últimos meses casi no se veía con el grupo de las Inners ya que sus viajes al extranjero en compañía de Michiru eran extenuantes y largos, pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran pendientes de sus amigos y de sus príncipes.

Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, junto con Haruka había iniciado su carrera y sus largos viajes fuera de Japón pero cumpliendo su gran sueño el ser la mejor violinista y lo había logrado su talento y elegancia era conocida por todas partes generando ser así una de las parejas mas nombradas por el espectáculo y las noticias.

Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, por orden directa de la Neo Reina Senera del siglo XXX, dejo las puertas del tiempo e inicio una vida normal como odas sus amigas y sus príncipes, generando así una relación muy estrecha con el papa de sus adorada Hotaru, el profesor Tomoe, y si aunque suene un poco descabellado si su relación iba más allá de una simple amistad era de amor, con la seguridad de que el profesor sabia su verdadera identidad y la de su hija. Creando así y junto al profesor una de las academias de investigación científica más importantes de Japón. Eso sí sin olvidar chequear las puertas del tiempo después de todo para evitar sorpresas.

Hotaru Tomoe Sailor Saturno, iba en segundo año de secundaria destacándose como una excelente estudiante creando amistad estrecha con un personaje muy conocido por todas nada más que con Sammy el hermanito de Serena, dicha relación no era bien vista por Haruka que a pesar de no vivir con ellas sabía muy bien lo que hacía y con quien se relacionaba y con palabras textuales decía"_ mi pequeña niña no tiene derecho a salir con chicos hasta los treinta" _se tomaba mucho más enserio el papel de padre que el profesor Tomoe. Hotaru creciendo en una familia junto a su padre y a la que ahora si podía llamar con total seguridad mamá Setsuna.

Nuestro querido Darién Chiva, después de revivir gracias a Sailor Moon después de la batalla con Galaxia, decidió quedarse en Tokio para hacer su especialización y no viajar a estados unidos para no alejarse de su princesa, su especialización fue en neurocirugía y en este momento era conocido como uno de los mejores neurocirujanos de Tokio ya que hacia parte del equipo médico del hospital central de Tokio. Su papel como príncipe la había dejado a un lado ya que no habían vuelto combatir. Todo estaba perfectamente a nivel profesional y académico pero había algo que no había cambiado en el su frialdad y poco emotivo a la hora de tratar a su querida novia, esto estaba ocasionado cierto distanciamiento, se podría decir que por los cuatro años de diferencia de edad.

Serena Tsikino, sigue siendo la misma niña de 18 años siempre adorada, llorona, y glotona como su pequeño hermano la nombraba "_un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos" _últimamente tenía muchos inconvenientes con sus cuatro amigas y con Darién , ya que todas ellas ya tenían seguro y escogido que querían estudiar y en donde mientras que para los demás ella no sabía qué hacer con su vida, porque ella expresaba que estaba muy joven para amargarse con seguir estudiando que iba a descansar por lo menos un año para ingresar a la universidad y eso tenía verdaderamente desconcertadas a las Inners y muy molesto a Darién, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia es que ella había decidido darles una sorpresa a todos con respecto a sus estudios ya se siempre decían que era una tonta entonces ella se había decidido en demostrarles los contrario y con ayuda de Setsuna se había convertido en toda una mujer, en toda una dama con clases de elegancia de etiqueta y demás para sobresalir no por sus malos modales sino todo lo contrario y también con muchas pero muchas clases de conocimiento para que el día que presento el examen de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio no sufriera y llegara lo suficientemente preparada para ingresar a la facultad de psicología. Eso si era una secreto entre la Sailor del tiempo y su princesa ya que deseaban dar una sorpresa, mientras tanto serena seguía actuando de la manera más normal y no demostrar ningún cambio, eso sí sin imaginar que esa decisión le traería graves problemas y muchas lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y Serena aun no despertaba estaba de vacaciones y eso ocasionaba que durmiera y comiera más de la cuenta, este día saldrían unos días de vacaciones a las montañas a la casa de campo de los padres de Nicolás.

-¡!_! SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡_ -fue el grito que se escuchó de la pequeña gatita luna que intentaba despertarla.

- No grites Luna, ya te escuche no soy sorda- decía Serena que se estaba despertando.

- Oye levántate que las chicas te están esperando en el templo, vas a llegar tarde- Luna preocupada por lo que le podía pasar a su princesa si llegaba tarde a manos de Reí.

- Ay Luna, es que no tengo ánimos de ir- Lo decía muy triste y a punto de llorar.

- Pero que dices Serena. ¿Porque no quieres ir?- Muy preocupada por la actitud de su ama.

- ¿Por qué?, me dices que porque….pues porque Darién no ira, por eso.- muy triste y enojada lo decía- porque Andrew y Nicolás si van a ir, ellos también están en la universidad y le dan tiempo a las chicas, pero Darién lo hace, _NOOOOOOOOO_, claro que no el Doctor Chiba está muy ocupado para pasar un fin de semana con su novia- lo decía casi gritando.

- Pero Serena entiéndelo, su labor no es como el de los demás chicos, el salva vidas- intentaba ser mas comprensible.

- _!QUE LO ENTIENDA¡, ME DICES QUE LO ENTIENDA LUNA_- exaltada y gritando como no lo había hecho antes- _Y QUIEN ME ENTIENDE A MI, DIME LUNA QUIENNNN._- llorando y gritando se fue a encerrar al baño.

Serena, preparo un baño relajante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba triste por el hecho de que casi nunca no compartía tiempo con Darién, recordó el día que se vieron y eso fue hace tres días precisamente.

_FLASH BLACK_

-_Que emoción nos vamos a las montañas e esquiar, no te parece divertido amor, estaremos los dos juntos toooodooo un fin de semana- _muy emocionada lo decía colgándose del brazo de su novio.

- _Darién me oyes. Darién….DARIENNNNN-_ grito de manera furiosa ya que su novio no le prestaba la menor atención.

-_ Ya te escuche Serena. No tienes por qué gritar, no te da vergüenza todo el parque te escucho- _ lo dijo de manera de reproche y muy enfadado.

- _Como quieres que no grite, si no me pones atención en lo que estoy diciendo, es como si no te interesara nada de lo que hablo.- _estaba triste pero no quería demostrárselo.

- _Tienes razón pero es que tu no hablas de nada interesante, a menos que sea de diversión risas y nada mas.- _ le dijo sin imaginarse lo que esas palabras acaban de hacer en el corazón de Serena- _además ya estoy al tanto de la salida para el fin de semana, pero de una vez te digo así como le dije a los chicos, no poder ir por que no conseguí el permiso en el hospital._

_- Pe…pero Darién ya lo habíamos planeado hace un mes, has hecho doble turno para que te dieran permiso para que estuvieras con nosotros.-_no entendía porque siempre Darién se negaba a los planes con los chicos- _además no se te olvide que vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Lita, es muy importante que todos estemos ahí._

_- Lo es y lo siento, pero no puedo dejar mis labores en el hospital por ir a divertirme con ustedes.- _lo dijo tajantemente- _además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_- ¡!MAS IMPORTANTES QUE ESTAR CON TUS AMIGOS¡-_grito exaltada nuevamente ganándose las miradas de ciertos curiosos- _MAS IMPORTANTE QUE COMPARTIR CON TU NOVIA-_

_- Mira Serena no estoy para estas escenas y menos en público, yo no soy como tú que le gustan esos escándalos- _la vio de manera furiosa y sin más sentido de tranquilidad- _y si tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_Y sin decir más se fue dejando a Serena triste, enfadada y con el corazón roto por las palabras que su novio le había dicho._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

No sabía porque Darién se comportaba así, a veces lo comprendía por su trabajo en el hospital pero otras veces no comprendía porque no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Después de un rato salió del baño se cambió, termino de alistar su maleta para el viajo, bajo a desayunar y se despidió de sus padres y hermano, y salió directo al templo donde se encontrarían con sus amigos.

_MIENTRAS EN EL CROWN_

Como que no vas a ir Darién, por favor llevamos planeando este viaje desde hace un mes- lo decía asombrado.

Lo mismo me dijo Serena, pero entiende Andrew tengo obligaciones que cumplir- lo dijo tomando un poco de su café.

Mira Darién los dos sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer el fin de semana, yo lo sé porque tienes permiso – lo mira de manera reprochable.

Así que lo sabes, pues si es verdad- dejando al lado la taza de café- quiero tener un poco de tranquilidad y descansar y si voy con ustedes lo menos que voy hacer es descansar y menos con Serena a mi lado.

_¡QUE DIJISTE!_ No estás hablando en serio verdad- asombrado por lo que acabo de escuchar- lo dices como si te cansaras de estar al lado de Serena o te incomodara su presencia.

Me incomoda Andrew, lo hace- lo dijo sin la menor duda.

No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Darién, Serena te ama más que a su propia vida y hace lo mejor para estar contigo, y tú que haces alejarla y decir que te incomoda su presencia. _QUE TE PASA AMIGO- _lo dice desesperado y gritando por la actitud de Darién.

Sabes tengo cosas que hacer así que me voy, que les vaya muy bien en su salida. Adiós- salió del Crown sin decir nada más y sin mirar atrás.

"_Ayyy amigo, ojala no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo con Serena, ella te ama pero si sigues con esa actitud se cansara y la perderás para siempre y en ese momento no importara futuro ni nada lo que los una simplemente la perderás y sufrirás" _pensó Andrew y sufriendo por sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su gran amor Lita.

Hola mi amor, listo para irnos de viaje- llego por detrás abrazándolo por la espalda y después girarlo y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Si amor todo listo, ya deje encargado a Yelinik, para que este pendiente del Crown y de los videojuegos. Y bueno vámonos que los chicos nos esperan.

Y así salieron rumbo al templo donde ya todas sus amigas y Nicolás los esperaban, terminaron de empacar todas las cosas en la camioneta de Nicolás y salieron rumbo a las montañas.

El trayecto fue algo largo en ocasiones manejaba Nicolás y otras Andrew para no sentir el cansancio de las otras del recorrido, hasta que por fin arribaron a las montañas, todo un paraíso lleno del blanco reluciente de la nieve y el azul del cielo y con un majestuoso sol del mediodía.

Haber chicas la repartición de las habitaciones es de la siguiente manera: Serena y Mina, en la segunda planta al fondo a la derecha. Lita Y Ami la del fondo a la izquierda. Nicolás y Andrew en la del tercer piso y Unasuki y yo en esta que está aquí- decía Reí refiriéndose a la distribución de la casa muy emocionada a pesar que ella hubiese querido otra distribución de las habitaciones especialmente con lo que Nicolás respecta.

Ay Reí, no me digas que no te hubiese gustado compartir habitación con Nick- lo dijo de manera muy picarona nuestra querida Mina.

_!MINA¡-_ gritaron todas al momento de escuchar el comentario tan impertinente de la diosa del amor.

Ay Lita tu no digas nada que te ocurre los mismo con Andrew- lo menciono de la misma manera picara, haciendo sonrojar a la aludida.

Bueno, bueno ya basta de esos comentarios tan fuera de lugar Mina- lo dijo un poco enojada y sonrojada Ami.

Está bien, pero no me regañen- haciendo pucheros que siempre convencía a sus amigas.

Así pasaron el primer día en las montañas, todos muy alegras jugando con la nieve, esquiando y paseando dos parejitas mas enamoradas que nunca, dos chicas muy felices y alegres; pero una quinta chica muy triste y sufriendo por no tener el amor de su vida a su lado.

¿Qué te pasa Serena?- escucho esa pregunta a sus espaldas, ya que miraba por el gran ventanal de la mansión Kumada la hermosa luna presente en el techo.

Nada Andrew, estoy admirando esta hermosa noche- estas palabras seguidas de un suspiro.

¿Lo extrañas, verdad?- pregunta directa que no sorprendió a Serena.

Si, muchísimo- lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, pero también con mucho amor.

Sabes que no pudo venir por sus turnos en el hospital, verdad- mintió de la manera más cruel pero debía hacer algo para que no pasara a mayor esa situación.

Si lose y por eso lo entiendo y no lo juzgo- después se le escapo un leve bostezo- bueno querido amigo creo que me voy a dormir, que descanses- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo o como lo llamaba su hermano mayor.

Y así termino el fin de semana entre risas, juegos y burlas sin olvidar hacer una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su querida amiga y novia la que cumplió 19 años, feliz por estar cerca de las personas que más ama.

Oye Serena, que raro verte tan temprano despierta, eso sí que es un milagro- lo decía luna con cierto tono de burla.

No te burles luna- se quejaba mientras le sacaba la lengua a su querida amiga- además estoy despierta es estas horas de la madrugada- mirando su reloj que mostraba las seis de la mañana- es porque tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi querido Darién, así que lo iré a visitar antes de se vaya al hospital- diciendo esto salió de su casa rumbo al apartamento de su amado.

Durante el recorrido, hacia el apartamento de Darién, fue comprando todo lo necesario para prepararle un deliciosos desayuno a su amado, compro huevos, leche, pan tostado y postre de chocolate su favorito, eso sí sin olvidar un bello ramo de rosas rojas, porque ese día era un día de celebración para la pareja porque cumplían cuatro años de hermosos noviazgo y por eso la celebración.

Antes de llegar al apartamento fue primero a la joyería, ya que debía recoger un hermoso regalo que mando especialmente hacer para Darién, era un hermoso collar masculino con un dije que representaba una rosa roja cruzada con un media luna, y con las letra marcadas a su respaldo.

Ya en las puertas del edificio, saludo muy amablemente al conserje y se dirigió al ascensor. Cuando estaba afuera del apartamento golpeo muy delicadamente, unos minutos después apareció su más grande amor, con el rostro muy cansado se notaba que había tenido guardia la _noche anterior._

_HOLA AMOR_- grita de tal manera que se escucha en todo el edificio y lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo- como estas me alegra verte después de tantos días mi vida.

_!SERENA¡-_ la miro con fastidio y con pena hay que varios de sus vecinos se asomaron desde sus puertas- que te pasa porque eres tan escandalosa _QUE TE PASA_.

Perdóname Darién, no fue mi intecionnnn- lo decía mientras Darién la sujetaba de su brazo ingresándola a la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, lastimando un poco el brazo de la rubia- oye despacio y con cuidado que me lastimas, yo solo quería venir a saludarte porque desde el viernes no te veía- lo dijo de manera tierna- además vine a prepararte el desayuno y también a cele…..

_NO ME IMPORTA A QUE HAYAS VENIDO SERENA, QUE TE PASA ES QUE NO PUEDES COMPORTARTE COMO UNA CHICA NORMAL, SIN GRITAR Y COMPORTARTE COMOM UNA NIÑA DE OCHO AÑOS_- grito furioso y muy enojado

Da….Darién yoo- intento decir algo pero Darién la interrumpió.

_TU QUE SERENA, QUE VAS A DECIR_- tomo aire- _MIRA SERENA ESTUVE DE GUARDIA TODA LA NOCHE TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO ACABO DE LLEGAR Y LO UNICO QUE_ _QUIERO ES DOMIR, PERO NO….NO PUEDEO YA QUE LLEGAS TU Y ACABAS CON TODA LA TRANQUILIDAD QUE TENGO, ES QUE NO PUEDES DARME ESPACIO_- siguió gritando muy fuerte.

_ADEMAS QUE HACES ACA QUIEN TE INVITO, PORQUE YO NO RECUERDO HABERLO HECHO-_

Pues es que yo no pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto verme aquí y menos si lo que quería era darte una sorpresa para este día ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?- le decía muy calmada para no empeorar la situación- además yo no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso para venir a visitar a mi novio- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

_CLARO TU NUNCA SABES NADA, NI NUNCA PIENSAS TU NUNCA LO HAS HECHO…..Y SI; SI ME MOLESTA VERTE AQUÍ POR QUE ME ASFIXIAS, Y SI TAMBIÉN TIENES QUE PEDIR PERMISO PARA VENIR A VERME…A Y NO SE QUE BENDITO DÍA ES HOY Y NO ME IMPORTA PORQUE NO CREO QUE SEA NADA IMPORTANTE, ¿O SI?-_lo que acaba de decir a destrozado el corazón de Serena, cuando Darién ve las lágrimas y el dolor en los ojos de Serena cae en cuenta lo que acaba de decir, y se lamenta de todas las maneras, eso no es lo que piensa pero una energía fuera de si lo condujo a decir todas esas estupideces.

Seré….- no pudo terminar por que Serena lo interrumpió

No digas nada Darién, ya me quedo claro lo que piensas y perdóname si te interrumpí y te asfixio no es mi intensión- secándose las lágrimas- sabes voy a dejar de asfixiarte y dejar de molestarte me voy para que sigas descansando- dicho esto se dio vuelta dejando los paquetes sobre la mesa, y estaba a punto de salir del departamento cuando sintió que una mano le sujetaba su muñeca.

Espera Serena, no te vayas- la miraba suplicante y con gran dolor- mi vida perdóname por el amor de Dios, mira no sé qué me paso estoy muy estrazado por cosas del trabajo; nunca quise gritarte así ni decir lo que dije, perdóname por favor amor, discúlpame de verdad- casi suplicante se veía y se le notaba su arrepentimiento.

Mira Darién, yo se que no te arrepientes de lo que dijiste- vio la cara de asombro de su novio- si no me mires así, esto no es de hoy, viene de hace mucho, tu actitud, tu desamor, la mirada de fastidio que me das cada vez que estoy cerca de ti- sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su hermoso rostro-no sé qué te pasa o que he hecho yo para que esto esté así, pero nunca fue mi intensión.

Yo sé que estas muy estrazado y te comprendo muy bien, y sabes por eso te voy a dejar en paz para no seguir fastidiándote.

Qué. Que quieres decir con eso- su mirada era de terror- no me dirás que estas terminando conmigo.

No. no estoy terminando contigo- no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara, porque su corazón no sería capaz de permitir lo que venía- lo que te estoy diciendo es que démonos un tiempo para que puedas aclarar tus dudas, para que sepas si en verdad me amas o no, y si quieres pasar la vida en esta mujer que no piensa y no sabe nada- esto último lo dijo con cierto odio y mirándolo por fin a los ojos.

Serena eso no es lo que quiero, pero…- se detuvo- pero creo que eso nos haría mucho bien, estoy muy complicado con mis obligaciones y sé que te he dejado a un lado y te he tratado muy mal y te pido que me perdones, yo no necesito tiempo para saber si te amo o no, porque eso lo tengo muy claro _YO TE AMO_, más que a mi vida pero no sé qué me pasa, y si creo que es bueno que nos demos ese tiempo-

Está bien- su ojos reflejaban dolor, esperaba que el no dijera eso, pero lo dijo y no importa si le había dicho que la amaba ya le había roto su corazón- fue un placer estar contigo todo este tiempo, adiós Darién.

Serena espera, no estoy terminando contigo y no pienso permitírtelo a ti- lo dijo muy seguro- un tiempo es lo que te pido no acabar con todo esto tan lindo que tenemos.

Está bien, pero mientras te tomas tu tiempo no aspires a que me comporte como la novia abnegada que idolatra a su amado- lo miro con reproche- tu seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo que sientes no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros- dicho esto abandono el apartamento de Darién, dejándolo con el corazón destrozado.

Perdóname amor- decía en voz alta y tomando la cajita rosa que Serena había dejado en la mesa y abriéndola muy lentamente- "que bonito"- fue su expresión- ayyy Serena no sé qué me pasa, te amo pero no me siento cómodo cerca de ti- suspiro- que sorpresa querías darme y esta cadena porque, que día especial es hoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, esta historia es solo como entretenimiento y no la hago con fines de lucro.

CAPITULO 2

En el parque número 10, con el corazón destrozado una rubia no deja de llorar y de preguntarse muchas cosas "_porque tenía que pasar esto, si yo te amo Darién, es que no basto mi amor te avergüenzas de mí, te molesta mi presencia y te asfixio, porque me hieres así, y ni siquiera recuerdas que hoy era nuestro aniversario"_ no paraba de llorar...¿Cuánto tiempo duro llorando en ese parque que fue testigo de su amor por Darién? No lo supo, solo se dio cuenta por la oscuridad de la noche.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde ese trágico día en el que termino su relación con Darién, sus amigos ya estaban enterados de todo; se molestaron, se preocuparon y se alarmaron. Pero no podían hacer nada en contra de la decisión de sus príncipes lo único que esperaban era que arreglaran todo pronto y todos felices. De vez en cuanto se encontraba con Darién en el Crown y en otros sitios que frecuentaban todos como amigos, se saludaban y hablaban de lo que había pasado entre los dos pero no mejoraba nada seguían dándose du tiempo.

Un día había quedado con sus amigas en ir al centro comercial de compras, iban las cinco muy felices, tranquilas con sus vidas llenas de paz, sin imaginarse que en unos minutos una nueva pesadilla empezaría con un nuevo enemigo.

_AAAAHHHHHHHHH_- fue el grito que se escuchó muy cerca de donde ellas estaban

Chicas escucharon eso- fue la pregunta de Reí-siento una gran energía negativa en esa dirección, _VAMOS_-

Y así se fueron corriendo en dirección de los gritos, cuando llegaron al lugar la imagen que se presentó antes sus ojos era devastadora. Era un pequeño parque donde había familias con sus niños, y en medio del parque una silueta de una mujer envuelta con una capa negra y rodeada por una luz del mismo color, atacando y robando la energía a las personas del parque.

Chicas transformémonos- grito Serena en señal de orden

¡ SI !- contestaron todas

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO …TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_ETERNA SAILOR MOON…TRANSFORMACION _

Un momento- se escuchó la voz de la líder de las Sailors, y aparecieron antes los ojos del nuevo enemigo- no permitiremos que lastimes a las personas, y mucho menos que vengas a atormentar la paz que está en este momento en la tierra.

Vaya, vaya pero miren quienes aparecieron- se escuchó la voz de una mujer una voz que por un momento pareció conocida, pero no lograron reconocer.

_SOMOS LAS SAILOR SCOUT, QUE LUCHAN POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA…SOY SAILOR MOON…Y TE CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA._

Si…si, ya sé que me castigaras pero eso sí sin antes de que nosotros acabemos contigo Sailor Moon.

¡¿Qué?!- el asombro de todas- acaso nos conoces- fue la pregunta de Sailor Mercury.

¿Que si las conozco?, claro que las conozco y ustedes a nosotros y no saben cuánto las odiamos.

Que quieres decir con eso, ¡!muéstrate ante nosotras¡- ordeno Sailor Moon, pero fue ignorada.

Tu a mí no me ordenas nada Sailor Moon, no te equivoques….pero bueno no te apresures pronto sabrán de nosotros, pero por el momento irán recordándonos. _CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…ataquen- lanzo su poder de manera directa para Sailor Moon, pero fueron interrumpidos por una lluvia de rosas._

_NO PERMITIRE QUE AFECTES LA PAZ DE ESTE PLANETA, DE MI PLANETA- dijo _Tuxedo Mask salvando nuevamente a las Sailors.

_TUXEDO MASK_- gritaron felices las Sailors.

Maldita sea otro entrometido- "_pero no puedo atacarlo por orden de mi reina"_

_CHICAS ATAQUEN- _fue la orden de Tuxedo Mask.

_¡SI!- _contestaron al mismo tiempo.

_RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO- _grito Sailor Mercury

_- SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE- _grito Sailor marts

_- ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE-_ grito Sailor jupiter

_- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-_ grito Sailor venus

Jajajajaja- ustedes creen que puede vencerme con esos poderes, pues se equivocan no me hacen ni cosquillas- lo dijo protegiéndose con un campo de energía que absorbió los ataques de las Sailors.

No puede ser- fue la expresión de los guerreros de la luna.

Ya conseguí lo que deseaba que supieran que estamos aquí, así que adiós- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Pe…ro… qu…e ra…yos sign….ifica esto- todos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablo, y esta era Sailor Moon. Con su broche de transformación en la mano y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Qué pasa Serena?- todas corrieron a donde estaba incluido Tuxedo Mask- porque no estas transformada.

No…lo…se- los vio verdaderamente asustada- mi transformación desapareció….no puede ser - empezó a llorar más fuerte y cayo desmayada.

Ya había pasado lo noche en medio de preguntas e interrogantes de quien es el nuevo enemigo y también porque la transformación de Serena había desaparecido, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, y Serena empezaba a despertar del desmayo y del largo sueño que tuvo. Cuando despertó todas e incluido Darién, no sabían que era lo que se avecinaba y menos que pasaría ya que el nuevo enemigo era mucho más poderoso que los anteriores, y todo esto sin olvidar que no contaban con poderes de Sailor Moon.

Después del primer ataque habían existido tres más durante la última semana, todas las batallas eran iguales, serena sin transformarse y las demás sin afectar al enemigo, que no era el mismo siempre, unas veces aparecía esa figura femenina y otras veces dos figuras masculinas diferentes. Sin saber quiénes eran luchaban sin ningún éxito mientras seguían robando energía a los humanos.

_A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO_

Esto no me gusta para nada- decía una figura rubia de cabello corto- esta energía negativa es la misma que sentía con Sailor Galaxia, pero es más poderosa y más maligna.

Tienes razón Haruka- señalaba la chica de cabellos aguamarina- mi espejo muestra maldad, oscuridad y dolor. Y mucho odio alrededor de nuestros príncipes.

Michiru- llama la atención Haruka- debemos avisar a Setsuna y Hotaru lo que está pasando, debemos regresar con los príncipes y protegerlos y saber quién es este nuevo enemigo.

No es necesario- se escuchó decir a sus espaldas, cuando dieron la vuelta vieron a las dos Sailor outers restantes- ya estamos aquí- se escuchó decir a Setsuna.

El caos ha vuelto en un enemigo que ya se conoce- las palabras de Hotaru sonaron- tenemos que proteger a nuestra princesa y nuestro príncipe-

Bueno después de tantos años sin nada de emoción, ya era hora de tener actividad- de manera divertida se expresó Haruka, subiendo a su auto seguida de las demás chicas, para dirigirse al templo.

Ellas se dirigían al templo Hikawa, para hablar de los nuevos enemigos, sin imaginarse que en pocos minutos entrarían a la atmosfera, unos nuevos dolores de cabeza para ellas, y muchas alegrías para las Inners.

Chhiiiiiuuuuudddhhhhh- fue el sonido que hicieron las llantas de auto de Haruka, cuando freno de manera inesperada.

_NO PUEDE SER-_ grito de manera iracunda la rubia- _PORQUE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO APARECEN ELLOS._

Esto no es bueno- dijo Setsuna- no en este momento que los príncipes no están bien.

¿Cómo que no están bien?-preguntaron los tres Sailors restantes.

Eso no importa ahora, luego les explicare, _VAMONOS-_

Vamos inmediatamente a darles la bienvenida a estas malditas estrellas, y que les quede claro que aquí no son bienvenidos ni queridos- poniendo en marcha el auto la rubia.

Mientras tanto en el templo, Reí, Darién y Serena se percataron de las nuevas energías que ingresaron al ambiente de la tierra, los tres se observaron y sin ser adivinos sabían de quienes eran las energías que acababan de cruzar.

Alguien nos visita-fueron las secas palabras de Darién- vámonos tenemos que recibirlos.

¿Qué?¿Quiénes?- fueron las preguntas de Lita, Amy, Mina, Nicolás y Andrew, que ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con los nuevos enemigos.

No hay tiempo respuestas, debemos irnos ahora- se aproximó a la puerta- y ustedes chicos también vienes con nosotros,_ VAMOS_.

Y así sin decir ninguna otra palabra las cinco chicas, los tres caballeros y los dos gatos, se dirigieron a aquella terraza la cual había sido testigo de su despedida.

_MIENTRAS EN LA TERRAZA DE LA ESCUELA _

Por fin estamos aquí- la alegría se refleja en el rostro del castaño- pensé que nunca volveríamos a pisar este adorado planeta.

Tienes razón Taiki- con una sonrisa mucho más amplia señala el platinado- no puedo aguantar las ganas de ver a las chicas.

A las chicas en general, o precisamente a una rubia muy loquita- riéndose a carcajadas lo dijo el pelinegro- yo si lo admito me muero de ganas de ver a mi Bombón.

_PUES TE QUEDARAS CON LAS GANAS.-_un grito lleno de rabia se escuchó- _PORQUE AHORA MISMO SE LARGAN DE ESTE PLANETA._

Vaya, vaya tu siempre tan educada y amable Tenoh- riéndose y enfrentándola- veo que no has cambiado en nada en estos dos años, y déjame darte las gracias por este recibimiento tan especial no nos esperábamos menos de ti, verdad chicos.

Tienes razón Seiya- apoyaron sus hermanos riendo y enfrentándolos también.

Creo que están mucho más insolentes que antes, no creen chicas- dijo Michiru- pero para que no les quede duda de lo que ellos son en este planeta porque no les demostramos lo que les espera.

Tienes razón sirena- dijo Haruka- hagámoslo ahora

_POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANUS….TRANSFORMACIÓN _

_POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO….TRANSFORMACIÓN _

_POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA PLUTON….TRANSFORMACIÓN _

_POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURN….TRANSFORMACIÓN _

Vaya de verdad que es un excelente bienvenida, pero saben chicas no vamos a caer en sus juegos ni sus conflictos- siempre tan diplomático el mayor de los Kou- si nosotros estamos aquí no es por ustedes sino por las chicas y si nos vamos será porque ellas nos lo piden.

Creo que llegaron muy creciditos estos chicos, verdad Uranus- burlona Michiru- si no se van por las buenas se irán por las malas, ataca Sailor Uranus.

_TIERRA TIEM…..-pero fue interrumpida._

_DETENTE AHORA SAILOR URANUS- _esa voz a sus espaldas la hizo estremecer y detenerse de inmediato.

¿Pero porque?- con desesperación hizo esa pregunta- ellos son unos invasores son extraños ellos no tienen derecho a estar en este planeta, debes expulsarlos ahora mismo.

Mientras Uranus sostenía esa discusión no se percató que cinco de las personas que estaban en esa terraza, estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos e ignorando totalmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"_no puedo creerlo está aquí, volvió, que emoción está más guapo que cuando se fue…esos hermosos ojos verdes que me enamoraron." _Pensaba Mina "_por dios ahora que volvió no sé si podría vivir sin él lo amo lo amo tanto que duele, por favor que le permitan quedarse"_

"_otra vez reflejándome en esa mirada violeta, esta mucha más…más ahí Dios que hago, me tiemblan las piernas después de tantos años tenerlo otra vez tan cerca de mi….que voy hacer" _pensaba Amy

"_que hermosa, que te has hecho Mina, estas más espectacular que antes, siempre pensé en que haría cuando te volviera a ver, pensé tantas cosas que ahora no se ni que pensar ni que hacer" _el nervioso Yaten.

"_¿qué hago?,¿qué hago?, quiero abrazarla tenerla cerca besarla….ay ya, ya Taiki cálmate, respira profundo. Pero no puedo esta tan bella su mirada, su cuerpo todo" _Taiki cálmate deja de pensar en eso, se dijo para sí mismo.

_No puedo creer estar viéndola, esta tan hermosa estos dos años lo único que han hecho es incrementar su lindura, su rostro, su cuerpo, es más mujer que hace dos años; si por mi fuera me la robaría en este momento pero ese idiota esta con ella, pero no me importa, estoy con ella, con mi Bombón" _Seiya no salía de su ensoñación.

Porque tendría que hacerlo- fue la respuesta de Serena a los reclamos de Uranus.

Porque son invasores ponen en peligro la tierra, ya lo hicieron una vez y no es necesario que te recuerde que sucedió, todas nosotras morimos y el príncipe también o ya se te olvido- se lo dijo de manera tajante y con furia como siempre era ella.

Por esa razón te exigimos que los expulses ahora mismo, ya es suficiente con el nuevo enemigo como para seguir preocupándonos por estos- fue el turno de Michiru.

Princesa, Uranus y Neptuno, tienen razón la situación está muy complicada en este momento- fue el turno de Plut- no me miren de esa manera sabemos todo lo que está pasando- contesta después de las miradas que fueron lanzadas hacia ella- y que ellos estén acá no es del todo favorable.

Así que te exigimos que los expulses ahora mismo de la tierra, por el bien de todos-expuso nuevamente Uranus.

Todos tanto las Inners como las Outers, los Kou, Nicolás, Andrew y Darién tenían sus miradas fijas en ella, estaban esperando una respuesta y a pesar que era el príncipe de la tierra el que debía tomar esa decisión, todos estaban expectantes la decisión de la princesa de la luna.

Por favor Serena- se escuchó la súplica de Amy y Mina al mismo tiempo.

Si Serena por favor permite que se queden, tú los conoces y ellos no son malos ni mucho menos nuestros enemigos, todo lo contrario podrían ayudarnos- suplico nuevamente Mina, no soportaría que la alejaran de Yaten nuevamente, con sus ojos llenos de dolor y de súplica observaba a su princesa-por favor permite que se queden.

_CALLATE…QUE TE ESTA PASANDO MINA, TE VOLVISTE LOCA O QUE- _grito desesperada Uranus-_SERENA HARÁ LO QUE LE DIGAMOS Y BASTA DE DISCUSIONES._

_LA QUE SE CALLA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ERES TU SAILOR URANUS, Y NO PIENSO VOLVER A REPETIRLO_- fue la respuesta tajante de Serena que por primera vez había subido la voz y habla como la futura Neo Reina Serena. Esto ante la mirada desencajada y de miedo de todos los presentes ya que nunca la habían visto así.

Pero cabeza de bombón tú de….- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por la princesa.

Antes que todo desháganse de su transformación y no admito reclamos, es una orden-ante esto las cuatro Sailor eliminaron su transformación y quedaron como las simples mortales- y Haruka con respecto a lo que debo o no hacer ese no es tu decisión o se te olvida quien es la que da las ordenes aquí.

Lo siento princesa- Haruka después de un leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Les voy a dejar claro una cosa y espero no tener que repetirlo dos veces, ninguna de ustedes me da órdenes, queda claro- todas afirmaron con sus cabezas- las decisiones las tomo yo y nadie más, y si en algún caso tengo que tener una opinión o debo recibir una orden créanme que no será de ninguna de ustedes chicas.

¿entonces de quien más?- fue la pregunta de reproche que lanzo Michiru.

Ustedes de quien creen- las miro de manera fría- de Darién, él es el único que puede contradecirme y ordenarme algo, no ustedes _ENTENDIDO_- nuevamente asistieron- y otra cosa y esto menos que nada, admite discusión alguna

_HARUKA, MICHIRU Y TU SETSUNA, QUE LES QUEDE CLARO QUE LOS CHICOS SE QUEDAN SI ESA ES LA DECISION DE ELLOS, ME ENTENDIERON.- _fue dura y tajante- si volvieron es para quedarse verdad chicos- los chicos después de la impresión de ver a Serena en el mando asistieron con una hermosa sonrisa todos- bueno eso ya no está en discusión además no sería capaz de partirle el corazón a cuatro personas en esta terraza obligándolos a irse, verdad muchachos- ahora su mirada se posó en Amy y Mina, que se sonrojaron y ante Yaten y Taiki que solo sonrieron.

_ESA DECISIÓN, NO LA TOMAS TU-_todos miraron a Haruka- _TU NO ERES LA UNICA QUE MANDA EN LA TIERRA FALTA LA DECISIÓN DEL PRINCIPE Y CON TODO RESPECTO MAJESTAD, LA OPINION DE EL ES MAS IMPORTANTE EN LA TIERRA QUE LA SUYA, O ME EQUIVOCO PRINCIPE- _su mirada fue directo a Darién que se había mantenido alejado de la discusión. Todos miraron con espanto y suplica a Darién, menos las outers que tenían una mirada de triunfo.

Eso es verdad Haruka, las decisiones de la tierra las tomo yo, pero como ya quedo claro para todos no voy a contradecir a Mi princesa- esto último produjo emociones distintas alegría en la gran mayoría, decepción y dolor en uno en especial, y amor y un fuerte sonrojo en otra- así que si Serena permite que ellos se queden por mi está bien, además tampoco podría ver a dos de mis Sailors con el corazón roto- mirando a Ami y Mina- además _HARUKA_ estoy seguro que no tengo que recordarte que ellos lucharon con ustedes, cuando yo no estuve, las protegieron, las cuidaron y _SOBRE TODO LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, CUIDARON Y SALVARON LA VIDA DE MI PRINCESA Y CON ESO ES SUFICIENTE PARA DEBERLES TODO POR EL RESTO DE MI EXISTENCIA- _un suspiro salió de su garganta- así que si les queda alguna duda a ustedes tres se los voy a decir de la misma manera que se los dijo Mi princesa, ellos se quedan si así ellos lo prefieren y les ordeno también que no contradigan lo que les ordenan sus príncipes. Y les prohíbo rotundamente nuevos enfrentamientos con ellos, nada de peleas, _QUEDO CLARO O LO REPITO._

Quedo claro príncipe- dijeron en coro las tres Sailors.

En cuanto a ustedes- se refirió mirando a los Kou- yo sé muy bien quienes son, su historia, sus poderes y de su pince…- no puedo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Seiya.

_TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A NOMBRARLA QUEDO CLARO_- fue un grito furioso que asombro a todos y que enfureció a las outers.

!Seiya¡- fue lo único que se escucho.

Está bien, si no me escuchan ahora tendrán que hacerlo después, les guste o no- le brindo una mirada asesina a Seiya que no pasó desapercibida para los demás- pero como ya les quedo claro a ustedes también, _YO_ tomo las decisiones en este planeta y si se van a quedar para siempre tendrán que escucharme y obedecerme- antes de que Seiya refutara- Pero tranquilos no es nada grave ni perjudicial para ustedes, simplemente es para tener todo claro.

Disculpe príncipe, no había preguntado algo, pero que hacen ellos acá- pregunto Haruka señalando a Nicolás y Andrew- se dieron cuenta de todo.

Ellos lo saben todo Haruka, saben toda la historia y eso los hace parte del grupo de gurreros de la luna- los ve con una gran sonrisa- además que son mis mejores amigos, son como mis hermanos y son pareja de dos de mis Sailors, queda alguna otra duda- negaron con la cabeza- bueno chicas creo que ustedes querrán celebrar el regreso de sus amigos por esa razón ya no tengo nada que hacer acá, chicos vamos o se quedan- pregunto a Nicolás y Andrew.

Nos vamos contigo Darién- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Se disponían a abandonar la terraza de la escuela, ya se había alejado lo suficiente de las chicas y los nuevos visitantes estaba a punto de bajar por las escaleras cuando fue detenido por una mano en su muñeca y girado hacia atrás, ahí encontró una hermosa sonrisa que casi lo derrite y lo enamoro mas, y unos ojos llenos de felicidad, agradecimiento y amor, era ella.

Darién gra…gracias por tu ayuda y tu apoyo- lo dijo con mucha alegría.

No te preocupes mi princesa, siempre estaré para ti- sonriendo como no lo hacía desde que se había alejado de ella.

Gracias, muchas gracias- se lanzó a sus brazos le rodeo del cuello, y sin decir nada ni avergonzarse de nada lo beso muy tiernamente, beso que fue correspondido por Darién. Ante la mirada de felicidad de todos menos de Seiya que sufría- perdón- fue lo que dijo después de separarse, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Perdonada y si así será siempre mi premio después de que te apoye, lo hare con gusto- le guiño el ojo y le devolvió un pequeño besito en los labios antes de despedirse- adiós. Ehh y otra cosa- se acercó y la abrazo por la cintura y le susurró al oído- _TE AMO_.- con eso se fue junto a Nicolás y Andrew.

Ella quedo con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios.

Serena….serena_…!SERENAAAAAA¡-_ el grito la saco de su estado.

Queeeee porque me gritan- tapándose los oídos

Quedaste en las nubes amiga- dijo Lita- ¿ya regresaron?

No estoy en ningunas nubes- dijo indignada- y no, no hemos vuelto- se notó su tono de tristeza.

Pero bueno si estas triste porque regresamos, mejor nos devolvemos- lo dijo en tono burlón Seiya, y con una gran sonrisa des pues de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

No como crees Seiya, estamos felices por que regresaron- brindándole un cálido abrazo, él se estremeció con dicho contacto, igualmente les dio la bienvenida a Yaten y Taiki.

Cabeza de bombón, nosotras nos retiramos ya hicimos mucho escándalo por hoy- le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo a Serena, y también le susurró al oído_-estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque te comportaste como todo una reina.- _después le sonrió.

En serio- lo dijo con alegría- no están enfadadas conmigo por cómo les hable- agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

Como crees princesa, hoy nos volviste a demostrar lo que eres y lo felices que somos de tenerte a nuestro lado- le sonrió Michiru.

_EN CUANTO A USTEDES- _Haruka hablándole a los Kou- _LOS TENDRE VIGILADOS- _se cayó- _Y PUES BIENVENIDOS DE TODAS MANERAS- _se fue dándoles la espalda.

_GRACIAS QUERIDA HARUKA- _le grito desde lejos Seiya- _TAMBIÉN NOS GUSTA VERTE DE NUEVO LINDA-_ ganándose una mirada asesina de la afectada- y a ustedes también queridas Michiru, Setsuna y tu linda Hotaru.- haciendo sonrojar a las aludidas- adiós.

Ayyy… Seiya, tu no cambias- con una juguetona risa le da Mina- _BUENO CHICOS QUE HACEMOS PARA CELEBRAR SU LLEGADA- _grito muy emocionada.

Qué tal si vamos al Crown- fue la idea de Reí- haya podemos hablar y contarnos todo.

…_..CONTINUARA…._


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

Y así todos se dirigieron, al Crown, cuando llegaron se contaron todas y cada una uno de los hechos que les habían ocurrido durante esos dos años. Los Kou contaron sus anécdotas en la reconstrucción de su planeta, y las chicas sus entradas a la universidad. Ellos le dijeron que querían seguir cantando y crear de nuevo el grupo los Three Lights, y porque no entrar a estudiar algo a la universidad, tal vez música.

Oigan chicos- hablo Mina- como hicieron para abandonar su planeta.

Bueno pues no abandonamos nuestra planeta- empezó a explicar Taiki- nuestra princesa nos liberó de las obligaciones como sus guardianes- Dijo sonriendo.

Pero como esta eso- pregunto emocionada Serena

Pues muy sencillo…te lo explicare bombón- le dijo sonriendo y en su mirada se reflejo su amor por la rubia, mirada que no paso desapercibida para todos; y haciendo sentir un poco incomoda a la rubio.

_FLASH BLACK_

_Sainiki, tu sabes dónde están mis guardianes- pregunto la princesa __Kakyyu_

_Si majestad- respondió su fiel ayudante- Sailor __Fighter, está en el jardín trasero con una guitarra. Sailor Maker está en su habitación leyendo muchos libros y Sailor Healer está en el salón de música._

_Les dijiste lo de la fiesta en su honor de esta noche, por la excelente misión que desempeñaron- pregunto intrigada y esperanzada la princesa._

_Si majestad, pero ellos se niegan a dejar sus habitaciones y asistir a dicha reunión, me dijeron, bueno me gritaron que no les interesaba nada y que no tenían nada de que celebrar. _

_Ya veo al parecer mis guardianas siguen en su actitud depresiva, llevan mucho tiempo así y eso me preocupa mucho- señalo de la misma manera._

_Su majestad si me permite esa actitud la tienen desde que regresaron del planeta tierra, tal vez eso tenga que ver mucho en su actitud- señalo su ayudante._

_Tienes razón, Sainiki llámalas a las tres las necesito ahora mismo aquí, he tomado una decisión- ordeno muy segura de lo decisión. _

_Media hora más tarde las tres guerreras hacían arribo al palacio real y haciendo una reverencia se dirigen a su princesa_

_Nos llamó su majestad- dijo Sailor estar Healer _

_Si, los llame para que se preparen para su nuevo viaje_

_Bien majestad a donde iremos- pregunto Sailor star Maker_

_A la tierra- contesto muy segura- pero esta vez será un viaje sin regreso- recibió miradas de sorpresa- si chicas desde hoy no serán las Sailor star Lights, guardianas de este planeta, ahora serán Seiya, Yaten y Taiki, no seguirán con sus estrellas de transformación, estas liberados de sus obligaciones aquí en Kinmoku. Serán como los humanos normales._

_Pero su majestad- Sailor star Maker_

_Nada de peros, ustedes no son felices aquí, sus cuerpos están aquí pero sus almas y corazones están en la tierra, por eso sus miradas tristes llenas de dolor, y eso no lo seguiré soportando. Así que a partir de este momento están liberados, y en media hora partirán hacia la tierra._

_FIN FLASH BLACK_

Y así fue que volvimos, gracias a nuestra princesa- dijo Yaten.- y como ya no contamos con nuestros poderes, ya no somos Sailors.

Ahhhh- analizo- pero eso no importa con nosotras es suficiente- pensando- Y cambiando de tema porque dejaron sus almas y corazones aquí chicos- pregunto de manera picara Reí.

Ehhhhhhh- no sabían que decir, sus miradas se clavaron tanto en Ami, Mina y Serena a pesar que esta última no se percató de la mirada sobre ella, porque estaba concentrada en su helado de chocolate.

Ya no se preocupen, ya sabemos porque o por quienes- riendo lo dijo Lita

_!CHICAS¡!CHICAS¡ CONTESTEN- _gritaba de manera desesperada luna a través de intercomunicador.

¿Que sucede luna?- pregunto alarmada Serena

Serena en el parque # 10 los enemigos están atacando, vengan rápido- y se acabó el comunicado.

Chicas vamos- ordeno Serena

_PE…PERO QUE PASA, CUAL ENEMIGO-_ alarmado Yaten- _QUE SUCEDE- _saliendo a correr detrás de ellas junto a sus hermanos.

Hace unos días apareció un nuevo enemigo que ataca a los humanos y les roba su energía, no sabemos quién sea pero es muy peligroso- contaba Lita mientras llegaban al parque.

Chicas ahora

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO …TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

_ETERNA SAILOR MOON...TRANSFORMACIÓN_

No puede ser no me puedo transformar- asustada Serena.

¿Pe..pero bombón por que no puedes transformarte?- fue la duda de Seiya.

No lose desde que apareció este nuevo enemigo no lo he podido hacer.

_!SERENA¡- _gritaba luna- transfórmate como simple Sailor Moon, ahora.

¿Qué_? _

¡_HASLO!_

Está bien- obedeció- ¡_POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR..TRANSFORMACION-_ y así si logro no su transformación total, pero algo era algo.

Que paso con tu transformación Sailor Moon- pregunto Taiki muy asombrado.

Con que ustedes otra vez, no se cansan de molestar- decía la mujer enemiga.

Y nunca lo aremos- se escuchó la voz de Sailor Moon.

Vaya pero Sailor Moon, pero que te ha pasado donde está tu transformación de _ETERNA SAILOR MOON, _ha desaparecido, Jajajajaja- se reía a carcajadas.

Co…como sabes que esta no.. no es mi transformación- pregunto dudosa Sailor Moon

Sencillo, nosotros sabemos todo de ti- contando- y por esa razón ya no tienes los mismos poderes de antes, ahora podemos acabar muy fácilmente contigo. _CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenlas._

Pero nuevamente la lluvia de rosas rojas detuvo el ataque.

No tan rápido- se escuchó esa dulce voz para Sailor Moon- veo que no te cansas de causar problemas verdad.

Otra vez tú, pero porque quieres meterte en problemas en los que no estas involucrado- dijo el enemigo- si no fuera por mi reina ya te hubiera matado.

Que quieres decir con eso- cayendo al suelo frente a las Sailor y los Kou que no se habían movido ni un centímetro- ¿acaso tu reina me conoce?- pregunto dudoso

Claro que te conoce- aclaro- por esa razón no puedo tocarte.

En fin eso no me importa- razono- chicas ataquemos.

¡_SI !_

_RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO- _grito Sailor Mercury

_- SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE- _grito Sailor marts

_- ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE-_ grito Sailor jupiter

_- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-_ grito Sailor venus

- No entienden que sus débiles poderes no hacen nada en contra mío- se ríe- no son nadie a mi lado.

- _TIERRA TIEMBLA- grito Sailor Uranus _

_- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO- grito Sailor Neptuno _

_- GRITO MORTAL- _grito Sailor Plut

- Pero quienes son ustedes- se asombró por que no conocía esas nuevas Sailor, el caos solo les había revelado los poderes de Sailor Moon, pero no había aclarado nada más- contesten

- _MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES URANO, EL PLANETA DEL VIENTO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL AIRE, SAILOR URANUS_

_- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES NEPTUNO, EL PLANETA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS, SOY LA SAILOR DEL AGUA, SAILOR NEPTUN_

_- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES PLUTON, EL PLANETA DEL TIEMPO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL CAMBIO SAILOR PLUT._

_-¡ CHICAS !- _ se emocionaron al verlas ahí.

- Vaya no sabía que existían más de ustedes- meditando- pero eso no importa acabare con Sailor Moon, es lo único que importa. _ CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenla._

_- CAMPO DE ENERGÍA-_ grito Sailor Saturn, atravesándose y protegiendo a la princesa y los Kou.

_-_ hay no me digan hay mas- ya cansada y muy enfadada- haber niñita quien eres tú.

_-MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES SATURNO, EL PLANETA DEL SILENCIO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL NACIMIENTO Y DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, SAILOR SATURN. _

_-"regresa ahora mismo zoisite, ahora" _escucho la voz en su mente- si mi reina como usted ordene-

_- _Saben me encantaría quedarme para acabar con ustedes pero no es el momento, así que adiós- y así desapareció nuevamente.

_EN ALGUN LUGAR DE TOKIO_

Me retire de la batalla como usted lo ordeno "_reina Beryl" _que desea- se inclinó haciendo un reverencia.

No sabía que existían nuevas Sailors, con semejantes poderes, eso es un problema- se pone de pie, una figura femenina muy esbelta, piel blanca y cabello rojizo- pero no contamos con los poderes de la infeliz de Sailor Moon, eso ya nos asegura la batalla ninguno de los guerreros de la Luna tiene los poderes para vencerme con el poder del caos.

Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir- pregunta otro de los sirvientes de Beryl, ese es Malacite

La próxima vez que ataquen, lo harán los tres, y con los poderes que tenemos podemos hacerles mucho daño- riendo y viendo a Zoisite, Malacite y a Jedite- sus poderes no serán suficientes para nosotros.

_TEMPLO HIKAWA_

Que significo todo eso- fueron las palabras de Seiya- ¿quiénes son?¿qué buscan? Y ¿quién es "ese" enmascarado, el de la lluvia de las rosas?

"Ese" como lo llamas, es nuestro príncipe- dice molesta Haruka- y guárdale más respeto quieres, él es el protector de la tierra y está muy preocupado.

¿Cómo ese era Darién?- burlándose- y si se preocupa porque no está aquí con todos nosotros descifrando quien es el nuevo enemigo.

Él tiene sus motivos- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de todos- nos mandó a decirles que inicien la reunión sin él, porque no vendrá- comento Andrew después de llegar.

Y también nos dijo que estuviéramos pendientes de todo lo que se diga aquí para contarle después- ahora fue el turno de Nicolás.

Vaya no es tan importante para él lo que esté pasando- riéndose- creo que le dio miedo.

_ERES UN MI….- _Haruka no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida

Seiya- hablo muy seriamente Serena- no sé si lo estás diciendo en broma o es de verdad, pero te agradecería que no te refieras así a Darién, no hay nadie más en este planeta que lo ame mas, que él, ha muerto protegiéndolo y protegiéndonos- lo ve de manera seria- así que te agradecería que no te refieras a él así porque ante todo le debes respeto al igual que todos nosotros, entendido.

Ehh… si bombón como tú digas, perdóname no era mi intención incomodarte- bajo su rostro sonrojado de la vergüenza ante la mirada de reproche de sus hermanos, las Inners, Nicolás y Andrew y de alegría en las outers.

Está bien, sigamos a lo que vinimos- hablo y ordeno seriamente.

_DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIÉN_

"_Donde estoy, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY….díganme quien esta hay- se empezaba a desesperar al ver un silueta acercarse a el- quien es hable de una vez._

_NO TE ASUSTES DARIÉN- _

_esa voz es de- _

_SI SOY YO "EL REY ENDIMION, TE PREGUNTARAS QUE HAGO NUEVAMENTE AQUI VERDAD¡…._

_Pues la verdad sí. A menos que vengas a probarme otra vez como hace unos años-lo dice muy enfadado. _

_CON AYUDA DE SAILOR PLUT, TE TRAJE DIRECTAMENTE AL SIGLO XXX, EL PORQUE MUY FACIL PARA EXPLICARTE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO._

_Habla de una vez- contesto ansioso _

_BUENO EN ESTE MOMENTO SU NUEVA ENEMIGA ES BERYL….NO ME INTERRUMPAS HASTA QUE TERMINE"""""ESTA VEZ BERYL VIENE MUCHOS MAS FUERTE NO ES LA QUE CONOCES, ELLA CUANDO FUE DERROTADA SU LUZ MALIGNA VAGO POR EL UNIVERSO, Y HACE DOS AÑOS CUANDO GALAXIA FUE DERROTADA TODOS CREIMOS QUE EL CAOS TAMBIÉN…PERO NO FUE ASÍ EN EL ULTIMO MINUTO EL CAOS VIAJO NUEVAMENTE AL UNIVERSO Y ENCONTRO LA LUZ MALIGNA DE BERYL….EN ESTOS AÑOS BERYL A REUNIDO A SU ANTIGUO EJERCITO; A TRES DE LOS CUATRO REYES CELESTIALES QUE ORIGINALMENTE ERAN MIS GUARDINAES ELLOS SON: ZOISITE, MALACITE Y A JEDITE_

_Como es posible eso, si Serena la los derroto con el cristal de plata. _

_SI ES CIERTO PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EL PODER DEL CRISTAL NO ERA PODEROSO, POR ESO FUE QUE LA LUZ DEL MEGAVERSO SE MANTUVO HASTA QUE SE LA APODERO EL CAOS- _suspiro profundamente para continuar con el relato- _NO SE ESACTAMENTE COMO LOS TRES REYES CELESTIALES RENACIERON; PERO LO QUE SI SE ES QUE LA UNICA MISION QUE TIENEN ES ACABAR CON ESTE FUTURO Y CON SAILOR MOON._

_Pero si Sailor Moon no puede transformarse está expuesta a la amenaza- el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo- entonces que puedo hacer yo para luchar contra esto, es por esa razón que estoy aquí verdad._

_SI, ES POR ESO EL CAOS SE LAS INGENIO PARA QUE SAILOR MOON NO SE PUDIERA TRANSFORMAR, Y UTILIZO ALGO QUE TU HICISTE, A SU FAVOR._

_Que algo que yo hice, ¿se puede saber qué es? _

_CUANDO TOMASTE LA DECISION DE ALEJARTE Y DAR TIEMPO SU RELACION, EN ESE MOMENTO EL PODER DEL AMOR QUE POSEE SAILOR MOON DESAPARECIO- pensó para continuar- RECUERDAS AQUELLA BATALLA CONTRA EL FARAON 90, EN DONDE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA FUE DESTRUIDO- Darién asistió- AQUELLA VEZ PARA RECONSTRUIR EL CRISTAL DE PLATA LA UNICA VÍA FUE SU AMOR, EL AMOR QUE SE PROFESABAN EL PODER DE USTEDES DOS, EL PODER DE SU AMOR- miro de manera reprochable a Darién- ASI APARECIÓ EL PODER DER CETRO LEGENDARIO DEL CORAZON LUNAR, SIMBOLO DE SU AMOR- suspiro- Y COMO SU AMOR A FLAQUEADO LOS PODERES ALCANZADOS DESDE DICHA TRANSFORMACIÓN DESAPARECIERON. _

_Como podemos hacer que aparezcan de nuevo.- pregunto anonadado por lo que escuchaba- que tenemos que hacer, ¿volver a unir nuestro amor?_

_NO, ESO NO; LA UNICA MANERA ESTA EN TUS MANOS, AHORA TE TOCA A TI DERROTAR A BERYL, ESO SE DIO PARA QUE SE DEMUESTRE TU AMOR HACIA SERENA…TU TENDRAS QUE VENCERLA Y CUANDO ESO SUCEDA LA ULTIMA GRAN TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LA SUPREMA ETERNA SAILOR MOON APARECERA, ANTES NO-_

_Pero como lo haría mi poder no es lo suficientemente grande para vencer a los guerreros, como lo hare con el caos- lo veía lleno de dudas- como piensas que hare eso._

_POR ESA RAZÓN ESTAS ACÁ, PORQUE HOY VAS A RECIBIR DE UNA VEZ TODA LA FUERZA Y EL PODER DEL REY ENDIMION, ESE PODER QUE SE HAYA OCULTO DENTRO DE TI…DESPERTARA Y NADIE PODRA VENCER TU PODER- lo ve con una sonrisa en su rostro- CREES ESTAR LISTO PARA SER EL POSEEDOR DE ESTE GRAN PODER, QUE SALVARA A LA TIERRA Y A TU PRINCESA._

_Si estoy completamente seguro y apto para ese poder- lo dijo sin dudar ni un segundo._

_ESA ERA LA RESPUESTA QUE ESPERABA….. AHORA TOMA TODO MI PODER Y VENCE EN ESTA BATALLA- de un momento a otro una luz dorado salió de la mano derecha del rey Endimión, una luz que fue lanzada al pecho de Darién el cual la recibió y lo rodeo- ERES EL POSEEDOR DEL PODER INFINITO DEL CRISTAL DORADO, PERO TIENES QUE SABER ALGO, TU NO PODRAS LUCHAR SOLO, TU PODER ES INIMAGINABLE PERO DEBES DAR TU PODER A MUCHAS PERSONAS PARA QUE PUEDAN PROTEGER A LA PRINCESA, ELLA ESTARA EXPUESTA E INDEFENSA Y NECESITARA TODO EL PODER DE SUS SAILORS, TENDRAS QUE INCREMENTAR EL PODER DE SUS PLUMAS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN Y CONVERTIRLAS A TODAS EN ETERNAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y DE IGUAL MANERA A TUS AMIGOS A ANDREW Y NICOLAS; LOS CONVERTIRAS Y TRANSFORMARAS YA QUE ELLOS SERAN ADEMAS DE TUS GUARDIANES, TUS CONSEJEROS REALES - tomo un suspiro bastante grande- LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR NO TE VA A GUSTAR PARA NADA….PERO TAMBIÉN NECESITARAS DE LA AYUDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS QUE LLEGARON A LA TIERRA._

_Ahhhh no, no, no y no, eso sí que no, no les pediré ayuda- lo dijo cruzando los brazos._

_TENDRAS QUE DEJAR TU ORGULLO A UN LADO, LO QUE ESTA EN JUEGO ES LA VIDA DE LA PRINCESA Y DE LAS SAILORS- meditando y con la idea de seguir con la idea- ELLOS TIENEN PODERES Y FUERZA, YA NO TIENEN LOS DE SAILOR STARS POR QUE RENUNCIARON A LA FASETA COMO SAILORS, Y LA PROTECCIÓN HACIA SU PRINCESA, PERO CON APOYO DE LA PROPIA PRINCESA __KAKYYU ELLA DIO SU CONSENTIMIENTO PARA CONVERTIRLOS EN __REYES CELESTIALES, TUS GUARDIANES, CLARO ESTA SI ELLOS LO ACEPTAN Y SI TU ACEPTAS POR SU PUESTO._

_¿No tengo otra opción verdad?- admite quejándose_

_Príncipe Endimión- se escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda, al dar la vuelta se encuentra con la imagen de la princesa Kakyyu _

_¡PRINCESA!- la ve con admiración ya que nunca espero verla en esas circunstancias y menos en el futuro._

_Majestad- hace una venia- le sorprenderá verme aquí, pues esto es causa de Sailor Plut y le rey, si estoy aquí es para solicitarle que permita a mis estrellas hacer parte de su universo lunar, los conozco y estoy segura que se sientan frustrados por no poder ayudar a sus amigas y estarían felices de tener nuevos poderes- suspiro- por eso le pido que por favor que permita y les dé la oportunidad a mis estrellas- lo vio con detenimiento- yo sé cuál es su miedo con respecto a Seiya, pero si estamos aquí hoy es porque su amor con su majestad la princesa Serena ha sido fructífero y ha avanzado….por favor se lo pido de corazón, ellos merecen una oportunidad además estoy segura que Yaten y Taiki se sientes impotentes a no poder defender a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus. Por favor olvídese de cualquier problema personal entre ustedes; lo que importa verdaderamente es el bienestar de la princesa, de las Sailors y del universo completo…yo no luchare porque mis poderes son muy inferiores a los de ustedes y eso ocasionaría un estorbo para ustedes._

_No se preocupe princesa…si eso es lo que usted me pide así lo hare solo espero que ellos estén dispuestas a que yo sea su nuevo príncipe, les diré y hare todo lo posible para que eso acurra pero si se niegan no será mi culpa…entendido- la princesa asistió con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Muchas gracias majestad, le estaré eternamente agradecida- hizo un leve venia- fue un placer conocerlos sus majestades…príncipe-rey….._

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTED PRINCESA-volvió hablar el rey- ESPERO QUE ESTE MAS TRANQUILA Y QUE TENGA BUEN VIAJE._

_Un silencio se presentó después de la partida de la princesa Kakyyu_

_BUENO DARIÉN ES TIEMPO DE QUE REGRESES, Y CUMPLAS CON TU MISION….BUENA SUERTE._

….. continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

**Me tome el atrevimiento de juntar un poco la historia del Manga y el Anime en lo que respecta a los ayudantes de la malvada Beryl….espero no les moleste**

En ese momento despertó del que pensó era un sueño, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era una realidad ya que sintió el poder correr por su cuerpo, y en su mente recorrieron varias imágenes de sus guerreros y de los enemigos, escuchando pensamientos y conociendo más allá de lo que se ve.

Era una sensación muy extraña no sabía porque pero, en su mente crearon varios espacios alternos, supo dónde estaban cada una de las Sailor y que estaban pensando, donde se encontraba Beryl y sus lacayos y sus pensamientos, los Kou y lo que hacían; pero por cosas del destino no podía ubicar al ser más importante para él "_su princesa", _no podía escuchar ni ver nada acerca de ella y eso lo atormentaba; y algo muy extraño no podía conocer los pensamientos de las persona con las que ella tenía contacto físico o cuando mantenía una conversación, nada alrededor de ella. De oír tantas voces se estaba empezando a volver loco hasta que desde su interior escucho "_concéntrate y piensa en solo lo que quieres y olvida lo demás" _esa era la voz de rey Endimión, que paso en sus mente un sin número de imágenes que le enseñaban a cómo manejar cada uno de sus nuevos poderes.

Así sucedió durante casi cuatro horas, en las que él estuvo en una especie de campo de energía envolviéndolo y entrenándolo para lo que le espera en esa fuerte y crucial lucha, después de ese tiempo decidió tomar un baño, ya era de noche pero su cansancio físico era muy grande, por esta razón: se ducho, ceno y se fue a dormir antes de las ocho de la noche algo que era una particularidad en él ya que siempre ocupaba buena parte de la noche para estudiar, pero ese era un día diferente para el comenzó una nueva vida como guerrero de la luna y como el soberano de la tierra, ya tenía que irse familiarizando con lo que significaría un futuro en _Tokio de cristal._

La mañana se hizo presente muy temprano para su gusto, después de un día de descanso debería volver a su trabajo como neurocirujano en el hospital central de Tokio, esa mañana se había levantado con una sola idea en su mente, o mejor con un solo nombre _"SERENA" _hace tres días que no la veía y de verdad la extrañaba, sus locuras sus abrazos, sus gritos, todo le hacía falta de ella…

-Achhhhhhhh- se quejó moviendo la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro- que estás pensando Darién Chiba, si fuiste tú mismo el que le dijo que se dieran un tiempo- se quedó pensando- o será que te estas arrepintiendo de haberla dejado- el sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, dicha llamada le mostraba que se estaba presentando una emergencia en el hospital, en ese mismo instante salió de inmediato rumbo al hospital.

Llegando a la puerta del hospital una tragedia se presentaba, un sin nuero de personas inconscientes y como si estuvieran en estado vegetativo aproximadamente 20 personas, las cuales se dirigían a una excursión fuera de Tokio pero que fueron atacados no se sabe porque, pero ese era el estado tan lamentable en que quedaron las personas.

"_han comenzado de nuevo, quitándole la energía a las personas al punto de matarlas….todo por culpa de Beryl y el caos" _ese era el pensamiento del pelinegro mientras apretaba sus puños fuerte sobre su bata blanca.

- _!DOCTOR CHIBA¡- _escucho que lo llamaron y salió del trance en que se encontraba- se encuentra bien Dr. Chiba- fuela pregunta de una angustiada enfermera.

- Si Melani, solo estaba pensando que pudo haber sido el causante de semejantes hechos tan extraños- trato de excusarse pero no fue de lo muy convincente.

Después de pasar todo el día en el hospital necesitaba saber noticias de las chicas con respecto a lo que se había averiguado.

- Hola Andrew... como estas amigo-fue el saludo cordial que le brindo a su amigo a través del teléfono-

- _Darién hermano, pero donde has estado metido, han pasado casi tres días y ni tus luces, que te pasado- _que raro que el papa Andrew lo regañara-_ todos los chicos se han reunido para hablar de lo que está pasando, y a pesar de que no ha habido nuevos ataques la energía negativa aun está presente._

- _VAYA!-_ de cuando acá mi querido Drew es un experto en estos temas- le dije de manera burlona.

- _Ahí….no seas idiota que si lo hago es porque tú mismo me lo encargaste ¿o no?- _se escuchó un leve suspiro- _además no se te olvide que en ese grupo que pelea esta mi novia ala que amo, y por la que me preocupo._

- si Drew…no te enojes te entiendo, pero que me puedes decir de nuevo!

- _Pues que las chicas y los Kou y nosotros nos hemos reunido todos los días para saber algún avance- _silencio - _en este instante voy para el templo ya que se habrá otra reunión. _

- Nos vemos en el templo Andrew, hasta la noche…adiós- colgué cortando la llamada.

Poco después de una hora, estaba subiendo las interminables escaleras del templo Hikawa, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando algo llamo mi atención en el patio trasero del templo, y por eso me dirigí hasta ahí.

-Bombón que te pasa, no eres las misma de siempre dime que te sucede bomboncito- acariciándole la mejilla

"_Bombón"¡Bomboncito! Que se creía ese idiota para llamarle así a su princesa, además que hacia tocándole la mejilla, con qué derecho lo hacía….su auto control llego al límite hasta que….._

- Lamento interrumpir un momento tan romántico- lo dije furioso en mi voz se notó- Ahhhh perdón no fue mi intensión molestarlos.

_- ¡DARIÉN!-_ se escapó de los labios de Serena

_- _¿Qué quieres?- se puso de pie encarando a Darién- se te ofrece algo.

_- _No solo pasaba por aquí para la reunión pero me entretuve viendo esta escenita, ¿por qué a ti te molesta?

_- _Si, si me molesta porque estábamos hablando muy animadamente hasta que llegaste tú-

- Ha perdón pero es que resulta que a la que le estas coqueteando es "_MI NOVIA" _y no tienes por qué estar tocándole la cara de esa manera.

- Ahhhh- exclamo el pelinegro de coleta- que yo sepa Bombón ya no es tu novia porque tú lo quisiste así, así que no entiendo porque tienes que venir a mostrarte como el novio celoso que ya no eres.

- Sabes yo no voy a discutir mi relación con _MI NOVIA _contigo queda claro-

- _MIRA IMBECIL…TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES!- _grito de tal manera que todos los presentes en los adentros del templo salieron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- la pregunta del millón- príncipe que sucede-

_- _Nada Haruka. Simplemente un problema entre Kou y mío- mirando con odio a Seiya- yo venía por saber cómo van las cosas con el nuevo enemigo, pero por lo visto con la escenita que acabo de ver creo que están perfectamente y no hay de qué preocuparse, por eso me retiro mi presencia aquí no es requerida.

- _ME PARECE PERFECTO QUE TE LARGUES….ASI ME DEJAS EL CAMINO LIBRE CON SERENA Y POR FIN SE OLVIDA DE TI DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS- _grito lleno de furia, ganándose la mirada asesina de Darién y Haruka y la de reproche de los demás, menos de Serena que no se ubicaba solo sabía que estaba demasiado asustada.

_- ¡SEIYA QUE TE PASA!- _fue el regaño de los hermanos Kou y los demás.

_- NADA SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD-_

_- MIRA KOU, O TE CAYAS O TE ROMPO LA CARA- _grito iracunda una Haruka que ya se le salía de los brazos a Michiru que la sostenía.

- _BASTA YA, SUFICIENTE- _el que hablo y grito fue el príncipe- Haruka sé que te preocupas por mí y gracias, pero todo esto no es necesario, ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para pelearnos entre nosotros- se dio la vuelta con ánimos de marcharse, sin antes decir- cualquier cosa que sepan nueva háganme la saber estoy muy preocupado por lo que está pasando.

_- Jajajajjajaja- _ahora fue la carcajada de Seiya la que sonó-por favor Chiba tu que vas a saber de preocupaciones, no te interesa lo que le suceda a las chicas, si fuera así estarías con ellas a todas horas y no las dejarías tres días sin ni siquiera llamar a preguntar cómo están- lo dijo con rabia pero un poco más calmado, suspiro- a ti ni siquiera te debe importar lo que pase con la tierra o con las chicas.

- _MIRA NIÑITO YA ME CANSASTE- _ lo dijo sin gritar, pero con voz de mando que no quedara duda quien era el- _TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE TENGO O QUE NO TENGO QUE HACER- _mirándolo desafiante- _Y MUCHO MENOS HABLES DE CUANTO QUIERO YO ESTE PLANETA, USTEDES TRES- _mirando a los hermanos Kou- _PODRAN CONOCER LA HISTORIA DE LAS GUERRERAS DE LA LUNA DURANTE LAS PELEAS CON LAS SAILOR DE GALAXIA Y ELLA MISMA….PERO YO HE VIVIDO Y HE MUERTO POR MUCHAS OTRAS BATALLAS DE LAS QUE USTEDES NI TIENE LA MAS MÍNIMA IDEA, Y TODO ESO PARA DEFENDER ESTE PLANETA A MIS AMIGAS Y AL AMOR DE MI VIDA-_ esto último dándole una mirada llena de amor a Serena- _ASÍ QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES- _suspiro- buenas noches a todos y chicos disculpen mi mal comportamiento. Adiós Mi princesa- dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a una Seiya más que enojado.

- _QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA SEIYA¡- _grito su hermano Yaten. 

_- Ahora tú también Yaten, suficiente tengo con ese principito de pacotilla-_

_- NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO ASÍ, IDIOTA-_ el grito no se dejó esperar de los labios de Haruka.- _SI USTEDES ESTAN EN ESTE PLANETA ES POR QUE EL ASÍ LO QUISO, AGRADECELE PORQUE CON EL PODER QUE EL TIENE TE DESTRUIRIA._

_- _Ha— burlándose de Haruka- no me hagas reír Tenoh, que clase de poder tienes "ese"…si no es capaz de protegerlas a ustedes, va a salvar el universo con una guerra de pétalos de rosa.

_- NO TE ATREVAS A JUZGAR A MI PRINCIPE, POR QUE TE ARREPENTIRAS- _esta vez fue la voz de Michiru.

_- _Te ofendes porque esla verdad, y lo sabes muy bien, sabes que no podrá hacer nada por esta batalla solo será un estorbo.

_- AL IGUAL QUE USTEDES VERDAD…-_su voz mostraba ironía y burla- _YA QUE SON SIMPLES HUMANOS HARÁN SOLO ESTORBO—_

_- _Esta reunión no era para terminar discutiendo estas estupideces- hablo Serena muy seriamente- ¿o sí?, porque si tengo entendido vinimos hablar del nuevo enemigo, no de nuestros problemas personales- volteo a mirar a sus acompañantes- verdad Seiya, verdad Haruka….o tendré que recordar lo que Darién y yo ya habíamos dicho alguna vez acerca de sus obligaciones…¿ no verdad?

_- _lo siento mucho- se escuchó al mismo tiempo de la voz de los aludidos.

_- _Ahhhh Seiya- mirándolo fijamente- la relación entre Darién y yo solo nos compete a los dos, y te pido el favor que no pongas en tela de juicio el poder que posee Darién porque créeme que te quedarías sin palabras y mucho menos te burles de él. Ahhhh y otra cosa si alguien está preocupado por este planeta es él y como el bien lo dijo él ha vivido y ha muerto por su planeta, así que nadie tiene porque juzgarlo y menos dudar de él. Si el no desea estar con nosotros sus razones tendrá.

- Perdón…..- dijo Seiya

_- _Bueno como ya está claro, ingresemos al templo, a conocer lo que sabemos.

Dos horas han pasado desde el inicio de la conversación y no han sido muchos los avances de lo que se conoce, sin saber que el soberano de la tierra ya sabe toda la verdad, sigue especulando.

- Mi espejo no muestra ninguna visión nueva, todas son sombras y oscuridad- menciono una preocupada Michiru.

- El fuego sagrado no ha dado nada nuevo, pero sigue percibiendo la gran cantidad de energía maligna, que nos rodea, sin haber otra diferencia al igual de lo que dice Mich- fue el turno de aclarar de la sacerdotisa Reí.

- Durante cada ataque hemos seguido de alguna manera la energía, pero cuando llegamos a las afueras de Tokio, todo desaparece en la dirección hacia el norte- explico Artemis de manera preocupada- es como si desapareciera porque no deja muestra de donde está.

- Lo único que debemos tener claro es que esos nuevos enemigos nos conocen- hablo Hotaru que se había mantenido al margen de las discusiones- alrededor de ellos se muestra un odio hacia nuestra princesa, pero ese odio no es nuevo viene de mucho tiempo atrás. Y es mucho más peligroso que antes.

- _¡!HOTARU¡-_ gritaron alarmadas después de ver como se desmayaba en brazos de Yaten.

Después de ver a Hotaru descansar y llevarla a su hogar las outers se despidieron, y se marcharon. Quedando en el templo las Sailors y los Kou.

- Bueno ya es hora de marcharme, todavía tengo mucho que estudiar- fue el comentario de Amy después de un arduo silencio- nos vemos mañana chicas.

- Pero Amy si aún no ingresas a la universidad y ya estas estudiando- lo dijo un desilusionada y nerviosa lita jugando con sus dedos-

- Lo se Mina pero bien sabes que no puedo dejar de hacerlo- se levanta con una sonrisa- bueno, me voy. Adiós chicas y chicos, sale del templo un poco nerviosa, cuando está empezando a bajar las escaleras, escucha su llamado.

- _¡AMYYYY!-_ voltea a ver quién la llama y cuando se da cuenta quien es, sus piernas empiezan a temblar y sus nervios la traicionan.

- Ta….Taiki..qu..que sucede- intenta recuperar el sentido común.

- Es que…Ehh quería acompañarte para que no te fueras sola a estas horas de la noche- si Amy hubiese sabido que el castaño estaba igual de nervioso que ella, yo creo que se hubiese sentido mejor- bueno si tú quieres porque si no lo deseas me puedo devolverá donde están los chicos para no molestarte- fue la respuesta que dio después de ver la cara de desconcierto de su invitación, la cual pensó el que era de molestia, estaba a punto de irse cuando fue sujetado de su brazo.

- No..noo Taiki no ha…hay problema, encantada de que me acompañes-"_hay pero que dije"_ pensó Amy.

- Ahhhh en un momento llegue a pensar que no te gustaba la idea- fue el comentario que hizo acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, así empezó el camino al hogar de Amy.

Después de caminar un buen rato y de hablar cosas que los involucraban a los dos llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Amy estaban a punto de despedirse cuando, el castaño se pudo enfrente de la peliazul mirándola a los ojos, con determinación _"si no es ahora no es nunca" _

- Amy, te puedo contar algo antes de que entres- su mirada reflejaba un gran amor, la cual altero mucho más sus nervios.

- Ehh sip… digo si claro lo que quieras-_"pero que me pasa por que estoy tan nerviosa"_

- Los chicos y yo, ya les dijimos porque regresamos los tres, pero me hace falta contarte porque regrese yo en especial-

- Así….y porque si se puede saber- le dijo pero sin mirarlo a la cara ya que la atemorizaba.

- Te voy a contar toda la historia pero si me prometes no interrumpirme hasta que termine. OK.- Amy movió su cabecita afirmativamente-bueno la historia comenzó un día en el cual toda la preparatoria estaba en shock después de que un chico nuevo igualara en el primer lugar de conocimientos a la chica más inteligente de la escuela- los ojos de Amy casi abandonan sus orbitas al escuchar eso y por fin lo voltio a ver a los ojos-ese día fue la noticia más sonada y por esa razón los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela los unía una misma pasión la afición por lo que fue la llegada de un cometa, ese cometa llamado Wataru que en un principio causo discusión entre esos dos chicos por lo que representaba el cometa y los sentimientos para la chica, recuerdo que discutieron en frente a un profesor muy importante que pertenecía al laboratorio de astronomía de la universidad nacional de física. Y el tema discusión fue el grave error que tuvo el chico en decir _"usted no necesita de los sueños y el romance en la ciencia" _su expresión reflejo asombro tristeza, no logro percibir que fue.

- Fue asombro…..- interrumpió

- Me prometiste que no me interrumpirías- en su cara reflejo vergüenza y con un leve _"perdón" _continuo- la respuesta que la chica dio al comentario fue "_yo pienso que el profesor Hamanogagua, logro descubrir ese cometa gracias a que tuvo sueños y romance", _esa fue un comentario que hizo enojar al chico y este como todo un idiota hirió los sentimientos de la chica con un comentario estúpido "_no puedo creer que compartas la misma opinión sobre la ciencia" _en ese momento el rostro de esa bella chica reflejo dolor, y así continuo sin número de idioteces, cuando la chica lo invito muy amablemente a observar el cometa, el muy idiota se burló de ella y eso es algo que no le perdonare, ella con su rostro angelical y amable le dijo _"solo quería preguntarte si querías venir conmigo a ver el cometa Wataru" _algo tan lindo y ese obstinado lo arruino todo _"aun sigues diciendo esas tonterías, te recomiendo que veas las cosas con más realismo, ni tus sueños ni el romanticismo podrán ganarle a la lluvia ¿o sí? " _fueron palabras crueles a los que ella contesto con gran determinación _" mañana no lloverá….el cometa Wataru es algo real que ha nacido de los sueños y el romance" _y para terminar de completar contesto de manera grosera _"estas segura que podrás detener la lluvia con tus sueños y el romanticismo" _

- No es necesario que continúes- dijo Amy con un tono que refleja nerviosismo, alegría duda.

- Si, si es necesario- así continuo- todo ese resto del día y los inicios del siguiente llovió, y por esa misma razón ese chico no se pudo sacar de la mente el rostro de esa hermosa dama, asegurándole que no llovería, por esa misma razón tomo la decisión de ir a la casa del profesor así estuviera lloviendo solamente por una casa y no era por guardar la esperanza de que dejara de llover, no eso no, sabes al chico le costó dos años saber porque tomo la decisión de ir, se asombró al conocer la respuesta….él fue solo por ver y estar cerca de su bella dama, porque ya la consideraba suya- en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por las mejillas sonrojadas de Amy- cuando tomó la decisión de ir vio a su dama corriendo un grave peligro y no dudo dos veces para ayudarla, y en medio de la lucha esa mujer le siguió demostrando lo maravillosa defendiendo el villano por el hecho de que lo respetaba y admiraba y por lo que significaba para ellos los sueños y el romance.

- Ta….Taiki- no pudo decir nada porque Taiki pudo su dedo índice en sus labios para no dejarla continuar.

- fue cuando supe lo que significaban los sueños y el romance del que tanto hablaban, eso es lo que hace que tengamos una vida que valiera la pena, y me di cuenta que yo también lo sentía en mi corazón- se detuvo un momento- y también me di cuenta lo que significaba la compasión, la ayuda a las demás personas cuando dos niñas loquitas me llevaron a un hospital con un moño rosa en la cabeza- se escuchó un pequeña risita de los labios de Amy- fue ahí cuando supe y crecieron esos sentimientos en mí; después de cegarme por un odio malinterpretado, por terco y egoísta me di cuenta que cuatro chicas y una hermosa peliazul tenían razón con respecto a los sentimientos.

- ¿Porque me dices todo eso?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

- Porque ya no puedo callar lo que siento; porque desde que regresamos he querido hablar contigo de lo que siento y por cobarde no lo he hecho; porque cuando me fui a mi planeta me hundí por la melancolía de no tenerte a mi lado, sentirte cerca hablarte, o tan solo mirarte; y porque…..porque _TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA, MI SER, CON TODO LO QUE TENGO Y CON TODO LO QUE SOY_, eso es lo más importante.

- Ta…. Taiki- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y una hermosa sonrisa

- Desde que te mostraste como eres, creció en mí un sentimiento que no sabía que era, que desconocía y que me negaba aceptar, ¿Por qué? Tal vez por miedo a perder algo de mi vida que lo tenía oculto y solo lo daba a mis hermanos y mi princesa. _EL AMOR_- la abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el- pero me marche y me di cuenta que ya te había entregado todo mi amor a ti. Mis días en mi planeta eran duros por estos dos años trabajamos para recuperarlo por completo y lo logramos con mucha lucha y mucho esfuerzo, pero día a día trabajaba duro para terminar la reconstrucción y poder pedir un milagro de que me permitieren volver a ver estos hermosos ojos.- con su dedo índice toco el parpado del ojo derecho de Amy- mis días se basaban en el conocimiento, porque pensaba que esa era la forma en la cual me sentía más unido a ti, así sentía que nos conectábamos así estuviéramos alejad…..- de repente se detuvo y una cara de temor adorno su rostro al ver a la siempre fuerte Amy Mizuno llorando con todas sus fuerzas- Am…Amy que te pasa, no llores por favor te lo suplico, me rompes el alma por verte así- suspiro- si tanto te afecto lo que te dije, te juro que abandono este planeta ahora mismo si no quieres volver a verme, si quieres me voy aho…-no pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron poseídos por los de la tímida Amy .

Un beso al principio lleno de ternura, paz y tranquilidad; el que necesitaban estas dos almas para calmar su dolor, un beso de miedo por la idea de no estropear el momento; pero se intensifico cuando Taiki acaricio la espalda de Amy y esta entrelazo el cuello del chico con sus brazos, ahí el beso tierno desapareció ahora era el beso de dos amantes que se aman como nunca lo han hecho. Un beso lleno de pasión de deseo y de amor; no les importo a ninguno de los dos chicos tímidos estar en medio de la calle o a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de la casa de Amy, no, no importaba nada solo ellos y ese beso, esa entrega, poco a poco tuvo que ser calmado por la falta de aire de los dos enamorados, cuando se separaron y cruzaron sus miradas, estas estaban llenas de amor, deseo, felicidad, todo lo que ellos esperaban el uno del otro.

- Am…- no pudo terminar de decir.

- Ahora me toca, hablar a mí, está bien- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y Taiki afirmo- desde que los conocí como el grupo musical más importante del momento, me gustaste mucho, a tal punto de ganarle a mis amigas en la tarjeta de miembro del club de fans, recuerdas el dio que llegaron por primera vez a la escuela- Taiki se rio y afirmo- ese día les mostré mi tarjeta la cual ocupaba el número 25, recuerdas. Tú me gustaste desde el principio pero eran tantas las batallas que teníamos que librar que no podía pensar en otra forma, cuando se acabó todo y se marcharon, yo no volví hacer la misma también me refugie en mis estudios para poder recordarte de la menor manera, me dolía solo pensar que no te volvería a ver nunca más, lo deseaba todos los días, en las noches veía atreves de la ventana de mi cuarto las estrellas y deseaba que tú también me recordaras, y deseaba que volvieras.-

- Amy yoo- no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

- El día que nuevamente te vi en la terraza y me di cuenta que habías regresado quise lanzarme a tus brazos y abrasarte y demostrarte lo mucho que me hiciste falta y lo mucho lo mucho que _TE AMO, TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA MI ESTRELLA FUJAZ, _ en este momento soy la mujer más feliz del mundo porque sé que me correspondes_ TE AMO TAIKI._

- Amy…yo también te amo, te amo con locura- la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella en el aire, feliz se encontraba feliz.

- Yo también te amo Taiki pero bájame por favor que me voy a marear,,,Jajajajaja

- Perdón, perdón Amor pero es que no me cabe la felicidad en el cuerpo- se quedó en silencio- ¡Que!

- Es que nunca me habían llamado así, como tú lo hiciste- bajo su rostro totalmente sonrojado- se escucha muy lindo-

- ¿Así como?- pregunto muy pícaramente- Amor- Amy asistió- pues tendrás que acostumbrarte porque a partir de hoy eso eres. Mi amor, mi vida entera, mi bella dama, mi hermosa guerrera-suspiro- son tantas las formas en las que podría llamarte- le dijo abrazándola- pero lo único seguro en la vida es que eres _MIA, SOLO MIA.-_

- Y tú eres _MIO TAIKI KOU, SOLO MIO- _correspondiendo el abrazo.

- Oye, pero falta algo muy importante- Amy lo vio extrañada- la primera pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas- sonreía por la mirada de duda del rostro de Amy- señorita Amy Mizuno- dijo haciendo una pequeña venia- aceptaría usted ser la novia de este simple cantante- el rostro de Amy se ilumino de felicidad.

- Cla… claro que acepto ser tu novia, mi amor claro que acepto- ahora la cara de felicidad era de Taiki- acepto, acepto…si…si...si definitivamente si- le decía feliz y abrazándolo muy fuerte, para después besarlo, minutos después de esa muestra de amor, Amy lo ve y le dice- te puedo hacer una pregunta mi amor- Taiki afirmo- ¿Por qué dices que la primera pregunta más importante de nuestras vidas?- Taiki rio.

- Claro, por qué las demás vendrán con el tiempo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, esto produjo un sonrojo muy fuerte en Amy- te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

Después de unos minutos de hablar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, se despidieron con la promesa que se verán al otro día para estar juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

Mientas tanto en el templo, después de despedirse todos, solo quedan Reí y Serena, arreglando el desorden causado por la última reunión grupal.

- Serena- la llamo Reí- te puedo hacer un pregunta.

- Claro Reí, la que quieras- respondió sin ningún problema.

- ¿Qué sientes por Seiya?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos después que los azules celestes de serena se fijaran en sus negros ojos.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- sin ninguna clase de emoción y nerviosismo.

- Pues por lo que paso con Darién esta tarde, es que nunca había visto esa mirada nunca en Darién, llena de rabia y de celos- pregunto asustada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

- Si verdad- con un tono burlón- Jajajajjajaja- soltó una carcajada que asombro a Reí

- De… de que te ríes Serena- lo dijo muy molesta- yo no le veo ningún chiste todo lo contrario es algo muy grave.

- Yo…yo…lo…se…per…pero es que- no podía calmarse por la risa- pero es que se veía tan lindo así celoso y al mismo tiempo chistoso- se calmó pero su mirada se le nublo- es la primera vez que me cela y puede sonar muy feo lo que voy a decir pero me gusto, me encanto verlo así por mí, siento que si me quiere cuando se pone así, eso es mejor a que me diga que le fastidio- voltea a mirar a Reí- tu no lo crees.

- Ahí amiga, pues sabes si me alegra que se sienta celoso, que sufra por ti por todo lo que te dijo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- así se da cuenta lo que tiene a su lado y se arrepiente de todo- se puso pensativa- pero me da lástima el pobre de Seiya.

- Yo nunca le he dado esperanzas a el de nada, siempre le he dicho que lo quiero pero como amigo, y eso él lo sabe muy bien.- lo dijo con determinación- además él sabe que amo a Darién y lo sabe muy bien.

- Pues te felicito por eso, me alegra mucho- le dice con una sonrisa- y ojala arreglen sus cosas pronto.

- Bueno Reí me voy, estoy muy cansada- le da un abrazo a su amiga- Adiós nos vemos mañana.

Después de esa discusión del día anterior Seiya se encontraba en su apartamento, tocando la batería sacando su frustración al máximo, no sabía porque seguía persistiendo en el amor de su bombón cada vez más se daba cuenta que no tenía la mínima posibilidad de conquistar su amor.

"_Pero porque no me puede amar, como lo hago yo…que hago para que me ame¡ este es el momento que tengo que aprovechar ya que está alejada de "ese", si pongo mi mejor esfuerzo lograre sembrar la duda en su corazón y puede que llegue a amarme ….si eso hare intentare conquistarla con mucho, mucho amor"_

_- ¡!SEIYA¡-_ fue el grito que oí a mis espaldas

- Yaten será que puedes dejar de gritar- peleo algo molesto- no estoy sordo, ya te escuche-

- Así pues no parece estas en las nubes- se quejó molesto- en qué diablos estás pensando ah…dime.

- Estoy pensando en la manera de conquistar a mi bombón- sonrió-. Eso es lo que estoy pensando en cómo ganarme su corazón, en que me ame como yo la amo a ella, y librarla del amor que tiene con ese idiota.

- _¡QUE, QUE!- _grito demasiado desesperado_- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO QUE…NO ME ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO VERDAD; NO PUEDES NI PENSARLO._

- _PORQUE NO-_grite también-_PORQUE NO ME PUEDO DAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR Y QUE ELLA ME AME…ES QUE SOY MUY POCA COSA O QUE,TU NO SABES LO QUE YO HE AGUANTADO Y SUFRIDO POR EL AMOR DE MI BOMBÓN, NO SABES ESTOS DOS AÑOS HE ESTADO MUERTO EN VIDA Y ME PIDES QUE NO LO HAGA-_ grito con todas sus fuerzas y con sus ojos y mejillas llenas de lágrimas, con el sufrimiento en su rostro.

- ¡Mi Seiya!- abrasando a su hermano que se había hincado de rodillas y también con lágrimas es sus ojos- daría mi vida para que no sufrieras así, por verte al lado de una mujer que te amé como lo mereces pero entiende por favor, tienes que olvidarte de Serena ella no es para ti, por favor entiende- en una súplica que deseaba ser escuchada- ella ama a otro hombre su vida es otra, por favor hermano, intenta buscar tu felicidad en otro lado-

- Yo sé que tienes razón- llorando como un niño- ella no me ama, pero dime como hago para sacármela de aquí- señalando su corazón- cada vez que la veo mi corazón se llena de amor y felicidad, quisiera evitarlo pero no puedo, no puedo-

Lloro tanto no supo cuánto, si fueron minutos, horas o cuanto lo único cierto es que lloro y se desahogó en los brazos de su hermano menor, diciéndole todo lo que tenía en su corazón y recibiendo palabras de apoyo y consuelo, lloro y se pudo calmar pudo dar un poco de paz a su corazón.

- Gracias hermano- después que se había calmado- gracias por estar aquí conmigo y escucharme, y aguantarme.

- No seas tonto el hecho que seas mayor que yo, no significa que seas más maduro- burlándose de su hermano- ya todos sabemos que eres un idiota y necesitas que estemos encima de ti todo el tiempo, verdad.

- Pues creo que si soy un idiota, pero no más que tú- riendo juntos- oye y cambiando de tema después de semejante show, que haces aquí pensé que estabas con Taiki.

- Ayyy no¡-se quejó- prefiero mil veces estar consolando una magdalena y escuchando tus penas que estar con ese loco enamorado- lo dijo con cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto un poco interesado- no te entiendo.

- Pues como vas a entender si te has encerrado aquí prácticamente todo el día, y me has obligado a estarlo a mí también- otra vez quejándose- pero como te digo el otro idiota además de ti nuestro hermanito llego muy tarde anoche, "y sabes" llego más que feliz, silbando como bobo….me despertó y cuando fui a callarlo estaba en el balcón con una imagen como para foto, Jajajajaja- toda una carcajada soltó- se estaba riendo y tocándose los labios con los dedos- se burló- cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba cerca, y pensé que me iba a gritar, fue todo lo contrario se lanzó y me abrazo, Guuuaaaacala, que asco- haciendo muecas- me empezó a besar el rostro y me levanto con un abrazo, no sabía cómo hacer para que se me despegara….nunca había visto al idiota ese de esa manera-

- Jajajajjajaja ahí...ah…ahí….no…no…no po…pobre de ti- no paraba de reírse- bu..bueno pero que paso pa..para que se pusiera así no entiendo- ya calmándose poco a poco.

- Pues muy sencillo y con un nombre muy claro- lo vio de manera picara- adivina

- _¡!AMY¡-_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Si, mi querida cuñadita y nuestro hermano por fin se declararon su amor- lo dijo muy feliz Yaten- me alegra mucho por él, no logro comprender que de bonito tiene enamorarse- se mintió a sí mismo- yo no estaría así de amarrarse a alguien, puedes creer _SE LE DECLARO Y LE "PIDIO" QUE FUESE SU NOVIA_ puedes creer semejante cursilería.

- Pues si la creo, yo la haría- lo dijo cabizbajo y triste- pero bueno ya no voy a estar triste, porque tenemos que estar felices por él, sabemos que paso más de dos años sufriendo por tener a su amorcito peliazul, y hasta que por fin se le hizo, eso es una maravilla alrededor de tanto desastre- se quedó viendo la cara de enfadado de su hermano y agrego- además todas las chicas merecen estar con alguien; Ahhhh verdad que hace falta Mina- se detuvo- tendré que utilizar mis amistades para conseguirle a alguien, ella también se merece que la quieran y mucho, esa será mi labor de ahora en adelante.

- _NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO, NI NADA PARA CONSEGUIRLE A MINA ALGUN IDIOTA AMIGO TUYO, NI SE TE OCURRA- _vio la cara divertida de su hermano y se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa como un niño- no es por lo que estás pensando, no tiene nada que ver mina, simplemente me compadezco del pobre hombre que caiga en manos de esa maniática, eso es todo-

- Si, si, si te creo, es verdad tienes razón- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta para abandonar el estudio- pero sabes si _TÚ _no te apuras va a llegar otro que de verdad esté dispuesto a dar todo por ella, y hacer ese tipo de cursilerías- lo vio desafiante- y que estaría feliz de estar con esa maniática como tú la llamas y en ese momento no quiero ser yo el que te consuele porque te la hayan quitado, así que hermano apúrate y deja tu orgullo a un lado, porque otro no lo tendrá y te la ganara- se detuvo antes de salir y asomo su cabeza por la puerta para decir unas últimas palabras que asustaron mucho al platinado- ah y no se te olvide que están a punto de iniciar una gran batalla, con esta clase de enemigos no podemos confiarnos y que daría yo por no decir estas palabras pero te puedes arrepentir si no le dices tus sentimientos, contéstate esta pregunta hermano ¿Qué pasaría si la perdieras en batalla, si ella ya no existiera no estuviera al lado tuyo?-y así dejo a su hermano.

- _¿Qué pasaría si la perdieras en batalla, si ella ya no existiera no estuviera al lado tuyo?- _preocupado se respondió- me moriría si no la tengo a mi lado, no podría vivir sin ella, me moriría- muy seguro se pudo de pie- tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella- y con esa determinación se dispuso hacer lo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo.

- !Hola¡-

- _Si quien habla- se escuchó la voz al otro lado del teléfono_

- Ehhhh- muy nervioso- hola Reí, soy Yaten.

- _Hola Yaten, que pasa en que puedo ayudarte, los estábamos esperando a ti y a Seiya pero no llegaron._

- Si es que se nos presentaron unos problemas- espero- pero Taiki si esta con ustedes.

- _Pues estaban, porque como sabes están que derriten miel con Amy se marcharon hace rato, yo no se ha dónde ni a qué. _

- Ahhhh, pues que bien por ellos-dudo- Reí, te puedo hacer una pregunta…

- _Si claro, que deseas dime._

- Es… es sobre Mina- tartamudee-

- _Asiiii- se escuchó de manera picara_- _ y en que te puedo ayudar con respecto a Mina, Yaten._

- Es que necesito hablar con ella- lo dije tan rápido que casi no se me entiende- está contigo

- _Pues no, no está conmigo-_que desilusión- _porque está grabando un comercial en el parque de diversiones, si la buscas la puedes encontrar halla._

_- _Pues muchas gracias Reí, te lo agradezco, bueno nos vemos. Adiós- colgó la llamada

_PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES_

Una hora después estaba en el parque de diversiones, cuando a lo lejos vio un tumulto de personas enfrente de un tráiler que estaba recogiendo un equipo de grabación. Me dirigí hacia donde estaba la producción y gracias a ser una figura pública y ser amigo del director del comercial me permitieron el ingreso, excusando me dé que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Mina Aino, y bueno no era del todo mentira. Cuando me adentre buscando a Mina, no la encontraba, fue ya muy lejos del equipo de producción que la vi, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se me subió a la cabeza de la ira que me dio al verla lo mas de contenta riendo con un tipejo de lo mas de corriente; apreté tanto los puños de mis manos que se pusieron blancos de la fuerza. Me acerque con cautela para poder escuchar lo que decían y ojala no lo hubiera hecho, porque lo que oí me dejo helado.

- _Mi querida Mina, yo quería hablar hace mucho tiempo contigo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria me enamore de ti, eso es lo que quiero decirte desde que empezamos hablar hace- _vio su reloj- _hace cuarenta minutos- _eso lo dijo tomándola de la mano.

- "idiota quítale las manos de encima a _MI _Mina, como te atreves- estaba furioso.

- Ehhhh- dudo- mira Jhon no sé qué decirte ni que contestarte, me dejas sin palabras.

- _Mi querida Mina, solo dime que tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, no te imaginas cuanto te amo._

- Jhon yo no te puedo dar falsas esperanzas, y lo siento mucho pero no te daré ninguna oportunidad.

- Siiiiiiii, idiota lárgate y déjala en paz-pendo Yaten

- _Porque Mina hay alguien más, dime si lo hay y te diré que luchare por sacarlo de tu corazón, pero dame una oportunidad. _

- Jh….- fue silenciada por los labios del hombre, la beso inesperadamente, que ella no se lo esperaba.

- _!VAYA…VAYA¡- _lo dije furioso, triste vencido, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte para no mostrar mis sentimientos- _PERO A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ A LA MARAVILLOSA MINA AINO- _me mostro su rostro sonrojado y asustado-_ CLARO ESTÁ ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SUBES TAN RAPIDO EN TUS ACTUACIONES, SI TIENES AL SUBDIRECTOR DE LOS COMERCIALES COMO TU AMANTE- _ le grite furioso.

- Ya… Yaten- no sabía que decir ni que hacer- Yooooo-

- _OYE TU…..QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MINA- _Jhon estaba todavía más furioso-_A ELLA LA RESPETAS-_grito.

- Haaaa- hablo más bajito- respeto, sino se respeta ella misma porque tengo yo que hacerlo.

- Yaten eso que viste, no es lo que parece- estaba con los ojos vidriosos- déjame explicarte.

- Tú no tienes por qué explicarme nada- Seguía furioso y además dolido- ni yo tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo- suspire y dije irónico-simplemente me doy cuenta de que clase de mujer eres, no vales la pena.

- _MIRA ES…._-fue interrumpido por Mina.

- Jhon yo te agradezco que me quieras defender pero te pido el favor que me dejes arreglar esto a mí- muy decidida- será que me haces el favor de dejarme a solas con él por favor.

- Estas segura Mina- pregunto dudoso de hacerle caso.

- Si, si lo estoy no te preocupes por mi- Jhon se estaba retirando cuando Mina lo detuvo- Jhon, lo que te dije antes de que esto pasara sigue igual y nada va a cambiar así que por favor no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, no quiero volver a hablar del mismo tema, te quedo claro- el joven movió su cabeza afirmativamente- adiós- lo vio alejarse tristemente.

- _AHHH_- hablo el platinado-_PERO QUE ROMÁNTICO, SI TE DUELE TANTO PORQUE NO VAS DETRÁS DE EL_- lo vio de manera furioso- _VE QUE TE ESPERA, O QUE TENDRAS OTRO YA LIS….- _no pudo terminar porque fue cayado por una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla. Cuando volteo a verla, la vio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas eran de tristeza y de furia, se le partió el corazón verla así; pero ya no había marcha atrás en lo que había hecho y dicho- fue un error haber venido aquí, un maldito error, me voy.

- _SABES CUAL ES EL UNICO ERROR AQUÍ -_ grito desesperada y con la voz quebrada- _ el… uni… único...error…aquí eres…eres tú- _su dignidad y su corazón estaban destrozados y no le importó que la viera llorar- _tu eres el único error en todo esto TU YATEN TU-_ termino diciendo y esto y saliendo a correr, pero Yaten fue más rápido, y la tomo de un brazo para que lo mirara.

- _¿PORQUE?..¡HABER POR QUE YO SOY EL ERROR AQUÍ SI ERES TU LA QUE NO SE SABE COMPORTAR, DIMELO!_ Grito aún más fuerte.

- _PORQUE FUE UN MALDITO ERROR ENAMORARME COMO UNA ESTUPIDA DE TI-_ también grito- ese es mi error….haberme enamorado de un hombre que lo único que siente por mí es vergüenza y repulsión- Yaten no creía lo que escuchaba estaba feliz, pero nuevamente su maldito orgullo no lo dejaba ver más allá, no se quería ver vencido.

- No eres la primera que me dice que me ama- él y su bocota-y créeme que han sido mucho más hermosa, bellas y mucho más mujeres que tú- no pero que estaba diciendo- Ahhhh y otra cosa si fueras la última mujer en el planeta no me fijaría en ti por nada.

_Mina se sintió morir, el hombre que ella amaba le había dicho algo tan cruel, no porque, si ella lo amaba más que a su vida. Porque era tan cruel con ella. Que le había hecho._

_- _Sabes- hablo por fin la rubia- me duele lo que me has dicho_, _pero lo acepto- limpiándose las lágrimas- y no esperaba mejor cosa de ti- suspiro y lo vio a los ojos- pero te quiero pedir que me digas, que te he hecho para que me trates así, cual ha sido mi pecado para que me digas todas esas cosas. _DIME, DIMELO POR QUE NO ENTIENDO-_ grite llorando, nuevamente- _SABES UNA COSA YATEN KOU TE AMO, SI SUENA ESTUPIDO PERO TE AMO-_ pasaron unos segundos- _PERO HOY TE JURO POR LO MAS SAGRADO QUE TENGO, QUE ASÍ COMO TE AMO…TE...VO...VOY...TE VOY A ODIAR CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS. TE ODIO….TE ODIO…-_ dicho esto salió corriendo nuevamente, dejando aterrado a Yaten esas palabras le habían llegado al alma y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos la había perdido sin tenerla, la había perdido para siempre….no, no eso nunca, no la iba a perder, le diría todo lo que sentía por ella le pediría perdón así fuera de rodillas por que la amaba si eso haría….fue cuando salió corriendo detrás de ella.

_- SUELTAME…NO ME TOQUES, MALTIDA SEA NO ME TOQUES-_gritaba después de que Yaten la sostuviera de la cintura son sus brazos y sin la más mínima intensión de soltarla- _SUELTAME POR FAVOR, YA ME HICISTE MUCHO DAÑO, QUE QUIERES QUE TE FALTO DECIRME…CONTESTAME QUEEEE- _volvió a gritar.

_- NO TE VOY A SOLTAR HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHASTE- _no le grito, pero fue más rotundo_- NO TE VOY A SOLTAR HASTA QUE ME PERDONES- _sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_- _Que quieres, burlarte de mí…pues bueno ya lo hiciste y si eso es lo que quieres está bien te perdono; ya contento, ya lo hice- contesto muy tajantemente y luchando para que la soltara.

_- NO, ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO-_ suspiro- _FUI UN ESTUPIDO POR TODO LO QUE TE DIJE, UN VERDADERO IDIOTA, PERO SABES POR QUE LO HICE-_ hablo fuerte- porque- se calmó totalmente porque si quería la verdad tenía que calmarse- porque me sentí morir cuando ese tipejo te beso, me quise morir y de paso matarlo a él por atreverse a besarte, a besar lo que es _MIO-_ cuando dijo esto la soltó y con delicadeza la volteo para mirarse a la cara.

_- _¡qué, que dijiste!- no sabía si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

- Lo que escuchaste mina, _TU_ eres mía, solo mía- la vio a los ojos con sus lágrimas a punto de salir- me cegué, lo acepto mi mente no pensó antes de hablar y dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a la cabeza. Eso no era lo que quería decirte, pero ver que ese te beso me enfurecí y no pensé-

- Y…que…que era lo…lo que querías decir... me-estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez contenta por lo que escuchaba.

- Lo que quería decirte- toma su rostro entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- _QUERIA DECIRTE QUE ERES LO MAS BELLO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, QUE CON LA UNICA MUJER CON LA QUE QUIERO COMPARTIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA ES CONTIGO, QUE SI REGRESE A LA TIERRA SOLAMENTE LO HICE POR TI-_ se detuvo por que venía la declaración más importante- _Y POR QUE TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA Y EL CORAZON, ERES MI VIDA ENTERA Y SI NO TE TENGO A MI LADO ME MUERO.-_por fin lo había dicho y no había perdido nada.- _PERDÓNAME POR COMO TE TRATE, POR COMO TE HUMILLE, ME SIENTO COMO UNA BASU…_- no pudo terminar porque Mina no lo permito poniendo si dedo índice sobre los labios de Yaten.

- Es…estas segu…ro de lo que di…ces- lo pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos- te perdono todo lo que me dijiste pero si me juras que lo que me acabas de decir es cierto, que no te estas burlando de mi….júramelo por favor, por lo que más quieras.

- _TE LO JURO-_ sonrió al ver el rostro de su rubia- _TE AMO_, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a todo lo que tengo- se detuvo y luego suspiro- Mina _¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?_

- _SI, SI QUIERO, QUIERO SER TU NOVIA YATEN Y TAMBIÉN TE PERDONO POR TODO- _se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo- _MEJOR DICHO ESO NUNCA PASO, TU TE ACUERDAS DE ALGO MALO ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS HACE MEDIA HORA, PUES PORQUE YO NO RECUERDO NADA MALO, VERDAD QUE NO RECUERDAS.-_ lo dijo con una sonrisa que derritió a Yaten 

- _NO, NO RECUERDO NADA MALO QUE HAYA PASADO ENTRE NOSOTROS…SOLO COSAS BUENAS Y MARAVILLOSAS-_ con una sonrisa de felicidad, amor y de agradecimiento por el gran corazón de amor de su vida.

- _EXACTO SOLO COSAS MARAVILLOSAS- _suspiro feliz- Yaten….yo también _TE AMO-_ lo grito, algo original de ella, esta con la sonrisa hermosa y de felicidad del platinado, que la tenía entre sus brazos- _TE AMO MAS QUE AMI VIDA,_ todo este tiempo sin ti fue lo más doloroso que he vivido- conto algo triste- Yaten, ¿tú me extrañaste?

- _¡QUE SI TE EXTRAÑE!_- lo grito- te extrañe cada segundo de estos dos últimos años, no era el Yaten que todos conocían porque mi corazón se quedó aquí en la tierra contigo- le sonrió- mi corazón se quedó contigo desde el día que cantaste y me enseñaste que hay que luchar por lo sueños…._TE AMO_

- Y yo te amo a ti mi vida- le dijo totalmente sonrojada

- Ese mi vida se escucha realmente bello de tus labios y que sea solo para mí, _MI AMOR-_ tomo su rostro en sus manos y la acerco a él hasta el punto de sentir su aliento sobre su piel, algo que estremeció a los dos chicos- sabes Amor en este mismo instante- le hable en un susurro casi con sus labios sonriendo- voy hacer algo que he soñado hacer durante estos dos años, algo que mataba por hacer- y sin decir más se unieron en un maravilloso beso que ansiaban los dos, eso si no un beso tierno ni tranquilo; todo lo contrario un beso llenos de pasión y locura, así como eran los que se besaban, impulsivos, locos, apasionados pero con todo el amor existente entre esos dos seres.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

_A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO_

- Que ha sucedido Malacite- pregunto de manera tosca Beryl.- sabes quienes son esas cuatro nuevas Sailors.

- Lo siento majestad pero hemos buscado información de ellas, pero no hemos encontrado nada nuevo, solo sabemos cuáles son sus poderes y que son del sistema solar exterior- señalo muy seguro Malacite.

- Pero de algo si estoy segura esas cuatro nos traerán problemas y que esos no son todos sus poderes- pensó un momento- les daremos unos días más para que se confíen en cinco días atacaremos en el parque # 10, pero esta vez los principales blancos serán esas cuatro Sailors, las que nos traerán más problemas si no acabamos con ellas-vio a sus súbditos- _ENTENDIDO_

- Si su majestad, entendido- respondieron los tres en un mismo sonido.

- Ahora váyanse déjenme sola-

- ¡Sí!

_Muy pronto Sailor Moon, muy pronto será tu fin y de los tuyos y de una vez y por todas Endimión será mío, totalmente mío…. Te matare no descansare hasta verte muerta, y ahora que no tienes tus máximos poderes será más fácil, te matare Sailor Moon eso lo juro….Jajajajaja_

_APARTAMENTO DE DARIÉN _

Si Beryl, se hubiese tan solo imaginadoque su pensamiento estaba sido leyendo, por el soberano de la tierra por uno de sus nuevos poderes, "_la telepatía" _no estuviera tan contenta, esta vez Darién no permitiría que se saliera con la suya y menos que lastimara a sus amigas o su princesa. El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, se acercó a la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Serena- se veía realmente hermosa- ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

- Da…Darién yo quería hablar contigo de lo que paso hace unos días en el templo con Seiya- suspiro- puedo pasar-

- Si claro pasa- abriendo la puerta para dar paso- te ofrezco un café, un té, un jugo o un trazo de pastel de chocolate- esto último lo dice riendo ya que sabe la debilidad de Serena por este postre.

- Te acepto lo último encantada- lo dijo muy sonriente y con los ojitos muy brillantes- y un poco de jugo está bien.

- Enseguida vuelvo- levantándose de su silla, para ir a la cocina y traer lo solicitado- toma

- Gracias eres muy amable- lo recibe un poco sonrojada- como te había dicho lo que viste en el templo no es nada importante, estaba un poco triste y él me estaba dando su apoyo.

- Serena- suspiro- yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, ni tienes que dármelas….no te preocupes- estaba mintiendo ya que se estaba muriendo de celos de solo recordar la escena que presencio.

- Yo…yo lo sé pero de todas maneras necesitaba dártelas- comió un poco de su pastel sin darse cuenta que la fisura izquierda de sus labios quedo untada del pastel, algo muy provocativo y sensual para Darién- esta delicioso este pastel Darién, lo preparo Lita verdad- Darién movió su cabecita de manera formativa- bueno si no es mucha molestia lo termino y me voy bueno-

- No te preocupes, tárdate todo lo que desees-

Cuando le dice eso, con su dedo índice limpia un poco del chocolate de los labios de serena, esto ocasiona que una corriente eléctrica caiga sobre los dos cuerpo, esto genera que Darién pierda la poca cordura que le queda y atrae a Serena hacia él, poniendo un mano en la nuca de la rubia para poder atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

El primer contacto de los labios fue tierno, tranquilo y delicado; pero las sensaciones de sus cuerpos los hicieron volver los besos más apasionados y más exigentes. Por su parte Serena abrazo por el cuello a Darién con sus brazos, y reaccionado a la sensación que por primero vez sentía que le asustaba pero también le encantaba, ese cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y centrarse en su busco y en la parte baja del abdomen; que sentía eso no lo sabía, lo único cierto era que deseaba ir más allá, por esa razón se decidió acariciar a Darién de manera más atrevida, bajando sus suaves manos por el pecho de este que solo era cubierto por un pequeña camiseta blanca de algodón muy pegada al cuerpo. Con estas caricias provoco que de los labios de Darién saliera un gemido de placer, el cual provoco nuevas sensaciones en los dos. Darién sin querer quedarse atrás con una mano recorre la espalda de Serena, consintiendo la suave tela del top rojo que lleva su querida princesa, y con la otra empieza a recorrer una pierna por encima de la tela del jean que lleva consigo.

El nivel de excitación de Darién ya era demasiado amplio con esas simples caricias, y se había convertido en dolor a raíz de lo incomodo de su pantalón, pero eso no evito que se detuviera, y esto género que por un impulso tomara a Serena de las caderas y la trajera hacia el sentándola a horcajadas sobre él, cuando esto paso su sexo se encontró con la entrepierna de Serena y por sus bocas salieron gemidos de placer. Los besos y las caricias subieron de tono, generando que Serena se encargara de la estorbosa camisa de Darién quitándosela rápidamente y dejando el musculoso y fornido cuerpo de Darién al descubierto, generando una oleada de placer en Serena. Fue así que las hábiles manos de Darién se posaran sobre los senos de la rubia por encima de las prendas, y así bajando poco a poco para encontrarse con la parte baja de la blusa y así con la misma habilidad de Serena le quito dicha prenda tan estorbosa; eso sí sin que en algún momento sus bocas dejaran de besarse, y el pelinegro deleitarse de la maravilla vista que tenía, esas hermosas cumbres blancas y delicadas cubiertas por esa sexi ropa interior roja y mostrando de manera clara como los pezones estaban totalmente erectos.

- Hazme el amor Darién- eso fue como un clic que trajo a Darién a la realidad, en ese momento se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, si era cierto que deseaba a Serena y verla con ese derroche de pasión lo enloqueció, pero hubo algo dentro de él que no le permitió seguir, ¿Qué fue ese algo?, él no lo supo, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo quedar inmóvil y detenerse.

- No, no, no Serena, detente- la levanto de un solo movimiento- espera esto no puede ser, tenemos que calmarnos si- se puso de pie poniéndose inmediatamente de pie poniéndose su camisa de inmediato, dejando a Serena sentada en un estado de shock y con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor Serena colócate la ropa-

- ¿Por qué?¿Por qué_? _- le pregunto con sus lágrimas ya en sus ojos- que pasa Darién, porque me pides que me detenga si tú lo quieres igual que yo- se levantó y se puso en frente de el- y no me digas que no es cierto, porque tu cuerpo me lo demostró, tus besos y tus caricias me dijeron que si me deseas, entonces porque no me permites ser tuya, dime Darién ¿Por qué?

- Porque no te deseo- dijo tajantemente- si tienes razón mi cuerpo reacciono al tuyo, pero de puro instinto masculino por nada más, entiende tu todavía eres una niña, no me sentiría cómodo estando con una niña- se lo dijo viendo al piso porque su cuerpo le decía otra cosa- tú no eres la culpable, entiende non te deseo.

- _¡MENTIRA!- _grito desesperada con el dolor en su corazón por sus palabras- _ESO ES MENTIRA, TU CUERPO ME DIJO OTRA COSA-_ llorando se acercó a Darién sujetándolo de su brazo- Eso es mentira yo lo sé, eso que me dices no puede ser cierto.

- Pues lo es Serena, no te deseo; no puedes entenderlo es muy difícil, estoy seguro que eso si lo entiendes verdad- le dijo con tono muy seria, que le demostró a Serena que lo que decía Darién es verdad- así que vístete por favor.

- Sabes, Darién hoy te voy a jurar algo, y ojala con esto estés feliz- tomo aires y mirándolo a los ojos con todo el dolor que sentía- esta es la última vez que mendigo algo de tu amor, nunca más me veras aquí en tu casa, te lo prometo, y nunca más te pediré o te mendigare algo de tu amor- lo dijo con gran dolor en el alma.

- Serena no pienses así, por favor- la mirada de Serena le causo miedo, nunca la había escuchado tan segura de algo- por favor entiéndeme todo lo que está pasando, el nuevo enemigo los problemas que tengo en el hospital, todo me está perturbando, eso es lo que me pasa; además nos habíamos dado un tiempo no es cierto, espérame.

- _TU TE PUEDES IR AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO SI QUIERES CON TU TIEMPO ,- _exploto.- sabes una cosa, me canse de todo esto, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras hazlo tranquilo, trabaja lucha con el enemigo, comparte con tus amigos, hazlo; no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien.

- Gracias de verdad gracias- respiro un poco aliviado-

- No me agradezcas- lo vio desafiante- sabes siempre me pregunte porque siempre eras tan inexpresivo conmigo, porque te molestaba tanto mis abrazos, y mi manera de mostrarte mi amor, mis besos mi actitud- suspiro- y sabes ya entendí porque.

- De…de que estas hablando Serena- pregunto confundido.

- Pues de que te doy vergüenza, cada vez que te abrazaba te separabas inmediatamente de mí, me rechazabas y me pedias que no te diera esas demostraciones de amor en público- con dolor en su alma- ahora sé porque nunca en estos dos años que regresaste me has invitado a alguna reunión de tu facultan, porque nunca me has presentado a tus amigos de la universidad, o tus colegas del hospital, ahora lose- rio de manera triste e irónica-

- No digas eso es…es qu…-no puedo continuar hablando.

- Es que nada Darién- lo vio fijamente- con que ganas ibas a presentar e esta niñita, llorona, escandalosa, insípida, sin nada de clase o elegancia, además de horrible- se dijo así misma señalándose- sabes te entiendo hoy por fin te entiendo y ahora me doy cuenta porque no puedes hacerme el amor, porque no soy una mujer soy una simple niñita que no inspira nada, solo ternura y nada más. Me imagino que querrás otro tipo de mujer a tu lado, y hoy te libro de cualquier compromiso que tengas conmigo- Darién abrió los ojos como platos, así como veía como se quitaba el anillo que una vez le había regalado.- toma esto es tuyo, te libero de todo y de tener que aguantar esta estorbo de chica.

- No….Se…Serena, espera un momento, esto no es lo que quieres y yo tampoco, no tenemos por qué hacer esto- su voz se escuchaba en todo de súplica- mira no mal interpretas las cosas por favor, tu sabes como soy yo, siempre he sido muy serios y no me gusta mesclar mis cosas, si eso lo hacía era sin darme cuenta créeme- se puso en frente de el- no digas nunca que me avergüenzo de ti, y por favor dame tiempo para aclarar todo lo que tengo en mi mente.

- Si te avergüenzo y no lo niegues porque yo no seguiré haciendo, espero que cuando tú te hayas tomado el tiempo que pides, no sea demasiado tarde, porque te puedo amar más que a mi vida, pero todo se acaba y mi amor por ti también lo puede hacer como el tuyo por mí se acabó…..- se fue hacia la puerta y al abrirla- si al momento de que termine tu tiempo tu decisión es alejarte de mí, no dudes en decírmelo créeme que ya has herido mucho mi corazón y seria más fácil que no me mintieras más; pero si decides que me amas solo por eso, espero que empieces a demostrarme tu amor así como yo lo he hecho, sin vergüenzas sin engaños y sin esconderme de tu mundo- respiro- adiós Darién que resuelvas ese sin número de problemas en tu cabeza y en tu corazón- y así salió dejando a un chico sin palabras y con el corazón herido, sin imaginarse que su indecisión causaría esa mirada y ese sentimiento en su amada. Quiso ir tras ella pero su orgullo y sus dudas no lo permitieron.

Esa misma tarde como de costumbre todo el equipo lunar se reunían en el templo, sin tener más avances en su investigación ni de sus nuevos enemigos, después de deliberar quisieron darse un momento para disfrutar de la mutua compañía, era domingo y eso bastaba para celebrar, así que los chicos se encargaron de hacer una pequeña fogata, y cocinar algunas cosas, y jugar con los malvaviscos derretidos. Pero antes de que todo fuera paz y armonía había un ambiente de tensión por parte de ciertas chicas para quienes no pasaron desapercibidas ciertas actitudes demasiado amistosas entre dos de las chicas, y dos de los hermanos Kou, demasiado amistosas para su gusto; ante tal actitud, la paciencia de la rubia de cabello corto llego a su límite.

- _QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ-_ hablo fuerte llegando a donde se encontraba Yaten dando un cálido beso en los labios a Mina- _HABER KOU ME EXPLICARAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO._

- Haber Tenoh, que crees que estoy haciendo- sonó irónico- estoy compartiendo y besando a mi novia, hay algo malo en eso.

- _¿QUE TU QUE?_ – grito más enfadada- mira muchachito no sé qué estás pensando y ni mucho menos que es lo que quieres pero si quieres algo mejor consíguelo en otro lado con otra tonta que caiga en tus jueguitos- anuncio muy segura- esta niñita que muy tierna y amorosa, y se ilusiona con nada; así que le evitare sufrimientos desde ya…..así que aléjate de ella o te las veras conmigo.

- Haber no hay que llegar a los extremos, verdad Haruka- quiso apoyar el mayor de los Kou-

- _ESTA AMENAZA TAMBIÉN VA PARA TI-_ señalo firmemente_- O ES QUE CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA LO QUE TRAES CON AMY-_ suspiro_- _mira mayorcito Kou, sé que ustedes son diferentes a estos dos- señalando a Mina y Yaten- porque son más maduros y serios; pero eso no me hace pensar diferente de estas patéticas relaciones que tienen ustedes dos y no me gusta…no sé qué se están tramando ustedes y sé que no es nada bueno, unos integrantes de un patético grupito musical, que a diario son perseguidos por maravillosas mujeres, que les van a ver a estas dos niñas indefensas" y no las estoy ofendiendo a ustedes"- mirando las chicas- no creo en sus buenas intenciones y estoy segura que buscan algo nada bueno detrás de este enamoramiento tan repentino; porque después de dos años aparecen de la nada y "plin" como por arte de magia aparecen enamorados, esto no me suena nada bien- los observo a cada uno- así que les prohíbo que se acerquen a ellas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- _MIRA HARUKA TE PROHÍBO QU-_no pudo terminar porque la rubia lo impidió.

- _USTEDES A MI NO ME PROHIBEN NADA, ENTENDIDO ME OBEDECEN Y YA._- finalizo enérgicamente.

- Mira Tenoh, ya soporte mucho tu actitud- la desafío- pero déjame decirte que tanto Amy como Mina, son mayores para hacer lo que les plazca con sus vidas, y ni tu ni nadie puede intervenir en ellas, así que ni se te ocurra separarnos de ellas porque lucharemos hasta con los dientes si es necesario- muy seguro de lo que decía, hablo Taiki, y viendo a los ojos de Amy- así que no te metas- finalizo.

- _PUES TE EQUIVOCAS-_ contesto la rubia, iba a responder pero no pudo.

- No la que se equivoca eres tú- dijo Yaten- mi hermano tiene razón y si tengo que enfrentarme a ustedes por Mina lo hare y no me importa si muero en el intento, porque amamos estas mujeres y no estamos aquí por ninguna de las estupideces y babosadas que estás diciendo- viéndola a los ojos- y el porque nos tardamos en regresar, eso ya lo saben ellas y a ellas es a las únicas a quien tiene que importarles a ti no.

- Pues sabes no les creo nada de lo que dicen que sienten sé que mientes- suspiro feliz- y si matándolos las dejaran en paz, pues encantada me sacrificare haciéndolo- saco su pluma de transformación.

- _POR EL PO…._- no pudo seguir.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Haru- fue la voz entrecortada de Serena que estaba ocupada saboreando un rico pastel que le preparo Lita, y el cual estaba comiendo desde las escaleras de la puerta de entrada al templo, lo mas de tranquila y sin siquiera mirarlos, detuvo la pelea, y así seguir hablando después te tener la boca ocupada un poco su costumbre- _PENSE QUE HABIA QUEDADO CLARO LA RELACION CON LOS MUCHACHOS MI HARU…..PORQUE SI NO LO QUEDO TE LA VOY A EXPLICAR DE MANERA SENCILLA PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO…..ELLOS SE QUEDAN Y TIENEN MI APROBACION PARA QUE VIVAN ESE AMOR TAN LINDO QUE SE TIENEN, Y LA UNICA OBLIGACION DE NOSOTRAS COMO AMIGAS ES APOYARLAS Y RESPETAR SU DECISION- _ suspiro-_ SE QUE NOS ADORAS MI RUBIA HERMOSA Y QUE NOS CUIDAS DEMASIADO COMO TUS HERMANAS MENORES Y SE LO DESCONFIADA QUE ERES, PERO TE PUEDO ASEGURAR COMO LO QUE SOY LA PRINCESA, QUE SE CLARAMENTE COMO SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS CHICOS Y POR ESO ESTOY TAN TRANQUILA; SE QUE LAS AMAN- _se relajó- y por eso apoyo estas relaciones y pido por favor que todas incluida tú las apoyemos….nunca te diste cuenta la tristeza que invadió a mis amigas durante dos años por no tener a sus estrellas cerca se ellas- vio el sonrojo de las chicas- y no las ves ahora solo irradian felicidad y amor; no crees que ellas se merecen esto que tienen- los vio a los cuatro- por favor mi rubia hermosa no seas tan dura y démosle una oportunidad a los chicos…y te aseguro que si estos dos granujas les hacen algo malo, si veo una sola lagrima en los ojitos a mis hermanas o una tristeza por culpa suya; yo misma te los entrego en bandejita para que hagas con ellos lo que se te plazca y créeme que ninguno de nosotros te detendrá- solo se pudo reír ante la palidez del rostro de los dos chicos y el miedo que se reflejó- pero por favor démosle una oportunidad de ser felices…por favor siiiiiiii….- haciendo ojitos de niña buena

- Ahí cabeza de bombón si siempre vas hacer así de chantajista con todas las cosas, siempre conseguirás lo que quieres- sonrió resignado- voy a permitir esto por ti y por las chicas y por nadie más- vio a los chicos- _PERO ESO SI, SI LES HACEN ALGO POR MAS MÍNIMO QUE SEA….CON GUSTO OBEDECERE LA ORDEN DE MI PRINCESA Y TENDRÉ EL GUSTO DE ACABARLOS YO MISMA_- respiro de nuevo- si esa es la decisión de ustedes no me queda más remedio que aceptarla así no me guste para nada- se acercó a las chicas y las abrazo- solo me queda decirles que las felicito y que sean felices- luego se acercó a los chicos y les extendió la mano- y ustedes ya están advertidos los estaré vigilando muy de cerca, entendido- los chicos asistieron y tomaron la mano de la rubia con un gesto de dolor de cada uno a raíz de la fuerza descomunal que esta les dio; y al mismo tiempo generando una risa general por ver las caras de muecas de dolor de los chicos ya resignados a lo que siempre seria Haruka.

- Felicidades chicas, espero que disfruten su amor- felicito Michiru guiñando el ojo a las chicas y causando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y abrazándolas.

- Si felicidades, y que envidia… tienen de novios a dos de los hombres más codiciados de todo Japón chicas- dijo la pelinegra- tienen que cuidarlo y observarlos mucho no sea que se porten mal y tengamos después que llorar por sus muerte- bromeo y asustando más a los chicos- también alejar a esas brujas que andan por ahí asechando. Las felicito de verdad y que envidia-

- _¡HOTARU!- _fue el grito regañón de la rubia- de donde aprendiste esas cosas- la aludida volteo a ver a Serena que casi se atraganta con el helado por la mirada acusadora de todos-

- Y yo que hice….porque me ven así- inocente- además Haru, Hotaru ya no es una niña como para que no tenga esa clase de pensamiento, ya tiene 16 y ya tienes que ir acostumbrándote a que muy pronto te llamaran suegro- eso despertó la carcajada de todos los presentes y la molestia de la rubia.

- El que se atreva a llamarme así contara con la misma suerte que estos dos si les hacen algo malo a Mina y Amy, además Hot, es una niña, y yo me encargares que nadie se le acerque hasta que tenga treinta- termino muy decidida-

- Si como no sigue pensando eso, primero Hot ya no es una niña, segundo no le prohibirás a ella tener novio; porque de una vez yo te lo prohíbo a ti rotundamente- esto lo dijo mientras Haruka abría los ojos como platos- "_yo tengo que velar por la felicidad de mis chicas…tu entiendes verdad_"…y no me veas así que estoy hablando muy en serio y tercero Hot tiene muchas tías y tíos que la ayudaran a defender a su novio de un papá tan celoso como lo resulto der Haruka; cierto chicas y chicos.

- _¡!CIERTO SERENA¡ - _contestaron las seis chicas presentes y los cinco chicos presentes.

- Ustedes también apoyan esos- pregunto mirando a Michiru y Setsuna, las cuales asistieron y apoyaron a Serena- eso lo veremos cabeza de bombón,

- _"no te preocupes Hot, cuando tengas alguna duda o quieras hablar con alguien no dudes en decírmelo- _le dijo al oído Serena a Hotaru- _siempre te apoyare y te defenderé del ogro, gruñona, malgeniada y petulante de tu papá Haruka no te preocupes-_

- Te escuche muy bien cabeza de bombón- todos se ríen- voy a tener que mantener a Hot lejos de ti, eres muy mala compañía y muy pésima consejera, he dicho.

…_.CONTINUARA….._


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

Después del bochornoso espectáculo y aclaradas las situaciones con respecto a las nuevas parejas de enamorados, siguió toda la diversión y el excelente ambiente para asombro de muchos una de las más emocionadas era Serena, reía, molestaba y peleaba con Reí como siempre nadie sabía porque estaba tan feliz, si era porque había regresado con su amado, o que; pero por sus pensamiento nunca les paso la idea de que su corazón estaba destrozado como nunca antes, y herido hasta la muerte, sintiéndose no amada, rechazada y humillada después de salir de del apartamento se dirigió al parque, a que muchas veces fue testigo del fingido amor de Darién, se sentó en una banca a pensar y a llorar como siempre lo hacía, pero con un determinación nunca antes vista en su rostro.

"_está bien Darién, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, piensa lo qu quieras, pero sabes algo, la Serena que conociste murió hoy con tu rechazo; ya no seré la niña llorona que conoces, ya no seré la niña que se viste con ropa infantil y se comporta de la misma manera, ya no mas no me moriré en vida por tu culpa, llegare con mis amigos como la Serena que ellos si quieren, y te voy a demostrar lo que soy y seré y te voy a dejar callado, ahora que inicie mis estudios te llevaras una gran sorpresa, "bueno todos se la llevaran" porque creen que la cabeza dura de la Serena no es capaz se estudiar; cuando se enteren que ingrese a la prestigiosa universidad de Tokio al igual que ellas y a estudiar psicología, se van a ir de espaldas jijijijijijijiji. En fin desde hoy en adelante veras lo que puedo llegar a ser para demostrarte que soy una verdadera mujer y la indicada para ti….nunca me he dejado vencer de ningún enemigo y no lo voy hacer contigo, lo único que tengo claro es que TE AMO, y por eso luchare por ti, pero no mendigándote amor, sino todo lo contrario, obligándote a que me veas como mujer y para eso tendré que recurrir a métodos nada ideales para mí pero lo hare… y para eso necesitare ayuda de mis queridas amigas"_

El dolor está presente de que no esté cerca de mí en este momento, con tanta alegría y amor en el ambiente, pero eso no importa la felicidad de mis amigas es como si fuera la mía, ver a mis amiguitas con sus amores es verdaderamente bello, la forma en como las miman y consienten es muy lindo, y siento un poco de celos porque Darién nunca me trato como ellos las tratan, incluso el malo murado de Yaten es tierno y romántico con la loca de Mina. Bueno ellos por un lado y por otro lado mis queridas outers, que poco a poco se están acostumbrando a la presencia de los chicos; tanto de mis estrellas como de Andrew y Nicolás, y eso es algo maravilloso, y como siempre ellas preocupadas por mí sin dejarme sola en ningún momento.

- Que pasa contigo bombón, porque tan pensativa- fue la voz de Seiya la que me saco de mis pensamientos, sentándose a mi lado en las escalas de la entrada del templo- porque no estas con los chicos comiendo malvaviscos, o es que has perdido el apetito, bueno eso sería algo insólito y una sorpresa monumental.

- Jejejejeje- se escuchó la carcajada- no digas tonterías Seiya, sabes que mi apetito nunca se acabara siempre será el mismo- rio de nuevo- además estoy lejos de todos por eso mira- dijo señalando a sus amigos enamorados- me parece grandioso que estén así de felices no sabes cuánto tiempo quise verlas a sí, me siento feliz, no lo crees.

- Tienes razón bomboncito- riendo- a pesar de lo que ocasiona la pesada de Haruka todo se arregló para bien y gracias a ti- mirándola- es maravilloso verlos así créeme que vi a mis hermanos muy tristes en estos dos años…..nunca los había visto así de felices y eso me alegra en grande.

- No le digas así a mi Haru y tienes razón con Amy Y Mina, paso lo mismo aunque ellas siempre me lo negaron siempre me lo supuse, ellas no me podían engañar de esa manera-

- _"VAYA"_ bomboncito que suspicaz eres, nunca me lo imagine- burlándose y tocando sus bombones de la cabeza, y así ganándose una mirada asesina de Serena- perdón, perdón no te molestes era por molestar es que gusta verte disgustaba-

- Si, si como sea ve a burlarle de otro, a mi déjame en paz- le dijo con sonrisa pero simulando estar disgustada-y tú que porque estás aquí martirizándome con tus comentarios.

- Pues lo mismo que tu viendo a los enamorados y a las cara de serias que están halla, y que de paso me quieren asesinar con la mirada- nuevamente una carcajada- _¿PORQUE SERA?._

- Huuuummmm- se escuchó este sonido- quien sabe, será porque no te quieres despegar de mí, pobre de ti si no te alejas- otra carcajada se escuchó.

- Gracias ese es el apoyo que necesito para seguir vivo, bomboncito- se escuchó irónico- conste que si muere este pobre hombre es por tu culpa.

- _!OIGAN USTEDES¡- _se les acabo las carcajadas- _ CUAL ES LA RISA, QUE LES PARECE TAN GRACIOSO- _ una voz sumamente molesta se escuchó- _OYE TU TE ADVIERTO ALEJATE DE MI PRINCESA O TE IRA MUY MAL-_ los afectados se vieron a la cara y soltaron una carcajada aun mayor, la cual dejo aún más molesta que antes- _QUE LES PASA SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI-_ los grito más fuerte.

- Ya cálmate Haruka, es que Seiya me estaba diciendo lo mismo, que tu acabas de gritar, por eso nos estábamos riendo, ya sabíamos que no tardabas en explotar con tus celos- lo vio a los ojos y abrazo a Seiya, molestando más a la rubia- además mi querida Haru, si algún día me interesa iniciar algo con Seiya tú serás la primera en saber.

- _ESO SOBRE MI CADAVER ME ENTENDISTE-_ grito con todas sus fuerzas

- Dicho, Seiya es adivino porque eso había asimilado Seiya que responderías-

- Jajajjajajajajajaj- fue la carcajada de todos los presentes que se escuchó, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

- Vaya creo que se están divirtiendo mucho, verdad- fue la enojada voz que se escuchó a la espalda de todos, y fulminando con la mirada a Serena y Seiya que aún permanecían abrazados- me puedo unir a la celebración.

- Darién, hermano que bueno que llegaste- fue el saludo animado que le dio Andrew después de un profundo silencio, y de haberse percatado de la molestia con respecto a la escena de los amigos abrazados, para suavizar el ambiente- claro que te puedes unir pero no hay ninguna celebración, simplemente nos estábamos riendo de la actitud celosa de Haruka, verdad preciosa.

- Si, muy gracioso Furuhata- lo vio irónico- solo estoy advirtiendo lo que puede llegar a pasarle a este- señalando a Seiya- si no se comporta y mantiene sus manos donde debe.

- Si, si lo que sea, lo único cierto es que actúas como un hermano mayor celoso, eso es todo- comentario risueño de Michiru.

- Tú también Michiru, también tendré que prohibirte al igual que a Hotaru que te juntes con estos se les está pegando lo sarcásticas, verdad- la aludida le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, generando la risa de todos-

- Bueno sea lo que sea de que se estén riendo, no importa solo quería decirles que necesito verlos en tres días aquí a todos, sin excepción – lo dijo tajante- y más que todo a ustedes chicos- señalo a los Kou, Andrew y Nicolás- son los más interesados.

- Para que si se puede saber- contesto de manera grosera y altanera Seiya- que nos puedes decir que nos interese.

- Mira Kou, si quieres venir o no ese es tu maldito problema, yo cumplí con avisarte- lo vio de manera desafiante y dio la espalda para marcharse- si te decides ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Adiós a todos- y se marchó sin escuchar los gruñidos de ira de Seiya.

- Oye Seiya- hablo por primera vez la menor de las Sailors con tan solo 16 años y la más sensata de todas y la más directa- no crees que te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota, o es que no te das cuenta que si haces enojar a mi príncipe y el decide expulsarlos de aquí lo hará sin importarle nada ni nadie- se detuvo viéndolo a los ojos- acaso eres tan insensible de arruinarle la felicidad a tus hermanos por tus propios miedos.- termino con gran seguridad dirigiéndose al interior del templo.

- _¡HOTARU!_- todos impresionados- vaya por fin alguien te dejo sin palabras estrellita- irónicamente Haruka

- Cállate Haruka- ordeno Serena- bueno a que vinimos a pelear o a disfrutar de la velada- muy sonriente y feliz y olvidando las tensiones- _¡ A COMER ¡!_- ante esto todos soltaron la carcajada espontáneamente.

La tarde pasaba muy rápidamente para casi todos en el templo, solo se escuchaban risas, bromas, uno que otro regaño de Haruka por el comportamiento de los demás, comida, chistes, simplemente se irradiaba felicidad pura y olvidándose de todo y todos. Pero eso no era igual para una personita que estaba muy pensativa después que una hermosa pelinegra de ojos violetas lo regañara de manera tal como si él fuera un niño pequeño.

"_porque me regaño de esa manera esa niña, bueno no es tan niña, es tan solo dos años menor que yo, pero me regaño y, me dejo en vergüenza delante de todos…QUE LE PASA…voy a dejarle claro que no tiene por qué hablarme así" _ de esa manera se puso de pie y se dirigió al interior del templo donde se encontraba Hotaru; cuando la encontró la vio leyendo un libro acerca del universo.

- Oye, puedo hablar contigo Hotaru- la llamo y la trajo de sus pensamientos.

- Claro Seiya, de que quieres hablar- le dijo sin mirarlo- siempre y cuando no me vengas a reclamar por lo que te dije, porque de una vez te digo, que no voy a cambiar mi pensamiento ni voy a escuchar reclamos está claro- finalizo sin mirarlo.

"_Pero que se cree esta niña, digna hija adoptiva de Haruka, igual de engreída y arrogante que ella"_

_- _No pues que pena con la eminencia- dijo sarcástico y ganándose por fin la mirada asesina de Hotaru- que te crees por hablarme así niñita, haaaa, respétame quien te has creído.- sentencio poniéndose de pie.

_- _Pues no me creo nada- también poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo- simplemente soy una mujer y una Sailor que ve por el bienestar de sus príncipes, además- levantando una ceja- una mujer que está harta de tus bobadas y enfrentamientos con mi príncipe, y te doy un consejo piensa en lo que te dije, él es muy bondadoso pero todos tenemos un límite, y el está a punto de cruzarlo, _ASÍ QUE PIENSALO NIÑITO_- levantando un poco la voz.

_- _Tres cosas, por decirte- mostrando el tres con sus dedos- lo primero y permíteme que me ría tú no eres una _MUJER_, eres una niñita, en segundo no necesito tus consejos y tercero y más importante- nuevamente enfrentándola con la mirada- _YO NO SOY UN NIÑITO ASÍ QUE NO ME HABLES ASÍ. NIÑITA._

_- _Pues eres un niñito, porque tan solo eres dos años mayor que yo, no es mucha la diferencia, _¿O SI?_- respondió- además yo no tengo la culpa de que te comportes como tal, porque tengo 16 pero soy mucho más madura que tú, entendiste niñito.

_- MIRA PEQUE…._- fue interrumpido.

_- _Ahí perdón, no quise molestar en su plática- interrumpió Amy después de ingresar a la sala donde estaban discutiendo- pasa algo siento el ambiente un poco tenso- siempre tan diplomática la peliazul.

_- _No te preocupes cuñadita- le dijo sonriendo- solo estábamos hablando, verdad niñita- recibiendo la mirada asesina de esta- bueno ya me voy, adiós niñita.

_- _Uchhhhhchchc- grito eufórica Hotaru- que le pasa a ese in...greeeee- lo dijo lanzando el libro encima de un sofá,

- Hot- pregunto Amy- ¿estás bien?

- Si Amy no te asustes estoy muy bien, bueno salgamos ya es tarde-

- Si yo solo venia por eso- cogiendo en sus manos un teléfono

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde, en felicidad y paz, pero eso sí, sin que dos miradas se quisieran matar por ellas mismas, esas miradas violetas y azul como el mar, llego la noche y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Con la idea de una de las chicas de empezar a transformarse y conquistar al hombre de su vida, pero eso si primero haciéndolo sufrir un poco.

Después de llegar a su casa, saludo a sus papas y al molesto de su hermano, se dirigió a su habitación con su pequeña gata, y con la idea de iniciar su plan en marcha y la primera idea era…._IR DE COMPRAS_, pero para es no podría ir sola, tenía que solicitar ayuda y ya sabía quién era la indicada, tomo su teléfono y marco ese esperado numero….

- _!si hola¡_

- Hola mina, soy Serena- contesto

- _Hola mi seré, ¿qué pasa?, ¿paso algo malo?_

- No, no es nada malo Mina, es solo que quiero pedirte un favor, es que- dudo un poco- quiero que me acompañes mañana de compras-finalizo.

- _De compras y eso porque si se puede saber- _

- Te lo voy a contar pero no te escandalices, bueno- suspiro- quiero cambiar mi look, ni guardarropa, todo lo físico de mí.

- _¡Queeeeeeeeeee!- _

- Si lo que escuchaste tienes algún problema porque le puedo decir alguna de las chicas si no puedes.

- _Nada de eso como se te ocurre, quien mejor que la gran Mina, para eso…mañana paso por ti a las ocho espero que estés listas para el maravilloso día… entendido amiga._

- Claro como digas mañana te espero- sonreí feliz.- adiós te veo mañana.

Y así comenzó el nuevo día, el característico sonido del reloj de Serena, con el _pio-pio-pio-pio_, la despertó, se puso de pie rápidamente se alisto lo más cómoda que pudo, desayuno y media hora después de la hora acordada llego Mina, corriendo porque se le había hecho tarde….muy característico en ella.

- Ahí Seré discúlpame, no era mi intensión- agitada

- No te preocupes ya te conozco lo suficiente- sonriendo me burlo de su rostro.

- Si muy graciosa, muy graciosa- tomo aire- bueno vámonos

Y así salimos directo al centro comercial, cuando estuvimos ahí fue todo muy difícil, porque ni hallaba por dónde empezar, tantas tiendas tantos looks para escoger. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien, así que después de entrar a casi ocho tiendas y medirme muchas prendas, sin comprar nada; llegamos a un que con solo la vitrina me encanto, era una ropa hermosa, bella, elegante, sofisticada, pero al mismo tiempo provocadora y muy pero muy sexi.

-Esta es- fue lo único que se pronunció antes de entrar a la tienda.

Y fue así que me probé una gran cantidad de ropa, con la diferencia de que toda la que me probaba, la pagaba, y así salimos de la tienda con más de 30 bolsas, ropa realmente hermosa, blusas, faldas pantalones, chaquetas, etc. Y algo que para Mina es muy importante la ropa interior, de la cual escogió un sin número de ropa estilos, colores; en fin fue lo que más me costó comprar, pero con palabras de ella es la mejor inversión para disfrutar, y para ser disfrutaba, fue cuando le pregunte si ella ya había sido probada, y fue su sonrojo y timidez la que me demostró que no lo había sido. Salimos de la tienda directo al salón de belleza no sin antes pensar "_a mi padre le va a dar un infarto, cuando vea la tarjeta de crédito en ceros…en fin me lo debe hace más de seis meses que no pido mi mesada" _muy pensativa, estaba cuandollegamos al salón, y ahí me hicieron todo lo que pudieron, y quisieron me maquillaron muy naturalmente en la cual yo aprendí muy fácil, me hicieron el manicure, el pedicura, masajes exfoliantes y no sé qué más cosas. Pero llego el momento más importante mis chonguitos, que haría con ellos, y llegue a una conclusión si quería impactar tendría que cambiar también mi cabello, y así lo hice solté mis grandes coletas y me peinaron de manera claro; eso si mis coletas aparecerían siempre que me convirtiera en Sailor Moon, eso era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, y ya con mi nueva imagen, salimos rumbo a mi casa para dejar las bolsas, no sin antes ganarme un regaño por parte de mi padre por abandonar mi figura de dulce niña, la alegría, felicidad y casi desmayo de mi madre, y la primera exclamación de asombro de mi hermano diciéndome que estoy hermosa; y después de las felicitaciones dejar mi casa e irnos rumbo al Crown, ya que todos nos veríamos en ese lugar.

No puedo negar que estaba muy asustada de la reacción de todos cuando me vieran, tenía nueva ropa puesta que se destacaba con una elegante falta negra a la mitad de la pierna, una blusa de tirar roja con escote un poco profundo en V, una chaqueta negra muy ceñida al cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón un poco altos, con palabras de Mina verdaderamente hermosa y sexi; una cola de caballo alta que recogía mi cabello. Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entramos al Crown y todos voltearon a verme, todos estaban allí incluido Darién que casi se va de espaldas apenas me vio, lo único que pude ver fue la cara de asombro, admiración y desconcierto de todos y fue ahí que empezó todo.

- _SE…SERENA-_ fue lo que pronuncio Andrew desde la barra- eres tú.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8

No puedo negar que estaba muy asustada de la reacción de todos cuando me vieran, tenía nueva ropa puesta que se destacaba con una elegante falta negra a la mitad de la pierna, una blusa de tirar roja con escote un poco profundo en V, una chaqueta negra muy ceñida al cuerpo y unos zapatos de tacón un poco altos, con palabras de Mina verdaderamente hermosa y sexi; una cola de caballo alta que recogía mi cabello. Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entramos al Crown y todos voltearon a verme, todos estaban allí incluido Darién que casi se va de espaldas apenas me vio, lo único que pude ver fue la cara de asombro, admiración y desconcierto de todos y fue ahí que empezó todo.

- _SE…SERENA-_ fue lo que pronuncio Andrew desde la barra- eres tú.

- Pues quien más va hacer- dije burlándome al mismo tiempo nerviosa- si soy yo…¿ tan mal me veo? Porque con esas caras.

- _NO DIGAS ESO NI EN CHISTE…. NO TE VES PARA NADA MAL, TE VEZ HERMOSA BOMBÓN-_ no dejaba de mirarme, me hizo sonrojarme y al mismo tiempo vi como Darién apretaba con fuerza la taza de café que tenía en las manos y me gusto despertar esa sensación en el- pero que te hizo tener ese cambio tan maravilloso…

- Cof, Cof, Cof, Cof- se escuchó la tos fingida de Yaten- bueno Serenita le hayo la razón a mi hermanos estas muy linda, y definitivamente ese cambio se te ve genial- me dijo con un linda sonrisa-

- _Te vez preciosa- _dijo Nicolás-

- _Serás la envidia de todas las damas-_ fue la inconfundible alegría de Lita-

- _Quedaste preciosa- _ siempre tan recatada mi querida Amy-

- _Tendré que cuidarte más cabeza de bombón- _fue la voz celosa de mi adorada Haruka-

- _Yo no sabía que tenías todos esos atributos pequeña - _ ese comentario de Michiru me hizo sonrojar hasta los pies-

- _Princesa se ve sencillamente genial-_ fue la siempre controlada Hotaru-

- _BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR-_ se escuchó la fría voz de Darién- _ME VOY ANDREW. ADIÓS A TODOS-_ cuando cruzo a mi lado, mirándome a los ojos- _ADIÓS SERENA-_ y se fue sin decir nada más, me sentí morir pero no lo iba a demostrar.

- _BUENOS MIS ADORADOS AMIGOS_- lo dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por la cual todos me vieron muy extraña pero no me importo- muchas gracias por tantos halagos, y me hacen sentir muy bien; además a quien hay que agradecer mas es a mi querida hermanita Mina, que me ayudo a buscar absolutamente todo y con todo este cambio-

- Ahí seré, no fue nada…tu sabes que lo hago con toda el alma- lo dijo muy emocionada.

-Bueno muchachos este cambio también es porque quiero darles una noticia muy importante, y quiero que la sepan ya- me vieron muy consternados- no me vean así…Amy quisieras leer esto- le extendí un sobre blanco, ella lo tomo y lo abrió y empezó a leerlo y así se le fueron abriendo los ojos como platos y una sonrisa se le formo en los labios-

- _HABER AMY, HABLE QUE ES ESO QUE ESTAS LEYENDO…DILO DE UNA VEZ- _fue el grito colérico que dio Mina.

- _NO, NO, NO PUEDO CREERLO….ESTO ES CIERTO SERENA DIME QUE ES VERDAD- _fue la emoción que sintió Amy, bajo la mirada incrédula y dudosa de los demás- _ PERO POR QUE NO NOS HABIA DICHO NADA, POR QUE TE CALLASTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, POR QUE NO PEDISTE NUESTRA AYUDA…-_

- Porque quería lograrlo por misma, y demostrarme a mí misma, que puedo hacer las cosas sola y bien hechas- le dije viéndola a los ojos y sonriéndole-

- _HABER, HABER…QUE SE TRAEN USTEDES DOS, HABLA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS AMY QUE PASA CON CABEZA DE BOMBÓN- _fue la exigencia del Haruka.

_- _Pues que…que a Serena…_ A SERENA LA ACEPTARON EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO, PARA ESTUDIAR PSICOLOGIA…LA ACEPTARON PUEDEN CREERLO Y CON NOTAS MUY ALTAS_- fue lo que grito de felicidad mi querida Amy.

_- ¿QUE? –_ fue la pregunta de todos- y las muchas "_felicidades", "que guardadito te lo tenías", "que noticia tan maravillosa"_ con palabras de ánimo abrazos, besos y alegrías todos mis amigos me felicitaron, eso sí sin evitar preguntarme porque psicología, cuando estudiaste, ¿Cómo?,¿Cuándo?,¿Por qué?,¿Dónde?, les explique todo lo que había hecho y la ayuda tan grande que había recibido de Setsuna que fue la que me ayudo a estudiar y la que sabía toda la verdad, eso sí sin que esta se librara de las miradas y reclamos de porque no había contado nada. 

Así se terminó mi día, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas, por el camino a mi casa, me preguntaba que había sentido Darién al ver a la nueva Serena, su semblante inexpresivo me dejo muchas dudas; será que le agrado o será que no….con esas dudas llegue a mi casa, y descanse y dormí con mi adorable pijama de dibujitos de lunita, eso fue lo único que no cambie, quería seguir durmiendo con mis pijamas de tiritas y dibujitos, me veo al espejo y se puede decir que son un poco infantiles y tiernas pero no dejan de ser como lo diría Mina un poco "_sexis". _ Con esa idea loca en mi mente me fui a dormir.

Ya se cumplió el plazo que les di a los chicos para contarles lo que tengo pensado para ellos, esta noche empezare con las revelaciones; volveré a ver a Serena desde el día que la vi en el Crown, no la he vuelto a ver porque he estado atareado con la universidad y en el hospital no he podido ver a nadie, solo hablo por teléfono con Andrew y Nicolás, que me han "mantenido informado de lo que hacen", sin imaginar que lo sé sin que me lo digan, simplemente porque leo su pensamiento, los de los demás, y uno de ellos me pone furioso; el del idiota del Kou la manera de lo que piensa y siente por ella me enferma. Pero no lo culpo, porque Serena me tenía que hacer eso, después de lo que paso aquel día y se transforme de esa manera me hace sentir el peor bicho del mundo, se va tan hermosa, divina, preciosa cada bello apelativo que le diga se le queda corto, y me sigo diciendo que soy un imbécil, pude ser el dueño único de ese cuerpo tan maravillosamente sexi y endemoniadamente hermoso; pero no, por estúpido no lo hice….ahhhgggggg, me quejaba y pensaba en lo que vi acaricie y saboree ese día aquí en mi apartamento "_ayyy demonios tendré que tomar otra vez un baño de agua helada" _porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Serena y ahora que estas tan hermosa…..bueno deja ya esto Darién tienes que ir a empezar con lo destinado.

Una hora más tarde Darién arribo al templo en donde estaban todos esperándolo, con la mirada interrogativa, del porque estaban ahí, fue Seiya el que hablo primero.

- Bueno será que nos dices de una vez y por todas, para que nos quieres- tajante el pelinegro.

- _SEIYA CALLATE_- fue el regaño que recibió de parte de Taiki.

_- _No me digas que vas a empezar a molestar ya Seiya- fue el interrogante sarcástico que dio Hotaru, asombrando a todos y ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos del afectado- porque si no es así deja que el príncipe hable y de una vez cállate- se escuchó la risa burlona de Haruka.

- Bueno silencio todos, ahora escuchemos lo que tiene que decir Darién- Serena lo defendió sin siquiera mirarlo- y espero que nadie interrumpa, entendido chicos- todos afirmaron.

- Bueno empecemos- tomo aire- lo reuní aquí chicos porque los necesitamos- volteo a ver a los hombres en el cuarto- sé que ustedes perdieron sus poderes de Sailors star.

- _TU NO SABES NADA_- grito Seiya, pero fue callado por la mirada asesina de Serena.

- Si los he reunido aquí es para preguntarles si desean volver a luchar con nosotros- recibió la mirada de extrañeza de todos los presentes- pero ya no sería como lo venían haciendo, ya no como Sailors, sino como parte del equipo gurrero de la luna, serian mis guardianes.

- _¿QUEEEEEE? - _se escandalizo de manera vehemente- estás loco si crees que yo haría algo así, que te pasa principito- se quejó.

- _OYE IDIOTA NUEVAMENTE TE REFIERES A SI A EL Y TE….-_ fue interrumpido por Darién que siguió explicando sin atender los gritos de los dos.

- La lucha que se avecina no es como las anteriores es mucho más terrible- los vio- y ahora que Serena no se puede transformar es mucho más complicado, ya ha quedado claro que ellos superan nuestros poderes, ¿no es así?, entonces necesitamos más guerreros y que sean poderosos, sé que ustedes lo son, pero como su princesa les retiro las estrellas de transformación, no serán de mucha ayuda- pensó un poco antes de seguir- yo les puedo dar un nuevo poder, pero sería de guerreros de la luna y eso los obligaría a servirme como príncipe y a Serena como princesa, les comento porque sé que los necesitamos, y si así lo desean, lo hare, pero nos lo obligare.

- Darién y nosotros dos que hacemos aquí- pregunto Nicolás, señalándose y a Andrew-

- Ustedes están aquí porque también esa propuesta es para ustedes chicos-

- _¿Qué? - _fue el sonido de todos.

- Príncipe que pena que lo contradiga pero, ellos son humanos y esos poderes vienen con nosotros- indago Haruka.

- Si eso lo sé, pero si aceptan el poder que les daré será suficiente para ellos, y también sabrán perfectamente que hacer con el…por eso es que también los necesito a ustedes tres- mirando a los Kou- ya que me gustaría que les enseñaran un poco a luchar.

- _NO…NO LO HARE_- fue la seca y segura respuesta de Seiya- si deseo ayudar, pero no sirviéndote a ti, solo a mi princesa.

- Pe… pero Seiya- fue el interrogante de sus hermanos

- Si ustedes quieren hacerlo, háganlo pero yo no- firmemente.

- Según lo que se Seiya- mirándolo a los ojos- ya nunca podrán pelear con su princesa porque ellas los relevo de sus cargos, y les quito sus poderes, además cuando ustedes aceptaron regresar, un conflicto que tuvieron fue que si aceptaban volver aquí, no podrían volver a tocar su planeta y menos luchar junto a su princesa por lo que les quede de vida, verdad…o me equivoco-

- Tu como sabes eso Darién, no se lo hemos dicho a nadie- pregunto dudoso Taiki y con el interrogante de cómo se enteró-

- Eso es muy sencillo, están en la tierra, mi planeta y se todo lo que ocurre y más con ustedes-

- No me importa cómo te hayas enterado de la verdad, pero no aceptare, si ustedes quieren chicos háganlo-

- Eso no se va a poder- con la mirada de pregunta de los Kou- si alguno de ustedes cinco se niega, ninguno será mi guardián- suspiro- son los cinco o ninguno- silencio- así que si toman una decisión ya saben dónde encontrarme. Adiós a todos- salió sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Definitivamente tu orgullo es tu peor consejero Seiya- fue la dura voz de Setsuna, la única que sabía alguna parte de la verdad.

- _PERO QUE LE PODEMOS PEDIR A ESTE-_ reprocho Haruka-

- Es cierto, con esto lo que nos muestra es que es un cobarde y le tiene miedo a nuestro príncipe- lo dijo burlándose y abandonando el templo inmediatamente sin esperar respuesta del afectado, la siempre tranquila Hotaru, "_bueno ya no tan tranquila"_

Esa disputa de miradas y palabras que estaban manteniendo entre Seiya y Hotaru no pasó desapercibido para la princesa de la luna, que también estaba desarrollando una serie de poderes que estaban despertando poco a poco, y el más importante sería el de la telepatía, la misma de Darién, pero no la ha descubierto aun, pero de algo estaba segura entre esos dos estaba pasando algo o muy pronto pasaría y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Pasaron dos días, el día en que Beryl ordeno atacar, pero ante de eso, en el mismo parque # 10, un joven de coleta y cabello negro, detrás de un disfraz para no ser descubierto como uno de los integrantes de grupo más famoso del momento, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos_" que hacer aceptar lo que pidió Darién, pero si lo hacia el seria mi príncipe, guardarle respeto, obediencia; pero con este sentimiento de amor hacia bombón no creo que pueda hacer eso, me gustaría poder pelear de nuevo, ayudar y no ser ese simple humano que solo ve y nada más; mis hermanos si lo desean ¿Qué hacer?"_ de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una imagen que apareció ante sus ojos, sentada en una de las bancas del parque muy ocupada leyendo otro libro, una leve sonrisa apareció en su boca, así que se levantó del césped y se dirigió hacia la chica.

- Vaya, pero a quien tenemos acá la niñita- muy sarcásticamente y burlándose- que haces por acá tan sola, leyendo un libro pero que aburrida, oye no tienes que hacer otra cosa más emocionante nerd, saliste peor que Amy y mi hermano Taiki, que tragedia, otro en el grupo.-

- Siempre eres tan impertinente y atrevido Seiya, no te enseñaron modales ni educación.- fue cortante y sin mirarlo pero lo sentía de pie a su lado- y si soy "como dijiste" nerd es mi problema no el tuyo de acuerdo niñito.

- Pero si la niñita tiene cojones, me alegro- Dijo sentándose a su lado-

- ¿Quién te dijo que te sentaras?- levantando la mirada- yo no te invite a que lo hicieras.

- No tengo que tener tu permiso niñita, es un parque público, y puedo hacer lo que quiera en el parque así no te guste-

- Pues hay muchas bancas lejos de mí, porque no te vas a esas- señalando unas del frente- niñito- con la vista puesta en el libro nuevamente-

- Porque me gusta fastidiar a niñitas que se creen más que yo, y también- le dijo rapándole el libro a Hotaru- me gusta que me vean a la cara cuando les hablo- dijo lanzando el libro a una fuente con agua- entendido-

-Pe…pero que has hecho niñito idiota- casi sin palabras- _QUE TE HAS CREIDO SEIYA KOU, DIME QUE TE PASA-_

- Pues que me caes mal y por eso te molesto tu patética existencia- sentencio mirándola a los ojos, acercándose más de lo debido al rostro de Hotaru-

- Si te caigo tan mal, pues lárgate y no me molestes, eres más fastidioso de lo que pensaba, no sé qué te ven esas niñas tontas que se mueren por ti- lo vio desafiante- si eres un pesado, arrogante, idiota, fastidioso, engreído, eres de lo peor no vales la pena.

- Pues esas chicas tontas ven cosas que una niñita como tú, nunca veras, sabes porque, porque eso solo lo ven las mujeres las verdaderas mujeres, no las niñitas como tú- dijo riéndose al ver como los ojos de Hotaru se abrían como platos-

- Que… que me dijiste- sin saber decir nada mas-

- Que tú no eres nada una mujer, como alguna vez te hiciste llamar, eres una niñita insípida y sin la menor gracia-

- Pues sabes pienso lo mismo que tú, eres un estúpido si la más mínima muestra de belleza alguna, eres horrible- lo dijo muy segura de sí misma, pero no contaba con lo que haría en ese momento Seiya.

- Asiiii- dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola con una mano por la cintura, y así poder sentir por primera vez su delgada, suave y bien formada silueta a pesar de sus cortas 16 años, y con algo que no contaba un olor a almendras que le impregno sus sentidos y lo hechizo y le ocasiono una corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo, algo que nunca le había ocurrido, ni siquiera con bombón- te parezco muy horrible, pues déjame decirte que tú para mi eres la niñita más espantosa que he visto en toda mi vida- mintió de la peor manera.

- Pu…pues si te parezco tan espantosa aléjate de mí- con su rostro totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía de Seiya e intentando librarse del abrazo, ya que se empezaba a poner nerviosa por las sensaciones que le atravesaron su cuerpo al tener al joven tan cerca una corriente eléctrica, la ataco si saber de dónde- suéltame Seiya- cuando Seiya iba a contestar una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos-

- Que fue eso- separándose y preguntándole a Hotaru.

- El enemigo está atacando otra vez- lo dijo firme, decidida y sin ningún temor, algo que asombro a Seiya- quédate aquí Seiya, por favor no te expongas- lo vio a los ojos y se notó preocupada, algo que los estremeció a los dos y algo en ellos despertó-

- _POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA SATURN….TRANSFORMACIÓN_- y así se perdió de la vista de Seiya, que en lugar de hacer caso se acercó a donde estaba la pelea.


	10. Chapter 10

Antes de iniciar quiero agradecer muy especialmente a varias personitas divinas…. A YESQUI2000, MAYILU, ALEJANDRAW N, Y A JIMILYUSAKO; gracias por dejar sus hermosos comentarios y en especial por leer mi historia, esto me motiva a seguir adelante y pensar que vale la pena seguir escribiendo******pero obviamente no solo a estas hermosas personas también aquellas tantas que leen mi historia en el anonimato… los quiero y un beso!

CAPITULO 9

Al otro lado del parque ya se encontraban lo enemigos la diferencia era, que esta vez aparecieron tres, con las mismas túnicas que no dejaban ver sus rostros, y así atacando a los humanos-

- Tendremos que esperar a que vengan o tacamos- menciona Jedite

- No será necesario ya llegaron, pero ataquemos-_ ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… ACABA- _lanzo el poder Malacite

_- RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO- _grito Sailor Mercury

_- SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE- _grito Sailor marts

- _ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE-_ grito Sailor jupiter

_- BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS-_ grito Sailor venus

- No puedo creer que sigan atacando con ese poder tan mediocre Sailors, no aprende verdad- señalo Zoisite

- _PERO SI AHORA SON TRES LO ENEMIGOS-_

Detrás de los arbustos de encontraban las figuras de seis personas, presenciando la batalla y con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Cinco caballeros preocupados por sus adoradas y amadas damas y una joven de cabello rubio con la impotencia de no poder transformarse.

- Espero que estés contento Seiya- reprocho Yaten cuando vio llegar a su hermano- podríamos estar ayudándolas pero por tu culpa no pudimos imbécil-

- Donde están las demás Sailors, esas que no conocemos-silencio- _CONTESTEN- _grito Malacite

- Para que las quieren- pregunto Sailor mercury-

- Porque con ellas será emocionante pelear- suspiro- _CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenlas_

- _TIERRA TIEMBLA- grito Sailor Uranus _

_- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO- grito Sailor Neptuno _

_- GRITO MORTAL- _grito Sailor Plut

- Vaya hasta que por fin llegaron, las estábamos esperando- dice Malacite- con que ustedes son las nuevas Sailor, no las conocía pero puedo percibir un gran poder.

- Con gusto nos presentaremos-

- _MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES URANO, EL PLANETA DEL VIENTO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL AIRE, SAILOR URANUS_

_- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES NEPTUNO, EL PLANETA DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES MARINAS, SOY LA SAILOR DEL AGUA, SAILOR NEPTUN_

_- MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES PLUTON, EL PLANETA DEL TIEMPO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL CAMBIO SAILOR PLUT_

- Amigos ataquemos y acabémoslas a todas- grito el líder

- ¡SI!- contestaron-

- _ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… acaba- _ Malacite

_- CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenla. Zoisite_

_- ATRAPA LA ENERGÍA CAOS…apodérate. Jedite_

El golpe fue certero, las ocho Sailor intentaron esquivar el ataque pero por el poder de Jedite, no se pudieron mover y recibieron todo el ataque, con la impotencia de seis personas desesperadas y dolidas.

- Bueno demos el golpe final- ordeno- _AHORAAAA!_

_- CAMPO DE ENERGÍA-_ grito Sailor Saturn, atravesándose y protegiendo a las chicas.

- ¿Otra?- pregunto Malacite

- _MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES SATURNO, EL PLANETA DEL SILENCIO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL NACIMIENTO Y DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, SAILOR SATURN._

- Vaya pero si tú eres la más poderosa de las que están tiradas en el piso- rio- que bien, pero esta batalla fue de lo mas de aburrida- pensó- oye donde está tu líder, Sailor Moon, se está escondiendo por miedo-

- _OYE CONTESTA._- grito eufórica Zoisite

- No la grites querida- ordeno- _ACABENLA-_ lanzaron sus poderes en uno solo

El poder que pudo haber recibido saturn pudo haberla matado, pero no lo recibió algo extraño paso, cuando Sailor Saturn, abrió los ojos se encontró con el pecho de un joven de cabello negro que la protegió, como él no estaba en el combate, Jedite no pudo robarle su energía, y fue fácil para el esquivarlo sin que ninguno saliera lastimado.

- Gra…gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sintió la misma corriente que tuvo unos minutos antes-

- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré- le sonrió y con ella todavía en brazos-

- _QUIEN ERES TU PARA INTERPONERTE EN LA PELEA_- grito furioso Jedite- _ACABEMOSLOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ-_ lanzaron nuevamente sus poderes, ahora si acabarían con ellos totalmente.

- _CAMPO DE ENERGÍA TERRESTRE LUNAR….PROTEJE-_ se escuchó una voz muy conocida para todos, y una luz muy cálida y dorada apareció cegándolos a todos por unos segundos- _NO PERMITIRE QUE VUELVAN A ATORMENTAR LA PAZ DE MI PLANETA…PRIMERO SE ENFRENTARAN CONMIGO_.

- Pe... pero ese poder es de….- no pudo terminar de decir Sailor Saturn, ya que en ese momento se presentó la imagen del poseedor de esa energía, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ver la figura, ya no era la imagen que conocían del antiguo Tuxedo Mask, ahora la imagen era la potente y atemorizante armadura del rey Endimión, "_por fin Darién se había convertido en el príncipe Endimión"_.

Cuando la visión se les aclaro a los demás presentes la exclamación que hubo fue de asombro, no solo por la imagen que veían, sino por la reacción que les dio el poder que desplego el príncipe al momento del ataque, y más asombro aun el poder que irradiaba con solo mirarlo; si las Sailor estaban asombradas los chicos y en especial los Kou no salían de la admiración en que se encontraban, nunca habían visto esa clase de poder ni en su princesa y ni siquiera en _Eterna Sailor Moon, _ese poder que emanaba Darién no tenía límite alguno. Sailor Moon estaba maravillada con lo que veían sus ojos, no podía creer que su amor, que su Darién por fin se había transformado totalmente estaba muy feliz por él; además no negaba que esa armadura lo hacía ver más maravillosamente guapo y encantador _"ahiiiii pero en que estoy pensando, este no es el momento para eso" _

_- !ENDIMIÓN¡- _ fue la exclamación de miedo que hicieron Malacite, Zoisite y Jedite, ante la duda reflejada de todas las Sailor y las seis otras personas.

- Vaya que sorpresa, veo que me recuerdan muy bien _REYES CELESTIALES- _esto fue suficiente para una exclamación de terror de los mencionados, sabían y recordaban muy bien quien, como y cuando se les había nombrado así y porque razón, y ese ser que los llamaba de esa manera les provocaba los más grandes miedos y un temblor en su cuerpo, ya que sabían de que era capaz y lo peor de todo era que conocían el límite de su poder porque ya habían sido víctimas de él y eso les ocasionaba terror - o mejor _GUARDIANES DEL NEGAVERSO, _o _PROTECTORES DEL CAOS-_ finalizo.

- _QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-_fue la exclamación de duda, miedo y asombro de todos los presentes con solo escuchar la última frase pronunciada por el príncipe "_protectores del caos"_.

- _CO…COMO SABES ESO….NOS DEBES ESTAR CONFUNDIENDO-_aun no era el momento de saber la verdad, no para sus planes eso arruinaba todo lo que tenían pensado para las Sailor y para el planeta tierra, eso complicaba todo; pero como era que él lo sabía, si durante todo el tiempo habían sido muy cuidadosos-, definitivamente no era el mismo príncipe que ellos traicionaron siglos atrás, cuando el Negaverso ataco la luna- dijo Malacite.

- _POR FAVOR MALACITE, SABEMOS QUE ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO VERDAD, QUITÉMONOS LAS CARETAS YA SE QUIENES SON, NO SACAN NADA CON SEGUIR OCULTANDOLO YA LO SE TODO; AH Y ANTES DE QUE SE VAYAN Y HUYAN COMO SIEMPRE…DIGANLE Y ADVIERTANLE A SU REINA A BERYL LA POSEEDORA EN ESTE MOMENTO DEL CAOS QUE ESTA VEZ SERÉ YO EL QUE LA DESTRUIRA ME ENTENDIERON Y QUE NO SE ATREVA A TOCAR A SAILOR MOON, PORQUE YA NO SOY EL MISMO DE HACE CINCO AÑOS, ME ESCUCHARON- _termino de hablar para lanzar unos ataques que nadie esperaba antes que lograran escapar sin recibir una lección y una muestra de su poder.

- _ENERGÍA CELESTIAL__ DE LA LUNA Y DE LA TIERRA… - CRISTALES DE LA LUNA Y DE LA TIERRA…- LIBERA ENERGÍA COSMICA TERRENAL…a ellos-_ grito de manera segura y así mostro la energía que libero con el simple movimiento y lanzamiento de una rosa hacia los enemigos. Dejando así a los últimos gravemente heridos, ya que utilizo el mismo poder de Jedite para inmovilizarlos pero con poder terrenal.

_- _Maldito Endimión, utilizaste nuestros propios poderes en contra de nosotros; hasta cuando dejaras de meterte, dime hasta cuando- furioso- no sé porque la reina Beryl sigue obsesionada con un miserable como tú, por mi te mataría en este mismo momento, me debes muchas cosas y te juro que me las cobrare todas y cada una de ellas- dijo Malacite.

_- _"_Malacite, Zoisite, Jedite retírense, vuelvan ahora mismo"- _se escuchó la orden de Beryl, dicho esto desaparecieron.

Después de desaparecer, Endimión descendió a donde estaban las chicas muy mal heridas, acto seguido se acercó a ellas y las resguardo con una luz dorada; como un campo de energía, y poco a poco fueron recobrando todas las fuerzas perdidas ya que a pesar que no perdieron el conocimiento, se dieron cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió con su príncipe; en ese momento las figuras de las cinco personas restantes aparecieron apresurados y rodearon a Darién que ya se había desecho de su transformación, solo lo veían anonadados y sorprendidos y esperando una explicación muy clara de lo que acababa de pasar, pasaron los minutos y termino con la acción de hacer recuperar a todas las Sailors; y al fin después de ver el rostro de asombro y duda de todos hablo.

-Qué tal si vamos al templo, ahí les explicare todo lo que quieran saber de acuerdo, así que vamos- se marchó caminado dejando a los demás sorprendidos, asustados, asombrados y empezaron a seguirlo ya las Sailors sin sus transformaciones, luego de media hora de caminata, llegaron al templo así como también llego la hora de dar explicaciones.

Todos ingresaron a la sala del templo, donde los esperaban Luna y Artemis; se sentaron y el único que quedo de pie fue Darién, con su inusual pose de poder para que no quedara duda de quién era el que ordenaba. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio solo se veían y nada más; hasta que fue Seiya el que lo rompió.

- Haber principito vas a seguir cayado y no nos vas a explicar nada, o tendremos que rogarte - muy serio lo dijo, raro en el – o tenemos que hacerte un inclinación para que su majestad hable- no quería enfrentar a Darién, pero estaba tan asombrado que no supo cómo mas romper el silencio, no era su intensión ofenderlo y eso Darién lo sabía muy ya que leía sus pensamientos.

- _ERES UN MISE…. - _Harukaquería insultarlo pero de repente en su mente se escuchó algo que la dejo asombrada, asustada, y sorprendida-

- _"no sigas Haruka, detente" – _fue lo que escuchó en su mente y en ese mismo instante lo volteo a ver incrédula, sin creer lo que estaba pasándole- "_si Haruka te estoy hablando directamente a tu mente, no pelees con Seiya, está asustado y asombrado por eso reacciono así; le explicare todo lo que sucede, está bien"-_

- "_como usted ordene príncipe"_- le hablo de la misma manera por telepatía.

- Y bien vas hablar- volvió a preguntar Seiya.

- Bueno esto será un gran tema de conversación, y muy larga- Suspiro y tomo aire- miren hace unas semanas me entere de toda la verdad, de quien es el enemigo y que quiere-

- _Y HASTA AHORA TE DIGNAS EN HABLAR, DE VERDAD ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ- _grito nuevamente Seiya verdaderamente enojado, pero esta vez acabo con la paciencia de Darién, como una vez se lo había dicho Hotaru, fue cuando el enojado respondió.

- _MIRA KOU, HE SOPORTADO TODAS TUS MALDITAS GROSERIAS, TUS GRITOS, PERO YA ME CANSE-_ grito fuertemente y lo dijo enviando una energía que envolvió y elevo el cuerpo de Seiya ante la mirada de pánico de sus hermanos y los demás- _YA TE LO HABIA DICHO ANTES MUCHAS VECES, PERMITI QUE SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA PORQUE SERENA LO PIDIO… PERO TE ADVIERTO QUE NO SOPORTARE NI UNA MAS DE TUS MALDITAS GROSERIAS, Y SI NO TE GUSTA MI FORMA DE ACTUAR SABES MUY BIEN QUE TIENES QUE HACER Y POR DONDE IRTE, ASÍ ESO ME CUESTE ROMPER UNA PROMESA QUE HICE A ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI, QUE TE QUIERE MUCHO Y QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI- _culmino bajando a Seiya al piso, sin rastro alguno de haberlo lastimado de alguna manera, solo fue una pequeña advertencia, todo esto ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes, ya que nunca nadie se imaginó que Darién reaccionara de esa manera.

- De que estás hablando, que persona es esa- fue el primero que pregunto Seiya, después de sobreponerse al miedo y el asombro de que no lo haya lastimado en lo más mínimo- habla de una vez.

- Voy hablar pero no porque tú lo dices, y hablare lo que yo diga, si te aguantas te responderé tu pregunta- lo vio desafiante- así que ahora cállate de una vez- ordeno y Seiya se cayó-

- Todo comenzó en un sueño que tuve, pero que al final no fue un sueño era la realidad, una realidad que me transporto al siglo XXX- esto bajo la mirada de duda de los Kou- las chicas les contaran todo después, lo que necesitan saber en este momento para entender el enemigo se los diré yo - tomo aire- ese sueño me hablo mi yo del futuro y quiero que todos cierren los ojos para mostrarles mi sueño, _HAGANLO- _ y así obedecieron todos-

_FLASH BACK _

_- "Donde estoy, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY….díganme quien esta hay- se empezaba a desesperar al ver un silueta acercarse a el- quien es hable de una vez._

_- NO TE ASUSTES DARIÉN- esa voz es de- SI SOY YO "EL PRINCIPE ENDIMION, TE PREGUNTARAS QUE HAGO NUEVAMENTE AQUI VERDAD¡…._

_- Pues la verdad sí. A menos que vengas a probarme otra vez como hace unos años-lo dice muy enfadado. _

_- CON AYUDA DE SAILOR PLUT, TE TRAJE DIRECTAMENTE AL SIGLO XXX, EL PORQUE MUY FACIL PARA EXPLICARTE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO._

_- Habla de una vez- contesto ansioso _

_- BUENO EN ESTE MOMENTO SU NUEVA ENEMIGA ES BERYL….NO ME INTERRUMPAS HASTA QUE TERMINE"""""ESTA VEZ BERYL VIENE MUCHOS MAS FUERTE NO ES LA QUE CONOCES, ELLA CUANDO FUE DERROTADA SU LUZ MALIGNA VAGO POR EL UNIVERSO, Y HACE DOS AÑOS CUANDO GALAXIA FUE DERROTADA TODOS CREIMOS QUE EL CAOS TAMBIÉN…PERO NO FUE ASÍ EN EL ULTIMO MINUTO EL CAOS VIAJO NUEVAMENTE AL UNIVERSO Y ENCONTRO LA LUZ MALIGNA DE BERYL….EN ESTOS AÑOS BERYL REUNIO A REUNIDO A SU ANTIGUO EJERCITO A TRES DE LOS CUATRO REYES CELESTIALES UE ORIGINALMENTE ERAN MIS GUARDINAES ELLOS SON: _ZOISITE, MALACITE Y A JEDITE

_- Como es posible eso, si Serena los derroto con el cristal de plata. _

_- SI ES CIERTO PERO EN ESE MOMENTO EL PODER DEL CRISTAL NO ERA PODEROSO, POR ESO FUE QUE LA LUZ DEL NEGAVERSO SE MANTUVO HASTA QUE SE LA APODERO EL CAOS- _suspiro profundamente para continuar con el relato- _NO SE ESACTAMENTE COMO LOS TRES REYES CELESTIALES RENACIERON; PERO LO QUE SI SE ES QUE LA UNICA MISION QUE TIENEN ES ACABAR CON ESTE FUTURO Y CON SAILOR MOON._

_- Pero si Sailor Moon no puede transformarse está expuesta a la amenaza- el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo- entonces que puedo hacer yo para luchar contra esto, es por esa razón que estoy aquí verdad._

_- SI, ES POR ESO EL CAOS SE LAS INGENIO PARA QUE SAILOR MOON NO SE PUDIERA TRANSFORMAR, Y UTILIZO ALGO QUE TU HICISTE, A SU FAVOR._

_- Que algo que yo hice, ¿se puede saber qué es? _

_- CUANDO TOMASTE LA DECISION DE DARLE UN TIEMPO A SU RELACION, EN ESE MOMENTO EL PODER DEL AMOR QUE POSEE SAILOR MOON DESAPARECIO- pensó para continuar- RECUERDAS AQUELLA BATALLA CONTRA EL FARAON 90, EN DONDE EL CRISTAL DE PLATA FUE DESTRUIDO- Darién asistió- AQUELLA VEZ PARA RECONSTRUIR EL CRISTAL DE PLATA LA UNICA VÍA FUE SU AMOR, EL AMOR QUE SE PROFESABAN EL PODER DE USTEDES DOS, EL PODER DE SU AMOR- miro de manera reprochable a Darién- APARECIÓ EL PODER DER CETRO LEGENDARIO DEL CORAZON LUNAR, SIMBOLO DE SU AMOR- suspiro- Y COMO SU AMOR A FLAQUEADO LOS PODERES ALCANZADOS DESDE DICHA TRANSFORMACIÓN DESAPARECIERON. _

_- Como podemos hacer que aparezcan de nuevo.- pregunto anonadado por lo que escuchaba- que tenemos que hacer, ¿volver a unir nuestro amor?_

_- NO, ESO NO; LA UNICA MANERA ESTA EN TUS MANOS, AHORA TE TOCA A TI DERROTAR A BERYL, ESO SE DIO PARA QUE SE DEMUESTRE TU AMOR HACIA SERENA…TU TENDRAS QUE VENCERLA Y CUANDO ESO SUCEDA LA ULTIMA GRAN TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LA SUPREMA ETERNA SAILOR MOON APARECERA, ANTES NO-_

_- Pero como lo haría mi poder no es lo suficientemente grande para vencer a los guerreros, como lo hare con el caos- lo veía lleno de dudas- como piensas que hare eso._

_- POR ESA RAZÓN ESTAS ACÁ, PORQUE HOY VAS A RECIBIR DE UNA VEZ TODA LA FUERZA Y EL PODER DEL REY ENDIMION, ESE PODER QUE SE HAYA OCULTO DENTRO DE TI…DESPERTARAS Y NADIE PODRA VENCER TU PODER- lo ve con una sonrisa en su rostro- CREES ESTAR LISTO PARA SER EL POSEEDOR DE ESTE GRAN PODER QUE SALVARA A LA TIERRA Y A TU PRINCESA._

_- Si, estoy completamente seguro y apto para ese poder- lo dijo sin dudar ni un segundo._

_- ESA ERA LA RESPUESTA QUE ESPERABA….. AHORA TOMA TODO MI PODER Y VENCE EN ESTA BATALLA- de un momento a otro una luz dorada salió de la mano derecha del rey Endimión, una luz que fue lanzada al pecho de Darién el cual la recibió y lo rodeo- ERES EL POSEEDOR DEL PODER INFINITO DEL CRISTAL DORADO, PERO TIENES QUE SABER ALGO, TU NO PODRAS LUCHAR SOLO, TU PODER ES INIMAGINABLE PERO DEBES DAR TU PODER A MUCHAS PERSONAS PARA QUE PUEDAN PROTEGER A LA PRINCESA, ELLA ESTARA EXPUESTA E INDEFENSA Y NECESITARA TODO EL PODER DE SUS SAILORS, TENDRAS QUE INCREMENTAR EL PODER DE SUS PLUMAS DE TRANSFORMACIÓN Y CONVERTIRLAS A TODAS EN ETERNAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y DE IGUAL MANERA A TUS AMIGOS ANDREW Y NICOLAS LOS CONVERTIRAS Y TRANSFORMARAS YA QUE ELLOS SERAN ADEMAS DE TUS GUARDIANES, TUS CONSEJEROS REALES- tomo un suspiro bastante grande- LO QUE TE VOY A DECIR NO TE VA A GUSTAR PARA NADA….PERO TAMBIÉN NECESITARAS DE LA AYUDA DE LAS ESTRELLAS QUE LLEGARON A LA TIERRA._

_- Ahhhh no, no, no, no les pediré ayuda- lo dijo cruzando los brazos._

_- TENDRAS QUE DEJAR TU ORGULLO A UN LADO, LO QUE ESTA EN JUEGO ES LA VIDA DE LA PRINCESA Y DE LAS SAILORS- meditando y con la idea de seguir con la idea- ELLOS TIENEN PODERES Y FUERZA, YA NO TIENEN LOS DE SAILOR STARS POR QUE RENUNCIARON A LA FASETA COMO SAILORS, Y LA PROTECCIÓN HACIA SU PRINCESA, PERO CON APOYO DE LA PROPIA PRINCESA __KAKYYU ELLA DIO SU CONSENTIMIENTO PARA CONVERTIRLOS EN __REYES CELESTIALES, TUS GUARDIANES, CLARO ESTA SI ELLOS LO ACEPTAN Y SI TU ACEPTAS POR SUPUESTO. _

_- ¿No tengo otra opción verdad?- admite quejándose_

_FIN FLASH BACK _


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 10

Fue así que cada uno de los presentes se entero de quien era el nuevo enemigo, de los poderes de Darién, y sus nuevas obligaciones.

- Abran los ojos…así fue como sucedió todo con respecto a mi transformación, y como se dieron cuenta también se revelaron otros temas que tienen el derecho de saber, pero con respecto a mi relación con Serena no hay nada que discutir- volteo a mirarla- y como una vez ya se lo dije a alguno de ustedes, mi relación con Serena solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos, así que no se entrometan en ella.

- Príncipe y con respecto a los otros temas- pregunto Michiru.

- Con respecto a los otros temas, vamos a ir por partes- vio a las Sailors - chicas necesito que me entreguen sus plumas de transformación- explico - les daré sus nuevas transformaciones- finalizo-

Y así las Sailor obedecieron pusieron las ocho plumas de transformación en el centro de la mesa, un momento después de las manos de Darién comenzó a aparecer una extraña luz dorada, una luz que se intensificaba y la cual iba elevando las plumas de transformación y quedar en el limbo a la altura de sus ojos, esto ante la mirada de asombro de todos: una vez las plumas de transformación están flotando una pequeña corriente plateada las envuelve como si fueran pequeños cristales de plata que las transforma y las rodea y así poco a poco, ante la vista de todos; desaparecen las plumas de transformación y aparecen unos broches hermosos.

Dichos broches son similares al de _Eterna Sailor Moon, _el primero es el de Sailor Mercury: es color azul como el mar, de forma circular, tiene a sus lados incrustaciones de plata azulada en forma de cuatro alas, en la parte superior existe una corona de cristal dorado, dentro del broche hay una estrella azulada de plata rodeada por pequeños diamantes azules y llenando el espacio con un enigmático cristal dorado, en el centro de la estrella se encuentra el símbolo de guerrera de planeta mercurio…

De esa misma manera son los restantes broches de las Sailor con ciertas diferencias, por ejemplo…Sailor Marts: de color rojo, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes rojos claros, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta marte… Sailor Júpiter: de color verde oscuro, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes verde claros, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Júpiter…Sailor Venus: de color naranja, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes naranja claro, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Venus…Sailor Uranus: de color azul como el cielo, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes azul claro, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Urano…Sailor Neptun: de color azul-verdoso, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes azul-verdoso claro, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Neptuno…Sailor Plut: de color negro- violeta, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes violeta claro, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Plutón…Sailor Saturn: el color violeta, las incrustaciones de plata y los diamantes violeta claro, y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo de guerrera de planeta Saturno.

Después de la transformación de las plumas a broches, todos quedaron asombrados por la joya que estaba enfrente de ellos, era una joya que brillaba por luz propia ya que poseía el cristal de plata y crista dorado; y de esa manera los broches aun levitando se dirigieron a cada una de sus dueñas poniéndose en frente de ellas.

-Chicas, estos son sus nuevos broches; estos broches demuestra su última transformación como Sailors, la transformación que las convierte en _Eternas Sailors Scouts, _los broches contienen incrustaciones del cristal de plata de Serenacomo la futura Neo Reina, también tiene incrustaciones de mi cristal dorado como el futuro rey Endimión; los diamantes que poseen son de cada uno de sus planetas protectores con el poder que ellos emanan y de igual manera la estrella representa los elementos y poderes de nosotros como guerreros; así que cada uno de los 8 broches posee la energía del fuego de Sailor Marts; del agua de Sailor Mercury y Neptun; el aire de Sailor Uranus; la tierra de Sailor Júpiter; la fuerza del amor de Sailor Venus; el poder de la oscuridad de Sailor Plut; y el poder de la devastación de Sailor Saturn…estos nuevos broches muestran la unidad de nosotros como gurreros de la luna. Sus poderes son superiores…vamos afuera para que los prueben y conozcan sus nuevos poderes.

Y así todos obedecieron y salieron del templo, tras la mirada de asombro, desconcierto, incredulidad y admiración de los chicos y de felicidad y amor de Serena para ver las nuevas transformaciones de sus amigas en las _Eternas Sailors Scouts._

_- _Darién no es peligroso utilizar nuestros poderes, podríamos ser descubiertos muy fácilmente- señalo Reí-

- Tienes razón Reí y para que no nos descubran los enemigos hare un campo de energía, para que puedan hacerlo sin restricciones- y dicho esto creo un inmenso campo de energía alrededor de todo el templo, incrementando así la sorpresa de los presentes al ser testigos del poder de Darién- bueno chicas todo listo- las vio a los ojos- Amy tu inicias con las palabras _Eterna Sailor Mercury…Transformación _después la siguen las demás- y así comenzó la nueva transformación.

_- ETERNA SAILOR MERCURY…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR MARTS…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR JUPITER…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR VENUS…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR URANUS…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR NEPTUN…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR PLUT…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- _ETERNA SAILOR SATURN…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

Y así ante la satisfacción de todos los presentes, veían como las nuevas Sailors adquirían su nueva transformación, sus nuevos uniformes eran hermosos y constaban cada uno de ellos con un broche de una luna y una estrella unidas de su color representativo en el lugar donde siempre estaba el broche de Sailor Moon hechos del cristal dorado y el cristal de plata; en los hombros había desaparecido esa tela transparente para dar paso a una tela larga de su color pero claro, de forma ovalada como un bombón y en sus extremos una pequeña franja de tela de su color pero oscuro; el gran y largo moño de la parte trasera del vestido se convirtió a uno pequeño y corto del color representativo claro, y creando así unas pequeñas alas blancas que se desprendían de las caderas de cada una de ellas; todas aparecieron con botas largas, blancas, de tacón y con la parte superior una pequeña franja de tela de su color oscuro igual que el de los hombros y un broche del cristal dorado y el cristal de plata en forma de luna y estrella unidas; la parte del pecho del uniforme era decorado con un moño similar al anterior pero de color claro; el cuello del mismo color oscuro de las pequeñas franjas de tela, de las botas y de los hombros; todas poseen guantes blancos largos hasta los codos y una franja del mismo color oscuro que las otras partes del vestido; lo ultimo de su vestimenta: su falda, la cual era de pliegues de su color representativo oscuro, sujetado con una especie de cinturón de color claro y este con el mismo broche de las botas y de su pecho, el extremo de la falta se va transformando de color oscuro al color claro; por ultimo su collar hecho del cristal de plata con la luna y una estrella hechas por el cristal dorado; y en su frente el solo símbolo de la luna y la estrella hechos con el cristal dorado; y así culmina la transformación.

Una nueva transformación mostrando a las Sailor verdaderamente bellas por como brillaban dejando a los cinco hombres espectadores con la boca abierta por lo hermosas que se ven sus amadas.

- Aaaauuuuuuuu- exclamo Serena- chicas se ven hermosas, de verdad nunca las había visto tan divinas como lo están con esas transformaciones….brillan con luz propia- exclamaba alegre serena.

- Si ésta hermosa Sailor me salvara cada vez que estoy en problemas….encantado no salgo de ellos- comento Yaten abrazando a Mina muy coquetamente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara- te vez deliciosamente hermosa- le susurro bajito al oído de la rubia, solo para que ella escuchara-

- Cof, Cof, Cof – se escuchó de la garganta de Serena- bueno si mi Mina está muy bella pero, igual todas no crees-

- Si es verdad, todas están verdaderamente preciosas chicas- dijo también coqueto Seiya, pero sin darse cuenta el mismo que solo veía a una Sailor en particular-

- Príncipe- hablo Hotaru, saliendo de la ensoñación del cumplido del pelinegro- en nombre de todas le quiero dar las gracias por estas nuevas transformaciones, nos tienes sorprendidas por el poder que te fue asignado-

- Gracias Saturn- muy amablemente le dijo - pero falta lo más importante, sus nuevos ataques…chicas cierren los ojos por favor para mostrarles cuales y como deben manejar sus poderes-

Y así lo hicieron, cada una de las chicas recibió el conocimiento de cómo son sus poderes, y cómo manejarlos: con una gran sorpresa para todas el cual podrá ser de gran ayuda, Darién les asigno a todas el poder de Sailor Saturn el de generar campos de energía con sus propias fuerzas y poderes; y de la misma manera mejorando el poder de los tres talismanes de la Uranus, Neptun y Plut.

- Bueno chicas, ya saben sus poderes así que enséñenlos a los demás- ordeno Darién; la primera en obedecerle y ser seguida por los demás fue Mercury…

- _PERDIGONES ESTERNOS DE HIELO….-_ Mercury

- _VOLCAN ARDIENTE DEL FUEGO…_Marts

- _ENCIMA DE ESPINAS DE LA TIERRA…._Jupiter

- _CORAZON PURIFICADOR DEL AMOR…._Venus

- _AGUJEROS DE BRISA COSMICA…._Uranus

- _ROSIO DE ESCARCHA ACUATICA…_Neptuno

- _ONDAS DE PODER…_Plut

- _ANILLOS DE RADIACION COSMICA…_Saturn

Cada ataque dejo impresionados a los presentes, eran ataques devastadores con el doble de poder del anterior, poderes que si se mesclaban llegarían a la destrucción total.

- Uuuuuaaaauuuuu- fue la exclamación general- Darién de dónde sacaron las chicas ese poder, la concentración de energía que se presenta en ellas es superior al poder que emanaban anteriormente las Sailors outers unidas_,- _señalo el intelectual de Taiki.

- Tienes razón Taiki, el poder es superior, la explicación es que las transformaciones anteriores de las Sailor eran ajenas al poder de la luna y de la tierra; en un inicio y principalmente fue el guardián de los sueños de la gente de la Tierra, y el protector del Cristal Dorado; Heliot, uno de mis guardianes y protectores externos, el que les dio el poder a las Inners y mucho después fue el poder de Hotaru cuando despertó y se convirtió en los que es hoy incremento el poder de las Outers; pero hoy la transformación la dio el poder del cristal de plata y el cristal dorado, por eso su poder es superior- diciendo esto elimino el campo de energía que los tenia cubiertos-

- Príncipe le estamos inmensamente agradecidas por esto que nos ha dado- lidero el grupo Sailor Plut- sabía que podría controlar perfectamente los poderes entregados-

- Gracias Plut –le brindo una sonrisa- y por favor les pido muy amablemente y no me obliguen a ordenarles que me dejen de llamar príncipe, entendido-

- Disculpe príncipe pero no podríamos decirle así, así usted nos obligue- fue tajante Saturn dejando impresionado por su belleza y determinación a cierta estrella, que no entendía que le estaba sucediendo con esa niñita- además usted ahora no es el guerrero que conocíamos antes, ahora es la propia persona el príncipe Endimión-

- Contigo no se puede verdad Saturn- ella negó sonriente pero firme- está bien llámenme como quieran, si no tengo otra opción- aclaro resignado-

- Príncipe que sucederá con nuestra princesa- pregunto preocupada Uranus-

- Para que Serena pueda transformarse de nuevo, se tendrán que dar dos hechos: el primero arreglar nuestra situación como pareja- dejo a todos consternados- ya escucharon la explicación de mi yo del futuro; y segundo en plena batalla con el Caos…antes no se dará-

- Entendido- dijo resignada-

- Bueno ahora tengo que preguntar por última vez a ustedes muchachos- volteo a ver a los chicos- o a ti en particular Seiya- lo vio a los ojos directamente- aceptarías dispuesto a que te brinde mi poder, para que nos ayudes en esta batalla y proteger a todas las Sailor, sabiendo ya lo que eso acarrearía para ti, con respecto a la mala relación que tenemos los dos- pregunto desafiando a Seiya-

- Yooooo- dudo, no sabía que hacer lo deseaba pero depender y servir a ese hombre que tanto odiaba era algo difícil de escoger; además sentía que traicionaría a su princesa si aceptaba servir a otros príncipes-

- Sé muy bien lo que te atormenta Seiya- el mencionado lo vio con cara de no entender nada- pero tengo que aclararte varias cosas la primera- suspiro- recuerdas la última discusión que te dije que te echaría de la tierra sin importar la promesa que había hecho- el asistió- pues bueno esa promesa se la hice a tu princesa; ella me pidió que les abriera las puertas de mi planeta-

- _NO TE CREO- _reacio- _DUDO QUE ELLA HAYA HECHO ESO-_

- Entiendo que no me creas pero hare lo mismo que hace un rato….cierren los ojos y les mostrare lo que ella me dijo y me pidió- todos los presentes obedecieron-

_FLASH BACK _

_- Príncipe Endimión- se escuchó una dulce voz a su espalda, al dar la vuelta se encuentra con la imagen de la princesa Kakyyu _

_- ¡PRINCESA!- la ve con admiración ya que nunca espero verla en esas circunstancias y menos en el futuro._

_- Majestad- hace una venia- le sorprenderá verme aquí, pues esto es causa de Sailor Plut y le rey, si estoy aquí es para solicitarle que permita a mis estrellas hacer parte de su universo lunar, los conozco y estoy segura que se sientan frustrados por no poder ayudar a sus amigas y estarían felices de tener nuevos poderes- suspiro- por eso le pido que por favor que permita y les dé la oportunidad a mis estrellas- lo vio con detenimiento- yo sé cuál es su miedo con respecto a Seiya, pero si estamos aquí hoy es porque su amor con su majestad la princesa Serena ha sido fructífero y ha avanzado….por favor se lo pido de corazón, ellos merecen una oportunidad además estoy segura que Yaten y Taiki se sientes impotentes a no poder defender a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus. Por favor olvídese de cualquier problema personal entre ustedes; lo que importa verdaderamente es el bienestar de la princesa, de las Sailors y del universo completo…yo no luchare porque mis poderes son muy inferiores a los de ustedes y eso ocasionaría un estorbo para ustedes._

_- No se preocupe princesa…si eso es lo que usted me pide así lo hare, solo espero que ellos estén dispuestos a que yo sea su nuevo príncipe, les diré y hare todo lo posible para que eso ocurra pero si se niegan no será mi culpa…entendido- la princesa asistió con una hermosa sonrisa._

_- Muchas gracias majestad, le estaré eternamente agradecida- hizo un leve venia- fue un placer conocerlos sus majestades…príncipe-rey….._

_- MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTED PRINCESA-volvió hablar el rey- ESPERO QUE ESTE MAS TRANQUILA Y QUE TENGA BUEN VIAJE._

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Los tres chicos tenían lo ojos llenos de lágrimas, por las palabras de su princesa, ella sabía lo que sentían, lo sabía muy bien y eso les alegraba que aun tan lejos y a pesar de que la habían abandonado, todavía los quería y deseaba lo mejor para ellos, en ese momento Darién lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- sabiendo esto puedes estar tranquilo, de que no vas a traicionar a tu princesa, ella misma lo pidió porque sabe su situación en su planeta y lo imposible que sería volver allí- suspiro- en cuanto a tu otra duda- esto se lo dice por telepatía, para que sea solo escuchado por el _"mira Seiya, sé muy bien lo que sientes por Serena y créeme que si tú me odias a mí por tener el amor de ella yo me odio más por no haberlo valorado como tenía que hacerlo, y de eso me esto encargando de cambiar esa actitud en mí, no es fácil pero sé que tengo que hacerlo para no perderla - _se detuvo- _tu no me conoces y no sabes que llevo por dentro por eso es tan difícil de entender que siento; y si tú me odias créeme que tu no me caes nada bien, pero por Serena, las chicas, tus hermanos y tu princesa, he asimilado tu presencia que aunque me molesta sé que es necesario para ellos"-_

- _"me asombras que tengas el poder de la telepatía y leer mentes, me alegra que sepas lo que me provocas, y me imagino que ya sabes lo que siento por bombón, y te digo que no me importa lo que sientas por ella yo siempre la he amado y guardo la esperanza de que algún día me corresponda, me hare a un lado pero si tengo la posibilidad no la desaprovechare te lo aseguro"-_

- _si tengo ese poder pero sabes la única mente que no puedo leer es la de Serena, y todos aquellos que mantienen contacto físico con ella y los que tiene una conversación, pero bueno entonces es una advertencia y créeme estaré preparado para luchar por el amor de Serena"- _concluyo viendo la mirada de no entender de los demás y eso tenía que explicarlo- no me vean así, algunos poderes que tenía escondidos es la telepatía y la lectura de mentes; leí algo en la mente de Seiya y le respondí, eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a él y a mí.- analizo- entonces Seiya que decides ya aclarado todo, ¿ aceptas o no ser uno de mis guardianes? Y sabiendo tus obligaciones hacia mí- finalizo señalando con vehemencia la última frase-

- Decidí que si acepto ser uno de tu…digo de sus guardianes majestad- hizo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza- estoy esperando a cualquier orden que usted de-

- Bueno pues mi primera orden, es que ni tú, y ninguno de ustedes- Señalo a los muchachos- me traten de la manera como lo acaba de hacer Seiya- viéndolo- no pude controlar a las señoritas Sailors, pero a ustedes si, así que les prohíbo que me traten de esa manera, soy simplemente Darién, entendido- los chicos afirmaron mientras se escuchaban las risas de las Sailor y Serena- bueno no tengo que preguntarles a ustedes si aceptan, porque ya lo habían hecho antes verdad- asistieron- bueno entonces empecemos con sus transformaciones-

…_CONTINUARA…._


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 11

Dicho esto él se transformó nuevamente en el príncipe Endimión y de nuevo hizo aparecer el campo de energía cubriendo la totalidad del templo.

-Las chicas tienen sus broches de transformación y ustedes tendrán esto- haciendo aparecer en su mano cinco rosas de cristal transparente- y cada uno tendrá una de ellas, recíbanlas-

Cuando los chicos las rosaron y las tomaron en sus manos unas luces resplandecientes los cegaron por unos segundos, cuando volvieron a ver, se encontraron con que las rosas ya no eran transparentes ahora tenían un color característico y respectivo: Seiya poseía en su mano una rosa de cristal violeta; Yaten poseía en su mano una rosa de cristal naranja; Taiki poseía en su mano una rosa de cristal azul; Andrew poseía en su mano una rosa de cristal verde y Nicolás poseía en su mano una rosa de cristal café. Además de eso se dieron cuenta de que cada una de sus respectivas vestimentas habían cambiado radicalmente, ahora poseían unos uniformes muy similares a las del príncipe Endimión pero con el revés de la capa y de ciertos elementos en aquellos uniformes del color respectivo de sus respectivas rosas: el uniforme de Seiya tenia toques y su capa de un color violeta oscuro, el uniforme de Yaten tenia toques y su capa de un color naranja oscuro, el uniforme de Taiki tenia toques y su capa de un color azul oscuro, el uniforme de Andrew tenia toques y su capa de un color verde oscuro y el uniforme de Nicolás tenia toques y su capa de un color café oscuro; sin olvidar la del príncipe Endimión que era de color negro brillante, el respaldo de su capa era un rojo intenso, en la extensión de su armadura y uniforme poseía distintas y pequeñas incrustaciones del cristal de plata y su propio cristal dorado, su arma principal: su espada que era de estos mismos materiales y con sus respectivas rosas rojas, a simple vista no dejaba duda que era el soberano de la tierra y de la luna por su majestuosidad y brillantes; cada uno de sus uniformes tenían una característica especial en todos sus cinturones se encontraba el mismo símbolo hecho del cristal dorado: la luna unida con una estrella, dicho símbolo entraría a partir de ese día a convertirse en el emblema de los nuevos guerreros de la luna y de la tierra: los guardianes celestiales y las Sailor Scouts; de igual manera todos poseían un antifaz blanco hecho en plata.

- Chicos estos son sus uniformes, cada uno posee poderes especiales y además espadas con una energía inimaginablemente poderosa gracias al cristal de plata y el cristal dorado del que estaban hechas, su transformación y poderes será de la misma manera que de las Sailors de la unión de la luna y la tierra, por eso el símbolo- señalando el cinturón- ahora sus poderes les serán mostrados y enseñados muy claramente, solo tienen que sacar las rosas que les entregue de sus uniformes- los chicos obedecieron-

- Príncipe - pregunto Andrew- como nos distinguiremos-

- Ustedes a partir de hoy serán caballeros celestiales- los vio a los ojos- sus poderes ya fueron revelados y a ustedes tres- señalo a los Kou- les pude recuperar algunas de sus energías y algunos de sus poderes de los que poseían y eran como Sailors pero ahora convirtiendo ese poder al de una caballero y uniéndolo con mi poder, por esa razón ahora se conocerán como: tu Seiya serás el Caballero Celestial Fighter, Yaten tu serás el Caballero Celestial Healer, tu Taiki serás el Caballero Celestial Maker, tu mi querido hermano Andrew serás a partir de hoy el Caballero Celestial Earth, y por ultimo tu Nicolás serás a partir de hoy el Caballero Celestial Fire-

- Cuáles serán nuestros poderes príncipe- pregunto el Caballero Celestial Maker-

- Cierren sus ojos y se les revelaran cada uno sus poderes y habilidades como caballeros - dijo el príncipe- y cada una de las formas como serán utilizados- y de la misma manera que las Sailors, los caballeros obedecieron creando y mostrando así sus nuevos poderes ante el asombro de las chicas-

- _ FLECHA DE ESTRELLA COMBATIENTE- _ataque de Caballero Celestial Fighter- 

_- NEBLINA INFERNAL SANADORA- _ataque de Caballero Celestial Fighter Healer-

- _CORRIENTE DE LUZ CREADORA-_ ataque de Caballero Celestial Maker-

- _MAGNETISMOS TERRENAL ABSORBE- _ataque de Caballero Celestial Earth-

-_COMBUSTION SUBITA ARDIENTE -_ ataque de Caballero Celestial Fire-

Finalmente después de las demostración de los ataques cada uno de los caballeros, la sorpresa, la emoción y admiración que se presentó en las Sailors, serena, los gatos y el príncipe. Cada uno de los caballeros se posó frente al príncipe Endimión se arrodillaron frente a él e inclinaron su cabeza en muestra de sumisión. Después de ese acto de respeto cada uno se levantó y fue felicitado por las Sailors; cada una de las que fueron estrellas fugaces no podían creer lo que el poder del soberano de la tierra había hecho con ellos, su poder recorría sus cuerpos; nunca cuando fueron Sailors sintieron tal nivel de energía y eso para ellos era magnifico ahora podían luchar y defender a sus queridas Sailors. Algo diferente pasaba con Nicolás y Andrew nunca se imaginaron llegar a esta situación siempre fueron un simple colaborador de un templo y el dueño de unos videojuegos y una cafetería; pero ahora era todo diferente y extraño, era de no creer, ahora eran guerreros de la luna y los consejeros reales del príncipe.

- Nicolás, Andrew- fue Darién quien los saco de sus pensamientos- se cómo se sienten, créanme que alguna vez me sentí como lo hacen ustedes ahora; pero no se preocupen los conocimientos para luchar también les fueron entregados con sus poderes además- suspiro y volteo a ver a los otros tres- chicos quiero que por favor ustedes tres practiquen con ellos- señalando a los dos restantes- ustedes han combatido y han luchado y saben cómo son las luchas; quiero que los entrenen, practiquen y los preparen….¿creen que haya algún problema?- pregunto-

- Claro que si Darién- contesto Yaten después de deshacerse de su transformación- cuenta con nosotros además también nosotros entrenaremos y nos acostumbraremos a nuestros nuevos poderes-

- _CHICOS AHORA SI PODRAN LUCHAR JUNTO A NOSOTRAS_- grito muy feliz, la siempre alocada Mina-_ QUE ALEGRIA TAN GRANDE-_

- lo importante es que sirvan para algo- muy incrédula Haruka- y que no nos estorben y no terminemos protegiéndolos nosotras a ellos, es lo único que pido-

- ¡_HARUKA!_- exclamo Darién con tono regañón-

- perdón Darién, no fue mi intención- se excusó y agacho la cabeza-

- Si Haruka nunca es tu intención- la reprocho Taiki- Darién, sé que suena fuera de lugar lo que voy a preguntar pero…¿ quién es Beryl? ¿Que buscan?, según lo que pude entender y observar hoy, ustedes ya los conocen y ellos a ustedes….¿quiénes son?-

- pues no tiene nada de fuera de lugar tu pregunta Taiki- hablo Serena- ustedes cinco chicos no conocen la historia y ustedes chicas- se refirió a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru- conocen la historia, pero no totalmente solo la conoce Setsuna, porque ella es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo-

- ¡_LAS PUERTAS DEL TIEMPO!- _ fue la pregunta de los chicos-

- eso es algo que las chicas les contaran después- explico Darién- ahora lo importante es que ustedes sepan lo que estamos pasando y es mi hora de contestar las preguntas de Taiki- tomo aire para comenzar su retrato-

- pues te escuchamos, Darién- anuncio Yaten-

- Beryl es ahora la gobernante de Negaverso y está sometida al Caos- inició el relato- pero no siempre fue así, hace casi cinco años, fue cuando todo comenzó, reapareció el Negaverso, dominado por la reina Beryl y está al mando la reina Metalia también conocida como "_negafuerza"_, ellos habían aparecido en el pasado en el que se llamó el imperio de Tokio de cristal- vio la cara de duda de los muchachos- eso se les explicara después- suspiro y continuo – cuando eso sucedió la única misión de ellos era apoderarse del universo entero y para eso debían ser poseedores del cristal de plata; en ese entonces el cristal de plata estaba en manos de la reina Serenity, la madre de Serena en la luna…dado esto buscaron atacar la luna y la tierra; pero en la tierra estaba yo, el príncipe Endimión y no la habían atacado ya que Beryl deseaba gobernar el universo a mi lado, ya que se enamoró de mi- resignado volteo a ver a Serena- pero ella no contaba con que me había enamorado de la princesa de la luna de Serena, entonces su odio fue más fuerte que antes hacia los habitantes de la luna, por eso un día en una reunión que se presentó en la luna, yo fui a visitar a la princesa Serena y a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, puesto que yo ya tenía conocimiento de todo, fue cuando los guerreros del Negaverso aparecieron atacando la luna; la única misión de Beryl era asesinar a Serena por lo que yo sentía por ella….

- solo le traes problemas a mi bombón- fue el comentario fuera de lugar de Seiya, ganándose la mirada furiosa y asesina de todos los presente- ¡!que¡ si es la verdad el mismo lo está diciendo, o no es cierto- levantando los hombros-

- cuando eso sucedió, me enfrente a ella para defender a Serena, pero en ese entonces el poder de Beryl era superior al de nosotros; y ella ataco a la luna asesinándonos a Serena, a las Sailors, a todos los habitantes de la luna y a mí; pensábamos que todo había terminado pero no fue así; la Neo Reina Serenity utilizo el poder del cristal de plata para encerrar y acabar con el Negaverso y enviar a los habitantes de la luna a la tierra para que reencarnáramos y tuviéramos una vida normal- se sentó al lado de Serena- esa reencarnación fue mucho tiempo después de la batalla en la luna, cuando eso sucedió todo lo habíamos olvidado todo, no nos conocíamos; eso fue lo que provoco que Luna y Artemis- volteo a ver a luna y le acaricio la cabeza- trajeron los recuerdos de las cuatro primeras Sailors y de Serena ya que eran los únicos que recordaron todo por mandato de la Neo Reina, fue así que empezó su misión como Sailors- suspiro- en cuanto a mi mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente de tránsito cuando yo tenía seis años, mis padres murieron y yo perdí la memoria, durante años quise saber quién era y fue cuando empecé a transformarme en Tuxedo Mask con mi única misión de proteger a las Sailor y en especial a Sailor Moon;

- ¿qué sucedió con la reina Serenity y el cristal de plata? - pregunto dudoso Taiki-

- el cristal de plata es una joya que solo puede ser utilizado por los soberanos y herederos de la luna, la Neo Reina lo utilizo para salvar a su hija- suspiro y tomo de la mano a Serena ya que sabía que eso la afectaba mucho, y generando los celos de Seiya- cuando el cristal de plata era utilizado con su máximo poder, como lo utilizo la Reina Serenity eso ocasionaba que aquella que lo utilizara muriera- se escuchó la exclamación de terror de los chicos- y si como se lo imaginan la Neo Reina Serenity murió salvando a Serena, con respecto al cristal de plata este estuvo desaparecido después de nuestra reencarnación; esa era la misión de las Sailors encontrarlo y de paso encontrar a la princesa de la luna, sin saber en ese entonces que la princesa era Serena; y con respecto a mí, empecé a tener una serie de pesadillas en las cuales una figura femenina me pedía encontrar el cristal de plata y con eso recuperaría mi memoria, fue por eso que también me interese en él….el cristal apareció después más adelante se enteraran como-

- y después que sucedió Darién- pregunto Seiya

-fue así como empezaron los primeros ataques y fue cuando en Tokio aparecieron villanos que se les denomino _"malignas" _que tomaban el cuerpo de varias víctimas esto para robar la energía de las personas e incrementar la energía del Negaverso; esta labor la desempeño Jedite el primer guardián del Negaverso y el primer villano en enfrentarse con las Sailors Scouts pero ellas siempre lo vencieron; después fue condenado al sueño eterno por la propia Beryl, apareció el segundo guardián- los vio muy concentrados en su relato – su nombre era Neflyte este guardián a diferencia de Jedite, este no necesita robar energía en grandes cantidades de varias personas sino de una misma persona, cuando el escogía su víctima absorbía su energía y después de sus cuerpos aparecían las "_malignas",_ y esta era la que atacaba a las Sailors para exterminarlas-

- pero él no está en este grupo de guerreros- pregunto dudoso Andrew- verdad-

- sí, tienes razón- lo vio y continuo- Neflyte escogió en su grupo de victimas a _"Molly" _una muy buena amiga de Serena, en muchas ocasiones la utilizo para sus malévolos planes; cuando ya logra absorber y drenar gran una cantidad de energía, este guardián logra crear "_el cristal oscuro", _este es especial ya que fue creado para detectar "_el cristal de plata" _de Serena; durante vario tiempo no logro un avance hasta que un día se percató que el cristal oscuro reaccionaba ante Molly, puesto la cercanía y la amistad que la unía con Serena, y un sentimiento más amplio que creció ya que ella se enamoró perdidamente de Neflyte, esto genero conflictos internos en Neflyte y ventaja para Zoisite, ya que ella se enteró de los sentimientos de Neflyte hacia Molly, de esa manera en una ocasión secuestro a Molly, ya que su único fin era tener el cristal oscuro; hubiera asesinado a Molly sino es porque Neflyte sacrifica su vida por ella; de esa manera Neflyte muere, y así salva su espíritu liberándose del mandato del Negaverso.

- Darién que ocurrió con el cristal oscuro- pregunto Nicolás-

- Zoisite, se apodero de él después de asesinar a Neflyte- explico- Zoisite es la tercera guardián del Negaverso, en la más malvada y despiadada de los cuatro guardianes y tenía la habilidad de usar fuego y hielo para canalizar los ataques de su enemigo, solo le debe lealtad a Malacite, su única misión es encontrar el _"cristal de plata"_ y los _"cristales del arcoíris"_; estos últimos son siete cristales con los colores del arcoíris, la unión de estos crearía el cristal de plata que tanto buscábamos; los cristales arcoíris se crearon ya que en el Negaverso existían siete demonios que luchaban contra el imperio lunar, estos demonios fueron encerrados por la Neo Reina Serenity, estos eran demasiado poderosos que al no poder matarlos los unió a una parte del cristal de plata, una vez dentro se convirtieron en los cristales arcoíris; pero todo empeoro ya que después de lo ocurrió en el milenio de plata, los demonios también fueron enviados a la Tierra, reencarnando como personas buenas y de corazón puro, pero quedaron con habilidades especiales que los caracterizaba como demonios.- se detuvo- fue así que Zoisite empezó a reunir cada uno de los siete cristales, en siete seres distintos cada batalla que se presentaba se liberaba un cristal y con el poder de Sailor Moon los poseedores de estos volvían su aspecto normal; en la recolección de los cristales Zoisite se apodero de cinco de los cristales, y yo como Tuxedo Mask me apodere de dos de ellos; ella es muy hábil ya que sabía que una de mis prioridades era defender a Sailor Moon aun sin saber quién era, y por eso me tendió una trampa para apoderarse de mis dos cristales; un día se disfrazó de Sailor Moon y me engaño al hacerme creer que el enemigo la había secuestrado, en ese momento la llevaron a un puerto donde después de ubicar a la supuesta Sailor Moon la libere, estaba a punto de abandonar aquel lugar pero Zoisite me ataco clavándome un cristal en mi espalda, fue cuando descubrí su verdadera identidad, y ahí empezó nuestra batalla en un momento en el que ella me ataco con su lluvia de pétalos de cerezo y descubrió mi identidad quitándome mi antifaz y ahí empezó su persecución por mí, por Darién Chiba-

- cuando Tuxedo Mask, fue herido nosotras estábamos luchando con el cuarto y más poderoso guardián del Negaverso Malacite- ahora hablo Serena para ayudar a Darién- en esa batalla aun éramos cuatro Sailor ya que Venus no había hecho su aparición, ella fue la que salvo a Tuxedo Mask de Zoisite, y nos salvó a nosotras de un campo de energía que nos estaba atacando y quitando nuestras fuerzas, así la conocimos y así empezó esa lucha-

- después de dicha batalla Zoisite me contacto en mi apartamento para tener una pelea como ella lo llamo "justa" por los cristales que cada uno de nosotros teníamos, entonces fue así como me cito al otro día en un lugar: en la torre Starlight; en el camino a la torre me encontré con serena y nos secuestró- la volteo a ver y frunció la ceja al recordar que se expuso a un peligro inminente y ella agacho su cabeza recordando lo ocurrido- fue ahí cuando me engaño y con ayuda de Malacite me quito los cristales que yo poseía-

- qué raro el gran Darién Chiba se dejó engañar- se burló Seiya ganándose un codazo de Mina que se encontraba a su lado –auchhhh-

- en ese momento nos dirigimos a un ascensor y ya estando en el la muy mal….Zoisite nos atacó con una llamarada de fuego- se detuvo- fue ahí en un hecho que sirvió para proteger nuestras vidas cuando descubrí la verdadera identidad de Serena como Sailor Moon, si ella no se hubiese transformado en Sailor Moon en ese instante estaríamos en este momento muertos-

- Zoisite revelo que Darién era Tuxedo Mask, yo no lo podía creer, pero era verdad; fue ahí cuando Darién empezó a razonar con ella pero la muy tramposa de Zoisite nos engañó nuevamente y en un momento inesperado a mi espalda lanzo una espada de hielo para matarme- los chicos no creían lo que Serena les contaba, y el rencor de Seiya se incrementó por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Zoisite a su bombón y fue ahí cuando hablo de manera rencorosa-

- _¡QUE DICES QUE CASI TE MATAN…..Y ESTE ESTUPIDO QUE HIZO, NO HIZO NADA PARA AYUDARTE….CLARO COMO SIEMPRE!-_ lo dijo mirando con odio a Darién- _CLARO QUE HARIAS TU… SI NUNCA LA HAS AMADO COMO YO LA AMO-_ esto último lo dijo sin pensarlo y se maldijo así mismo por eso-


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 12

- _¡QUE DICES QUE CASI TE MATAN…..Y ESTE ESTUPIDO QUE HIZO, NO HIZO NADA PARA AYUDARTE….CLARO COMO SIEMPRE!-_ lo dijo mirando con odio a Darién- _CLARO QUE HARIAS TU… SI NUNCA LA HAS AMADO COMO YO LA AMO-_ esto último lo dijo sin pensarlo y se maldijo así mismo por eso-

- _¡QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO…IMBECIL!-_ grito desesperada Haruka – _COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO Y A TRATAR ASÍ A MI PRÍNCIPE Y DECIR ESA SARTA DE ESTUPIDECES AHORA SI TE MATO-_

_- _silencio Haruka- le dijo muy amablemente Michiru- deja que los príncipes terminen de contar su historia, para que Seiya- lo vio penetrante- se dé cuenta que clase de estúpido es nuestro príncipe- también lo dijo sin pensar, sonrojándose por su comentario y ante la mirada de burla de Darién-

- muchísimas gracias Mich por defenderme- se burló y rio Darién- que haría sin ustedes chicas - eso género que Michiru se sonrojara aun mas y la carcajada de todos. menos de el mismo, de Seiya y de Serena, que no olvidaban las ultimas palabras dichas por el propio Seiya-

- perdóneme príncipe- bajo la cabeza- esa no era mi intención-

- Seiya, sabes antes de explotar y mostrar tus ataques de furia, escucha primero – lo dijo Darién entrecortando su voz y apretando los dientes, al recordar las palabras dichas – y te prohíbo que pongas en duda mi amor por Serena, ni tu ni nadie sabe lo que yo siento por ella y además si lo hice una vez lo haría miles, dar mi vida por ella, porque es ella por el único motivo que vivo, nada mas – lo vio con mucho odio – tu no sabes nada de mi, ni de ella, no sabes quienes somos nosotros y lo que hemos enfrentado para seguir juntos… y créeme que si no fuera porque soy alguien muy razonable; en este momento te acabaría a golpes por lo que me dijiste, y te digo de una vez olvídate de ese amor que dices sentir por mi princesa, porque ella es mía – vio como Seiya quiso enfrentarse, pero Taiki lo contuvo – es mía y si tengo que sacarte del camino para que la dejes en paz, te juro que lo hare y no me temblara la mano, para que me respetes y obedezcas – todos no podían creer lo que escuchaban y la furia de Darién en sus palabras – no se te olvide quien soy y que me debes respeto, así no quieras -

- Seiya, también te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir esas cosas, tu no sabes nada, y no quiero apoyar a Darién en lo que dice, pero si sigues así no dudes que lo hare – los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos, y sintió mucho miedo por las palabras de su bombón… en ese momento supo que ya no podría hacer nada, lo único agachar la cabeza y guardar silencio – si hubieses esperado a escuchar lo siguiente de la historia, no habrías reaccionado así – y así tomo aire para seguir hablando- Zoisite me hubiera asesinado sino fuera por…porque- los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron al recordar lo que sucedió y lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas- porque Darién se atravesó y la daga de hielo se clavó en su espalda- el silencio reino y la vergüenza de Seiya se hizo notoria- Darién se desvaneció en mis brazos y el dolor y la impotencia que causo verlo así hizo que de mis ojos callera una lagrima- se detuvo- esa lagrima se elevó y fue ahí cuando aparecieron los siete cristales arcoíris a su alrededor y se convirtieron en uno solo, el esperado cristal de plata- respiro aliviada- y ahí descubrí que la princesa de la luna que tanto buscábamos era yo, y fue cuando cada uno de nosotros como guerreros de la luna recuperamos nuestra memoria, y nuestra historia, si en ese momento el dolor de haber perdido a Darién no hubiese aparecido el cristal de plata tampoco, fue por nuestro amor y nuestro dolor que apareció- el rostro de Seiya se desencajo de dolor ante la revelación de Serena; pero también apareció una linda sonrisa con cierto triunfo en los labios de cierto pelinegro que sintió un poco de alivio al saber de ese dolor, un punto a su favor-

- después de eso Beryl, asesino Zoisite porque intento matarme desobedeciendo sus órdenes. Fue ahí cuando Beryl se apodero de mi cuerpo inerte y lo envolvió con la fuerza maligna del Negaverso y me convirtió en uno de sus guardianes; cuando Malacite el cuarto guardián apareció en todo su cúspide, es el más fuerte de los generales y que tiene el poder de crear campos de energía oscura y atacar con fuego; su misión es recuperar el cristal de plata y vengarse de las Sailors Scouts, me odiaba porque a pesar de estar dominado por Beryl siempre interferí en sus planes; Malacite murió cuando fue atacado por su propia arma en un intento por acabar con las Sailor y con Sailor Moon, y fue cuando las Sailors descubrieron el lugar donde se encontraba al Negaverso-

- cuando encontramos el lugar exacto, gracias a la inteligencia de Amy y el buen manejo de su computadora- voleo a ver a la peliazul y le sonrió; y vio como Taiki le susurro algo al oído que hizo sonrojar a Amy, Serena sonrió- llegamos por medio de la teletransportación, ese lugar solo era hielo, y fue así que nos adentramos en él; poco a poco fueron apareciendo enemigos y mis Sailors iban luchando con ellos y así fue que- volvió a llorar- así fue que mis amigas murieron una a una en manos del Negaverso- todos se sorprendieron al saber que las chicas habían muerto- me sentí destrozada pero con su apoyo seguí adelante; una energía desconocida para mi me ataco y me dirigió directamente a donde se encontraba Beryl-explico Serena- cuando estuve frente a Beryl me demostró cuanto me odia ya que obligo a Darién a atacarme; él estaba siendo manipulado por la energía de la negafuerza y tuvimos una batalla pero yo no quería seguir luchando con él; en ese momento cuando él me iba a atacar con mis pocas fuerzas puse en mis manos un pequeño broche que le pertenecía a Darién el cual me había obsequiado, dicho broche era musical era una canción de amor y mientras la melodía se escuchaba yo le contaba quien era, él se acercó al broche y por la fuerza _del amor que sentíamos en ese entonces_ Darién recordó todo y se liberó de la negafuerza y reacciono-

- fue entonces - nuevamente Darién- fue entonces que recordé todo y eso ocasiono que la furia de Beryl se incrementara y lanzara un gran diamante negro en contra de nosotros, cuando me percate de eso lance una de mis rosas y esta atravesó por completo el diamante; mi rosa siguió el camino hasta atravesar el pecho de Beryl la cual empezó a destruirse y así desapareció mal herida; al diamante lo destruye en mil pedazos pero esas parte por su fuerza y velocidad no se detuvieron y siguieron su camino a nosotros; cubrí a Serena con mi cuerpo y en mi espalda se incrustaron varios de ellos causando mi muerte- un doloroso silencio gobernó el ambiente-

- al ver morir a Darién por defenderme, me arme de valor y enfrente a Beryl, pero esa Beryl se había transformado, se había unido con la negafuerza de la reina Metalia, y su poder era muy superior al mío; fue entonces que la única solución que vi era destruir el Negaverso como lo había hecho mi madre; con el cristal de plata -

- pero bombón, eso era tu propia muerte- le indago Seiya preocupado, con los celos de Darién a flote por el "_bombón"_ que siempre utiliza-

- si….pero era la única forma de salvar la tierra, el universo y los seres humanos; y eso no me importo… comenzó la última batalla en un principio no podía con el poder de Beryl, pero en un momento sentí la energía de mis Sailors y eso fue lo que incremento el poder del cristal de plata, terminado con Beryl y con el Negaverso…._BUENO ESO ERA LO QUE CREIAMOS TODOS_-

- que paso contigo y los demás- pregunto dudoso Yaten-

- el propio cristal de plata nos salvó, nos protegió y nos llevó a nuestras vidas normales y nuevamente perdimos la memoria, pero la recuperamos por un nuevo enemigo que apareció- suspiro- y fue así que se acabó la historia de Beryl hace cinco años-

- ahora si quien fue el estúpido que no protegió a cabeza de bombón Seiya- lo vio desafiante Haruka-

- yo... yo lo siento me exalte por lo que contaban y no contaba con el resto de la historia- vio a los ojos a Darién- de verdad me disculpo en cómo te trate Darién y a ti también bombón-

-bueno acepto tus disculpas….lo importante es que ya conocen la historia completa de lo que sucedió- suspiro resignado- y como deben asimilar su poder es mucho más amplio con la ayuda del caos; lo que han demostrado cuando nos hemos enfrentado no es la mitad de su poder así que estemos preparados- finaliza-

- si Darién, estaremos para cumplirte y defenderte- lo dijo claramente Nicolás-

- te equivocas Nicolás, esa no es la misión de ustedes- todos lo vieron preocupados y sin entender- su misión y por lo que los convertí en guerreros es solo para que protejan a Serena, eso es en lo único que deben centrarse-

- pero príncipe y su seguridad- pregunto asustada Setsuna-

- mi seguridad no importa mientras Serena no se pueda transformar en lo que verdaderamente es…_ENTENDIDO_ y no admito reproches ni absolutamente ningún reclamo-

- Darién tienen que protegerte- hablo Serena- no puedes quedarte sin protección- muy asustada-

- Serena ya me escuchaste y no admito tus reclamos, además por el momento puedo cuidarme solo, cuando llegue el momento todos lucharemos juntos y nos ayudaremos mutuamente, antes no necesito más solo que tu estés bien… claro y no lo repetiré-

Así paso el resto de la tarde, recordando y contando otras cosas más; cada uno de los enemigos con los que han luchado y a los que han vencido, cada evolución de las chicas con respecto a sus poderes y transformaciones. Pero llego el tema que las chicas y Darién no querían contar pero que era necesario: que era Tokio de Cristal, que era eso del futuro, las ya mencionadas puertas del tiempo, y una muy importante, la cual rompió el corazón de cierta estrella en mil pedazos ya que cuando se entero de esto, por primera vez en haber conocido a Serena, se resignaba y admitia que ella era imposible para él, dicha historia nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña dama, la hija de Darién y Serena en el futuro de "_Rini"_. Todos se sorprendieron con esas confesiones no le daban crédito pero lo entendieron, asimilaron y aceptaron; después de revelar la historia y su verdad poco a poco fueron abandonando el templo y yendo a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Darién llego a su departamento, puedo sentir la energía maligna de Beryl y sus secuaces y pudo escuchar sus pensamientos.

_A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO_

-cómo es posible que Endimión se haya enterado de que somos nosotros sus enemigos- pregunto muy estresado Malacite.

- _QUE DIJISTE MALACITE_- se escuchó el grito de Beryl- como que saben quiénes somos.

- si mi reina Endimión nos descubrió delante de todos- respondió

- no puede ser…_PERO COMO SE ENTERO MALDITA SEA_- grito nuevamente- esto altera nuestros planes, pero lo importante es que no superan nuestros poderes-

- se equivoca mi reina- aclaro Zoisite- Endimión apareció con nuevos poderes, cuando atacamos a las Sailors él las protegió con un campo de energía y nos devolvió nuestros ataques con energía de la luna y eso nos causó grandes heridas que sanamos con la ayuda del caos-

- eso es imposible, de donde saco Endimión esos poderes- suspiro- pero eso no importa entre más sea su poder gobernaremos más rápido el universo….además eso no significa que las Sailor puedan contra nosotros verdad-

- mi reina, creo saber de dónde Endimión adquirió esos poderes- hablo Malacite dejando intrigados a los presentes- esos poderes eran los que podía poseer el rey de la tierra en un futuro, eso significa que Endimión ya los desarrollo antes de tiempo; y si no me equivoco uno de sus poderes nos puede complicar las cosas-

- a que te refieres Malacite- pregunto intrigada Beryl-

-uno de los poderes es la Telepatía y lectura de mentes, y si es así en este momento puede saber qué es lo que pasa y que estamos pensando cada uno de nosotros-

- Malacite si eso es verdad eso lo arreglare en este momento, en forma de prevención- y dicho esto Beryl rodeo cada uno de sus cuerpos con energía maligna y eso cerro las mentes de los presentes para evitar cualquier intromisión en sus mentes-

_APARTAMENTO DE DARIEN_

Maldijo en sus adentro, no contaba con que Malacite recordara uno de los poderes de su antiguo rey, era más inteligente de lo que él pensaba y lo había subestimado-

-ahora que no leo sus mentes debo estar más pendiente de Serena, ella está en peligro- se tranquilizó y con confianza dijo- la ventaja es que ahora los muchachos y las chicas tienen sus poderes y eso será suficiente para que no se acerquen a ella, por el momento…..pero llegada la hora de enfrentarnos con Beryl, será una historia muy diferente, su poder es inimaginable, y eso puede acabar con los chicos en un instante- en ese momento tenía un vaso de agua en sus manos y este fue a dar a una de sus paredes rompiéndose en varias partes- _MALDICION_, -exclamo- si tan solo Serene tuviera sus poderes, en este momento a ella la protegerán, pero contra Beryl ellos la necesitaran a ella-

Así transcurrió una semana y el viernes llego, no habían ocurrido ataques y eso para Darién era muy sospechoso por eso había alertado a los chicos de que su poder de leer mentes y la telepatía habían sido descubiertos y que Beryl había puesto una barrera para evitar su lectura; por eso les había dicho que tenían que estar más pendientes de Serena que antes; su relación con Serena no mejoraba…la amaba pero había algo dentro de sí que no le permitía ser lo que ella quería que él fuera; su miedo, su inseguridad no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que la amaba y que en esta última semana había asistido a todas las reuniones que se habían hecho en el templo para hablar del enemigo, o las visitas al Crown de amigos para reír un poco, o en los entrenamientos que hacían los chicos para aprender a manejar sus poderes y entrenar a Nicolás y a Andrew; dichas reuniones se efectuaban a horas en las que Darién tenía tiempo libre por solicitud del mismo, porque aunque lo negara la cercanía que tenía el odioso de Seiya con Serena no le gustaba, y mucho menos después de que el muy infeliz había dicho delante de todos que amaba a su princesa, eso sin mencionar que la noticia de la existencia de Rini lo había dejado impresionado, pero eso no significo que dejara su acercamiento; y le gustaba ahora menos después de la maravillosa y deliciosa transformación de Serena con su apariencia física, así que tenía que estar pendiente de Seiya después de su amenaza de querer conquistar el amor de Serena sin importarle nada.

_CASA TSUKINO_

_-SERENAAAAAAA_- fue el grito de luna- levántate, que te pasa volviste hacer la misma perezosa de siempre-

- oye luna porque interrumpes mi sueño- lo dijo aun somnolienta y tapándose más con las cobijas- además para que me levanto tan temprano si aún no entro a la universidad-

- Serena es que acaso no recuerdas que tus padres y Sammy se van desde hoy y por todo el fin de semana a acampar a las montañas y que están abajo esperando a que te despidas- comento luna un poco enojada-

-_ES CIERTO-_ se levantó tan rápido y aventó las cobijas lejos que estrello a luna contra la pared la cual solo emitió un maullido de dolor- _LUNA- _grito Serena, levantándose para levantar a luna del suelo y consintiendo su cabeza- perdóname mi luna es que tú me das esas noticias así de sopetón que no me di cuenta y te lastime….me perdonas- luna asintió-

Media hora después Serena ya estaba desayunando con sus padres y hermano, y así para despedirlos porque se tardarían tres días en volver así que los iba a extrañar mucho-

-Serena cuídate mucho, y pórtate bien- dijo mamá Ikuko

- si mamá, no te preocupes yo me portare bien además no estaré en casa me quedare con Reí- dijo despreocupada-

- hija entonces te llamaremos haya para saber de ti está bien- pregunto y afirmo kenji Tsukino-

- si papa tranquilo puedes llamarme a casa de mi amiga-

-menos mal te quedas con tu amiga Serena tonta, porque o si no cuando llegáramos a la casa estaría incendiada- replico Sammy, ganándose un golpe en su cabeza por parte de tu hermana-

- _CÁLLATE SAMMY_- respondió Serena-

- bueno entonces ahora si nos vamos- hablo kenji – me quedo más tranquilo de que estarás con tus amigas- la abrazo- te extrañare-

- yo también papi, y por favor tráiganme muchos obsequios por favor- le respondió el abrazo, y así se despidió de su mamá y su hermano; mientras los veía alejándose en su auto.

- bueno luna alistare mi maleta para irme a donde Reí- subió a su cuarto- oye tú te iras conmigo luna-

-me iré contigo hasta mañana en la tarde, ya que partiré con Artemis a un lugar a las afuera de Tokio que emana energía negativa- suspiro- queremos ir a revisarlo personalmente y llegáramos el lunes en la noche el mismo día del regreso de tus padres-

- así solo por eso- pregunto divertida- o también es porque quieres estar sola con Artemisssss- se burló de luna mientras la gatita se sonrojaba a mas no poder- tu sonrojo me responde mi pregunta querida luna- se rio de la gata-

- sabes que Serena contigo no se puede….nos vemos esta noche en casa de Reí- se fue saliendo por la ventana y ocultando su gran sonrojo- adiós- y salió ignorando la risa de Serena-

Tres horas más tarde Serena se encontraba ya en casa de Reí desempacando sus cosas, junto con las chicas, comentando él porque del viaje de sus padres, lo que le había dicho a luna…así entre risas pasaron la tarde completa y en la noche Serena no dejo de recibir la llamada de su padre no por preocupación sino para chequear que era cierto que estaba en casa de su amiga y avisándole que el sábado no la podrían llamar ya que tendrían un retiro espiritual en las montañas, y así se despidieron no sin antes advertir que se cuidara mucho; así tuvieron algo que ellas denominaban "noche de chicas", en donde hablaron de sus novios, excepto Serena, de sus entradas a la universidad de lo que querían con eso; en fin fueron charlas tan amenas que les dieron las dos de la mañana.

…._CONTINUARA…_

_**Quiero dar mis mas sinceros saludos a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, mil y mil gracias por seguir esta loca idea… a todos un beso grandote! Aquí desde Colombia un beso…. Y EN ESPECIAL A UNAS PERSONITAS QUE SIEMPRE DEJAN SUS MENSAJES COMO **_Yesqui2000, Mayilu_** Y A LOS QUE LEEN DE INCOGNITOS**_

_**Gracias de corazón y muchos besos y abrazos aquí desde Colombia se les quieres!**_


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 13

Al otro día todas se levantaran muy temprano menos una, las chicas no quisieron despertarla ya que querían dejarla descansar y consentirla un poco, así que se levantaron y con ayuda de Lita le prepararon un excelente desayuno a Serena no por la fecha especial sino por lo querida para todas y por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; así fue como Serena recibió el detalle de sus amigas con una sonrisa muy grande y agradeciéndoles y pasando un desayuno maravilloso solo para ella ya que eran casi las once de la mañana cuando se levantó. Igual paso con el almuerzo y casi a las cuatro de la tarde Serena recibió un mensaje de texto que dejo intrigadas a sus amigas.

"_hola bombón quisiera invitarte a comer un helado en el parque…que dices aceptas….Seiya"_

"_claro que acepto, nos vemos ahí a las 4:30 está bien….eso si te advierto lleva bastante dinero, me comeré un helado grandísimo….Jajajajaja"_

-a quien le mandas mensajes Serena- pregunto la siempre chismosa de Mina- dinos traviesa-

- Mi querida Mina eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, pero para que no haya chismes Seiya me invito a comer un helado, eso es todo…contentas- todas se miraron no muy contentas por lo que Serena les acababa de decir, ya que sabían que sentía Seiya por ella y eso las tenía intranquilas pero no podían hacer nada, porque Serena les había dicho y dejado muy claro que solo lo quería como amigo y nada más.

- bueno entonces que la pases bien, y te diviertas….ya que nosotros saldremos con nuestros novios- se sonrojo Amy por las miradas que le brindaron sus amigas- que porque me miran así, todas están igual de enamoradas que yo, así que no critiquen- se defendió, y las chicas no dijeron nada mas ya que Amy tenía razón.

Y así media hora después Serena y Seiya, disfrutaban de un delicioso helado mientras caminaban alrededor del lago, después de un buen rato de reírse, jugar, montar en bote por el lago, y comer algunas golosinas, se sentaron en una banca en el centro del parque.

-ahí bombón definitivamente estar contigo, es lo que mejor me gusta hacer la paso de maravilla- dijo Seiya después de calmarse de reírse, por un chiste que Serena le había dicho- no sabes cómo me divierto-

- yo también Seiya, me divierto mucho contigo la paso muy bien- también riéndose- oye Seiya, esta noche iras al Crown- pregunto-

- claro que sí que mejor que terminar un día como este con todos nuestros amigos…no crees-dijo esto viéndola a los ojos-

- tienes razón- no se percató de la mirada de Seiya- sabes es un atardecer muy bello no crees- dijo mirando el horizonte-

- pero no más bellos que tu bombón- le dijo acercando su rostro al de Serena- que más has hecho bombón-

- Se…. Seiya que te sucede, nosotros ya hemos hablado de esto por favor- intento ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió- por favor Seiya no te hagas más daño y no me lo hagas a mí-

- pero bombón es muy difícil que entiendas que te amo, te amo como un loco- le dijo tomándole el rostro con sus manos-

- y para ti es muy difícil entender que yo no te puedo ver más allá que un excelente amigo, como un hermano nada mas- vio la tristeza en el rostro de Seiya- perdóname por decirte esto pero es la verdad, yo amo a Darién y tú lo sabes, no me pidas más de lo que yo no puedo darte- mirándolo a los ojos-

- pero si él no te ama- le reprocho sin soltar- déjame amarte, daría mi vida por demostrarte como se ama a alguien, por favor te lo pido- suplico-

-no Seiya entiende, en el corazón no se manda y mi corazón ya tiene dueño- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- perdóname por no amarte como tú lo haces conmigo-

- no ten….- fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida para ambos-

-pero que escena más romántica, el príncipe a punto de darle el beso a la princesa- reprocho furioso Darién que decidió salir a dar un paseo por el parque- que bonitos se ven, hacen una pareja hermosa, ya se lo habían dicho-

- _DARIEN - _fue lo único que dijo Serena-

- Darién no malinterpretes las cosas por favor- se pudo de pie- déjame explicar que estaba pasando aquí-

- que vas a explicar- dijo furioso pero sin levantar la voz- que te encuentras con Serena en las tardes en el parque, que la besas, que ya es tu novia; eso quieres explicarme…pues déjame decirte ahórrate tus explicaciones no tienes por qué dármelas, ustedes ya son grandecitos para hacer lo que les plazca-

- pues primero- le explicaría así Darién no quisiera- _SI,_ me encontré con Serena pero en plan de amigos- Darién se burla- segundo. No la bese, no te niego que me muero de ganas de hacerlo pero no lo hice, le sujete su rostro pero no la bese; y tercero que más quisiera yo que ella aceptara ser mi novia pero para mi desgracia no lo es….- resignado- ¿sabes porque?, porque cada vez que le digo que la amo, me recuerda que ella nunca me amara que te ama a ti y contra eso no puedo luchar-suspiro- sé que no pudiste leer mi mente porque estaba cerca de ella pero lo que te digo es la verdad.-

- sabes no me importa lo que tengas que decirme vi lo suficiente, además ya te dije Serena es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida…- lo vio con su furia contenida- a mí ni me importa lo que haga con su vida; así que adiós- se dio media vuelta para irse pero antes- que la sigan pasando bien- y así se fue sin esperar ninguna explicación más-

- perdóname bombón- se sienta junto a ella y la toma de la mano- yo no quería que esto pasara- vio la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia- te prometo que lo buscare y hablare con él otra vez y le explicare que ocurrió no te preocupes-

- no lo hagas Seiya- lo vio a los ojos- así aquí no haya pasado nada lo que él dijo es muy cierto, yo no tengo que darle explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer- suspiro- no tenemos nada, así que no le debo nada- se puso de pie- porque no nos vamos al Crown de una vez para ir a ver a los chicos te parece- volvió la sonrisa a su rostro-

- está bien bombón, vámonos….pero eso si no se te acurra pedir algo de comer por el camino- se burló- porque me dejaste en banca rota- se carcajeo- de todo lo que pediste hoy, pero yo me pregunto ¿Dónde te cabe tanta comida?- siguió burlándose haciendo sonrojar a Serena, aliviando el ambiente pesado-

-_OYEEEE - _lo reprocho pero riendo también- no te burles quieres, que culpa tengo un apetito muy grande además mi mamá no está y me hace falta su comida por eso tuve tanta hambre hoy….no me culpes- se detuvo – además tú también comiste lo mismo que yo así que no te hagas el digno- pensando y poniéndose un dedo en el mentón- además se supone que eres un cantante famoso, y eso equivale a que tienes bastante dinero así que no digas que te deje en banca rota porque eso sería una gran mentira-sacándole la lengua- _TRAMPOSO-_

Así partieron hacia el Crown, entre risas y peleas como si fueran niños pequeños, admitiendo que pasaron una tarde maravillosa como los buenos amigos que son; cuando llegaron al Crown las miradas de los presentes se posaron directamente a ellos, eran miradas de asombro por su llegada juntos y otras como las de Darién, Haruka y una chica de ojos violetas eran de enojo…Mina fue la primera en hablar al notar el ambiente tan tenso que se formó.

-chicos que bueno que llegaron, los estábamos esperando- se lanzó abrazarlos a cada uno de ellos, y llevándose a Serena a que se sentara junto a ellas y a Seiya al lado de sus hermanos- que quieren tomar o comer-

- no Mina por el amor de dios…no le ofrezcas nada de comer a bombón, si pide algo más me dije sin un céntimo en mis bolsillos- casi imploro uniendo sus manos a manera de suplico, eso genero la risa de algunas personas del grupo-

-Ay Seiya no exageres, no he comido tanto- otra oleada de risas por la tranquilidad de Serena de explicar y la cara de susto de Seiya-

- _SI COMO NO_- se burló Seiya-

- y ustedes donde estaban si se puede saber- pregunto directa Haruka que se había acercado a ellos- _¿_porque llegaron juntos_?_ –

- porque estábamos dando un paseo por el parque Haru- contesto fácilmente Serena, la vio a los ojos amenazadoramente- algún problema- la aludida no contesto se fue dándole la espalda-

Empezó una tarde de juegos entre los chicos, unos estaban en los videojuegos intentando ganarles a Amy y Taiki, pero era imposible; otros tomaban helado y hablaban y otros como Darién, Haruka, Andrew y Nicolás observaban desde la barra la situación; en ese momento se acercaron Serena y Mina a la barra a tomar algo.

-Serena de verdad es un milagro que estés hoy con nosotros casi no tienes tiempo para tus amigos- hizo un puchero con sus labios- no es justo ya no nos quieres- casi llorando-

- Mina no exageres, además desde ayer estoy con ustedes además sabes que he estado muy ocupada con las cosas de….- se detuvo- ya sabes de que-

- si pero tienes que prometernos que pasaras más tiempo con nosotras así tengas que hacer eso tan importante para tu futuro y ser la mejor- pensó alegremente- me imagino ya a Serena Tsukino como la mejor, recibiendo felicitaciones y sabiendo lo inteligente que eres….que emoción tan grande- saltando- pero eso si nos tienes que dedicar tiempo no estar tan ocupada con tu labores-

- _OCUPADA EN SUS LABORES_- se burló Darién y fue escuchado por todos- por favor Mina ustedes son las únicas que creen que Serena se ocupa de algo importante y medianamente intelectual en su vida- empezó a hablar dolido y sin pensar- acaso no se dieron cuenta que se la pasa con Seiya de arriba para bajo eso es lo tan importante que tiene que hacer para su futuro y en eso tiene que ser la mejor…por favor no me hagan reír- suspiro e imito a Mina- "_me imagino a Serena Tsukino como la mejor, recibiendo felicitaciones y sabiendo lo inteligente que eres"_, para que puede ser la mejor- dijo pensativo y muy furioso lo cual no le permitió medir las palabras que diría a continuación- ah ya se para comer, dormir y comportarse como una niña de ocho años, por eso recibirás muchas felicitaciones y para eso es lo único que eres inteligente- finalizo muy tajante-

- _DARIEN QUE TE PASA_- exclamo furiosa Haruka que no permitiría que nadie insultara a su cabeza de bombón, ni siquiera su propio príncipe- no te permito que le hables así a Serena, que te crees-

- por favor si esa es la verdad- le levanto y enfrento a la rubia- todos lo sabemos porque les sorprende, si ya sabemos que Serena no piensa más que en ser una floja e irresponsable, que no piensa más haya de sus narices para su futuro, que no quiere nada para su futuro distinto a ser lo que ha sido hasta ahora una irresponsable- volteo a ver a Serena y se dio cuenta que ésta estaba llorando como una niña, su dolor se refleja en su rostro y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras y de lo que habían ocasionado en su amada, quiso remediarlo, se fue acercando a Serena pero Haruka y Reí se pusieron frente a Serena- _SERENA POR FAVOR NO SE QUE ME PASO ME CEGUE POR LO CELOS, Y NO PENSE EN LO QUE DECÍA, PERDÓNAME- _suplico-

- chicos me voy- dijo Serena entrecortadamente en medio de sollozos y limpiándose las lágrimas- no tengo nada que hacer aquí, adiós- se dirigió a la puerta cuando Reí la detuvo-

- Serena, déjame acompañarte por favor- le pidió y al mismo tiempo fulminaba a Darién con la mirada- no te vayas si o deja que te acompañemos, no te puedes ir en ese estado-

- por favor Serena, perdóname no era mi intención- se acercó Darién, pero estaba vez fue Seiya quien lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente- suéltame idiota

- no te le acerques- lo amenazo con la mirada- te dije que no había pasado nada, te lo repetí- lo apretó más fuerte- pero no me creíste, la insultaste y ahora crees que con un "_Serena perdóname" _sanaras lo que tus malditas palabras le causaron- vio a Serena a los ojos con el reflejo de dolor en ellos- ya que no estoy ni tocándola ni hablando con ella puedes leer mi mente y sabrás lo que paso verdaderamente- lo probo- haber hazlo que esperas- Darién lo hizo y su rostro se reflejó su miedo al descubrir que era verdad lo que decía Seiya- te diste cuenta verdad, que pena me da príncipe- lo soltó y lo vio con lastima-

- Serena- se acercó a ella-

- por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con Seiya- se atravesó Haruka- déjala en paz y no te le acerques porque no te lo voy a permitir está bien- le dio la espalda y se dirigió donde Serena que solo estaba escuchando lo que se hablaba- cabeza de bombón lo que dice Reí es cierto, no te puede ir sola por favor déjame que te acompañe al templo…por favor- 

- _NO - _dijo segura y firme- quiero estar sola y no voy al templo, me voy a mi casa...- suspiro y les hablo con voz de orden- y les prohíbo que vayan a verme quiero estar sola, no quiero ver a nadie y si van tengan por seguro que los echare de mi casa.- los vio con determinación- no quiero a nadie conmigo, les aseguro que no voy hacer ninguna estupidez- suspiro- solo quiero estar sola es muy difícil entender eso- cayo – _VERDAD QUE NO…AHORA DEJENME EN PAZ-_ grito y salió rumbo a su casa-

- _BRAVO CHIBA_- aplaudiendo muy enérgicamente Haruka y parándose en frente de Darién, todos se habían asombrado ya que nunca habían la habían escuchado hablarle así a su príncipe- ahora si acabaste con mi paciencia, que te pasa he _QUE TE CREES PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MI PRINCESA…DIME- _lo grito y cogiéndole de las solapas de la chaqueta-

- cálmate Haru- intervino Michiru- no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

- me arrepentiré de no partirle la cara e este _IMBECIL - _ grito siendo alejada de Darién, mientras este no decía nada- pero habla di algo para que no tenga que faltarle al respeto a mi "_respetado príncipe"- _

- Darién- lo llamo Mina- sabes porque fueron todas esas palabras que le dije a Serena- el negó con la cabeza muy apenado- bueno pues te lo diremos a pesar de que Serena nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos porque quería darte una sorpresa para cuando arreglaran su relación y regresaran- suspiro resignada- si Serena se ha ausentado un poco de nosotros es porque….-dudo- porque ha estado muy ocupada y no precisamente con Seiya, como creemos que es lo que piensas; si él la ha acompañado pero como su amigo pero no como cita de enamorados-

- que quieres decir con eso- por fin hablo el pelinegro pero aún más confundido que antes- explícate-

- claro que se explicara- dijo Haruka – pero seré yo quien te dará el golpe final- lo enfrento otra vez- mi Serena a estado alejada de nosotros porque está haciendo los trámites para tener un futuro, sabes porque- se rio- porque fue aceptada en la Universidad de Tokio al igual que las otras chicas- vio la cara de espanto de Darién- si así como lo escuchas fue aceptada y estudiara….- fue cortada por Darién-

-psicología- respondió, y se reprochó porque a pesar de su don de leer mentes nunca había tenido ese pensamiento, ¿por qué? muy fácil de explicar porque todo se trataba de ella y eso era un impedimento para saber de sus intereses así estuvieran en la mente de sus amigos- hasta ahora que está en tu mente con tanto odio puedo leerlo-

- exacto, psicología y sabes porque no te lo había dicho pues sencillo por la razón que dijo Mina- suspiro resignada- y todo para que que el magistral neurocirujano Darién Chiba, se sintiera orgulloso de ella, para que no pensara la sarta de estupideces que le dijiste hace un rato- lo vio no furiosa sino con lastima- pero creo que no le sirvió de nada sigues pensando así de ella; podrá llegar a ser la mejor en su trabajo, pero nunca será lo suficientemente digna de ti verdad príncipe-

-no digas eso Haruka por favor- suplico y con la vergüenza en su rostro-

- no solo eso Serena cambio su apariencia por ti- señalo Mina- para que no te avergonzaras de ella y no te diera vergüenza mostrarla a tus amigos de la universidad y del hospital- todas la vieron con cara de duda, y uno en especial quería romperle la cara a Darién, por el hecho de pensar eso de esa mujer por la que el daría la vida y seria orgulloso de mostrarla al mundo; pero no podía y nunca lo haría y sufría por el dolor de su bombón- no me vean así, luna me conto que una vez Serena le dijo eso, ella estaba preocupada por Serena por eso me lo dijo, al principio no le creí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella tenía razón-

- que vas hacer Darién- hablo Amy – Serena estaba muy mal no podemos dejarla sola-

- la dejaremos sola- dijo tajante y ganándose la mirada de odio de todos los presentes- saben cómo es Serena y pidió que la dejáramos sola y si alguno va con ella hoy lo único que hará será perturbarla más….yo quisiera ir en este mismo momento a hablar con ella pero se cuál será su reacción- suspiro- mañana iré con ella- mintió- les pido que la dejen sola por esta noche- se dirigió a la puerta- chicos les pido a ustedes que también me disculpen, aunque no tengo derecho de eso- diciendo esto salió y se dirigió a su auto pero no con la idea de irse a su casa-

- chicos Darién tiene razón debemos dejarlos solos esta noche, mañana más calmados hablaremos…- dijo Michiru, bajo la duda de algunos de ellos pero al final aceptándolo creyendo que era lo mejor para sus príncipes-

…_.. CONTINUARA…_

_**Hola de nuevo… un besote grandotote para aquellos que me leen cada capítulo, espero no parecerles tan loca….. adiós, desde Colombia les mando un beso grandote…..**_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 14

**ADVERTENCIA! ADVERTENCIA!"!"ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS UN POCO PICANTES, CLARO SIN OFENDER A NADIE CON MI TRABAJO.**

Ya era de noche y una rubia llegaba destrozada a su casa, cuando entro encontró soledad y dolor, se dirigió a su habitación donde se lanzó a su cama a llorar amargamente, quería entender que pasaba pero no lograba hacerlo, hacia todo lo posible para ser parte del mundo de Darién pero él siempre la cerraba las puertas en la cara, ya no quería sufrir más, quería dejarlo de amar, quería darse la oportunidad de amar a otra persona pero como hacerlo, lo quería odiar…pero era imposible ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida, más que por el futuro que los unía, más que por lo que significaría Rini; y así lloro por no sabe por cuánto tiempo no sabe si fueron segundos, horas o días, lo único que sabían era que su dolor no paraba de salir por sus ojos; lloraba, con su rostro pegado a su almohada gritaba todo lo que podía, golpeaba su cama con tanta fuerza, no se calmaba; en medio de su desesperación y dolor lograba escuchar el timbre de su casa, pero como ella asimilaba que eran sus amigas y que no habían obedecido sus órdenes espero que se cansaran de llamar a su puerta, y así sucedió después de unos segundos el timbre dejo de sonar y ella creyó que se habían ido y así siguió con su desesperación con su dolor. Estaba tan hundida en su dolor que no noto como alguien entraba por la ventana de su balcón como un completo ladrón, y la observaba en medio de su desesperación con un dolor similar o más fuerte que el de Serena misma.

Darién había tomado la decisión de ir a buscar a Serena, no podía dejarla sola después de la canallada que le había cometido a su princesa, eso sí primero asegurándose que ninguno de sus amigos iría a buscar a Serena. Por el trayecto a la casa de su amada en su mente daban vueltas cada palabra que le había dicho y cada frase que sus amigos había dicho; eso incremento su culpa, su dolor, todo lo que estaba haciendo Serena era por él, por el amor hacia él; y Darién Chiba comportándose como un verdadero miserable, en el camino no pudo evitar derramar muchas lágrimas; por la culpa, por el dolor, por el amor, no sabía eran todos los sentimientos juntos y eso lo estaba matando….cuando llego a casa de Serena se dio cuenta que estaba en completa oscuridad, recordó que en la semana había escuchado a Reí decir que los padres y el hermano de Serena habían salido el fin de semana, así que Serena estaba sola; se dirigió a la puerta y presiono el timbre por varios minutos sin que Serena contestara, sabía que esa era una posibilidad pero no se iba a detener en el intento de ver a Serena…así que hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer, Darién Chiba muy hábilmente subió al balcón de la casa sabiendo que esa era la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Serena, desde afuera se escuchaban los sollozos y los gritos ahogados de dolor de Serena y eso le partió el corazón en mil pedazos; para su buena fortuna la puerta estaba abierta así que se adentró a la habitación que estaba en total oscuridad cuando se giró para ver directo a la cama; hubiera deseado no ver esa escena, su corazón se detuvo y sus lágrimas salieron más rápido de lo que él pudo contenerlas; ahí en la cama se encontraba el cuerpo de Serena en un completo dolor, llorando a todo lo que le daba su corazón, gritando ahogadamente para que no fuera escuchada sobre su almohada y golpeando su colchón, con tanta rabia y frustración. Darién al ver aquella escena no sabía que hacer se quería morir por causarle ese dolor a Serena…_"como pude ser tan miserable, desgraciado"_ eso era lo que su mente se repetía una y otra vez al ver a Serena en aquella situación, sabía que ella era una llorona, pero nunca la había visto en ese estado. Tomo la decisión de acercarse no podía seguir viéndola así, no lo soportaba más; se sentó junto a ella y con un derroche de fuerza la tomo por los hombros y la hizo levantarse para verla a la cara cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió un dolor indescriptible sus ojos estaban sin su brillo, sin su vida, estaban vacíos y era culpa de él; además que ya estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas totalmente rojas y empapadas de lágrimas de dolor. En ese momento lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y presionarla contra su pecho, cuando la tuvo tan cerca y escuchando su dolor el mismo exploto, lloro de la misma manera que lo hacía Serena, por la culpabilidad que lo carcomía por dentro, por no expresarle el amor que tenía en su pecho hacia ella, eran muchas las sensaciones; y así lloraron los dos abrazados por un buen rato, cuando Darién se pudo calmar, rompió el silencio.

-_PERDÓNAME MI AMOR- _suplico llorando- por favor perdóname, no sé lo que me paso, me cegué por los celos me desespere por lo que vi en el parque, sabía que lo que me dijo Seiya era verdad pero no sé qué me paso- lloro- perdóname mi vida-

- nun…nunca seré lo suficientemente mujer para ti verdad Darién- sollozando aun en su pecho- nunca seré lo que esperas-

-no digas eso por favor- suplico tomando el rostro lloroso de Serena en sus manos para verla directo a los ojos- tu eres la única mujer para mí, eres la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, el que no es suficiente para ti soy yo- se detuvo- porque no he podido demostrarme mi amor como te lo mereces, porque no he sido lo suficientemente hombre para ti, para tu amor-

-Darién- lo vio a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos-

En ese momento nadie sabia que pasaba, no se supo pero sus miradas se cruzaron de tal manera que se detuvo el tiempo; sin pedirle permiso Darién se acercó a ella, beso sus labios de manera tan delicada y con tanto amor que se sintió en el cielo, y más cuando Serena le correspondió.

-Serena…._TE AMO MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA_- le susurro después de separar sus labios de ella-

Y después de esto, se adueñó nuevamente de sus labios, pero esta vez fue distinto el beso, fue un beso nuevo para ellos era un beso cargado de culpa, de perdón, de amor y de mucha pasión; la desesperación de probar esos labios los hizo enloquecer, para Serena ese momento era el mejor de su vida podía saborear cada rincón de la boca de Darién, saborear esos labios, esa lengua era tan delicada y deliciosa, empezó a probar su calidez, sus labios, su lengua como si de un pastel de chocolate se tratara, solo que lo sentía mucho más delicioso. Darién se sentía perdido con lo que estaba haciendo Serena, su autocontrol estaba siendo dominado por el beso más delicioso que en la vida había tenido, lo único que él pudo hacer era dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y disfrutarlo al máximo, por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse sin desearlo ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos y notaron que estaban llenos de pasión y amor; ninguno quería acabar ese momento, querían seguir sin detenerse y sin pensar en nada mas, Serena por un momento recordó el rechazo que Darién ya le había hecho y por eso intento separase y calmarse no soportaría uno nuevamente; pero esta vez fue Darién quien la detuvo ya que se volvió a apoderar de sus labios con la misma pasión e intensidad de antes, pero con algo claro en su mente, amaba a Serena y en ese momento la deseaba tanto que no le importaba nada más que ellos dos; fue así que volvieron con besos cargados de amor y pasión.

Darién con grande destreza logro ponerse de pie atrayendo a Serena junto a él, eso sin despegarse de su boca ni un instante cuando estuvieron de pie Darién empezó a besarla más profundidad, se sentía perdido pero completo; su autocontrol se estaba perdiendo y sabía lo que eso podría traerle, por eso en su inconsciente tomo la decisión de detenerse, pero en ese momento ocurrió algo con lo que su control no contaba y con eso lo hizo añicos; las manos de Serena empezaron a jugar con su cabello, con su cuello y sus caricias se posaron en su pecho, todo acabo ahí, fue cuando el decidió hacer lo mismo, empezó a acariciar su espalda; esa diminuta cintura que lo estaba enloqueciendo, no sabe cuánto duro la labor de esos besos y esas pequeñas caricias pero ellos querían más y fue así que sus manos tomaron el mando de la situación y empezó el vaivén de caricias más atrevidas.

Las caricias de Darién se intensificaron, pero eso no evitaba que Serena se sintiera como una muñeca de porcelana en los brazos de su amado, al principio sintió miedo pero ahora estaba inundada de pasión y de amor, quería todo con Darién entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma, eran solo ellos dos y nadie más; olvidándose del enemigo, de los amigos de sus obligaciones, de todo. Darién quería apoderarse de Serena quería que con sus besos ella supiera lo que la amaba, la beso apasionadamente, sin miedos, sin impedimentos, quería hacerla sentir su amor con todas sus caricias, sentirla suya y únicamente suya por completo, acariciarla, besarla, saborearla la quería para él solo para él y nadie más; quería que ella a partir de ese día le quedara claro que ella era _SUYA_, que era _SU _mujer, que era la mujer de Darién Chiba.

Sus torpes manos empezaron a acariciarla, crearon movimientos por si solas, se apoderaron de los senos de Serena ganándose los gemidos de placer de ella, eso lo enloqueció mas y sin dudarlo empezó a desabrochar su blusa muy lentamente porque quería que cada momento ella lo recordara como el mejor de su vida; cuando termino su labor pudo volver a ver esa majestuosa imagen esos pechos que para él eran los más hermosos y deliciosos, la recorrió con la mirada generando así el sonrojo de la rubia, la volvió a besar y Serena empezó con la misma labor que había hecho Darién con las manos temblorosas desabrocho la camisa y esta fue a dar junto a la suya en el piso, vio por primera vez ese majestuoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor y comprendió lo que él le hacía sentir; Darién continuo besándola acariciándola, y fue cuando ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se quedaron únicamente con sus ropas interiores en ese momento Darién la tomo de su cintura y la llevo hasta la cama, inmediatamente se acostó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla, esa visión para él era lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto y se reprochó así mismo de todo el tiempo que había perdido, por idiota.

Serena solo se dejaba observar se sentía feliz, se sentía en un sueño, tener a Darién a su lado a punto de hacerle el amor era lo mas hermoso que le había pasado, en ese instante empezaron de nuevo los besos y las caricias, ella acariciaba su pecho y su espalda y eso lo volvía loco, le enviaba corrientes eléctricas a su cuerpo y eso lograba excitarlo más, él se posesiono sobre ella sin dejar caer todo su peso en ella y haciéndola sentir el nivel de su excitación en la parte baja de su abdomen, estaba desesperado, tanto que dolía, pero quería que la primera vez de los dos fuera única y especial llena de amor, fue así que empezó con su lluvia de besos, besos que daba por todo el rostro de la rubia después de unos minutos empezó a besar con desesperación y ternura su cuello, Darién se sentía rumbo al cielo con cada beso, ese sabor y ese olor lo estaba volviendo loco; las manos de cada uno empezaron a cobrar vida por si solas; Serena recorría su espalda de arriba hacia abajo; Darién recorría su cintura con igual pasión sin dejar de besarla, se deslizo más abajo cuando sintió las piernas de la rubia, empezó si danza de caricias en ellas, Serena se sentía perdida y solo quería seguir y no detenerse, su sangre parecía estar ardiendo como si fuera un volcán en llamas, así con cada caricia sentían choques eléctricos, pero muy placenteros.

No pudo controlar más su deseo y se atrevió a acariciar aquel lugar sagrado para ella y aquel lugar que a él lo llevaría a la perfección completa, sintió su zona muy húmeda incrementado su placer; cuando Serena sintió esa caricia se avergonzó pero su placer fue superior, y así poco a poco fue abriendo un poco más las piernas para que incrementara el vaivén de sus caricias, se sentía feliz completa, única; sin que ella lo notara o pudiese negarse él con un poco de fuerza la tomo por su espalda y la volteo de tal manera que ella quedo encima de él, eso le genero más posibilidad de acariciar su espalda, bajando con delicadeza pudo sentir ese cuerpo maravilloso y esos glúteos que al momento de acariciarlos lo único que vino a su mente era que quería poseerla ya, su desesperación se incrementó y fue así que desabrocho el brasier dejando sin barreras sus pechos, rozándose piel con piel, con Serena sobre si, acaricio cada seno, volvió a quedar sobre ella, fue cuando sus besos se dirigieron directamente a los senos de Serena, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos con suavidad y succionándolos generando oleadas de calor en la rubia y haciendo que se arquera para que fueran más atrevidas sus caricias y besos; y así poco a poco fue bajando con sus besos por su abdomen sin dejar de acariciar sus senos, hizo un ritual parecido con su abdomen al que había hecho con los senos, fue cuando sus manos se alojaron encima del panty de Serena acariciándolo y sintiéndolo como si fuera la puerta a un gran tesoro, la vio a los ojos y le sonrió seductoramente y fue así que empezó a bajar con gran delicadeza su panty por sus piernas, una labor terriblemente provocadora y placentera, dejando totalmente desnuda a su amada, la cual imito esa labor y lo despojo de sus boxers.

Así con el placer a todo esplendor y con una pasión reprimida sus caricias aumentaron, Darién quería enloquecer a Serena de placer así como ella lo estaba haciendo con él por eso, con gran determinación llevo su manos aquella parte intima de Serena y su joya más preciada, empezó a acariciarla de manera constante haciendo que su amada gimiera y se arquera de placer. En un momento Darién se detuvo generando la duda y el asombro de Serena la cual abrió los ojos inmediatamente para encontrarse con la mirada llena de amor y pasión de Darién, y fue cuando él le hablo.

-Se…serena te amo- susurro entrecortadamente por el placer- eres hermosa, la más bella rosa que he visto en mi vida….te amo-

- yo tam….también te amo mi amor- susurro la rubia-

Sin esperar más palabras Darién se dirigió hacia sus senos besándolos poco a poco, bajando por su cuerpo, por su abdomen, por su cintura, hasta que llego al cielo, quería que Serena viviera su primera vez de la mejor manera y él se iba a empeñar a que eso sucediera; se posesiono de rodillas, viendo la cara de duda de Serena.

-tranquila lo vas a disfrutar mucho- le dijo antes de acurrucarse ante ella y empezar a abrirse espacio entre sus piernas; Serena se sintió morir de placer al momento de que Darién posara sus labios en su parte más íntima fue cuando salió un gemido puro de placer y desesperación por que con esa pequeña caricia ella quería más, haciendo se excitara de una manera irracional; Darién se adentró en ese tesoro y lo beso con toda su pasión contenida, primero lo lamio con gran agilidad, succiono los pliegues de su parte intima, y con gran destreza introdujo su lengua en el interior incrementando así su placer y el de Serena, estuvo en esa labor por unos minutos hasta que logro lo que buscaba, sintió como Serena se estremecía, sabía que su amada estaba a punto de llegar su primer orgasmo y no se detendría hasta lograrlo, lo sabía por como sostenía y halaba su cabello, como presionaba su cabeza para que la besara con más ahínco, como arqueaba su espalda; fue entonces que ese momento llego Serena dejo salir de su boca un pequeño grito al momento de llegar al clímax, se sintió en el cielo era lo mejor que había vivido no podía decir palabra alguna, tenía su mente en blanco; Darién disfruto darle esa satisfacción al máximo, disfruto deliciosamente el sabor de Serena, lo más exquisito de su vida, inmediatamente se apodero de los labios de sus amada, está probando su propio sabor en medio del deseo que se incrementaba a cada instante, las sensaciones que sentía eran extrañas era como si su cuerpo hubiera esperado este momento toda su vida, no importaba nada más, el momento había llegado. Darién muy despacio fue deteniendo el beso, mirándola a los ojos le dijo…

-Mi Serena, Mi princesa- con voz entrecortada- si me lo pides, si por algún motivo no te sientes segura de lo que haremos, dímelo ahora, me podría detener en este momento, si así tú me lo pides…no te voy a mentir, para mi sería un sacrificio pero por ti lo haría-

- no Mi Darién- le respondió muy segura- por favor no te detengas, no ahora, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, totalmente tuya en este momento, no te detengas…sigue amándome por favor- suplico-

- si eso es lo que quieres- le sonrió ampliamente- te amo, sé que no es el momento de hablar, pero te quiero decir que te hare olvidar cada una de las lágrimas que por estúpido te he hecho derramar, te hare tocar el cielo… juntos lo tocaremos; perdóname mi amor por favor-

- te perdono todo mi vida…te amo- sonrió- quiero tocar el cielo contigo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado, en el presente, en el futuro…siempre junto a ti-

-Siempre estaremos juntos mi Serena- suspiro- de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos- la beso suavemente- te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de esta maravillosa entrega…serás mía de hoy en adelante por toda la eternidad y yo seré tuyo de igual manera; serás _Mi _mujer y yo seré _TUYO!._.. Te amo, vamos a unirnos en uno solo ahora y para siempre; tal vez te duela un poco, pero será un poco, lo soportaras con mi ayuda, está bien- Serena asintió-

Nuevamente las caricias más apasionadas, los besos que los dejaron sin aliento y gemidos se apoderaron de ellos, se exploraron y conocieron y así cuando Darién la sintió lista fue abriendo sus piernas poco a poco y posicionándose entre ellas, pudo sentir su humedad y supo que estaba lista, sus miradas se cruzaron y en unan de ellas Serena le demostró que siguiera adelante sin detenerse; fue así que muy despacio puso su miembro erecto en la entrada de la pequeña cavidad de Serena y así empezó introduciéndose muy lentamente, esa sensación de sentir su miembro tan apretado en aquel lugar lo hizo perder la cordura, quiso adueñarse de su virtud de un solo movimiento, pero eso no se lo podía hacer se estaba volviendo loco…si, pero para él primero tenía que ser placentero para Serena no importaba nada más…cuando llego a aquella barrera deliciosa que se cruzó en su camino, lo pensó un poco y se decidió en cruzarla con un solo movimiento, ese movimiento provoco el sonrojo de Serena, la cristalización de sus ojos a punto de llorar y fue así que apareció una mueca de dolor en su rostro con un grito reprimido de su boca, en ese momento se denigraba a él mismo por causarle ese dolor a su amada, sin importar su propio dolor causado por ser también su primera vez; a pesar de eso al mismo tiempo agradecía aquel momento en el que ella se convirtió en su mujer…que bello se escuchaba eso _SU MUJER, _se sintió en el cielo nunca antes tuvo esa calidez en su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ese era su lugar, junto a ella, cerca de ella amándola, respetándola, poseyéndola, haciéndola suya, sentirse dentro de ella lo convirtió en un hombre completo, con aquel acto abrían las puertas a un nuevo mundo para ellos, lleno de amor pasión y excitación completa, cuando volvió a la maravillosa realidad se dio cuenta que estaba ocurriendo con su amada princesa.

-Por dios mi princesa perdóname por favor mi amor, no quería lastimarte, no era mi intención- se escuchó preocupado y atemorizado por lo que pudo causarle-

-no te preocupes vida mía- le sonrió- ya pasara, no te detengas-

- estas segura amor- ella asintió- esta bien, pero este dolor pasara te lo prometo- le beso muy delicadamente sus labios- te amo-

- también te amor mi vida- le sonrió sonrojada-

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente dentro de ella, espero un poco llenándola de besos apasionados hasta que su dolor se fuera, y así ella empezó a reclamarlo cuando el dolor desapareció poco a poco, después de unos minutos Darién supo que estaba lista así que empezó con aquellos movimientos que los enloquecieron a ambos, que los hacia gemir de placer, los hacían llamar sus nombres, los hacían gemir de pasión y diciéndose todas las palabras de amor existentes, dándose todas las caricias permitidas y escandalosas para el resto del mundo, pero que para ellos era llegar al paraíso mismo y así descubrir juntos las maravillas del amor y las delicias de entregarse mutuamente el uno al otro.

Serena estaba totalmente entregada al arte de amar a su Darién, nunca se imaginó que el hacer el amor fuera tan placentero, tan mágico, tan maravilloso; era una sensación de maravilla, la cual no quería que parara, deseaba llegar hasta lo más profundo del amor y de su cercanía, quería más y por eso decidió ayudar un poco en el arte de amar a Darién; los dos eran nuevos en este arte, pero los dos querían aprender juntos el uno con el otro; entrelazo sus piernas a la cadera de Darién, profundizando más el encuentro, Darién sonrió por la acción de la rubia y supo la petición de Serena, y el obedeció inmediatamente y fue así que sus embestidas empezaron a ser más demandantes, fuertes y continuas; llenando la habitación de sus gemidos los cuales eran cada vez más fuertes, se escuchaban decir sus nombres entrecortadamente por la pasión y eso para cada uno era una bomba de placer.

Darién por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo; la felicidad de tantos años con Serena había llegado a lo que en ese momento creyó el más grande anhelo, sin pensar que le faltaba un escalón para entender lo que era ser feliz. Darién y Serena aprendieron a amarse hasta que llegaron al cielo juntos, nunca imaginaron hasta qué grado podrían llegar a alcanzar el placer de su unión, en este punto los músculos de Darién se tensaron y sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y profundas su corazón se aceleró más de lo normal.

En ese momento, no supieron si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas, se sentían completos, unidos por un solo deseo amarse por siempre, sus cuerpos sintieron una convulsión interna, un frenesí correr por sus venas; ese fue el instante en que Serena llego a su límite, llego al clímax, la sensación más maravillosa que había sentido en su vida, lo más hermoso que puedo sentir, ella se había derramado de manera impresionante; Darién aún no había llegado a su límite pero para hacerlo la embistió tres veces más con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su pasión, hasta que llego a su propio clímax, él se había derramado dentro de ella, la lleno completamente; la mejor sensación de su vida, como se había privado de esa deliciosa sensación tanto tiempo, se sentía feliz, completo; cayo en el pecho de Serena, se sintió en el paraíso, lo que habían vivido hace unos minutos era deliciosamente nuevo para ambos, sus cuerpos aún estaban unidos no se querían separar por nada, estaban completamente sudados, sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar por estar latiendo tan furiosamente, sus respiraciones agitadas. Darién besaba los hombros de Serena mientras ella acariciaba la cabellera negra de su amado príncipe; en ese momento fue Darién quien rompió el silencio, saliendo dentro de ella y acomodándose a su lado y abrazándola.

-No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me has hecho mi vida- dijo con los ojos cerrados pero sonriendo- no sé cómo me había privado de esta maravillosa sensación-

- te amo Darién- fue lo único que dijo- mi felicidad no cabe en mi pecho-

-mi amor por favor perdóname, te lo suplico- mirándola a los ojos- fui un verdadero miserable contigo todo este tiempo, y hoy más que todo- suspiro-

- créeme que con lo que acabas de hacer ya te perdone todo- le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- quiero que me prometas que no hablaremos más de lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros, solo recordaremos lo hermoso- lo vio suplicando- por favor promételo-

- pero Serena, te hice mucho daño- bajo su mirada- cuando entre por el balcón y verte en esa situación me hizo odiarme, me hizo pensar que no te merez…..- Serena lo interrumpió-

-shhuuu- puso un dedo en sus labios- ya olvide todo por lo que acaba de pasar…por favor promételo, si por favor-suspiro- olvidémoslo todo-

-está bien pero el dolor siempre estará aquí- señalando su corazón- pero hare lo que tú me pides-

- te amo-le sonrió- y gracias-

-¿gracias?- dudoso- pero ¿porque?-

- por amarme como lo haces, por demostrarme que si me deseabas- se sonrojo- por hacerme sentir mujer, y la mujer más feliz del mundo-

- pues entonces de nada- le acaricio una mejilla- yo también te doy las gracias por perdonarme- Serena lo vio con reproche- sí, sí, si ya se…perdón; gracias por amarme y por hacerme sentir por primera vez hombre- se sonrojo- y el hombre más feliz del mundo-

Serena sonrió ampliamente por el rubor y por la confesión de su príncipe, le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Darién la sujeto con fuerza y la beso con más pasión. Así empezaron de nuevo la danza del amor, cuantas veces se amaron esa noche, pues no lo sabían; solo les importaba eso, amarse nada más, sin restricciones, sin problemas, sin enemigos; una noche donde se amaron y se reconocieron, ya de madrugada Serena se sentía rendida; fue entonces que Morfeo se adueñó de ella.

Mientras Serena dormía Darién fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua; cuando volvió a la habitación quedo maravillado por la hermosa ninfa que estaba en esa cama y ahora si podía decir que era _SOLO SUYA Y DE NADIE MAS_, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que en las sabanas quedo la prueba de que se adueñó de la virtud de su amada, ya que conocía muy bien a su Serena y sabía que esa mancha de sangre la haría sentir incomoda cuando despertara, se encargó de buscar en el closet de Serena sabanas limpias y para su fortuna y asombro, la rubia era muy ordenada; encontró el cambio y se dispuso a hacerlo con tal cuidado para no despertar a la bella durmiente… una vez terminada su labor se acostó a su lado la abrazo tan fuerte y con tanta felicidad después de que ella le diera esa prueba tan importante de su amor por él, beso su frente y luego la acurruco contra su pecho.

Tardo un poco en dormirse, se sentía tan feliz que no quería despertar de ese sueño y temía que si dormía cuando amaneciera estaría en su apartamento, en su cama y solo; así que se limitó a verla dormir plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su deliciosa boca, también se sentía feliz de solo pensar en el regalo que ella le había dado, su Virtud, su pureza se la había entregado a él a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ella; además que lo había perdonado por todo, era tan inocente pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y decidida, que eso la hacía amar más cada día y ahora más que nada porque era _SUYA; _y así el también cayó en el encanto de Morfeo, sin enterarse que esa noche cambiaría su vida de la forma más maravillosamente posible.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Un saludo muy especial para todos mis lectores, que les pareció espero que les haya gustado este capitulo …. Pero eso si poco a poco sin muchos adelantos!**_


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 15

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertaba con una maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior; se sentía completa, inmensamente feliz. Estiro sus brazos al lado de su cama para acariciar a su amado Darién pero fue una sorpresa cuando se encontró sola, un su cama, sola en su habitación; se sentó tan rápidamente buscándolo y no encontró nada, ni su ropa, ni la más mínima señal de que él estaba ahí; pensó que era un sueño, pero su desnudez y el dolor en sus partes íntimas le dijeron que no había sino un sueño, entonces su mayor pesadilla se hizo realidad, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

_¡!se fue… no fui lo suficientemente mujer para él, se arrepintió de lo que hicimos; se fue y me dejo sola, me abandono" _eso era lo único que su mente pensaba, se llevó sus manos al pecho, para calmar su dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"_Todo había sido un hermoso sueño"_

Sentada aun en la cama, quería llorar pero sus lágrimas no salían, el dolor la quería matarla, le quemaba por dentro y así lograría matarla …así que se puso de pie busco su camisón que se encontraba en su closet abriéndose paso por sus ropas esparcidas por el piso de su habitación, se sentía desfallecer y morir; por un momento parecía estar perdida en sus propios temores, no pensaba en nada, no sentía nada hasta que su vista se posó encima de su mesita de trabajo…su corazón se llenó de alegría y se le olvido el dolor que estaba sintiendo, porque enfrente de ella se encontraba una hermosa rosa roja con una tarjeta cuya letra conocía muy bien, la cual decía:

…"_Amor no quise despertarte, te veías realmente hermosa dormidita, No te asustes porque me fui, solo fui a mi Apartamento…ni hoy ni mañana tengo trabajo en el hospital así que pasare estos dos días contigo, Fui solo a cambiarme de ropa, ya es tarde así que no tenia Otra opción, deje Esa hermosa rosa, para la mujer más divida de la tierra y de la luna No sé a qué hora despiertes, pero si lo haces antes de que yo llegue, espérame porque ya que tus papas regresan hasta mañana en la noche pasaremos juntos hoy y mañana pero en tu casa descansado por la larga noche que tuvimos."…_

_Te ama con toda el alma Tu príncipe… Darién _

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios _"no se había ido", "la amaba"_ con ese pensamiento se fue a la ducha ya que la necesitaba ya que estaba muy adolorida, ya en el baño, encontró otra sorpresa, había una pequeña bañera lista con varias esencia y unos medicamentos para el dolor y otra notita:

"_Mi vida me tome el atrevimiento de prepararte un delicioso baño, sé que estarás un poco adolorida así que estas esencias te ayudaran a relajar tus músculos y disminuir la molestia y el dolor; también te deje unos medicamentos tomate dos para el dolor"…_

_Te ama Darién…_

Así como se lo ordeno su doctor de cabecera, obedeció se tomó sus medicamentos y la ducha relajante, media hora después salió y se sintió realmente nueva, su dolor era un poco menos y eso fue muy gratificante; se vistió con unos pequeños shorts negros, y una camiseta blanca de tiras un poco suelta pero con un muy notado escote, y unas pantuflas; arreglo su cuarto y se dio cuenta que en una silla cercana había una juego se sabanas, no entendió porque así que recordó que esas eran el tendido de la cama que tenía el día anterior, las reviso y se dio cuenta del motivo de que estuvieran en esa silla, ahí estaba la evidencia de que había perdido su virtud, se imaginó que había sido Darién el que las cambio, ¿cuándo? no tenía ni idea, solo que lo había hecho, así que recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojo fuertemente y no dejo de sentirse apenada por la señal en sus sabanas…antes de dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado a borrar toda prueba de lo que pasó la noche anterior; y así lo hizo termino con su labor y se dirigió a la cocina, con una gran sorpresa que se llevó, ahí en su cocina con una sudadera blanca, pero muy elegante y seductor como siempre se encontraba su amado, su Darién, él la volteo a ver con una gran sonrisa que la derritió y se acercó a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso muy dulcemente.

-buenos días mi princesa- le dijo muy seductoramente- como amaneciste mi vida-

- Ehhhh…muy bien amor- se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza-

- porque tengo la leve idea que mi bella mujer esta avergonzada- levantando el rostro de su amada con la mano- mi vida, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, lo que sucedió anoche fue lo más maravilloso de nuestras vidas, así que tenemos que disfrutarlo, no avergonzarnos, está bien- ella afirmo-

-se escuchó muy lindo- la vio dudosa- lo de "_tu mujer"-_ sonrió ampliamente-

-pues es lindo porque eres la verdad- la beso- desde anoche eres mi mujer, solo mía, sin ningún hombre por ahí rondándote…sin ningún Kou acosándote- sonrió-

-estas enfadado por lo de ayer- asustada pregunto- te asegu….-la interrumpió-

-se lo que sucedió ayer mi vida, además habíamos dicho que olvidaríamos todo lo malo verdad- ella sonrió y acepto- bueno entonces no hay que recordar eso…pero eso si eso no significa que no me reviente de celos por verte cerca de ese _"niñito" _como lo llama Hotaru, y no me culpes-

-pues ahora menos que nunca, tienes porque ponerte celoso- lo abrazo y con una sonrisa seductora- ahora soy tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más- lo beso- Ahhhh pero también eres solo mío y mejor que ninguna bruja por ahí se atreva a mirarte porque le saco lo ojos- verdaderamente celosa- no te burles-

-no me burlo- evitando reírse más- yo también soy solo tuyo- la beso de nuevo- ahora porque no desayunas, te lo prepare personalmente, además ya son casi las once, tienes que reponer fuerzas- esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara guiñándole el ojo-

Y así Serena desayuno al lado de su amado, este explicándole porque se había levantado tan temprano para ir a cambiarse, como tomo las llaves de Serena para no volver a entrar por el balcón; y así pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana, hablando, besándose, arreglando el desorden de la cocina, para luego sentarse frente a la pantalla del televisor, para ver unas cuantas películas; eso sí sin evitar acariciarse y despertar las pasiones que habían nacido en sus cuerpos la noche anterior, y así sin la menor vergüenza se amaron dos veces en la sala de la casa, con el mismo amor y cuidado de la noche, por el cuerpo adolorido de Serena, pero esto no les evito sentir las mismas pasiones, el mismo placer y el mismo amor de las veces que se amaron en la habitación de Serena…ya después de su segunda entrega, se abrazaron sudados, y agitados; así recuperaron la razón nublada por la pasión, se vistieron y arreglaron el nuevo desastre; cuando estaban por terminar, el timbre de la puerta los saco de su ensoñación, ellos querían estar solos durante el resto de día, así que sin ser vistos revisaron quien había llegado, y se dieron cuenta que eran Reí, Amy, Lita y Mina; decidieron hacer silencio y no abrir, así estuvieron sus amigas timbrado por unos minutos, sin ninguna respuesta, se marcharon pero eso sí sin dejar de llamarla al celular, a este ella si contesto para que no se asustaran-

-bueno-

-_serena donde estas- hablo Mina- nos tienes muy preocupadas, estuvimos en tu casa y nadie abrió-_

- hola Mina como estas- sonó irónica- no estoy en mi casa porque quise salir a dar un paseo, no soportaba estar en mi casa sola- mintió y casi se desmaya por el beso que le estaba brindando Darién en su cuello-

-_dinos donde estas y vamos hasta halla, para acompañarte- esta vez hablo Lita-_

-nooooo Lita- grito exaltada- no se preocupen, y no se ofendan pero quiero estar sola entiéndanme por favor- tapo la bocina del celular para reírse de las cosquillas que Darién le estaba brindando- gracias por preocuparse por mí pero no logro superar lo de anoche- se ganó la mirada de reproche y diversión de Darién, por la mentira que había dicho…ella solo levanto los hombres y sonrió coquetamente- que tal si no vemos mañana en la tarde, nos vemos como siempre a la hora de la reunión, está bien- aceptaron a regañadientes- bueno entonces nos vemos mañana…adiós-

-que mentirosita me saliste mi vida- la abrazo- porque no dijiste la verdad- se burló-

-_QUE DIJISTE-_ se levantó exaltada-_ COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE LES VOY A DECIR LO QUE PASO AQUÍ…ESTAS LOCO-_ Darién negó con la cabeza inocentemente- pues bueno hay varias razones: la primera no me imagino el regaño que me pegan; la segunda, después del regaño no me dejarían en paz con sus preguntas impertinentes y desesperantes por lo menos por los siguientes dos meses; y la tercera y más importante lo que suceda en nuestra intimidad es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros nada mas- finalizo firmemente y ganándose la admiración de Darién por sus palabras-

-sabes tienes mucha razón mi princesa…solo nos importa a nosotros- la beso delicadamente y acostaron a seguir viendo películas, comiendo helado de chocolate, dulces y mas cositas por ahí…eran casi las seis de la tarde, cuando su celular sonó de nuevo- ahí esto no puede estar pasando, ahora ella-

-hola Haruka…en que te puedo ayudar- hablo fingiendo seriedad-

-_haber Chiba…llamo solo para preguntarte sobre Mi Serena; las chicas han hido hasta su casa y no esta…la llamaron a su celular para estar con ella, y les dijo que estaba mejor sola; quise respetar eso pero ya no mas-_ suspiro- _la fuimos a buscar al parque de siempre y no estaba allí, fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y me dijeron que saliste muy temprano…DONDE ESTAS!- _grito desesperada-

-hola Haruka!- saludo irónico- primero te exijo que no me grites; segundo si me preguntas donde esta Serena, te respondo no se; tercero no estoy en mi apartamento porque estoy reunido con unos compañeros de la universidad en la casa de uno de ellos- mintió burlándose y riendo con Serena- si no tienes nada mas que decir adiós, que estoy muyyyy ocupado- beso a Serena y la acaricio muy coquetamente-

- _MIRA CHIBA…SE NOTA LO MUCHO QUE TE IMPORTA MI PRINCESA NO -_grito-_ SABES TENDRÉ QUE EMPEZAR A APOYAR A EL IDIOTA DE KOU…EL HA MOSTRADO MAS PREOCUPACION POR ELLA QUE TU.. SABES NO SE SI TE IMPORTE PERO TODOS ESTAMOS REUNIDOS EN EL CROWN, POR SI QUIERES PREOCUPARTE POR ELLA-_

_-_ sabes que Haruka…ni se te ocurra decir que apoyas a Seiya, porque así quieras yo no lo permitiría- estaba furioso, y un poco incomodo por la cara de burla de Serena- y mira si me queda tiempo iré con ustedes…pero mi pregunta es si están tan preocupados llámenla a su celular no ha mi yo no soy su niñero- se rio por ver la cara de molestia de Serena mientras le sacaba la lengua- así que adiós-

-_NO SE NI PARA QUE TE LLAMO_- resignada- si le llega a pasar algo a Serena tu serás el responsable, que te quede claro, me entendiste- muy molesta le colgó el teléfono-

-vaya…creo que se molesto un poco- soltaron una carcajada- no te sorprendas que te llamen dentro de poco- y efectivamente pasaron pocos minutos y la rubia llamo a Serena; esta le explico lo mismo que le dijo anteriormente a sus amigas con la única diferencia que les dijo que estaba en su casa, y quería estar sola…así las dejo mas tranquila.

Fue así que terminaron la tarde, en la noche, juntos prepararon la cena, compartieron momentos juntos, se divirtieron, rieron, recordaron, y añorando un futuro juntos ahora mas que nunca lo deseaban; y por primera vez después de sus actos de amor pensaron en la posibilidad de que Serena estuviese en embarazo-

-o por dios- el rostro se desencajo del pánico- no había pensado en eso, mi amor- suspiro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-que pa…pasaría si hubiese quedado embarazada; hay la posibilidad de eso-

-Serena, claro que hay posibilidades yo no use protección- se detuvo mirándola- ¿tu si?- pregunto, ella negó con su cabeza- bueno entonces si hay la posibilidad- dijo sonriendo-

-de que te ríes- pregunto dudosa- no le veo gracia, te imaginas lo que pasaría si estuviese embarazada- suspiro- mis padres, las chicas, "_Haruka", _ mi universidad, la tuya, tu trabajo…ahí dios- se llevo una mano a su mente-

-me rio porque seria algo maravilloso, que ya estuviera en camino nuestra adorada Rini- toco el abdomen de la rubia- no lo crees…además por todo lo que sufres no lo hagas, me casaría contigo para hacer feliz a tus padres, las chicas y Haruka estarían felices; eso si sin antes darnos unos buenos sermones, y además quien te dijo a ti que un embarazo interrumpiría nuestros estudios y mi trabajo ah- le sonrió- además se te olvida que ya soy el mejor neurocirujano del hospital mas importante de Tokio, mis ingresos son bastante buenos, así que por eso no habría problema- se quedo pensando y la vio muy serio- …en cuanto a tu universidad, porque no me habías dicho nada- fue cuando se asusto por ver a Serena llorando- mi amor que te pasa, porque lloras-

- es cierto…es cierto que harías todo ese por mi- el afirmo- hasta te casarías con esta niña llorona-

- claro que lo haría, nunca mas me alejare de ti… te quiero para mi solo; y si eres llorona y eso es algo que amo de ti mi princesa, sea ahora por si llegas a estar en embarazo o mas adelante, en fin cuando sea nuestro tiempo- se besaron- además no me cambies el tema, porque me ocultaste lo de la universidad-

-porque quería darte una sorpresa, quería que te sintieras orgulloso de mi cuanto te dijera la noticia- sonrió-

-y cuando iba a ser eso- pregunto dudoso-

-mañana en la tarde- la vio raro- es que mañana tengo que ir a matricularme y terminar todo, para ingresar la próxima semana a mis estudios-

- que sorpresa mas grande mi vida… te felicito y aunque cometí muchas bajezas siempre he estado orgulloso de ti- la beso- estoy inmensamente orgulloso y muy feliz de ver que uno de tus sueños empezara hacerse realidad… mañana iras a la universidad- ella afirmo- entonces iré contigo-

-iras conmigo- el afirmo- pero a que se debe eso- pregunto dudosa-

-pues no te molesta verdad- ella negó - pues iré contigo ya que serás nueva en la universidad y eso acarrea a que los imbéciles hombres, te caigan como hienas, y mas si ven una mujer tan divina, hermosa y sexi como tu- Serena se sonrojo- por eso tengo que ir para que esos imbéciles se den cuenta que ya tienes dueño- ella rio- si ríete todo lo que quieras, pero no me harás cambiar de opinión tengo que asegurarme que me vean para que no les quede dudas; además que sepan que tu prometido es nada mas y nada menos, el mejor y numero uno de la universidad de la facultad de medicina, no lo crees-

- _QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI NOVIO - _suelta una carcajada ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos de Darién- esta bien es una broma, por mi no hay ningún problema que estés conmigo mañana, tenemos que ir temprano a tu apartamento para que te cambies, ¿porque no pensaras irte en ropa deportiva…verdad?

- pues nop….no me iré con esta ropa, pero hoy solucione eso, traje ropa de cambio- le sonrió seductoramente; así terminaron las labores y se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena, ya que Darién se quedaría con ella aprovechando la soledad de la rubia…así se volvieron a mar por toda la noche sin restricciones, y pensando en lo que podía pasar si estaba en camino la pequeña Rini, muchos dirían que eran unos irresponsables, pero para ellos eso era un acto de puro amor.

A la mañana siguiente a las siete de la mañana Darién se despertó y se extrañó mucho al no ver a Serena a su lado así que; se levanto y se puso su pantalón de la sudadera para cubrir su desnudez, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí se encontraba su amor, preparando el desayuno, la abrazo por detrás le dio su respectivo _muy buenos días_, desayunaron y por un poco de maldad y comenzar el día de maravilla decidieron tomar el baño juntos, entre risas, caricias, besos apasionados y algo mas profundo. Salieron de su encantamiento Darién se vistió, y después quedo maravillado con la visión que tuvo enfrente, un ángel, una diosa, eso era para él esa mujer en ese momento; se veía realmente divina con ese traje color negro, con una minifalda que dejaba al descubierto esas deliciosas piernas; un abrigo que marcaba cada curva del cuerpo de Serena y con un escote que mostraba lo necesario pero que dejaba mucho a la imaginación de cualquier hombre; unos zapatos de tacón alto; un ligero pero muy sensual maquillaje que la hacia ver mas hermosa y su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo alta, la hacia ver deslumbrante, elegante, pero con ese mismo toque de inocencia; así salieron pero primero se dirigieron en un taxi al apartamento de Darién a recoger su convertible rojo, y así marcharon a la universidad.

Como si Darién fuera adivino, todo lo que menciono con respecto a los hombres en la universidad se cumplió, su novia era el centro de atención de todas las miradas de los hombres, y todas las envidias de las damas; su enojo incrementaba cada vez mas al escuchar los pensamientos y leer las mentes de esos majaderos, quería golpearlos por atreverse a pensar semejantes… cosas de su mujer; para la envidia de muchos él la besaba delante de todos, la abrazaba y la tomaba de la mano ganándose miradas de rabia y envidia de los demás; eso sin dejar a un lado la risa de Serena por ver el comportamiento de su amado Darién, se sentía feliz, orgullosa por eso, nunca había sentido a Darién tan amoroso con ella como el fin se semana que paso…y menos haciendo las escenas de celos que estaba presentando y dejando claro quien era su dueño y poniendo su marca personal en cada beso que le daba.

Así se dirigimos a la facultad de psicología, Serena término de llenar toda la documentación requerida para de una vez empezar sus clases, y así finalizo su proceso con las palabras del decano de su facultad que la llenaron de alegría _"Señorita Tsukino, sea bienvenida a nuestra facultad…a partir de hoy usted hace parte del equipo estudiantil de la facultad; muchas felicidades",_ con estas palabras salió de la oficina del decano, encontró a Darién esperándola sonriéndole y fue así que sin importarle que la vieran o dijeran algo de ella y de Darién corrió a sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y dándole un añorado beso; se separo rápidamente pensando en que ese acto pudo haberlo molestado e incomodado como en muchas ocasiones antes, lo vio a los ojos y para su sorpresa él le sonreía y la volvió abrazar con el mismo amor y fuerza la beso, ella feliz lo recibió y así estuvieron por un tiempo, derramando amor sin importar lo que decían a su alrededor, ganándose miradas de vergüenza de varias mujeres de mayor edad que se encontraban cerca, otras miradas de añoranza y otras de envidia al ver esa pareja que solo irradiaba amor a su alrededor.

…_.CONTINUARA….._

Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen….les mando un saludo y un beso enorme, espero que la historia los este atrayendo y que esperen con ansias la continuación….


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 16

Poco a poco se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de que salieran, se encontraron con un personaje muy recordado por ellos; que saludo a Darién con gran efusividad y admiración como lo fue desde un principio.

-_SUPERIOR-_ fue el grito que se escuchó a sus espaladas- ¡es usted superior?- se acerco a Darién – claro que es usted superior, tanto tiempo sin verlo, como ha estado todo este tiempo-

- _KOBAYASHI- _se sorprendió al ver a su antiguo compañero de universidad- pero que alegría amigo, que bueno verte después de casi cuatro años... como has estado

- pues muy bien superior volví a Tokio…como usted sabe tuve que salir del país por problemas de salud de mi madre, y hace dos semanas volví; estoy adelantando mis estudios- sonrió con espontaneidad mientras tomaba un café- y usted parece que ha estado muy bien... he escuchado buenos comentarios del neurocirujano mas importante del hospital central de Tokio, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones superior-

- bueno pues muchas gracias, y pues bienvenido a Tokio de nuevo- sonriendo- me entere por ahí que estabas muy contento cuando te fuiste de Japón, ya que nuestra buena amiga Saori se fue contigo a terminar su carrera a Estados Unidos... verdad-

- Ehhhh… pues si ella se fue conmigo y empezamos una relación, de hecho volvimos juntos; ya tiene una oferta de empleo en la policía y mas ahora que se esta investigando los problemas de salud que han tenido varios habitantes de Tokio, es muy sospechoso por eso es requerida- Darién voltea a ver a Serena muy preocupado- pero superior Darién, no me ha presentado su acompañante- le dijo totalmente embelesado por la belleza de la rubia, y ganándose una mirada asesina sin darse cuenta de parte de Darién-

- bueno, pues no hay mucho que presentar- la tomo por la cintura y muy seriamente dijo- porque tu ya la conoces, ya una vez te la presente-

-pues déjame contradecirte, pero reconocería una chica tan linda como ella- haciendo sonrojar a Serena y enojar mas a Darién-

- pues si la conoces… ella es Serena _MI NOVIA-_ remarco la ultima palabra- la conociste hace cuatro años… no la recuerdas, en mi apartamento-

-_!QUEEEEEEEEEEEE¡-_grito y todos los presentes voltearon haberlo- _TU…TU ERES ESA CHIQUILLA_- se calmo y respiro hondamente- No… no puedo creerlo, es increíble tu cambio Serena, no eres ni la mitad de lo que fuiste y conocí - la vio sonriendo - definitivamente los años hicieron maravillas contigo-

-hola Kobayashi- saludo con una sonrisa que derrite el hielo- cuanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra que estés otra vez en Tokio, junto a Saori-

-pues a mi también me alegra verte de nuevo Serena- coquetamente- y a todas estas la otra niña que los acompañaba hace unos años la pelirosa, ya no esta con ustedes-

-Ehh… pues en ese tiempo ella vino de vacaciones y en este momento esta con sus padres creciendo y muy feliz- respondió algo nerviosa Serena-

- a pero que bien… y tu Serena que has hecho, cuéntame que planes tienes, ya terminaste la preparatoria- siguió sonriendo sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas de Darién-

- si ya termine, y de hecho hoy vine a la universidad a firmar mi ingreso, empezare a estudiar psicología, y estoy muy feliz con eso- así pasaron varios minutos donde se contaron lo que había vivido cada uno en los últimos años; después se despidieron con la esperanza de reunirse nuevamente para recordar viejos tiempos, después de eso se despidieron y se marcharon a la facultad de Darién a hacer unos trámites, en la facultad de medicina todo el mundo lo conocía, todo el mundo lo saludaba y más para que este les presentara al ángel que los acompañaba, generando incrementar la ira del pelinegro, la única manera en que desaparecía ese enojo era en los momentos en que Serena lo consentía, lo besaba y abrazaba delante de todos para demostrar quién era su novio y también para demostrar a ciertas víboras que el famoso Dr. Chiba tenia dueña y que era intocable e inalcanzable.

_APARTAMENTO DE LOS HERMANOS KOU _

-haber Yaten…si mal no recuerdo un día llegaste burlándote de Taiki, por lo cursi que era con respecto a Amy y déjame decirte que estas igual o peor que el- se burlo tomando unas hojas- mira no te critico estas canciones están hermosas créeme te felicito, pero esto es mas cursi que cualquier otra cosa- soltó una carcajada-

-me importa un bledo lo que pienses idiota- enfadado - si estoy enamorado además estas canciones las escribí en un momento de inspiración por Mina- suspiro - además los beneficiados vamos hacer todos, ya que ustedes no son capaces de escribir nada…yo seré el que salve el próximo disco; así que agradece-

-si pero no te molestes, era broma… créeme que estoy feliz por ti, porque este tan enamorado…en fin me voy- se despidió-

- a donde vas- intrigado- pensé que te quedarías-

- pues pensaste mal- lo volteo a ver - este apartamento solo derrama miel, Taiki esta en la cocina con Amy muy feliz preparando el almuerzo y tu aquí lo mas de romántico así que me voy y regreso a la hora del almuerzo, para no interrumpir tu inspiración y mucho menos a los tortolitos… adiós-

- donde vas a estar por si te necesitamos para algo- pregunto el platinado-

- voy al parque # 10…se ha convertido en mi sitio favorito; después de mi habitación y el templo, así que chau-chau- se despidió con sus ya acostumbradas bromas y haciéndole una señal con la mano -

_PARQUE # 10_

-Sammy pero que hermoso- feliz recibiendo una pequeña gargantilla con un dije y con una luna y una estrella- muchas gracias, disculpa mi atrevimiento pero te debió salir un poco costoso- pregunto dudoso-

- de hecho, me salió gratis- dijo alegre el chico de 12 años, y viendo la cara de duda de Hotaru aclara- en el retiro que fuimos con mis padres, visitamos varios lugares y en uno de ellos una anciana me lo regalo; me dijo que se lo regalara a alguien que quisiera mucho, y pues tu eres mi mejor y única amiga…casi como otra hermana decidí dártelo a ti- sonrió-

- y porque no se lo diste a la prin… digo a Serena- se retracto a tiempo- ella si es tu hermana-

- es que a mi Serena tonta - rio junto a Hotaru - le traje otra cosa, un regalo diferente que se que le va a gustar…por eso te traje este a ti- señalando la gargantilla- no lo puedes rechazar hermanita mía-

- pues siendo así la acepto mi querido hermanito- se ríe por la relación de ternura y hermanad que ha desarrollado con el hermano de su princesa- me lo puedes poner - este acepta y le coloca el brazalete - esta muy lindo que tal se ve - le posa al castaño -

- Muy bonito Hot - se ríe por la pose de modelo que pone su hermana adoptiva como le dice a sus padres cuando se refiere a la pelinegra - bueno mi Hot tengo que irme, vine solo a saludarte, pero ya te imaginaras que toca desempacar y saludar a la tonta de Serena- sonríe y se levanta-

- oye no seas tan malo - hace un puchero - ella no es ninguna tonta - Sammy se despide con un beso en la mejilla y acariciándole la mejilla a su hermanita; sin percatarse que están siendo observados por un pelinegro, que a pesar que se esta burlando de la situación siente algo dentro de si que no le gusto para nada - adiós Sammy cuídate… nos vemos luego -

- _PERO MIRA NADA MAS_ - se escucho una voz a la espalda de la pelinegra - oye no crees que estas un poco grandecita para ese chiquillo…ya se que eres una niñita, pero el a tu lado es un bebe…no te da vergüenza - suelta una carcajada -

-ahí no….- se quejo tomándose la cabeza con sus manos - oye no tienes nada mejor que hacer que no sea amargarme la vida Seiya - suspiro y se resigno -

-pues nop…como te parece; me he propuesto que mi nuevo hobby es molestar a la niñita mas antipática de Tokio y esa - se detuvo mirándola a esos ojos violetas - eres tú - sin dejarla de ver -

-pues no me interesa cuales sean tus propósitos, siempre y cuando me dejes en paz - se levanta con intensión de irse pero Seiya se lo impide - ¿que quieres? - pregunta desesperada-

-pues cobrarme algo que me debes - la toma de la cintura - la ultima vez que hablamos aquí mismo nos estábamos diciendo nuestras verdades por que no sigues….o es que te da miedo - un poco incomodo y nervioso por la cercanía con la chica-

- mira si no me da miedo enfrentarme con demonios- dice soltándose del agarre de Seiya- menos me va a dar miedo lo que tu puedas decir o hacer; además eras tu el que empezó con esa ridícula discusión yo simplemente te seguí la idea y si te tenia que decir algo ya te lo dije… así que adiós- pero otra vez fue sostenida por Seiya por la espalda, este le susurro al oído, explotando una sensación desconocida para los dos ya que al tenerla tan cerca pudo volver a sentir ese aroma, que lo estaba empezando a obsesionar y a volverse un adicto a el -

- sabes, cada día me pareces mas patética y antipática - le susurro - y por eso te hare la vida de cuadritos cada vez que pueda - la suelta-

- sabes si es una amenaza…- se ríe - me tiene sin cuidado, no me afectan en nada, y si me quieres retar en algo hazlo que no te tengo miedo mi querido Seiya – suspiro - así que si no me necesitas para nada mas permiso me retiro- se fue dejando a Seiya entre furioso, sorprendido, divertido; no entendía porque pero disfrutaba enfrentarse a ella hacerla enfadar era su mayor entretención; así se fue directo al apartamento.

_MANSION TOMOE _

_¿que le pasa a ese idiota?,¿que se cree?…¿porque me habla de esa manera?... se cree mucho pues tendré que mostrarle que con Hotaru Tomoe nadie se mete._

-Hot - le hablo Setsuna - que te pasa, porque llegaste de ese genio… ¿ te paso algo?-

- no te preocupes mamá Setsuna…no pasa nada tuve un problema en el parque pero no es nada… que pasa, estas algo rara-

- lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo- seria pero al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa- es que sentí algo en las puertas del tiempo- Hotaru la vio asustada- no te preocupes pude darme cuenta que no es nada extraño- dijo sonriendo- es solo que algo en el tiempo se altero y llegara antes de tiempo- muy feliz- pero te lo digo a ti, porque a pesar de ser la mas joven de todas, eres la mas madura y necesitaremos tu ayuda-

- a que te refieres- dudosa- me preocupas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si necesitas guardar un secreto, te ayudare a protegerlo ¿que pasa?-

- es sobre los príncipes- se rio fuertemente- creo que tendrán un pequeñísimo problema - señalando la punta de su dedo índice, y generando la risa de Hotaru - y es un secreto que no se podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo… pero necesitaran de nuestro apoyo y muchaaaaa ayuda -

- a ver mama Setsuna… habla de una vez que sucede, que pasa con los príncipes, dilo - la risa traviesa de Setsuna le responde – noooooooo, es lo que me imagino, pe… pero como no se supone que están algo disgustados, verdad es eso que me imagino- se tapa la boca con la mano, Set lo confirma - no pero que emoción, no lo puedo creer, que noticia mas maravillosas -

- pero no debemos decir nada aun, eso le corresponde a ellos - sonrió felizmente - solo al momento que eso ocurra debemos apoyarlos con todo lo que se necesite esta bien Hot-

- claro que si mamá….- la abrazo felizmente - que emoción tan grande, por fin-

_CROWN _

_- _hola perdido…. oye amigo donde estuviste metido estos días - le pregunta Andrew a Darién que acaba de llegar, ya que había planeado con Serena guardar en secreto su reconciliación por unos días, para que no sospecharan nada - sabes las chicas están que te matan, por lo que nos conto Haruka -

- Si, si, si ya se, me excedí con Haru…- tomo un poco de te - pero es que tuve muy mal fin de Semana después de las estupideces que le dije a mi princesa, la busque ayer en la mañana y no la encontré, la busque por los sitios mas concurridos de ella y nada… lo que menos quería era que me molestaran o reclamaran algo, así que le dije a Haruka que estaba con unos amigos… pero la verdad me la pase encerrado en mi apartamento sin salir…-

- _CON QUE ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDOTE PARA ENCONTRAR A CABEZA DE BOMBÓN Y TU TE ESCONDISTE- _se escucho el reproche de Haruka-

- no me estuve escondiendo… simplemente quería estar solo es un pecado o que - simulando enfado por que en realidad estaba que se reía - si Serena desapareció yo no podía hacer nada mas, la busque por todo lado y no la encontré… creo que hoy será el momento en que pueda hablar con ella después de la canallada que cometí con ella - agacho la cabeza porque a pesar de que fue perdonado, aun se siente culpable-

- bueno pues entonces vámonos para que arregles las cosas hoy mismo - le dijo, dejando a todos sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud de la rubia - no me vean así, ya es suficiente con todo eso además lo hago porque estoy muy preocupada por ella… créeme que no es por ti - todos rieron bajito -

- si lo se - rio también - pero bueno entonces vámonos, Andrew ¿vienes con nosotros?-

- si, ya hable con Unasuki y se hará cargo de todo, así que vamos…que me esperan - se sonrojo por el comentario y ganándose la burla de Darién, Haruka y Michiru; de esa manera todos salieron directo al templo en el auto de Darién-

Media hora después ya se encontraban a la entrada del templo, Darién estaba haciendo su mejor actuación de novio culpable e intranquilo…así llegaron a la sala y vieron que todos estaban allí, ellos eran los últimos, Andrew corrió a saludar a su novia, y los demás se sentaron, Darién puso carita de perro regañado y eso casi hace que Serena suelte una carcajada. Así pasaron los minutos en un silencio muy tenso y bajo las miradas de supuesto "dolor" y "arrepentimiento" de Serena y Darién; pero en el fondo su unión era tal, que con la mirada se podían describir muchos sentimientos.

-bueno chicos quieren algo de comer, lita trajo varios pastelitos- hablo por primera vez Mina, para romper el silencio-

- yo te apoyo, tengo mucha hambre- dijo sonriendo y apoyando a la rubia Hotaru, ya que Setsuna ya le había platicado todo, así que se encargaría de apoyar a sus príncipes como fuera - y estoy segura de muchos de los que están aquí están igual…verdad -

- la niñita hambrienta - se carcajeo - eso es para recordar, se te terminara de dañar la figura peor de lo que la tienes- la vio burlón-

- _OYE MISERABLE - _grito Haruka - que te crees para hablarle así a mi niña… ni se te ocurra faltarle al respeto, porque por ella si te parto la cara a pesar de lo que se me prohibe -

- no te preocupes papá Haruka - le sonrió la pelinegra - los comentarios de este niñito me tienen sin cuidado… además que el este acostumbrado a molestar a todo el mundo, ese es su problema; a mi un personaje de tan baja calaña y con tan grado de inmadurez que me deja anonadada, tranquila papá Haruka no me intimida en lo mas mínimo - fue así que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y al pelinegro mas que furioso-

- bueno ya me canse - se levanto disimulando enojo - esta actitud de todos ustedes ya me canso, a que vinimos a dialogar de los buenos amigos que son o hablar de Beryl - suspiro - porque si es por la primera yo no tengo nada que hacer acá - finalizo Serena-

-ya bombón - hablo Seiya ganándose la mirada asesina de Darién, Haruka y Hotaru - tienes razón en no perder el tiempo con semejantes estupideces - volteo a ver a Hotaru, la cual se sorprendió por el comentario - y pues bueno no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí con nosotros después de ese horrible fin de semana que tuviste que pasar - dijo sin imaginar que las miradas de los dos enamorados demostraban todo menos que fuese horrible el fin de semana-

- Darién - hablo Reí - ¿has podido ver algo nuevo con tus poderes?

- no… de hecho no he vuelto a escuchar algún pensamiento de ese grupo – suspiro - lo que utilizo Beryl para evitar mi poder fue muy amplio, pero aun puedo sentir su energía, así que cuando se estén acercando lo sabré inmediatamente -

- chicos me pueden explicar que significa eso - señalo Amy, la cual volteo ver manchas de sangre en el corredor - _ES SANGRE _- todos corrieron hasta donde provenían los rastros y fue ahí donde presenciaron una escena aterradora -

-_LUNA, ARTEMIS -_ fue lo que se escucho - dios pero que les paso, dios mio están muy heridos - desesperada Serena - _DARIEN_- grito llamándolo aterrada -

- déjame verlos Serena - se atravesó y los reviso - están muy heridos, su pulso es casi nulo…por favor retírense - ellos lo vieron dudoso pero lo obedecieron; fue en ese momento que de las manos de Darién las cuales estaban una encima de cada gato, empezó a aparecer una brillante luz dorada que fue rodeando a cada gato; después de varios minutos la luz desapareció y todos pudieron darse cuenta del poder de Darién, ya que las heridas de luna y Artemis habían desaparecido totalmente - ya están recuperados, ahora solo están desmayados por la rudeza del ataque que recibieron -

- pe…pero como paso Darién - con lagrimas en los ojos Serena pregunta - quienes hicieron esto, y porque-

- fue Malacite… ellos estaban buscando pistas del paradero de esos sujetos y encontraron la entrada al mundo del caos, ese miserable - apretó lo puños - los descubrió y los ataco hasta matarlos-

- _MISERABLE -_ exclamo enojada Haruka - Mina llévalos a dentro a que se recuperen - así fue que Mina y Lita llevaron los gatos al interior del templo - Darién sabes donde fue el ataque - el asintió- pues dinos y ahora mismo vamos a acabarlos-

-imposible – medito, cerrando sus ojos - ellos ya no se encuentran ahí, se marcharon a otro sitio que es desconocido para mi-

…_. CONTINUARA…_

_**Un saludo muy especial para todos mis lectores, solo les puedo adelantar que muy pronto todo empezara a aclararse…. Pero eso si poco a poco sin muchos adelantos!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, gracias por esos mensajes tan hermosos, se les quiere***************_


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí les dejo otro nuevo capitulo…. Espero que les guste!

CAPITULO 17

Dos horas después luna y Artemis, despertaron comentando lo que ya sabían; fue así que los chicos en compañía de Darién y Haruka se dirigieron hasta el sitio del ataque, y efectivamente ya no estaban ahí, después regresaron al templo explicaron la situación a las chicas y muy preocupados se marcharon a cada una de sus casas, olvidando totalmente la supuesta discusión que se había dado entre Serena y Darién.

Pero esto no termino ahí, durante la siguiente semana, los pequeños ataques se siguieron presentando, cuando los guerreros se presentaban ya los sirvientes de Beryl habían desaparecido; eso era algo que los tenia incomodos y con los nervios de punta, algo estaban tramando, y era algo muy fuerte para que se estuvieran escondiendo.

La vida de los chicos continuaba con relativa calma, a excepción de un joven de cabello negro y de coleta, ya que hace mas de dos semanas estaba hecho un demonio, todo por culpa de una niñita que se había burlado y que lo había dejado en ridículo delante de todos; durante esa semana ha ido al parque todos los días, para poder encontrarse con ella pero por alguna razón nunca la ha visto; un día salió del apartamento con la misma idea de enfrentarla y hacerla sentir lo mas humillada posible, y fue donde por fin la volvió a ver, su corazón se le estrujo pero no entendió si fue por la furia que sentía o por la dicha de volver a ver esos ojos que lo estaban hechizando…_no, no, no un momento….que carajos estas pensando Seiya; tu odias a esa chica y en este momento la vas hacer pagar por lo que me hizo delante de todos._ Así se dirigió donde esta chica pelinegra sentada; con algo nuevo en sus manos una foto donde estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas, la veía con gran cariño, en ese momento no supo quien era, pero sabia perfectamente ya la historia.

-hasta que por fin apareció la niñita valiente - ella lo volteo a ver y en ese momento se le fue y borro la sonrisa - pensé que me tenias miedo, por eso no aparecías-

- otra ves tu…que he hecho para merecer esto - guardo la foto en el bolso - mira créeme no debería darte explicaciones pero lo voy hacer para que tu ego masculino no se incremente por lo que no es - se levanto y lo encaro, a pesar que el era como 15 cm mas alto que ella - si desaparecí esta semana es porque tuve exámenes toda la semana, por eso así que estudie mucho y estuve muy cansada por eso evitaba salir para encontrarme a personas indeseables como tu - suspiro - y otra cosa nunca te he tenido miedo y nunca lo tendré-

- valla que linda y que valiente - se acerco mas a ella - pues créeme que ha a partir de hoy me tendrás miedo, la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar frente a todos me la pagaras, me entendiste – grito furioso por solo recordar lo que había ocurrido en el templo y en frente de sus amigos -

- mira niñito a mi no amenaces me entendiste – grito también y se dio vuelta, pero volvió a voltear - y si quieres jugar sucio hazlo como quieras y cuando quieras, ya que yo también lo se hacer y muy bien como por atemorizarme lo que un _niñito _como tu pueda decir o hacer entendido querido Seiya, así que con tu permiso me retiro a mi dulce casa, adiós niñito- se iba a ir pero Seiya la sujeto fuertemente del brazo y la hizo voltear hasta abrazarla por la cintura hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro -

- yo aun no he terminado contigo niñita, así que no te vas, como te parece y para tu información que aun me debes muchas cosas y aunque tengamos amigos en común me lo pagaras de hoy en adelante, y espero que me empieces a tener miedo porque nunca me había pasado esto pero _TE ODIO_, como no tienes idea y eso es suficiente para hacerte imposible tu vida y tu existencia sin importarme lo que me pueda pasar en adelante… pero ya me canse de ti y lo que me hiciste en el templo me lo pagaras muy caro nunca te lo perdonare me entendiste – grito malhumorado por la rabia que sentía, pero en ese momento paso algo que no supo que fue, pero la vio a los ojos y sus piernas temblaron, su corazón empezó a palpitar a mil por hora, sus manos sudaron y viendo muy fijamente a sus ojos se hipnotizo ante tal mirada y de un impulso y una energía que no supo de donde saco, con su mano libre, la tomo por la nuca e inesperadamente para el y para ella no sabe de donde saco fuerzas y ánimos y la beso; ella al principio se sorprendió y tembló pero empezó con el forcejeo y quiso retirarse pero la fuerza de Seiya fue superior a las suyas, así que después de cierto forcejeo y de empezar a sentirse anonadada por lo que tenia, se sintió en el cielo por las emociones y sensaciones que estaba teniendo en su cuerpo, fue así que sin darse cuenta y sin explicarse el porque se rindió a ese beso, su primer beso, un beso que al principio fue rudo y tosco pero con el paso de los segundos Seiya dejo su cintura y su nuca y con sus manos sostuvo muy delicadamente su rostro, un beso suave, delicado, hermoso. Hotaru puso sus manos en los brazos del chico, sus sensaciones eran variadas un choque de emociones que no sabia por donde empezaban lo único claro fue que en ese momento su corazón sintió una explosión de sensaciones, y lo único que quería y deseaba era seguir besándolo y no detenerse; para Seiya la sensación era igual con una única diferencia, la explosión de sensaciones las tuvo en todo el cuerpo y se sintió feliz como nunca lo había hecho…ese dulce beso tuvo que parar por falta de aire; cuando Seiya se separo la vio aun con los ojos cerrados, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, feliz, se sentía completo, único, sentía que en ese momento tenia todo lo que deseaba para el resto de su vida, quería abrazarla y besarla mas… pero su orgullo fue mas fuerte y abrió su espantosa boca; hubiese preferido mantenerla cerrada para no decir semejantes atrocidades -

- con esto empezó mi venganza niñita - ella abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que se soltara, Seiya la agarro mas fuerte- te derretiste con mi beso verdad - vio como sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y a llenarse de dolor, temor y angustia- ¡no me digas era tu primer beso! Jajajajjajaja que chistoso, me imagino que creíste estar en las nubes, pero sabes para mi fue el beso mas horrible, insípido y molesto que he dado…que asco- mintió y antes de que siguiera sintió como una mano se estampaba en su mejilla, obligando a soltar a Hotaru-

- er…eres un…mi…miserable Seiya Kou- le grito llorando- _TE ODIO, TE ODIO Y TE JURO QUE ESTO QUE ME HICISTE ME LO PAGAS… TE LO JURO… COMO PUDISTE QUE TE HE HECHO PARA QUE ME HAGAS ESTO DIME… ERES UN MISERABLE, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO, TE LO JURO VAS A LLORAR LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE, POR ESTO VAS A RECORDAR ESTE DÍA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, COMO EL MAS DESGRACIADO DE TODA TU EXISTENCIA-_ salió corriendo dejando a Seiya maldiciéndose-

_¿ porque le dijiste eso Seiya? Si fue la mas grande mentira que has dicho, fue el beso mas delicioso y hermoso que has dado en tu maldita vida….Achhhhhhhh ¿porque tenias que decirle eso? eres una maldita escoria….Seiya….¿porque? por favor mi niña hermosa perdóname…Ahhhh que he hecho, voy hacer lo imposible para que me perdones eso te lo juro****** _

Mientras Seiya se maldecía, la pequeña Hotaru corría por las calles sin saber a dónde iba, lloraba tan fuerte, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, el momento más hermoso de su vida se había convertido en el mas horrible y doloroso, todo por culpa de ese idiota, que con un solo beso despertó en ella sensaciones que no conocía y sintió miedo al sentirlas; sin darse cuenta llego a una casa, no supo cómo ni porque… pero quien más podía ayudarla: sino ella; se armó de valor y llamo a la puerta, cuando se abrió esta salió una bella mujer de cabellos azules…

- Hotaru pero que alegría verte…pasa por favor - así siguió a la sala de la enorme casa - te pasa algo Hot… estuviste llorando -

- mamá Ikuko, perdón pero no quiero hablar de eso - se disculpó, ella entendió-

- Serena está en su cuarto, pasa ella estará feliz de verte - le sonrió - ve - y así lo hizo se dirigió al segundo piso, toco la puerta y ella le permitió seguir, cuando al vio se le formo una enorme sonrisa, pero cuando vio sus ojos se preocupó y fe directo a recibirla -

-mi Hot…pe… pero que tienes - no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que la pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos y la abrazo y siguió llorando todo lo que se había contenido desde que entro a su casa; Serena muy paciente y comprensiva la abrazo y la consintió hasta que ella se calmó y dejo de llorar - ya te sientes mejor - la chica asintió- me puedes decir por favor que te tiene con esa pena tan grande mi niña-

- mi princesa es que…ay no es como decirte lo que tengo - sollozo de nuevo -

- dilo simplemente sabes que yo no te voy a juzgar solo te voy a escuchar y ayudar - le sonrió, y con esa sonrisa le infundo la confianza para continuar -

- hoy me bese con alguien - se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de la rubia, que de ante mano ya sabia que le pasaba porque sin decírselo a nadie ni siquiera Darién, desde la primera noche en que tuvo su primera ves había despertado con el mismo don de su amado, la lectura de mentes y la telepatía; y por singular que parezca no podía conocer los pensamiento de su amado, de quienes estaban con el o con quien hablara con el - fue mi primer beso, y fe como siempre lo había soñado pe…pero el muy idiota lo arruino todo con su maldita boca - Serena se asombro de escuchar hablar así a su pequeña Hot - perdón princesa no era mi intensión-

- no te preocupes mi niña - le acaricio el cabello - ese beso es lo que te tiene así, o es otra cosa, otro sentimiento acaso - Hotaru abrió los ojos espantada sabia que su princesa podía ver atreves de sus ojos-

- desde hace tiempo, sentía que era un insoportable, grosero, patán y lo odiaba, siempre me fastidiaba y yo le seguía el juego para no dejarme; eso me había hecho pensar en él de otra manera pero me lo negaba – suspiro - pero hoy en medio de una discusión me… me beso - se ruborizo - y lo peor de todo es que me encanto, pero como ya te lo dije lo arruino todo, y me demostró que ese beso solo fue una venganza y para burlarse de mi-

- te diste cuenta que sientes mas que odio por el!Verdad¡ - ella asintió – te diste cuenta que lo quieres…que lo amas - la pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos y derramo lagrimas - no llores mi niña, no te sientas mal no tienes porque hacerlo, enamorarte es lo mas bello que te puede pasar, y lo que te hace crecer-

- así sea que de la persona que te diste cuenta que amas nunca te va amar – resignada - que solo te ve para pelear, y que te odia - la vio a los ojos - además si sabes que si fuese posible ese amor las personas mas importantes para ti se interpondrían a la primera acción para defender dicho amor-

- sabes… te voy a contar un secreto!, tu crees que mi amor con Darién comenzó color de rosa – sonrió - pues déjame decirte que no fue así - vio la cara de asombro de la chica - así como lo oyes, yo lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, la primera vez que lo vi, fue saliendo de una tienda de joyas en el centro de Tokio, me sentía muy triste porque ese día había perdido un examen en la escuela como para variar - se ruborizo - y fue ahí que vi nuevamente ese desastroso examen ahí doble totalmente una hoja de papel de la resignación, este era el examen que había reprobado con 30 puntos - se burlo de ella misma por la cara de Hotaru - no me hagas esa cara, si calificación espantosa, si ya lo sabes; así que doble esa hoja y la lance hacia atrás fue cuando escuche un quejido de dolor y voltee a verlo y hay estaba él un arrogante, grosero y antipático muchacho, que recogió el papel y lo vio y empezó a burlarse en muy….. y sabes que me dijo el muy grosero, pues me dijo - empezó imitando la voz de ese desagradable muchacho - _"oye cabeza de chorlito fíjate…30 puntos….me parece que deberías estudiar mas cabeza hueca" –_ Hotaru soltó una carcajada muy sonora - oye, cálmate no te burles es la verdad ¿puedes creerlo? – afirmo asombrada y asumiendo con indignación- así me trataba ese ingrato… y esa no fue la primera ves que me trato así, fueron muchas en las que nos peleábamos y nos odiábamos, fue hasta la pelea con Beryl que supimos quienes éramos – sonrió - te das cuenta que nuestro amor comenzó con odio y peleas, porque no podría pasar lo mismo contigo... dime -

- porque el ama a otra mujer y todos los días sufre por ella – suspiro - y esa mujer yo no podría igualarla nunca -

- no te desprecies, ni te rechaces tu misma si no te amas tu misma, nadie lo hará, además… ¿no puedes conquistarlo?-

- el lleva muchos años amándola - suspiro resignada -

- si pero yo nunca le corresponderé - la chica se asombro al verse descubierta - si se muy bien que ese chico es Seiya, no ves que los veo como cuando me odiaba con Darién, están igual que nosotros y te puedo decir y asegurar que en la mirada de Seiya hay algo hacia ti muy hermoso y especial…solo tienes que ayudarlo a que se de cuenta - le sonrió - Seiya siente algo por ti y te puedo asegurar que ya no me ama como decía amarme o como cree que me ama; porque muy pronto se dará cuenta que es el verdadero amor, lo que el utiliza es una protección, una protección que él tiene para sentirse a salvo de sentir de nuevo ese amor… o no mejor de sentir lo que es verdaderamente el amor único y puro -

- pe…pero como lo sabes – asombrada -

- pues aunque todo el mundo crea que soy despistada y una cabeza hueca… me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa con mis chicas porque en esos momentos no las veo como la Serena su amiga, sino como la princesa que puede sentir lo que ustedes sienten, además…¡ te voy a decir otro secreto, pero eso si no lo puedes decir a nadie creo que es algo que me defenderá en un momento… esta bien secreto entre nosotras! – la chica asintió luego serena suspiro- he desarrollado el mismo poder de Darién, el de leer mentes y telepatía, eso me hace saber y conocer lo que los demás quieren- la vio muy fijamente- se que lo amas y haya dicho lo que te haya dicho Seiya hoy, no lo escuches, él es un tonto…eso todos lo sabemos – rio - pero si te hirió te aseguro que fue por defenderse de lo que el también sintió con ese beso; dale tiempo, sigue pelando con el - Hotaru la vio consternada - si hazlo eso lo une y los unirá y les dará la oportunidad de extrañarse y porque no llegar a tener otro encuentro así-

-princesa usted cree eso – dudosa -

-sabes conozco muy bien a Seiya…y se de algo que le dolería en el alma - la vio - pero antes tengo que hacerte una pregunta… ¿lo amas? - pregunto directamente -

- hoy me di cuenta que…que si lo amo princesa…con toda mi alma y como nunca antes lo había hecho y me da miedo -Serena sonrió-

- bueno eso es suficiente para que agotes todas las posibilidades de conquistarlo… así que tendrás que hacer lo que diga al pie de la letra, claro- ella asintió, fue así que Serena le comento el plan; el cual radicaba en darle al orgullo de Seiya… darle celos-

-pe…pero princesa estas segura de eso; además quien se prestara para eso, para ayudarme-

- de eso me encargo yo en este mismo momento- se puso de pie y llego al teléfono, marco un numero y hablo por unos minutos explicando lo que necesitaba y contando la historia, luego regreso- bueno eso ya esta arreglado, ya viene para acá el chico que nos ayudara-

- Queeeeeeeeeee – asustada - pero como, eso no puede ser que chico…ahí dios me va dar algo – se llevo las manos a su cabeza desesperada -

- haber, haber en la guerra y en el amor; y en tu amor todo se vale; además es un amigo mío muy especial; lo conocí hace unos años, cuando Rini vino del futuro… créeme que al principio me espanto, su actitud tan, tan bueno tan – rio - no te asustes cuando le veas y te advierto no te deslumbres es hermoso, si no se le niega, tiene 16 años; pero es, bueno es - se sonrojo - tiene preferencias sexuales un poco extrañas me entiendes verdad -

- si como papá Haruka y mamá Michiru, ni te alarmes - se burlo - ya no soy una niña y entiendo perfectamente-

- pues eso me alegra y me tranquiliza - respiro, en ese momento el timbre sonó y se dio cuenta que era el invitado que estaban esperando, la mama de Serena lo condujo a la habitación, donde lo esperaban – _LLEGASTE _- exclamo emocionada-

- mi Serena… que bueno verte mira nada mas que hermosa estas - la vio de arriba abajo - definitivamente en estos meses que no te he visto estas hermosa - sonrió y volteo a ver a la chica pelinegra - ahí perdón no sabia que estabas ocupada - mirando y sonriéndole a Hotaru -

- bueno, mira te presento... ella es Hotaru Tomoe - la vio - Hot el es Tamasaburo, le puedes decir Tami…- suspiro, y empezó a contarle como lo conoció gracias a Hotaru y Michiru por la ceremonia del té; donde los llevaron, y también el contaron el bochornoso acto que el chico realizo creyéndose _"un Sailor, el maestro de los modales y cortesía"_… todos rieron a carcajadas por recordar esa vergüenza que el muchacho paso y asegurando que nunca haría algo así, ya había madurado; después de eso Serena le comento lo que quería que hiciera-

-bueno eso es lo que quieres que haga- rio - pues esta bien, para ayudar a una amiga de mi Serena, hago lo que sea… así sea enamorarme de una chica - se burlo -

- en serio harías eso - pregunto incrédula Hotaru - crees que puedas hacerlo sin incomodarte, o ocasionarte problemas con tu pareja - dijo sonrojada -

- no te preocupes él se enterara y no le vera ningún problemas, además él también lo hizo una vez… así que me toca a mi ahora, y te voy ayudar para que ese hombre cruel se coma sus palabras al decirte feo y todas esas cosas – señalo tajante el castaño -

- bueno entonces todo empezara hoy a las seis en el Crown - señalo Serena - ya saben que tienen que hacer cada uno, entendido - los chicos asintieron –

_APARTAMENTO DE LOS HERMANOS KOU_

Seiya entro hecho un demonio, abrió la puerta y ni siquiera saludo a las cuatro personas presentes, que lo vieron y se asustaron por la actitud que vieron en él; ellos pensaron que la causante de ese enfado era una rubia imposible para él… pero nunca se imaginaron que era una pelinegra.

Se maldecía, peleaba con el mismo, "_como se me ocurrió hacer eso…¿porque?¿porque la trate así"_ se acostó en su cama después de aventar varias cosas al piso; y poner el equipo de sonido a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos, reclamos y exigencias de sus hermanos fuera de su cuarto.

"_¿Qué me pasa contigo Hotaru"… me encanta molestarte, fastidiarte porque me caes muy mal, pero hoy tenerte cerca me nublo todos mis motivos para mortificarte, tenerte entre mis brazos me hizo sentir cosas nuevas en mi…cosas que solo había sentido con mi bombón**pero que carajos estoy pensando** solo la puedo molestar y fastidiar nada mas. Nada mas. _asi sin pensarlo a su cuerpo le gano el cansancio y se que do dormido; fue entonces que a las cinco y media sintió que lo movían cuando despertó se encontró con un Yaten muy enojado, avisándole que tenían que dirigirse al Crown, pero sin antes sermonearlo por la actitud en la que llego y por el estado lamentable de su alcoba.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Muchas gracias a todos y todas, sigan leyendo mi historia! BUENO SI LES GUSTA¡….muchos besos y abrazos a todos, saludos e infinitas gracias desde Bogotá, Colombia **_


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a todos mis amigos por seguir esta historia gracias por todos los comentarios que me han enviado los quiero un monton por su apoyo….un beso chau….aqui les dejo otro capi! QUE LO DISFRUTEN-

CAPITULO 18

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y la gran mayoría de los chicos ya estaban disfrutando de la tarde de amigos, los hermanos Kou fueron los últimos en llegar, pero para uno de ello su única intensión de haber ido era ver a aquella chica que había ultrajado e insultado de la peor manera; pero ella junto a Serena eran las únicas que faltaban, ya se estaba desesperando, cuando escucho unas risas a la entrada del Crown, cuando se dio cuenta de quien pertenecían se asombro al verla tan feliz y tranquila, lo vio directo a los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado; su sorpresa fue grande; pero fue mayor cuando vio a Serena saludar muy amorosamente a Darién la cual la recibió muy cariñoso para sorpresa de todos, y así explicaron que habían regresado; su corazón dolió pero no fue tanto como el siempre lo pensó, todo lo contrario se sentía feliz de que su bombón tuviera esa mirada de felicidad y fue en ese mismo instante al verlos amándose con un pequeño beso que se dio cuenta que su amor por ella había cambiado no sabe como, porque o cuando pero había cambiado se sintió desilusionado, sorprendido pero no dolido; se dio cuenta que era algo muy bueno para él, su corazón y su tranquilidad; se sentía feliz así que decidió pasar un buen rato con todos sus amigos, hasta que su tranquilidad se vio estropeada-

-Hotaru - llamaron a la chica - eres tu, vaya pero no puedo creerlo si eres tu, mira nada mas estas hermosa - le decía un chico al que odio por la osadía de hablarle así-

- Tami, eres tu - se lanzo a los brazos del castaño para abrazarlo, ganándose la exclamación de sorpresa de todos y una mirada y gruñido de molestia de Haruka - pero que haces aquí, hace cuanto regresaste - dándole un beso en la mejilla, ya que todo lo tenían planeado todo y hablado de todo lo que harían y dirían -

- bueno preciosa, regrese hace tres semanas - sonrió coqueto ganándose la mirada asesina de una rubia celosa y un pelinegro iracundo - y tu como has estado mi bella damita - volteo a ver a los chico que no quitaban los ojos de la pareja, y simulo asombro - Serena Tsukino, pero mira nada mas tu estas mas bella de lo que estuviste hace unos meses - también la abrazo y la beso -

- Cof, Cof Cof, - se escucho la tos fingida de Darién- Tami que gusto verte de nuevo, te habías desaparecido no….-

- doctor Chiba, que bueno volver a verlo, como ha estado… déjeme decirle y felicitarlo por que tiene una hermosa dama a su lado, créame que si no me interesara otra persona - volteo a ver a Hotaru, que se sonrojo intencionalmente - seria otro enamorado de su bella prometida-

- pues espero que no lo hagas porque te iría muy mal - dijo ganándose la risa de los presentes; y sabiendo perfectamente lo que su amor y esos dos se traían y el porque y para que; así que se decidió ayudar un poco al fin y al cabo el seria el primer beneficiado con eso- y pues estoy seguro que aquella chica que te interesa estaría muy halagada de tu presencia – sonrió -

- me puedes decir tú que te traes con mi Hot, Tami - pregunto reacia Hotaru - de cuando acá la conoces y porque -

- bueno ellos se conocen por mi Haru - hablo Serena - yo los presente hace siete meses, cuando Tami estuvo aquí en Tokio, y pues si ellos se han seguido tratando eso si ya no es cosa mía-

-Hot tu no me habías hablado de que conocías a Tami… y es verdad se estuvieron hablando este tiempo - pregunto dudosa-

- pues no te había hablado de él porque se que eres muy celosa - muy segura - y si he estado hablando por teléfono casi tres veces por semana- sonríe… mientras ellos discutían esa situación Seiya no dejaba de observar al castaño no podía negar que era atractivo era igual de alto a él, era un poco acuerpado, para su edad…analizaba la manera como veía a Hotaru y eso lo estaba llevando al máximo autocontrol, no soportaba como la veía.-

- y tu sigues siendo maestro de la ceremonia del té - soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a todos - pe... perdón es que recordé aquella vez en el templo - no dejaba de reír con una mano en la parte superior de su estomago -

- por favor Haru - se sonrojo y se rio a la par de la rubia - no me recuerdes eso, me avergüenzas, hace cuanto fue eso, tres años - ella asintió - era aun tan solo un niño y no sabia que hacia, pero te aseguro que esas locuras no se repetirán, te lo juro - siguió riendo hasta que….-

-Jajajajjajaja - una carcajada les llamo la atención - ma… maestro de la ceremonia del té…Jajajajjajaja - se escuchaba de la boca de Seiya - que ridiculeces son esas…niñita te emocionas por tener cerca a este….este sujeto - no paraba de reír y viendo despectivamente a Tami, el cual ya sabia bien quien era ese joven así que en ese momento iniciaba su actuación de conquista a su nueva amiga-

-_MIRA IDIO… - _Haruka no pudo continuar ya que Tami la interrumpió-

- no te preocupes preciosa, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo lo que diga este joven…- lo vio con furia a los ojos - estoy muy orgulloso con el papel que desempeñe en el templo, fue hace años pero lo aprecio y lo recuerdo con mucho orgullo y amor - le dio la espalda a Seiya quien se enfado aun mas por ser ignorado - mi querida Haru quisiera pedirte permiso de que me permitieras salir a comer un helado con Hot… bueno si tu estas de acuerdo – se dirigió después a la pelinegra que estaba emocionada -

- bueno pues…- estaba sorprendida como era alagada por ese chico tan cortes - pues por mi no hay problema, claro si mi Hot así lo desea - la voltea a ver-

- yo encantada - se acerco y tomo el brazo de Tami - yo quiero uno de frambuesa es mi favorito… nos vamos - le sonrió ampliamente, mientras Seiya sentía explotar su interior -

- yo no puedo ir con ustedes - se adelanto Serena y siguió con el plan-

- amor crees que sea correcto interrumpir a esos chicos… pues yo no lo creo además me vas a dejar solito – dijo de nuevo ganándose la mirada de alegría y sorpresa de los presentes además que ayudo y ganándose la sonrisa amplia y agradecida de su novia- yo creo que tienen mucho de que hablar y que decirse y desean estar solos... ¿verdad chicos? - ellos asintieron - vez es mejor no interrumpir-

- bueno hermosa, nos vamos - ella sonrió y afirmo - bueno pues me despido fue un placer volver a verlo doctor Chiba, y a ustedes tres mis bellas damas, igualmente - se despidió dando un beso en la mano a Serena, Michiru y Haruka, quien sorprendida solo sonrió- bueno hasta luego, prometo llevar temprano a mi querida Hot a casa, ella estará bien conmigo… adiós - se despidieron y salieron de ahí, cuando estuvieron a fuera soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron efectivamente a tomar un helado sin dejar de pensar que harían para seguir con el juego de celos –

Mientras tanto la felicidad que tenia Seiya se le había desaparecido, quería salir corriendo de ahí y buscar a Hotaru y separarla de ese idiota, que sin saber nada de él ya lo odiaba, pero no podía hacerlo y además ¿_porque hacerlo?_ Si esa chica no le importaba solo para molestarla y fastidiarla,, pero no entendía porque… estaba furioso que se lo llevaba el demonio y solo dos personas sabia que tenia y solo sonreían por lo que estaba pasando; Serena ya había le había contado todo a Darién y el de antemano estaba feliz, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando y el estaba dispuesto ayudar a sus amigos y novia en todo lo que necesitaran si eso servía para quitarse la amenaza de Seiya del lado de su novia.

Así paso otra semana mas, donde Hotaru no aparecía con sus amigas con la excusa de que estaba con Tami, en esos días sus encuentros eran muy cortos en los que el castaño solo demostraba cariño hacia la pelinegra y con palabras y accione tenia furioso a Seiya; ya no aguantaba mas la desolación y la rabia, tenia que verla a solas como fuera y molestarla, fastidiarla así se sentiría feliz; era lunes y se dirigió al parque el sabia que a esa hora ella acostumbrada a leer en aquel lugar; cuando llego al parque lo que vio lo dejo en shock, ahí estaba Hotaru abrazada del idiota castaño y lo que se dio cuenta la chica estaba llorando y el le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos; quería matarlo como se atrevía a tocarla si ella era _SUYA_, se asombro de lo que dijo, ella no era suya; pero entonces porque estaba si, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo muy difícil de asimilar y de soportar, se lleno de ira; pero debía esperar a que el imbécil la dejara sola, estuvo detrás de una árbol sin dejarse ver y sin escuchar nada y ver el momento especifico. Sin imaginarse que estaba a minutos de sufrir el temor mas grande de toda su vida.

-Tami de verdad, me vas hacer mucha falta amigo- sollozaba muy tristemente porque su amigo tenia que irse de Tokio - y no se te olvide llamarme mi enviarme cartas esta bien -

- claro que si preciosa créeme que también me vas hacer falta, y mas hacer enfurecer al tonto de Seiya - se rio - tienes que hacer lo imposible para que se enamore de ti como debe ser…me lo prometes- ella asintió - bueno entonces me voy ya me despedí de todos así que voy al aeropuerto ya que mi vuelo sale en tres horas – se despidió con un gran abrazo y un beso en su mejilla y así se fue dejando a una amiga triste de ver partir a su castaño y con la esperanza de volverlo a ver pronto -

-se canso tan pronto de ti - se burlo alguien detrás de ella- pues lo considero tener que cargar con una niñita como tu debe ser terrible- se puso enfrente y la vio llorando se le desarmo el corazón pero continuo- porque lloras, porque te dejo Jajajajjajaja no puedo creer lo patética que te ves-

- sabes tus comentarios me tienen sin cuidado - lo vio y sonrió - además lo que pase con mi vida no tiene porque importante ¿o si?, no creo ser tan importante así que permiso me retiro - se dio vuelta, pero Seiya la halo del brazo y la llevo hacia un árbol en donde la presiono contra la madera y su cuerpo - ¿que te pasa? - Pregunto asombrada

- sabes me canse de tu soberbia y de tu actitud - la encaro - me molesta sobremanera, quien te crees e dime, que te crees para hablarme así…no eres nadie así que déjame en paz, así que muérete de una vez y déjame en paz - ella se sorprendió por las palabras que el pelinegro le decía -

-¿qui…quieres que me muera? - pregunto dudosa y con el dolor en su corazón, pensando que lo que había dicho en esta semana no había servido de nada-

- si eso quiero…_QUE TE MUERAS…_que me dejes en paz y no me fastidies mas mi existencia-

- pe…pero yo que te he hecho- se desborono y sus ojos se cristalizaron tanto que no tardaron en dejar caer las lagrimas, ante un dolido Seiya por causarle ese dolor - yo no te…te he hecho…na…nada nunca, siempre has sido tu él que me molestas me ofende sin yo decirte nada, no te entiendo Seiya que te he hecho-

- sabes tus lagrimas igual que tu me parecen patéticas- le dolió su propio corazón - solo quiero que desaparezcas…no verte nunca mas, que me dejes en paz; que te pierdas de mi vista para siempre-

- eso es lo que quieres - su corazón estaba destrozado - dime de verdad no me quieres volver a ver-

- si… eso es lo que mas deseo - tajante dolió así estuviera mintiendo - no verte nunca mas - Hotaru iba a responder cuando quedo en shock por el dolor que sintió, no por Seiya sino por su princesa, sabia que algo malo le pasaba, y fue tan solo dos segundos que certifico lo que sentía -

- _CHICAS AUXILIO -_ grito Serena por el comunicador - _MALACITE NE ESTA ATACANDO NO PUEDO DEFENDERME… ESTOY EN EL PARQUE NUMERO 10 _- llorando asustada - _AYUDENME POR FAVOR AYUDENME -_

-princesa - hablo Hotaru - voy en seguida - trato de calmarse y en ese momento se soltó de Seiya quien estaba igual de sorprendido que ella; no se dio cuenta en que momento Hotaru salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su princesa y la vio, y también vio como tenia una enorme herida en una pierna mientras Malacite sonreía-

- _ETERNA SAILOR SATURN…TRANSFORMACIÓN_

- que pensabas Sailor Moon que nos habíamos olvidado de ustedes…para tu desgracia te encontrabas hoy aquí y sola; morirás por mis manos y mi reina Beryl estará feliz – rio - ya he jugado y te he lastimado lo suficiente, así que muere de una vez… _CAMPO DE ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… ACABA -_antes de que el ataque tocara a Sailor Moon otro ataque se atravesó y lo desvió -

_- ANILLOS DE RADIACION COSMICA- _fue el ataque de Sailor Saturn -

- pero que demonio fue eso - incrédulo Malacite pregunto -

- _MI PLANETA PROTECTOR ES SATURNO, EL PLANETA DEL SILENCIO, SOY LA SAILOR DEL NACIMIENTO Y DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, SOY ETERNA SAILOR SATURN._–

- que pero…ese no era tu poder Sailor Saturn – sorprendido -

- sorprendido Malacite - se rio y lo enfrento - ni siquiera pretendas hacerle daño a mi princesa porque te arrepentirás -

- tu y quien mas Saturn… _CAMPO DE ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… ACABA -_

_- FLECHA DE ESTRELLA COMBATIENTE - _ataco el Caballero Celestial Fighter, desviando nuevamente el ataque -

- pero que esta pasando… de donde demonios saliste tu ¿Quién eres? -

- soy un Caballero Celestial…soy el Caballero Celestial Fighter -

- ¡!Caballero Celestial¡ - pregunto dudoso - tu no puede ser uno… no puedes, ellos ya no existen – afirmo -

- eso es lo que crees, sino me crees pregúntale a mi príncipe Endimión - vio la cara de Malacite que se desencajo - que pasa aun le temes, porque si es así hazlo ahora es mucho mas poderoso que cuando lo conociste -

- los acabare a los dos pero primero a Sailor Moon - la vio y se preparo para lanzar su ataque-

- _CABALLERO CELESTIAL FIGHTER -_ grito Sailor Saturn - _PROTEJE A LA PRINCESA YO ME ENCARGO DE MALACITE –_ ordeno -

- pe… pero y tu - pregunto dudoso y con un mal presentimiento en su corazón – Saturn -

_- HAZLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS Y SIN PROTESTAR - _vio como el caballero celestial Fighter se dirigía donde Sailor Moon y la tomaba entre los brazos, pero antes de eso sintió como eran dirigidos los ataques de los secuaces de Malacite hacia ellos; por eso fue mas veloz se puso en frente de ellos para protegerlos con su poder; pero se olvido del ataque Jedite la cual la dejo inmóvil-

_- CAMPO SUPREMO DE ENER…_- no pudo terminar de llamar su ataque porque en ese momento todo su cuerpo recibió los poderes…-

_- CAMPO DE ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… ACABA - _lanzo el poder Malacite

_- CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenla -_ lanzo el poderZoisite -

_- ATRAPA ENERGÍA DEL CAOS…apodérate - _lanzo el poder Jedite-

- _SAILOR SATURN _- el grito ahogado de Sailor Moon, al ver a su compañera y amiga recibir todos los poderes al tiempo - _NO ¿PORQUE? _- seguía gritando mientras veía como su cuerpo se desvanecía; mientras que un cuerpo inmóvil solo podía ver la escena ante sus ojos, Saturn a la que le había dicho que quería verla lejos y muerta hace unos minutos, estaba en frente de el desvaneciéndose… no sabe como saco fuerzas, pero utilizo todo su poder, odio y rencor, para lanzar su ataque…

- _FLECHA DE ESTRELLA COMBATIENTE -_ fue tanto la fuerza del poder, que sus tres adversarios resultaron heridos… en ese momento se olvido de Sailor Moon y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo destrozado de Saturn-

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Un saludo muy especial para todos mis lectores, ya nos damos cuenta que poco a poco se aclara todo, que les parece lo de Seiya y Hotaru, espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Desde Colombia mi país hermoso, lees mando un gran saludo y les deseo un feliz año nuevo… que dios lo proteja a cada uno de los suyos y que todos sus deseos se cumplan este nuevo año….**_


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 19

- _FLECHA DE ESTRELLA COMBATIENTE-_ fue tanto la fuerza del poder, que sus tres adversarios resultaron heridos… en ese momento se olvido de Sailor Moon y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el cuerpo destrozado de Saturn-

- _SATURN…POR FAVOR RESPONDEME-_ gritaba con las lagrimas ya en sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo mal herido de la Sailor de la destrucción- _POR FAVOR ABRE TUS OJITOS MI NIÑA…. POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO HOTARU, RESPONDE- _llorando y suplicando con el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos-

- Se… se…Seiya- solo pudo articular esas palabras antes de desvanecerse completamente-

-_NO HOT… MI VIDA POR FAVOR ABRE TUS OJITOS…POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO TE LO IMPLORO O POR DIOS-_ su cara se desfiguro al darse cuenta que ella ya no respiraba- _NO..NO ESTO NO POR FAVOR SATURN DESPIERTA, RESPIRA POR FAVOR. NO ME PUEDES DEJAR, PERDÓNAME POR LO QUE TE DIJE NO QUERÍA HACERLO SOLO ERA UNA MALDITA MAS…MASCARA-_ llorando desconsolado-_ UNA MASCARA PARA NO DECIRTE LO QUE ME HACES SENTIR, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA….TE AMO HOTARU, TE AMO DESPIERTA PARA PODER DECIRTELO Y DEMOSTRARTELO…_- no sabia nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no veía como estaba destrozada Sailor Moon; ni tampoco que los enemigos se habían recuperado-

- eres un miserable…como te atreviste - furioso Jedite, pero se ríe al ver la escena que se presente - estas sufriendo por que se murió, pues tranquilo ya lo alcanzaras - todos levantaron sus manos para atacar pero antes de eso…-

- _PERDIGONES ESTERNOS DE HIELO….-_ Mercury

- _VOLCAN ARDIENTE DEL FUEGO…_Marts

- _ENCIMA DE ESPINAS DE LA TIERRA…._Jupiter

- _CORAZON PURIFICADOR DEL AMOR…._Venus

- _AGUJEROS DE BRISA COSMICA…._Uranus

- _ROSIO DE ESCARCHA ACUATICA…_Neptuno

- _ONDAS DE PODER…_Plut

_- CORRIENTE DE LUZ CREADORA…- _Caballero Celestial Maker

-_NEBLINA INFERNAL SANADORA…- _Caballero Celestial Healer

-_COMBUSTION SUBITA ARDIENTE…- _Caballero Celestial Earth-

-_MAGNETISMOS TERRENAL ABSORBE…- _Caballero Celestial Fire-

Los enemigos no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, estaban muy mal heridos después de recibir esa cantidad de poder, por un instante se creyeron perder la vida, pero gracias al campo débil de energía que lanzo Malacite se pudieron proteger algo… no entendían de donde habían salido esos poderes de las Sailor y su nuevas transformaciones; y menos de donde habían aparecido esos caballeros celestiales, a lo lejos vieron a Endimión y se dieron cuenta que todo era obra de él y su poder y eso los atemorizo; al ver su estado lamentable decidieron retirarse ya que habían sido derrotados –

- _SARTURN-_ gritaron todos y se acercaron a ella, que se encontraba en el regazo de un Seiya que lloraba como un niño atrapándola en su pecho, una Sailor Moon muy cerca de ellos - _POR DIOS S ATURN -_

_-SATURN - _Haruka se la arrebato a un Seiya impotente - mi niña respóndeme por favor, mi pequeña no nos puedes hacer esto - la movía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y de los presentes - no respira….no tiene pulso_ NOOOOOOOOOOOO - _

-_ ¿_Hotaru? - la voz de Endimión se escucho - una sus poderes Sailors utilicen la tele transportación y llévenla al templo…._AHORA _- grito al ver que no fue obedecido -

- príncipe y nosotros que hacemos - pregunto el caballero celestial Maker-

- vamos con ellas necesito curar a Saturn - volteo a ver a Seiya que aun estaba en el suelo con la mirada perdida, se acerco a el y le puso su mano en el hombro - vamos ella estará bien, no le pasara nada malo "_ recuerda y toma esto como enseñanza, para lo que vas hacer después" - _le dijo por telepatía, el pelinegro simplemente lo vio asombrado y obedeció y así marcharon al templo-

_A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO _

_-_ me pueden explicar que ocurrió- mal herida zoisite- de donde sacaron esos poderes, la ultima batalla no los tenían-

- es obra del príncipe Endimión… - resignado - no se como adquirió esos poderes antes de la creación de Tokio de Cristal, pero eso no me gusta-

- tranquilo Malacite…no es tan malo verdad - recibió la mirada asesina del platinado - ¿verdad? -

- no se de que sean capaces ahora las Sailor que tiene su máximo poder… nosotros nunca las vimos con esa transformación y no sabemos a que enfrentarnos - los vio - además esos caballeros, esos poderes nunca los tuvimos nosotros cuando lo fuimos, son mas poderosos y eso no me gusta nada - dijo Malacite -

- le diremos a la reina lo que sucedió - pregunto dudosa zoisite - o callaremos -

- tenemos que decirle ella sabrá que hacer y cuando atacar-

_TEMPLO HIKAWA_

Acababan de llegar al templo y depositaron a Hotaru en la habitación de Reí, todos estaban afuera de la habitación esperando a Darién quien aun no aclaraba nada, ni mencionaba como estaba; en ese momento sale del cuarto con cara de preocupación.

- Darién que ocurre, como esta mi pequeña - pregunta asustada Michiru - por favor di algo, que le pasa -

- aun no puedo decirles nada porque no hay avance - volteo a ver a Seiya - Seiya ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda por favor - todos se sorprenden ante la petición y el mencionado se dirige a la entrada, pero es interceptado-

- porque tiene que ser él… la detesta - dudo Haruka - tengo que ir yo - hablo firme -

- no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento - aclaro y afirmo muy fuertemente Darién - es una orden de que Seiya este conmigo ¿algun problema Haruka? - ella no respondió - me vas a obedecer o a enfrenarme - lo dijo enojado -

- lo que usted diga príncipe - se resigno - lo único que me importa es que mi pequeña este bien-

- bueno siendo así – suspiro - Seiya ven conmigo _AHORA _- ordeno subiendo la voz, este simplemente obedeció y entro tras la mirada asesina y de reproche de Haruka. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación la vio tal cual había sido traída, volteo a ver a Darién con reproche y al parecer el pelinegro entendió -

- no he curado sus heridas por una sola razón - se acerco al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica - y es que no tengo el poder suficiente- Seiya lo vio asombrado y dudoso-

-no entiendo si tu no tienes el poder, entonces quien - pregunto furioso y apretando los puños de sus manos -

- déjame explicarte las cosas primarias - lo vio a los ojos - el ataque que recibió Hotaru es un ataque directo del odio del Negaverso y del caos; eso significa que esta lleno de maldad y rencor… cada sentimiento de amor y de amistad presente, los atacara y eliminara… si Hotaru aun no esta muerta es por su poder - vio inexpresivo Darién - el poder de ella es el mas grande de todas las Sailor ella es la mas poderosa de todas, y su poder de destrucción lo conoce el caos… por esa razón aun no ha acabado con ella -

- que quieres decir con eso – dudoso - explícate Darién por favor-

- la energía maligna del caos se apodero del cuerpo de Hotaru - empezó a explicar - eso es porque la necesita como su sirviente, la energía vital de Hotaru esta siendo absorbida poco a poco, cuando esta ya no exista quedara dueño y señor de su alma, espíritu, cuerpo y poderes y la hará nuestra enemiga - vio la cara de espanto de Seiya - por esa razón necesito hacer un sellamiento una barrera a su poder maligno-

- y que requieres para hacer eso - pregunto asustado, ansioso - habla

-para sellar la energía maligna necesito contraatacar con lo que el odia – explico - eso es amistad y amor puro… la energía de la amistad se la brindare yo con mi poder y la energía de las chicas; pero el amor no se lo puedo dar yo - lo vio a los ojos - esa energía se la tienes que dar tú - Seiya se impresiono - se lo que sientes por ella y se que es puro, por eso necesito tu ayuda, bueno si lo deseas -

- que tengo que hacer… dímelo - se desespero - hago lo que sea-

- concentra tu poder en mi mano - extendía una mano mientras con la otra tocaba la frente de Hotaru - tu puedes hacerlo confió en ti - lo vio esperanzado; y así lo hizo una resplandeciente luz violeta salió del cuerpo de Seiya y se centro en el cuerpo de Hotaru, poco a poco la chica recuperaba su color -

- cuanto tiempo permanecerá así Darién - pregunto cuando terminaron de traspasar la energía - dime cuanto -

- hasta que se termine la lucha - Seiya se desespero - o hasta que su energía sea recuperada, esto se haría causando un gran daño al poseedor del caos… eso significa atacar directamente el cuerpo de Beryl -

- pero eso seria complicado, ella nunca se presenta – pensó - siempre manda a sus guerreros -

-eso significa que hasta ese entonces Hotaru estará inconsciente y expuesta permanentemente a la maldad… tenemos que chequearla muy bien no se si el sellamiento soporte la energía y su propio poder, que es mas fuerte de lo que imaginas, por eso estoy mas preocupado que vuelva hacer la misma que antes -

- que quieres decir, quien fue Hotaru antes, explicate – ansioso -

- vamos a la sala tendré que explicarles a todos ustedes chicos - y así se dirigieron a la sala a encontrarse con todos, explicando la situación y el sellamiento que había hecho, evitando el poder del amor hacia la chica de parte de Seiya para evitarle problemas, y excusando que lo necesitó por su poder externo -

- Darién ahora si me puedes explicar que sucede con Hotaru - pregunto de nuevo Seiya -

- Hotaru es una Sailor especial… su descubrimiento fue muy distinto que las demás – comenzó - hace unos años apareció un nuevo enemigo, los cazadores de la muerte; estaban planeando despertar al ser mas maligno y poderoso del universo en ese entonces la dama 9… esta se encontraba encerrada en un cuerpo humano - suspiro y vio a los chicos que estaban esperando que continuara - dentro del cuerpo de Hotaru Vivian dos seres, una era la dama 9 y la otra era la que todos conocen, Sailor Saturn; pero Hotaru elimino a la dama 9 con ayuda de Sailor Moon, cuando eso sucedió se creo la sorprendente Sailor que conocen, pero esa energía negativa que una ves existió en el cuerpo de Hotaru, ahora el caos la esta utilizando en su contra, por eso es el sellamiento, como le explique a Seiya ella no reaccionara sino destruimos al caos -

- pero sigo sin entender en que le puede ayudar la energía de esté, a mi pequeña - señalo a Seiya con desprecio, Haruka -

- mira Haruka no voy a permitir que pongas entre dicho mis palabras, si escogí a Seiya es por su poder que ninguno de los demás chicos Kou tiene entendido - nadie hablo - _ESPERO QUE HAYA QUEDADO CLARO _- se calmo - no voy a poner en peligro a Hotaru porque ustedes se llevan como perros y gatos, esta claro - un solo monosílabo se escucho aceptando y dejando claro la orden -

El resto de día todos permanecieron en el templo, pendientes de cualquier reacción en la energía de Hotaru, la presencia de Seiya era indispensable como escudo para la chica; así que a pesar de los reclamos de una rubia, tuvo que aceptarlo por orden de su príncipe.

Al otro día en el templo se encontraban tres personas, junto a Hotaru ellos eran Serena, Darién y Seiya…

- Seiya tienes que ir a tu apartamento pasaste toda la noche aquí - aclaro Serena - por favor hazme caso-

- bombón no te preocupes, anoche dormi, Reí me ofreció un cuarto, estuve reacio en ir pero decidi descansar; además algo que me dio esa chica me hizo dormirme mas rápido…he comido bien… estoy bien - respondió con una sonrisa fingida - cierto Darién que estoy bien -

- si amor el esta bien… además dudo que pueda estar tranquilo lejos de aquí - apoyo al cantante - porque no vamos a comer algo al Crown y de paso le traemos algo a este muchacho…quieres - ella asintió y salieron rumbo al Crown… mientras tanto Seiya no se alejaba de su amada -

- Hot… mi amor tienes que ser fuerte, te aseguro que esos miserables me pagaran lo que te hicieron te lo juro, por dios - diciendo eso se acerco a la chica y beso sus labios; pero no se percato de que varias personas lo observaban anonadados y una en especial muy enfadada -

-_ALEJATE DE MI NIÑA MISERABLE -_ grito Haruka asustando a Seiya y los demás - _QUE TE CREES POR QUE LA BESAS, AHORA SI TE MATO INFELIZ - _se le fue encima y lo golpeo en la cara tan fuerte que lo lanzo al piso; se iba a ir encima a propinarle otro golpe, pero una mano mas fuerte la atrapo… cuando volteo a ver quien se había atrevido a detenerla y estando a punto de golpearlo con su mano libre, fue detenido nuevamente, vio la cara del responsable; su impresión y miedo se hizo presente cuando vio la cara desencajada de enfado y furia de Darién -

- _QUE CARAJOS TE PASA HARUKA -_ señalo claramente enojado - _NO TE QUEDO CLARO LO QUE TE ORDENE… QUE TE CREES PARA DESOBEDECERME - _

_- _príncipe…pe…pero no vio lo que todos nosotros vimos – desesperada - es que es un miserable -

- se perfectamente lo que vieron - aclaro y todos se sorprendieron – no olviden mis habilidades y voy aclarar algo de una ves y no hay objeciones… si solicite la energía de Seiya para salvar la vida de Hotaru fue porque necesitaba la fuerza de la amistad y del amor; la energía de la amistad la tome de todos ustedes - los vio a todos - pero la energía del amor solo la podía dar aquel que ame a Hotaru como mujer -

- no me diras que este….. - se detuvo tras la mirada de pocos amigos de Darién -

- si "este" como lo llamas, le dio la energía del amor, ya que ama a Hotaru - la cara de Haruka se contrajo de la furia - y para que lo sepas ella también lo ama - ahora fue el rostro de Seiya el que se sorprendió - por esa razón la energía de Seiya la proteje y la hace sobrevivir y será la única que lo hará… así que Haruka si deseas que Hotaru muera hecha a "este" de su lado y acabaras con la vida de nuestra niña - la vio a los ojos - así que ¿Qué quieres?, lo odiaras mucho pero en el corazón no se manda y ellos se aman, quieras o no, te guste o no ellos se aman -

- pero príncipe… eso no puede ser todos nos hemos dado cuenta como este tipo la insulta, la maltrata, la trata a las patadas - le decía la rubia conteniendo su furia - como es posible que usted nos salga con que la ama…-

-es la verdad Haruka, así que por el bien de Hotaru debes aceptar que él - señalando a Seiya – este aquí la ayudara mucho y es lo único que la mantendrá protegida… se lo difícil que puede ser para ti, pero debes asumirlo y cuando todo esto acabe puedes pedir todas las explicaciones que desees pero antes no… ¿podrás asumirlo?-

- por mi niña… soy capas de aceptar cualquier cosa – vio a todos los presentes – no esperen que actué de manera razonable ante esta situación, me impresiona, me herbé la sangre de solo pensar en que este tipo pueda…- se detuvo inhalo aire y siguió – solo lo hago por mi niña, así que no se preocupen el estará a su lado –

- eso es lo mejor para todos y en especial para Hotaru – señalo Serena – además antes de juzgar o culpar, deberas esperar que ella despierte y te aclare muchas cosas, eso es algo que no le puedes negar ni a ella ni a Seiya esta bien mi Haru-

- si lo que tu digas… Seiya – llamando al aludido – te espero en el patio trasero, tienes mucho que explicar y no acepto un no por respuesta- salió sin esperar una respuesta, ni reclamo-

Seiya veía a todos con cara de preocupación no sabia que hacer, volteo a ver a Serena y Darién, la primera le sonrió y el segundo solo asintió para que fuera…"_ve debes afrontar las cosas de una buena vez"…_ fue lo que escucho en su mente como mensaje de Darién, así que se dirigió a su cita.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Un saludo muy especial para todos mis lectores, como les pareció pobre Hotaru ¡!verdad¡.**_

_**Un besote muy grande a todos aquellos que leen mi historia, los que dejan sus mensajitos y los que leen en silencio…se les quiere!**_


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 20

A las afueras del templo. Se respiraba un aire de tensión, nerviosismo y rencor. Dos personas de pie frente a frente, mirándose a sus ojos, sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra, sus ojos demostraban todo.

- ¿porque?, dime ¿Por qué de ella?, no se suponía que amabas a mi princesa, ¿porque ahora sales con que amas a mi niña?… _ANDA DI ALGO, HABLA MALDITA SEA- _grito desesperada la rubia –

- no se que paso, ni como, ni cuando – la vio a los ojos – solo se que me enamore de ella, si crei que amaba a mi bombón, pero me di cuenta que eso no era amor, era un capricho una obsesión –

- ¿y quien me dice a mi que lo de Hotaru, no es un capricho una obsesión? para hacer algo en contra de ella o de los príncipes, haber dímelo – fue la ruda respuesta de la rubia –

- se que es imposible creer, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que tú dices… al principio peleaba con ella por mi forma de ser me gusta desesperar a la gente y con ella solo quería eso – sonrió al recordar sus primeras peleas – después las peleas ya fueron mas personales, no me di cuenta de nada, simplemente paso…no podía dejar de molestarla, no podía dejar de buscarla…y hasta hoy antes de la pelea me di cuenta que no puedo dejar de amarla – volteo a ver a la rubia frente suyo – y no lo dejare de hacer aunque me enfrente a ti, y al mundo entero –

- veo en tus ojos verdad – eso sorprendió al pelinegro – y aunque me hierva la sangre debes estar con ella y esperar a que despierte para saber que siente – sin esperar mas Haruka se marcho dejando con muchas dudas a Seiya -

_DENTRO DEL TEMPLO_

Todos los chicos estaban en completo silencio después de lo que acababa de ocurrir con Seiya, nadie podía creer lo que vieron en ese cuarto y menos que haya sudo el pelinegro quien haya salvado a Hotaru y menos con su amor….la felicidad de la gran mayoría se hacía presente, el saber que Seiya había dejado de amar a Serena era una gran noticia y que se haya enamorado era un más sorprendente; pero la preocupación era ahora por la salud de Hotaru, que se encontraba inconsciente y con el temor sembrado en todos con la sola idea de que El Caos se apodere del cuerpo de la chica.

En la sala donde estaban todos, un pelinegro estaba terminando de curar las heridas hechas a su novia, eso lo tenía totalmente enfurecido y todo por su propia culpa, antes de que Serena fuera atacada él estaba con ella, pero una llamada de emergencia del hospital lo obligo a irse dejándola en aquel parque por la propia petición de ella, se sentía mal porque nadie estaba junto a ella para protegerla.

- Darién – la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos después de haberla sanado – amor quiero un helado de chocolate – el pelinegro se sorprendió por la petición y algo en él se activó –

- pero amor, !otro¡….pero si esta mañana te comiste dos en el parque, ¿Cómo que quieres otro? – algo estaba pasando y lo tenía nervioso –

- pues sí, pero quiero uno ahora – le sonrió haciendo un puchero – no merezco que me consientas después de que tuve que mentirle a mis papas anoche para poder estar en tu apartamento – eso lo dijo en un susurro solo para que Darién la escuchara –

- si pero tú no estabas enojada por tener que mentir ¿cierto? – le dijo de manera picara dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, estaban tan metidos es su burbuja de amor que no se dieron cuenta que todas las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas en ellos, y aunque era un poco raro todos tenían una sonrisa por ver a sus príncipes amándose de esa manera –

- sí, pero quiero un helado de chocolate ya – eso lo dijo fui fuerte que fue escuchado por una inoportuna chica –

- Serena, pero si Darién acaba de decir que ya te comiste dos helados hoy – señalo Reí – si sigues comiendo así te pondrás como una ballena de gorda y Darién te dejara de querer Serena tonta – ganándose la risa de unos y el enfado de la rubia –

- ¿y a ti que te importa Reí? – le saco la lengua – quiero un helado y lo quiero ya –

- ¿desde cuando tienes esos antojos Serena? – ese comentario hizo paralizar a todos los presentes, incluidos a Darién y a Serena – porque son muy raros –

-no son antojos – respondió muy nerviosa al comentario de Amy – solo quiero un helado –

- si, como ayer querías comer Zanahorias las cuales odias – ahora fue Lita la que estaba ayudando –

- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – fue la pregunta de Darién con cierta emoción dentro de sí, el sabía perfectamente que querían decir – hablen –

- chicos... ¿ustedes han tenido relaciones? – fue la pregunta inoportuna y coqueta de Mina –

- _!Mina¡ – _fue la exclamación de todos los presentes, mientras lo mencionados estaban más rojos que nada - ¿pero porque preguntas eso? – fue Setsuna la que pregunto con cierta picardía y fingida inocencia que todos captaron –

- pues muy sencillo – dijo de la manera más calmada – Serena tiene antojos de chocolate, ayer comió algo que nunca ha hecho, ayer se mareo – todos la vieron con cara de no entender – en el Crown cuando ella fue al baño yo fui detrás de ella y antes de ingresar al tocado vi cómo se sostenía de la pared, se mareo – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio posible y además en el baño sintió náuseas y las hizo presentes porque yo la escuche…yo pensé que había sido por las zanahorias, pero pensándolo bien – puso su dedo en su mentón simulando pensar – eso es por otro motivo –

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron todos, sabiendo cual era la respuesta –

- _QUE VOY HACER TÍA_ – grito de manera escandalosa generando que todos voltearan a ver a los aludidos, permanecían totalmente callados – nuestra Rini viene en camino –

- _NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES MINA_ – fue el grito enfadado de Reí – como se te ocurre decir eso, ellos están muy jóvenes para ser papas, Serena hasta hace poco inicio su carrera y además no serían tan irresponsables – los volteo a ver – ¿verdad chicos? – nadie contesto -¿_VERDAD CHICOS?_ – grito al ver que nadie contestaba se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de su novio que solo reía –

- Príncipes, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que eso suceda? – fue el comentario de Michiru –

- sí, hay todas las posibilidades – fue el alegre comentario de Darién tomando la mano de la avergonzada Serena –

- ¿cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables chicos? – fue el comentario calmado pero frio de Reí -

- ¿porque irresponsables Reí? – salió en defensa Andrew – si ellos se aman, yo no le veo nada de malo –

- porque no salimos de la duda en este mismo instante – fue el comentario de Setsuna que gano la atención de todos y la cara de asombro al ver en sus manos un test de embarazo, y para contestar la pregunta reflejada en el rostro de todos contesto – no se olviden que yo soy la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, ya se la respuesta pero hay que estar seguro… princesa al baño – ordeno la pelinegra tomando a Serena de la mano y casi llevándosela a rastras tras la sorpresa de todos por lo que acababa de decir Setsuna –

- Darién ¿Qué harás si Serena está embarazada?- fue la pregunta hecha por Yaten que llamo la atención de todos -

- me casare con ella – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, asombrando a todos – no permitiré que nadie las aleje de mí nunca-

- ¿y con sus padres? – pregunto Andrew – más exactamente con el señor Kenji –

- los enfrentare, por mi princesa y mi Rini, soy capaz de todo – contesto muy seguro el pelinegro –

- listo, hay que esperar cinco minutos – fue el comentario de Setsuna saliendo del baño junto a Serena –

- ¿Cómo estas amor?- pregunto Darién al ver a Serena a su lado –

- nerviosa – lo vio a los ojos y dibujo una enorme sonrisa que impresiona a todos – y con esperanzas que salga positiva – eso sorprendió aún más a los presentes –

-¿ estas segura de eso? - pregunto Amy, aun sin creer lo que pasaba- sabes lo que pasaría: tus padres, tu futuro, tu universidad y estudios – eso genero una risita en Taiki – ¿Qué? –

- creo que ellos ya dejaron claro que todo lo que acabas de mencionar es secundario – la beso en los labios – lo que les importa es que la pequeña Rini ya venga en camino –

- príncipes – llamo la Michiru – si ustedes hace menos de quince días estaban disgustados, ¿Por qué parece que la princesa está embarazada? – fue la pregunta picarona de la peliazul –

- pues resulta que hace un mes, el día que insulte a serena en la cafetería – todos supieron a qué día se refería – en la noche no fui a mi casa, fui a buscar a Serena y pues esa noche paso lo que ustedes ya tienen en sus cabezas – todas las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar el comentario de Darién y los chicos solo rieron –

- así que la mañana que todos estábamos buscando a Serena, ¿ella estaba contigo? – los mencionados solo afirmaron con la cabeza - vaya, creo que si Haruka se entera de esto le dará un infarto – Andrew señalo muy firme – además que no se pondrá muy feliz por per que Rina llegara antes de tiempo – todos supieron que eso era muy cierto –

- ya es hora – menciono emocionada Serena, al recordar el test –

- yo voy por el – señalo Darién poniéndose de pie yendo hacia el baño, no tardo en regresar y cuando lo hizo, venía con una enorme sonrisa que contesto al duda de todos – voy a ser papá – señalo feliz y recibiendo a Serena que salió corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro y llenando su rostro de muchos besos –

- definitivamente el amor a estos dos los volvió locos – fue el comentario resignado de Reí, que veía la celebración de los futuros padres –

- amor, no te molestes – señalo Nicolás abrazando a su novia – si ellos tomaron la decisión de ser padres, es porque lo desean y se sienten lo suficientemente maduros para dar ese paso – la beso – además quien mejor que nuestros príncipes para tomar las riendas de su futuro desde ya – ante ese comentario la pelinegra sonrió –

- _CHICAS VOY A SER MAMÁ – _fue el grito de Serena al abrazar a sus amigas que la recibieron igual de contentas – Reí ¿aun estas enfadada? –

- Serena tonta, sabes que me parece una locura y muy pronto pero si así ustedes lo decidieron lo único que podemos es ayudarlos y felicitarlos – la abrazo –

- ¿Quién va ser mamá? – fue la pregunta de un pelinegro ingresando al templo, todos se miraron y voltearon a ver a Serena que tenía una hermosa sonrisa –

- yo Seiya, estoy embarazada de mi Darién – el mencionado solo abrió los ojos y en ese momento se le formo una sonrisa sincera –

- awww bombón – se acercó para abrazarla generando ciertos celos en Darién a pesar de saber que el sentimiento del chico ya no era el mismo por su mujer – felicitaciones a los dos, pero que picarones nos salieron, se comieron las onces antes del recreo – ese comentario hizo estallar la carcajada de todos los presentes y arder de la vergüenza a los nuevos padres - ¿Qué?, solo fue un comentario – explico de manera burlona la ver la mirada asesina de Darién –

- tú y tus comentarios Seiya – fue lo único que dijo Serena –

- mi amor – la llamo Darién – debemos irnos – todos lo vieron sin entender – ahora mismo iremos hablar con tus padres – la sonrisa de todos se desvaneció al escuchar –

- ya – dijo nerviosa Serena, Darién solo afirmo con la cabeza – no podemos esperar un poquitico – hizo una señal con sus dedo índice –

- si fuiste muy madura para no cuidarte, serás igual de madura para afrontar las consecuencias con tus padres - fue el comentario burlón de Mina - ¿verdad amiga?-

- tú y tus comentario Mina – dijo Serena sacándole la lengua a su amiga – está bien Darién, vamos a dar la noticia a mi familia…. Chicos cualquier cosa que pase con Hotaru háganosla saber – en ese momento vio el cambio en el rostro de todos y en especial de Seiya – Seiya ella te ama- le dijo sonriendo, ganándose la sorpresa de todas – y por el amor que te tiene, saldrá adelante y vencerá esa energía dentro de si – le sonrió – por algo es la más poderosa de mis Sailors – lo abrazo dándole toda su fuerza – no te alejes de ella, te necesita demasiado –

- no lo hare bombón – le sonrió nostálgico – ojala te vaya bien con tus padres – sin decir más se despidió de ella y de Darién –

- adiós chicos – se despidieron los enamorados – mañana vendremos a ver qué sucede con mi niña – fue el tierno comentario de Serena y así se despidieron de todos, y emprendiendo el trayecto a la casa Tsukino – amor estoy nerviosa – señalo ya frente a las puertas de su casa –

- no importa que pase – la beso – estaré contigo siempre – y así sin esperar más ingresaron a la casa, cuando fueron al comedor vieron a los tres miembros de la familia junto a Luna juntos – buenas noches – saludo muy amablemente a los presentes, ganándose la mirada asesina de su suegro, porque a pesar de los años no lograba caerle bien al señor Tsukino –

- hola cuñado – saludo muy alegre Sammy – que milagro verte por acá –

- hola Darién, un gusto verte, hola hija – señalo mamá Ikuko, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla – que bien que vienes quieres cenar con nosotros…total ya eres parte de la familia –

- mamá – escucho la voz de su esposo –

- no molestes papá – le hizo un desprecio con la mano –

- gracias por la invitación pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio – la seriedad y el tono de su voz sorprendió a todos incluso a Serena que se había mantenido en silencio –

- claro, vamos a la sala – señalo su suegra – _VAMOS A LA SALA _– afirmo con más fuerza la ver a su esposo sin responder - ¿Qué nos quieren decir? –

- bueno señora Ikuko, lo que sucede es que….- pero su explicación no dio comienzo ya que Serena hablo primero –

- van a ser abuelos - señalo sin pensar, lo único que quería era acabar con todo eso, ganándose la mirada de nerviosismo de Darién y de "no te creo nada" de sus padres – estoy embarazada –

- _¿QUE?_ – fue el sonido de la exclamación de terror, asombro y sorpresa de los presentes – ¿eso es una broma verdad Serena?- fue la pregunta del señor Kenji –

- no papá, es cierto… estoy embarazada hoy me entere – sin ninguna clase de miedo por parte de la chica –

- señores Tsukino, Sammy – empezó hablar Darién – sé que esta noticia no se la espera…

- oh por dios, oh por dios – fue la interrupción de Kenji – mi niña, mi niña embarazada y de un señor que podría ser su padre oh por dios – los lamentos de señor Kenji dejaron con la boca abierta a Darién –

- _PAPÁ_ – fue la exclamación de vergüenza de Serena al ver la cara de asombro de Darién – Darién no es un señor, tienen 22 años solo es mayor cuatro años…además tú no eres muy joven que digamos así que no digas que él podría ser mi papá, porque tú le llevas bastantes años a mi Darién –

- _SERENA_ – ahora fue la exclamación del señor Kenji – respétame, no olvides que soy tu padre –

- oigan es mi impresión o no se molestaron en absoluto por la noticia que la tonta de mi hermana les acaba de dar – fue el comentario fuera de lugar de Sammy –

- claro que nos molestamos Sammy – fue la exclamación de Kenji – mi niña, mi bebe va ser mamá – guardo silencio – por dios voy a ser abuelo – dijo con una sonrisa que asombro a todos los presentes – mamá voy a ser abuelo – la abraza muy efusivamente –

- vamos a ser abuelos papá – fue el comentario de Ikuko y en ese momento volteo a ver a los chicos – y ustedes que esperar abrácenme…felicitaciones y gracias por esa gran noticia – Darién y Serena aun no creían lo que estaban viendo - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ikuko –

- no me van a regañar, a desheredar, a gritarme – decía Serena con gran sospecha y sorpresa –

- no ¿porque hacerlo? – dijo Kenji – el señor aquí presente si esta acá es porque se responsabilizara, además lo conozco hace más de cuatro años y he aprendido a conocerlo es serio, responsable y con un futuro por delante… así que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos tú y mi nieto estarán en perfectas manos…. No es así señor Darién – lo vio a los ojos –

- sí señor, soy capaz de dar mi vida por Serena y por mi hija – eso llamo la atención de los presentes –

- ¿hija? – los tres preguntaron muy interesados –

- sí, estoy muy seguro que él bebe será una niña, igual de hermosa que la mamá – le sonrió a Serena, que aún no podía creer como habían tomado la noticia de esa manera tan buena, sabía que sus padres eran especiales, pero no pensaba que hasta tal punto – señores yo sé que esto no lo esperaban tan pronto, pero les aseguro que el embarazo de Serena no interferirá en nada en su vida… todo lo contrario nos hará crecer como personas y formar nuestra propia familia-

- ¿te casaras con mi hermana cuñado? – fue la pregunta picarona de Sammy – porque si la respuesta es sí, déjame decirte que te compadezco de todo corazón, no sabes con quien te meterás –

- _!SAMMY¡ - _fue la exclamación de Ikuko y Serena – respeta a tu hermana Sammy…Darién ya te lo había dicho en una ocasión pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, bienvenido a la familia – le decía mientras lo abrazaba –

Aunque suene increíble la noticia del embarazo de Serena fue recibida de la mejor manera por los padres y hermano de esta, el señor Kenji no podía dejar pasar el "_si le haces algo malo a mi hija, te la veras conmigo señor Darién"_, sin olvidar algunos lloriqueos por su bebe y alegrías por la nueva miembro de la familia, porque Darién se había encargado de asegurarles que era una niña y así los demás miembros da la familia lo tomaron.

Todo el resto de tarde y parte de la noche Darién estuvo en la casa de su rubia…en los cuatro años de relación no había sido tan larga una visita y como Ikuko le dijo "_ya que eres parte de la familia debes conocernos como somos y conocer a Serena cuando niña"_, así que se encargó de mostrar todas las fotos, videos y demás objetos que recordaban a la pequeña Serena. Darién estaba encantado conociendo una faceta desconocida para el sin importarle las negativas de su novia para ver las fotos.

A pesar de la negativa de Kenji, Serena se fue al apartamento de Darién con el apoyo de su mamá, ya que ella argumentaba que era hora que aprendieran a conocerse como pareja ya que debían asimilar la idea de la familia que deberán crear a la llegada de la pequeña Rini, como la llamaron…eso sí, sin el más mínimo recuerdo de la Rini que estuvo hace unos años es su casa haciéndose pasar como sobrina de la familia. Y así Serena y Darién partieron al apartamento de este, para pasar la noche juntos celebrando a su manera la nueva noticia de ser padres, pero no dejándose de preocupar por el estado de su niña Hotaru y del enemigo.

_A LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO_

Un grupo de cuatro seres se encontraba reuniendo la última energía que necesitaba para la finalización de su plan.

- reina Beryl, está hecho – fue la afirmación de Malacite –

- perfecto Malacite…. Tengan todo preparado, mañana es el día de la destrucción total de la raza humana y del día en que yo gobernare el universo entero – sonreía de manera cínica - mañana acabare con esas infelices de las Sailor y con los caballeros celestiales, ya no soy la misma de hace años, ahora tengo el caos en mis manos y los acabare a todos…..Endimión será el único que estará a mi lado cuando gobierne el universo –

- majestad, usted está segura que el aceptara estar a su lado – pregunto Jedite –

- por las buenas no aceptara, pero mi poder es más fuerte que antes y con eso me adueñare de su alma y será mío, como debió ser desde un principio, y más ahora que la infeliz de Sailor Moon no tiene sus poderes –

Ya había amanecido en Tokio, para las chicas era un nuevo día de universidad y labores, en el templo habían varias personas a pesar de ser tan temprano, ninguno había querido abandonar el lugar y menos dejar solo a Seiya al cuidado de Hotaru.

- Seiya, debes ir a descansar y cambiarte de ropa – le decía una preocupada Mina –

- no Mina, no de preocupes… mis hermanos me acaban de llamar a decirme que me traerán ropa limpia y que están por llegar – suspiro – además no me alejare de Hotaru en ningún momento –

- está bien, parece que eres más terco que yo – suspiro resignada la rubia – aunque sea desayuna y no acepto un no por respuesta – lo amenazo dejando una bandeja con el desayuno para Seiya –

- está bien – no dijo nada más y empezó a ver a su amada que estaba siendo consentida por Michiru y Setsuna que acaban de llegar –

- _¿Qué DIJISTE? _– fue el grito de impresión que se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación y las personas que estaban cerca de Hotaru asumieron porque el escándalo y tomaron la decisión de salir a la sala del templo – _AHORA SI LO MATO….NO QUE ESTABAN MUY BRAVITOS Y MENTIRAS MIENTRAS SE BURLABAN DE MI, SE TOMARON UN BUEN TIEMPO PARA TRAER ANTES DE TIEMPO A LA PEQUEÑA DAMA_ –

- Haruka por favor cálmate – fue el pequeño consejo de Nicolás, para defender a su novia que había sido la que dio la noticia –

- Nicolás como pides que me cálame – hablo más calmada al sentir la mano de Michiru en la suya – cabeza de bombón está muy joven, tan solo tiene 18 años y ahora resulta que está embarazada – no salía de la sorpresa –

- Haru – le dijo calmadamente Michiru – no los juzgues si supieras lo felices que están por la noticia, te alegrarías por ellos…. No armes un problema por eso, créeme que Reí se encargó de recordarles todo lo que tú piensas – todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra – y eso no les importa, solo irradian felicidad por la noticia de la pequeña dama –

- además, solo fueron unos años los que la damita se adelantó – hablo Seiya – no creo que sea tan malo –

- tú te callas Kou – amenazo la rubia – no opines –

- claro que opino, porque resulta que Bombón y Darién son mis amigos y Sere tío de Rini…su tío favorito – eso genero la sorpresa de todos y la furia de Haruka – y los defenderé…deja de amargar a todo el mundo y se feliz porque todos los chicos son felices – dijo de manera triste al recordar su situación –

- parece que la noticia del embarazo de mi princesa te afecto – lo dijo de manera furiosa – no que amas a mi Hotaru o que es mentira –

- tú no tienes idea de lo que pasa por mi mente… pero te dejare claro que no estoy así por la noticia del embarazo de bombón, estoy feliz por ella – le dijo con mucho odio en sus palabras – me siento muerto en vida porque no tengo a Mi Hotaru a mi lado…._ME ENTENDISTE MALDITA SEA_- grito de tal manera que asombro a todos los presentes y aun más a la rubia, y sin decir más entro al cuarto, pero fue detenido en la puerta por lo que escucho –

-_CHICOS APARECIO EL ENEMIGO NUEVAMENTE ESTA ATACANDO TODA LA CIUDAD… MIREN EL CIELO – _fue la noticia de Taiki dicha por el intercomunicador, sin esperar todos se dirigieron a las afueras del templo y lo que vieron los aterro, el cielo totalmente negro y todos pudieron sentir la cantidad de energía maligna que estaba en el ambiente – _EL LUGAR DONDE SE CONCETRA LA ENERGIA ES EN LA TORRE STARLIGHT _– ahora la que hablo fue Amy – estoy cerca y las personas están siendo atacadas sin ninguna piedad – se cortó la comunicación

- llego el momento de la lucha final – fue el comentario de Darién que apareció a sus espaldas junto a Serena – debemos ir – todos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente al lugar del encuentro –

_TORRE STARLIGHT_

Cuatro sujetos estaba presenciando como la energía del caos se estaba adueñando de los seres humanos, estaban felices porque por fin el universo entero seria de ellos.

- Zoisite acaba de una buena vez con esos humanos – ordeno Beryl

- como usted diga majestad – hizo una reverencia y se dispuso atacar _- CRISTALES MALIGNOS DEL CAOS…acábenlos –_ lanzo su ataque pero fue interrumpido por…-

- _PERDIGONES ESTERNOS DE HIELO….-_ Mercury –

- maldición una basura apara cerio – Zoisite no podía creer que su ataque haya sido detenido además que ella haya resultado herida –

- ¿Quién demonios anda ahí? – fue la exclamación de Beryl –

_- SOY SAILOR MERCURY_

- vaya, entonces era cierto, sus poderes incrementaron heriste a uno de mis sirvientes – exclamo un poco exaltada Beryl – Jedite, Malacite acábenla –

- _¡ SI…!_ – exclamaron los demás sirvientes -

- _ENERGÍA OSCURA__ DEL CAOS… acábenla- _

_- ATRAPA LA ENERGÍA CAOS…apodérate – _sus ataques pudieron haber acabado con Mercury pero algo ocurrió -

_- ENCIMA DE ESPINAS DE LA TIERRA…- _SailorJupiter

- _COMBUSTION SUBITA ARDIENTE…- _Caballero Celestial Earth-

_- CORRIENTE DE LUZ CREADORA…- _Caballero Celestial Maker

-_NEBLINA INFERNAL SANADORA…- _Caballero Celestial Healer

- pero ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamo furiosa Beryl al ver a sus sirvientes mal heridos y retrocediendo –

- ¿estas sorprendida? – exclamo el Caballero Celestial Maker – esto hasta ahora es el principio –

- veo que Endimión creo nuevos y más poderosos caballeros celestiales – exclamo sin ninguna señal de temor – ustedes serán mis próximos esclavos cuando gobierne el mundo entero –

- ¿Quién te hace pensar que haremos eso bruja? – fue el comentario fuera de lugar de él Caballero Celestial Healer –

- Lo digo porque así será – dijo victoriosa, en un solo movimiento con su cetro-, arrojo una gran cantidad de energía maligna hacia los cinco guerreros, energía que los inmovilizo y los ataco de manera aterradora – Malacite, Zoisite acábenlos – ordeno a los sirvientes que ya habían sanado sus heridas y así lo hicieron, los cinco guerreros morirían pero….-

- _VOLCAN ARDIENTE DEL FUEGO…_Marts

- _CORAZON PURIFICADOR DEL AMOR…._Venus

- _AGUJEROS DE BRISA COSMICA…._Uranus

- _ROSIO DE ESCARCHA ACUATICA…_Neptuno

- _ONDAS DE PODER…_Plut

_- FLECHA DE ESTRELLA COMBATIENTE - _Caballero Celestial Fighter

-_MAGNETISMOS TERRENAL ABSORBE…- _Caballero Celestial Fire

Los ataques de todos los guerreros destruyeron los cuerpos de los dos sirvientes, dejándolos moribundos y sin ninguna clase de energía, Beryl simplemente vio la escena y eso la enfureció aún más, con todas sus fuerzas envió gran cantidad de fuerza maligna a todos los guerreros, pero lo que ella no esperaba era…

- _CAMPO DE ENERGIA _– fue el grito que se escuchó de cada una de las Sailor y de los caballeros –

- ese no es un poder de ustedes – dijo furiosa – es de la Sailor que fue herida de Saturn –

- nuestro príncipe nos otorgó ese poder para librarnos de escorias como tu Beryl – dijo el Caballero Celestial Fighter, ganándose el odio de Beryl –

- _MALDITOS – _ataco de nuevo pero ahora el campo de energía que apareció fue mucho más poderoso – _ENDIMION – _fue lo único que pudo decir al ver la energía -

_- CAMPO DE ENERGÍA TERRESTRE LUNAR….PROTEJE- _fue la aparición de Darién junto a Serena, con su transformación de simple Sailor Moon – veo que me recuerdas Beryl – su voz causo miedo en todos los presentes, menos en Serena –

- Endimión, nuevamente nos vemos – lo vio a los ojos – y sigues con esa miserable de Sailor Moon – dijo furiosa – pero esta vez será la última vez que la veas, porque hoy morirán todos los guerreros de la luna incluyendo tu princesa –

- primero me mataras a mí, antes que tocarla a ella – se fue acercando donde se encontraban sus caballeros – cuídenla – fue la única orden que escucharon y obedecieron, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon y rodeándola junto a las demás Sailors –

- crees que esos insectos podrán protegerla – se rio la pelirroja – no seas gracioso ya te diste cuenta que puedo acabar con ellos si quiero –

- eso si te lo permito – tomo su espada –

- eso lo veremos – de igual manera tomo su cetro- y ataco a el príncipe Endimión, generando el miedo de Sailor Moon y los demás guerreros –

La pelea que se llevaba a cabo era a muerte, pero los guerreros sabían que algo estaba mal, el poder de su príncipes no era el mismo de hace unos días, ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?, en ese momento Sailor Plut siente una energía maligna cerca y se da cuenta que son los tres sirvientes de Beryl que a pesar de sus heridas piensan atacarlos….

Sailor Uranus, Plut, Neptun y Marts avanzan para luchar con ellos, mientras los demás protegen a Serena, con sus poderes…la batalla era efectivamente a muerte los guerreros de la luna, luchaban sin descanso y los demás protegían a Sailor Moon de las energías que eran enviadas a ella de parte de Beryl, ya que a pesar de estar combatiendo con el príncipe, su objetivo principal era acabar a la princesa que tanto odiaba.

…_CONTINUARA…_

_**Mis lectores se que merezco un golpe o algo parecido…perdón por la demora de verdad pido mil disculpas pero de hoy en adelante no me demorare en subir los capítulos de esta historia, perdón, perdón….**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que me dejen sus mensajitos…..un beso desde Colombia!**_


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITLO 21

Todos estaban tan concentrados en la batalla que estaba librado Darién con Beryl, que por unos minutos olvidaron a los sirvientes de esta… la pelea y lucha entre el báculo de Beryl y la espada de Darién era a muerte…mientras eso se daba sucedió algo que nada esperaba…

- _GRITO MORTAL _– se escucho el poder de Sailor Plut, con esto y con la unión de todos los demás poderes se dio el fin de la "vida" de los tres sirvientes de Beryl que al momento de ser atacados por los poderes, simplemente se volvieron cenizas ante los ojos de sorpresa y de odio de Beryl, ese pequeño descuido de parte de la peliroja…..

- _AHHHHHH – _fue el grito de dolor de Beryl al momento de sentir la espada de Darién incrustarse en su abdomen – mal…maldito Endimión –

- te das cuenta que no podias con nosotros Beryl… tus secuaces yya fueron acabados ahora solo faltas tu….

- estas…equivocado, si crees que con esto me acabaras….esos miserables no me importan y con esto te acabara….._FUERZA DEL CAOS….ACABALOS…._ – fue el grito que salió de la boca de Beryl y fue directo a Darién, en ese momento todos los guerreros de la luna y de la tierra fueron delante de el y desviaron el ataque….pero cometieron un muy grande error – se equivocaron y eso les costara todo lo que tienen, desviaron el poder de Endimión pero no de Sailor Moon - en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a la princesa de la luna y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que el ataque iba hacia ella y junto con el poder de Jedite inmovilizo a Serena –

- _SERENA_ – el grito de desesperación de todos al momento de ver a Serena siendo atacada por el poder del caos y para ellos era consientes que ese poder la mataría, pero….

- _CAMPO SUPREMO DE ENERGÍA….._ – Sailor Saturn apareció –

- _SATURN _– fue la exclamación de sorpresa de todos, pero la felicidad de uno en especial que la vio a los ojos y la chica le sonrió aumentando su felicidad –

- ¿como es que estas aquí? – fue la pregunta llena de odio de Beryl –

- al momento en que fueras herida de muerte…yo regresaría – fue la ruda respuesta de la Sailor – y nunca permitiré que toques a mi princesa –

- maldici….- pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue atacada por todos los poderes de las Sailors y caballeros mientras Saturn protegía a Serena – esto me lo pagaran….. – fue lo único que dijo antes de que una inmensa luz y poder negro la rodeara….-

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sailor mercury –

- el caos despertó – fue lo que dijo Serena, mientras sentía como su planeta empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias del poder del caos –

- no podrán hacer nada, el planeta tierra desaparecerá…nunca podrán contra mi –

En ese momento en la mente de todos los guerreros había solo pánico…pero en la mente de uno de ellos había otro sentimiento….

- _"es tu turno Sailor Moon"_ – dijo una voz en su mente, ella solo escuchaba – _es la hora que demuestres tu fase final y acabes de una vez con el caos – _

_- _madre – solo fue lo que Serena susurro –

-_si hija soy yo…toma tu broche y di…suprema Sailor Moon…tu puedes….- _y sin decir mas la voz desapareció y Serena solo vio su broche y con fuerza grito –

-_ SUPREMA SAILOR MOON _– ese grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a Beryl –

Una gran luz dorada rodeo a Serena cegando a todos por uno momento…la rubia estaba cubierta por esta mientras su actual traje de Sailor Moon era cambiado por una grandes cintas rosas que rodearon su cuerpo…después de eso su nueva transformación apareció dejando a todos impresionados por la belleza que se mostraba ante sus ojos….Serena era cubierta por un hermosos vestido blanco que iba hasta la mitad de su pierna con pliegues parecidos a sus antigua falda pero esta iniciaba desde la parte baja de su busto…en este además de estar su broche el mismo de la eterna Sailor Moon pero totalmente plateado…y un gran moño rosa su escote era en forma de ve y el vestido se sostenía de una pequeñas tiritas blancas…en la parte de atrás un moño rosa era sostenía de su Sintura sus tiras eran aun mas largas que llegaban al suelo…sus hombros eran cubiertos por un encaje transparente, sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes blancos hasta los codos y unas botas blancas largas hasta las rodillas…en su frente una luna dorada y en sus chonguitos eran rodeados por pequeños cristales de plata….en sus manos había aparecido un gran báculo color rosa en su extremo estaba el cristal de plata rodeado por pequeños cristales de varios colores…los cristales de sus Sailor, envuelta por estrellas y lunas del cristal dorado de su amada príncipe…

- Sailor Moon – fue lo único que se escucho -

- Beryl, ha sido suficiente lo que has hecho….no permitiré que destruyas mi planeta – en ese momento volteo a ver a Sailor Saturn que aun la protegia con su campo de energía – gracias mi niña….que bueno que estés aquí con nosotros –

- mi princesa, me alegra saber que despertó – fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer el campo – debe hacerlo…todos estaremos con ustedes…. –

- si….- fue lo único que dijo –

- de nada te servirá tu transformación…los destruiré – fue en ese momento que vio como Endimión se acerco a Sailor Moon – maldito –

- Amor…¿estas bien? – fue lo único que dijo Darién –

- si…estoy mejor que nunca – le sonrió – debemos detenerlos ahora – vio a las chicas – chicas rodéenos y formen sus poderes para que nosotros dos los enfrentemos a Beryl….- las Sailor sin esperar mas rodearon a sus príncipes, se tomaron de las manos y de sus cuerpos empezó a emanar la energía de cada planeta, mientras Darién y Serena se tomaban de las manos….y los caballeros los rodeaban para protegerlos – Darién ahora esta lucha es mía y tuya…de nadie mas –

- te equivocas – le dijo el pelinegro y vio la duda de su novia – de Rini también – y le sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de la rubia –

- ahora – el báculo de Serena y la espada de Darién, fueron dirigidos a donde estaba Beryl que en ese mismo instante había enviado una gran cantidad de poder a los guerreros, dicho poder choco con el poder de los príncipes generando una fuerza de gravedad tal que todos los presentes fueron dirigidos al piso - _POR EL PODER SUPREMO DEL CRISTAL LUNAR….SANACION – _

- _POR EL PODER SUPREMO DEL CRISTAL DORADO… SANACION – _esos fueron los gritos que se escucharon de los príncipes de la luna y de la tierra al momento de enfrentar el poder del caos –

En ese momento el choque del poder del caos con el poder de los príncipes….la tierra empezó a temblar y a sufrir grandes transformaciones…el poder era tal que cada cosa alrededor del poder desaparecía….cuanto tiempo paso en ese enfrentamiento nadie lo sabrá en exactitud lo único claro era el cansancio de los príncipes y de Beryl…pero en ese momento donde todo se veía perdido una luz rosa que emano del cuerpo de Serena todos supieron que significo esa fuerza y eso ayudo a que los príncipes tuvieran fuerza y sacaran todo su poder y de un momento a otro con todo el esfuerzo acabaran con el poder del caos y con Beryl de un solo movimiento.

En ese momento en esa parte de la ciudad había silencio, las Sailors y los caballeros veían la escena frente a ellos con gran felicidad…Darién acariciaba el vientre de Serena aun con sus transformaciones hechas.

- Rini, lucho con nosotros mi amor….- dijo Darién –

- si mi Darién…ella estuvo con nosotros en este momento y por ella luchamos… - sin esperar mas la rubia se lanzo a los brazos de su príncipes y lo beso de manera muy pasional sin importar nada mas –

- Hotaru – fue el llamado que escucho la pelinegra, ella supo quien era - ¿estas bien? – fue lo único que Seiya pudo decir al momento de verla enfrente suyo –

- estoy muy bien Seiya – le sonrió y con una fuerza lejana a ella siguió el ejemplo de su princesa, se lanzo a los brazos del cantante quien la recibió gustoso –

- perdóname por favor…perdóname mi amor – era lo único que pudo decir cuando sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos –

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – era lo que decía aun abrazándolo –

- mi amor…por que eso eres mi amor – y la abrazo aun mas fuerte – te amo Hot…te amo –

- yo también te amo Seiya – en ese momento dejo de abrazarlo y lo beso, un beso tierno, dulce y delicado –

- oye tu Kou – dijo la voz de Haruka interrumpiendo el beso – te estoy vigilando – le dijo desde lejos mientras Michiru la retenía y todos reían por la actitud celosa de la rubia…-

- princesa…lo logro – fue el comentario de Setsuna ya transformada igual que todos – termino con ella y consiguió su ultima transformación –

- yo pensé que con esta ultima batalla daría comienzo de Tokio de cristal – fue el comentario de Mina –

- aun no es el momento chicas – respondió Setsuna – pero llegara cuando tenga que llegar y todos lo esperaremos – les dio una hermosa sonrisa mientras todos se relajaban –

- chicos – llamo Serena después de mas de media hora de haber terminado la batalla que para ella fue corta pero no dejo de ser importante – ehh tengo hambre – esto ultimo lo dijo con un rostro totalmente sonrojado – tengo mucha hambre…- y sin esperar mas todos soltaron carcajadas que hicieron sonrojar mas a Serena –

Así todos se dirigieron al templo…siempre después de una ardua batalla todas estaban muy heridas y debían recuperarse y sanar sus cuerpos…además de cumplir los antojos de Serena y de Rini…..

_SIETE MESES DESPUÉS_

Que había pasado en estos últimos meses….bueno pues, nuestras queridas chicas seguían igual de juiciosas cada una en su respectiva carrera….cada día estaban mas enamorados junto a sus grandes amores…aunque una de esta hermosas parejas tenia ciertos problemas con la actitud celosa de Haruka…a pesar de que el doctor Tomoe sabia de la relación de su hija con Seiya y la apoyaba, eso no pasaba con la rubia que los vigilaba todo el tiempo y se enfadaba hasta la muerte cuando se daba cuenta que los pelinegros había escapado de su persecución por las calles de Tokio….

Todos estaban felices pero con un solo deseo unido…esperar el pronto nacimiento de la pequeña dama, todos sus deseos giraban en los futuros padres y obviamente todo su apoyo después de la interminable lucha que tuvo que vencer Darién con el padre de Serena. Cuando la familia de la rubia supo del embarazo de su hija fueron demasiadas emociones para Ikuko fue solo felicidad de que iba a ser abuela al igual que para Sammy que estaba feliz por su futura sobrina. Pero kenji no reacciono de manera tan relajada, cuando los chicos le dieron la noticia y lo único que hizo fue llorar desconsolado, señalando que su "bebe" no podía tener un hijo con un "señor" tan mayor, peleo, pataleo e insulto a Darién pero este se mantuvo firme y con eso consiguió que el padre se rindiera a su yerno y lo aceptara después de casi dos meses, ahora era el futuro abuelo mas encantado y feliz que existía, y además de eso era el suegro mas orgulloso de su yerno por todos los excelentes comentario que oía del mejor neurocirujano del país y no perdía oportunidad en repetir y recordar que ese excelente medico era el esposo de su hija. Si esposo, porque tres meses después de enterarse que seria abuelo presiono por un matrimonio y así se llevo a cabo a petición de Serena fue una boda discreta con solo sus amigos y familiares y se dio en el templo, un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba ver su embarazo de casi cinco meses y el novio mas guapo que ella había visto en su vida, sin duda fue el día mas feliz en toda sus existencia ese hermoso día se convirtió en Serena Chiba.

- este es hermoso Seré – dijo mina mostrando un pequeño conjunto rosa de ropa para bebe –

- es verdad amiga – en ese momento se toco su abultado vientre de ya casi nueve meses porque sintió un pequeño dolor –

- ¿Qué sucede Serena? – pregunto alarmada Amy –

- no se…sentí algo – y toco de nuevo – _AHHHHHH_ – fue el frito que alarmo a todas las chicas y a los compradores de la tienda –

- _SERENA _– fue la exclamación de todas – oh por dios rompió fuente – fue lo que la aterrada Lita –

- chicas llamen a Darién – exclamo Amy mientras tomaba en brazos junto a Reí y Lita a Serena – díganle que tenga todo preparado que vamos para el hospital – y sin decir mas con mucho esfuerzo llevaron a Serena al auto de la nombrada para iniciar el viaje al hospital central de Tokio donde trabaja Darién -

Media hora después, las cinco chicas llegaban al hospital donde llamaron alarmadas a las enfermeras.

- dios es la señora Chiba – exclamo una de ellas – ya rompió fuente, llévenla a la sala de partos mientras llamo al doctor Chiba –

Y así internaron a Serena y pocos minutos después Darién estaba con ella, mas nervioso de lo normal y como nunca sus conocidos y amigos lo habían visto… ya la familia Tsukino se encontraba en el hospital, al igual que los amigos mas cercanos, incluyendo todas las Sailor y los caballeros de los príncipes de la luna y de la tierra; todos estaba muy emocionados y nerviosos, pero muy felices.

- Serena, te felicito es una hermosa niña – exclamo la gineco-obstetra que trato su embarazo – hiciste un excelente trabajo, te felicito –

- gracias doctora – fue lo único que dijo Serena –

- mira mi hermosa, nuestra Rini ya nació...mírala – fue lo que un emocionado Darién dijo al momento de tener a su pelirosa en sus brazos – es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti amor –

- si es hermosa… por fin la tenemos con nosotros – era lo único que podía decir por sus lagrimas de felicidad – a partir de hoy estaremos juntos para siempre amor – y seguido beso los labios de Darién –

Este nacimiento dio el inicio de Tokio de cristal, ese mismo día se fundo y todos conocieron aquellas personas que por mucho tiempo salvaron la tierra y que a partir de ese día se convirtieron en sus reyes y dando la bienvenida a la princesa…se creo Tokio de cristal, se inicio una nueva etapa en la vida de nuestros guerreros una vida llena de sorpresas y felicidad.

_FIN_

**Me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tarde en actualizar…. Tuve muchos inconvenientes, pero ya esta historia llego a su fin, me despido pero no será por mucho tiempo hace tiempo empece con otra historia y pronto la publicare, gracias mil gracias por su tiempo y sus mensajes los quiero un monton….**


End file.
